You Are My Sunshine
by Serenity95
Summary: Emily finally finds someone she enjoys spending time with. She's smart, and funny, and sweet, but no great love comes without baggage. Things are made worse as Rossi discovers his friends lover is his daughter with Erin Strauss, a daughter he never knew of, who had supposedly died in a hospital shortly after being born. EmilyxOC past-RossiXStrauss
1. Adventures In Babysitting

Hey, so this is my second attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfiction, it focuses on an OC and Prentiss, with dashes of our beloved team thrown in. Lady loving ahead, don't like, don't read. Hope you guys enjoy. :) Also a couple lines are taken directly from the show, let me know if you find them in the reviews. :)

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Allyson Pierce sighed deeply as she threw on her jacket, one more night in Copley ER and she was finally going home. If she were honest with herself, going back to her small empty apartment was far more depressing than spending the rest of her Valentines day night in the ER. She stretched and pulled on her messenger bag, as she exited the locker room and started to leave a curtain slid open. "Hey hot stuff." Allyson groaned and turned in the direction of the voice. There sat her friend and co-worker Zach on a wheely stool, he stood and closed the curtain behind him. "Can you please help me with this cast?" Zach asked hopefully. Allyson looked to the door and pouted. "I know, but this woman is with the FBI and it's her bosses kid, she's freaking out, and now the kid is freaking out. " Zach said and nodded to the closed curtain. "He's tired and scared and you're the only other person here I trust not to scare him, any more than necessary anyway."

Allyson sighed and pulled off her bag. "You know," she said and shoved it in his hands. "I'm not a wet nurse, contrary to everyone else's beliefs." She shed her jacket and held it out, which Zach grabbed instantly.

"I love you so much, thank you. Has anyone told you how beautiful you look today? Cause you look great." Zach babbled as Allyson walked over to the curtain. She slid it open and smiled at the two in the room. A young boy was on the gurney looking tired and scared, with his left arm on a stand ready to be cast, and a woman standing beside him looked absolutely terrified.

"Hi," Allyson paused as she checked his chart, "Jack." She smiled at the boy as she hung the chart back on her bed. "I'm Allyson and I'm gonna do your cast for you. You ready?" Allyson asked.

"I want to go home." Jack said looking at the new woman.

"I know sweetie" Allyson said as she walked up to him. "I'm gonna put your cast on and you're going to be out of here in no time, okay?" Allyson asked. Jack nodded and Allyson ran her fingers through his hair. "Good boy, did you pick a color for your cast?"

"No." Jack mumbled.

"What color do you want sweetie?" Allyson asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. "We have blues, and greens, red, purple, black, white."

"Can I have black?" Jack asked quietly.

"Don't you want to get one your friends can sign?" Allyson asked carefully. Jack just shrugged apparently indifferent. "Than black it is, Zach will you please go and get some-"

"On it!" Zack said and rushed away, leaving the curtain open.

"How long will he be in the cast?" The woman asked quietly.

Allyson glanced up at her, after briefly forgetting her presence. She glanced at the x-ray. "It's not a bad break, probably six weeks or so. The doctor should have told you though, who did you see?"

"Doctor Roman." The woman said confidently, Allyson rolled her eyes. "Is that bad? Do we need a second opinion?" The woman asked suddenly anxious.

"No" Allyson said gently as she smiled down at the boy who now looked anxious. "She just forgets what she has to tell people sometimes." Allyson walked over to the x-ray and stared at it closely, the woman walked over and stood beside her.

"This is my bosses son, and Jack is the only thing he has left, if we need a better doctor to look this over I want one." She murmured quietly.

"I promise, Doctor Roman is competent, she just forgets bedside manner. See that?" Allyson said pointing to the x-ray.

"Yeah, she set the bone and left while he was crying." The woman said sounding annoyed.

"Emily." Jack whined, Emily turned and frowned.

"I'm sorry bud." Emily said and turned back around to Jack. Allyson walked over to Jack and leaned against his bed.

"So how did you break it?" Allyson asked.

"I was playing soccer with some friends and I slipped in the grass, slid into the goal post." Jack looked a little embarrassed so Allyson smiled.

"Did you get the goal?" Allyson asked.

"Yup." Jack said proudly.

"Good boy!" Allyson said and ruffled his hair. Zach returned holding an armful of supplies, he dumped them on the foot of the bed and Allyson raised an eyebrow at the multitude of colors.

"I figured you could see the colors and if any other ones interest you we could use them." Zach explained, he began to model the colors while Allyson turned Emily back around to the x-ray.

"You need to calm down, you're freaking him out." Allyson murmured.

"I am not." Emily said sounding offended.

"He means a lot to you, and it's okay to worry, but he is tired and scared, he might cry when I set the cast and you need to tell him it's going to be okay, and you need to mean it, yeah?" Allyson asked. Emily looked like she was going to protest and Allyson continued "you don't have to argue with me whether you're calm or not, just be ready okay?" Emily nodded and they turned back as Jack struggled to pick between blue and green.

Allyson walked over to his broken arm and took a seat, "I'm gonna move the stand away, you need to keep your arm still okay?" Allyson asked with a calm voice. Jack nodded but winced as Allyson moved the stand away.

"Em, what color do you think Jack should get?" Allyson asked as she helped to stabilize his arm.

"I like the blue and green, but I think the blue is better, it matches most of your shirts." Allyson held her hand out behind her and Zach instantly put the sleeve into her hand. Allyson slid it up with ease and began to wrap it in white gauze.

"I don't know the blue is pretty cool, but this green is amazing in the sun light, it almost glows." Zach commented, he stood next to Emily, keeping Jack's attention away from his arm.

Jack grimaced. "Maybe we should stick with black."

Allyson looked up and raised an eyebrow at Emily. "You don't want people to make a big deal about you getting hurt?" Allyson guessed as she directed her attention to Jack. He nodded. "Why?" Allyson asked. Jack shrugged and Allyson frowned. "Do you not want people to fuss over you?"

"Sort of." Jack admitted.

"You know breaking a bone isn't a bad thing, it doesn't make you fragile." Allyson commented as she continued to wrap his arm.

"No one else got hurt." Jack said pointedly.

"A no one else made an awesome play like you did" Allyson said, "no one can say that wasn't cool."

"I cried in front of my friends." Jack said sounding disappointed.

"I cry in front of my friends all the time." Zach said, he nodded as Jack directed his attention back to him. "It's true, and crying is a good thing, it helps you deal with emotions. If anyone picks on you about it just tell them it made you feel better."

"Or if they've never had a broken bone before you could offer to break their arms and see if they cry." Allyson smirked at Jack's amused expression and Emily's horrified one. "I'm just kidding, don't do that," Allyson said and patted his shoulder.

"I can't believe you just said that." Zach chuckled, Emily glared at him, and then back at Allyson.

"I think Emily's mad at me, what do you think?" Allyson asked nodding to the other woman. Jack looked at her and grinned before facing Allyson.

"Yeah" Jack said almost happily.

"The kid is a sweet heart, don't worry" Allyson said to Emily whose glare only intensified. "Oh come on, I bet you have a great smile" Allyson teased, Emily gave a small side smile and Allyson grinned, "I was wrong, you have a gorgeous smile." She turned her attention back to Jack, "so which color would you like?" Allyson asked as she straightened up in her seat.

"Blue or green," Jack decided.

"I vote green, it's a bit brighter and more noticeable. You're gonna look so cool, everyone's gonna want to sign it." Allyson promised.

Jack looked to Emily whose expression was significantly softened. "Is green okay?" he asked.

"Whatever color you want sweetie," Emily said gently.

"Green please" Jack said as he turned back to Allyson.

"Okay, Zach can you get rid of the rest of these and bring back a few more rolls of green?" Allyson asked.

"Sure." Zach said and grabbed the other rolls as Allyson began to work on the first one.

"So, how do you like Emily as your baby sitter?" Allyson asked, allowing her gaze to briefly flicker up to Emily's face.

"I like it, we always have fun." Jack said and smiled at his sitter.

"That's good, so your dad is out on a date?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah, he's out with his girlfriend seeing a play in New York." Jack said and shrugged "she's nice too I guess."

"Well I bet he's having a great time. Does your dad know you broke your arm yet?" Allyson asked carefully.

"Phone goes straight to voicemail, he's probably in the theater right now." Emily said, Allyson nodded. It was standard procedure to keep immediate family involved, but if he couldn't be reached there was nothing to do.

"Well I bet your dad is gonna love the green" Allyson said and smiled as Zach came in with more green rolls.

"Sorry" Zach commented as he dropped the rolls on the bed. Allyson opened her mouth to question why he was sorry when a man suddenly appeared in the entry way. He was dressed in a tux with the tie undone and the collar loosened.

"Allyson, I'd like to speak with you if you have a minute." Emily watched as Allyson tensed, she did not want to talk to him in the least.

"I'm busy, we can talk later." Allyson said as she returned her attention to Jack's arm.

"Zachary, take over." The man commented he stepped forward and Jack jerked back.

"I want her to do it." Jack blurted out, Allyson looked up and smiled at him.

"I'll finish here and I'll come out to talk to you." Allyson said to the man. He glared at her and retreated, Zach closed the curtain and Allyson smiled at Jack. "You're such a sweetheart," Allyson commented.

Jack blushed and looked away, Emily stepped closer to the bed. "So who is that?" Emily asked.

"That's Doctor Fitch." Allyson said suddenly paying very close attention to the cast.

Emily looked to Zach who leaned over. "Her ex, slept with Dr. Roman, and is now holding her cat hostage as a new form of emotional abuse."

"That's not a euphemism either, he's actually got my cat." Allyson said without looking up.

"I'm sorry" Jack said gently. Allyson smiled and stood, gently kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry about that, just hang out here for a bit, I'll check on you before I go home." Allyson promised, she left the make shift room and Zach sighed deeply.

"Is she going to be okay?" Emily asked.

"I wouldn't be, but I'm not her." Zach said and shrugged.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Emily walked outside and turned around the hospital corner. She was looking for a private place to call Hotch, but a familiar someone was standing right around the corner. "Hey," Emily said gently.

Allyson looked over and nodded. "Hey," she said quietly.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she got closer.

"I'm fine." Allyson said and exhaled slowly. She turned her attention back to the road and tried to ignore the agent beside her.

Emily leaned against the brick wall, "I work for the behavior analysis unit for the FBI. I know what it means when you react that way to someone."

Allyson let her head loll to the side. "He never hit me."

"He doesn't have to hit you for it to be abuse." Emily said gently, she reached out and Allyson stepped away from the wall.

"I'm gonna go say good night to Jack, if you guys have any questions Zach or Dr. Roman can answer them. If anything comes up you can call us and we'll help in any way we can." Allyson said before turning to leave.

"Hey," Emily called out gently. The nurse turned and face her, but didn't speak. "Happy Valentines day." Emily said and smiled.

Allyson chuckled and gave a small sweet smile that almost broke Emily's heart. "Happy Valentines day, Emily." Emily didn't comment on the puffiness of her eyes, or how she hoped things would get better, she just watched her leave before she dialed Hotch's number.

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

The next morning Emily woke up with a feeling of unease. Hotch was coming home, and he hadn't been angry about his son breaking his arm, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be more apprehensive about leaving Jack in Emily's care. Emily slid out of bed and began her morning routine. Her apartment was large and beautiful, similar to her apartment in London. Much like her apartment in London it also came with a feeling of loneliness. Emily had returned to the BAU because she missed her family, Clyde had been floored when Emily asked to step down. In the end he understood, and encouraged her to do what felt right.

After a quick shower Emily began to make waffles, she promised Jack he could have waffles while he was at her place and she fully intended on delivering. As soon as the batter hit the waffle iron she heard Jack stumbling into the bathroom. Emily smirked and was quickly joined by the young boy with the messed up hair. "How's the arm feel?" Emily asked.

"It's okay." Jack said and shrugged, he examined his cast and a smile graced his face when he saw the Yoda head drawn on it. Emily hadn't seen Allyson after went back inside, apparently she visited with Jack, and drew a Yoda head on the cast when he mentioned how much he loved Star Wars. "I liked that nurse, she was nice." Jack commented.

"Me too" Emily said and thought back to the woman from the day before. She was very pretty, and she was good with kids. Emily frowned as she realized she was chasing someone who had just finished a relationship with a male doctor. Chasing straight girls, rookie move, Emily reminded herself.

"What time is my dad coming home?" Jack asked as Emily shoveled a waffle out of the iron and onto a plate. "Thanks" Jack added as she slid the waffle over to him.

"Sometime this afternoon." Emily said and looked at Jack. "Miss him?"

"Yeah," Jack admitted and shrugged. "What are you going to do after I go home?"

Emily smiled at Jack's inquiry. "I'm not sure, I might just stay home and get ready for the week, pack some lunches, do laundry, all that boring stuff." Emily said and gave Jack a smile.

"I think my dad is going to have another date this Saturday, if you babysit can I come here?" Jack asked tentatively.

Emily felt a pang in her chest, Jack was such a sweet boy. For some reason he enjoyed spending time with Emily and Rossi the most. Rossi was Uncle Dave, but Emily was always just Emily, she couldn't figure out his sudden interest. "You'd have to ask your dad, but if he was okay with it, I would be okay with it."

"Thanks" Jack said with a bright smile.

"Of course, eat your waffle before it gets cold." Emily instructed.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Jack and Emily went and saw a movie and returned to the apartment just before Hotch returned. As soon as the doorbell rang Emily heard Jack run for the door. She emerged from her study and was surprised to find Hotch alone with his son.

"…the coolest nurse ever, she even drew Yoda on my cast, see?" Jack inquired as he pointed out the drawing.

"Very cool" Hotch commented, he smiled at Emily. "You got your stuff together?" Hotch asked.

"Yup I'll go get my bag." Jack said and fled the room.

"I'm so sorry Hotch, he just slid and hit the-"

"Emily it's okay, kids get hurt." Hotch said and nodded. He looked very refreshed, and about ten years younger

Emily smiled briefly and looked out the door. "Where's Ashley?"

"I dropped her off at home, I figured Jack and I could spend some time together." Emily nodded and Hotch continued to speak "so were there any problems at the hospital?"

"No, the nurse we saw was very understanding, I don't think there's going to be anything from CPS." Emily said and nodded.

"What about the doctor?" Hotch asked.

Emily scoffed and looked around to make sure Jack wasn't around. "She won't do anything, she was terrible. She couldn't have cared less about Jack." Hotch frowned deeply. "Yeah, the first nurse we got couldn't calm Jack down so he brought in this other nurse who was headed out. She calmed him down, and then she calmed me down, and she got the cast on him no problem."

"What were the names of the doctor and the nurse?" Hotch asked.

"Doctor Roman, and the nurse's name was Allyson, I didn't get a last name." Emily said and pursed her lips.

"All right, I'll have flowers sent over to the nurse, and I'll ask about the doctor." Hotch said and nodded.

"You know I could bring the flowers over. I mean I'm sure there are a few Allyson's that work there, at least I know who I'm looking for," Emily said earning a smirk from Hotch.

"Do I detect ulterior motives?" he questioned.

Emily nodded. "Sort of, she had a really rough day yesterday, and I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Maybe a late lunch would work better than flowers." Hotch suggested.

"Hotch I'm pretty sure she's straight, her ex boyfriend is a doctor there." The disappointment in Emily's tone wasn't lost on Hotch.

"Well it's worth a try, go in and ask what kind of flowers she likes, and say your boss is making you do it." Emily opened her mouth to respond but Jack showed up and Emily wasn't sure what to say.

"Bye Emily" Jack said and hugged her tightly.

"Bye Jack." Emily said and squeezed him back.

"So I'll have that information by tomorrow morning?" Hotch asked with a grin. Emily opened her mouth to protest but Hotch cut her off. "No excuses, have a good day Emily." Hotch left with a huge grin and Emily couldn't help but feel a little grateful. She did want to check on the nurse, and now she did have an excuse.

Emily retreated to her bathroom and double checked her makeup before driving to the hospital. The whole way over she questioned whether or not she should even pursue the nurse. She knew she wanted to at least get to know her. As Emily parked her car and walked into the ER she realized it was far quieter than it had been the night before. Emily couldn't help but wonder how many people were brought to the ER because of self inflicted injuries.

"Can I help you?" the nurse working the front desk asked.

"Yeah, I was here last night with Jack Hotchner-" Emily stopped speaking as a new nurse rolled over in a wheeley chair. She recognized her from the night before, she was working the desk, and had seen Emily's badge.

"Agent Prentiss, how can we help you?" she asked politely, the other woman got wide eyed as she looked at the woman.

"I was actually looking to talk to the nurse from last night, Allyson…" Emily trailed off.

"Pierce," the nurse from the night before supplied. "As luck has it, she's working today, and she should be right through those doors, go right in." The nurse said happily.

"Thanks, have a good day." Emily said and went through the double doors that led into the emergency room. She looked around and smiled when she saw the blonde at the workstation. Allyson was seated next to Zach, but they were both working silently. She had her head propped up on her hand, her fingers were woven through her blonde locks and she was focused on a chart in front of her, her right hand was quickly writing in the file. The red scrubs she was wearing the previous day were replaced by light blue ones. Emily stepped up to the counter and Allyson looked up.

"Hey" she said and stood, she looked around and frowned. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"His dad came and got him this morning, he's fine." Emily said reassuring the caregiver.

"Oh, okay, how can I help you?" Allyson asked.

"My boss wants to send you flowers, and he wanted me to ask what your favorite kinds of flowers were." Emily chuckled as Allyson's golden skin took on a faint blush.

"That is beyond not necessary" Allyson said and sat back down. "I was just doing my job." She said and shrugged.

"Yeah, but his son is the most important thing to him, and you were really fantastic last night." Allyson shook her head at Emily's compliment. "Well, at least let me take you to lunch as a thank you."

Allyson flushed even brighter and she tried to repress the smile that was gracing her face. "That's so sweet but I have a ton of charting I need to catch up on."

The man from last night, Dr. Fitch suddenly strode up to them and dropped a file on the counter in front of Allyson. "Curtain five needs an enema." Without even acknowledging Emily he strode off.

Allyson sighed and grabbed the file. "Like I said, very sweet, but if I leave I'm afraid this place might burn down to the ground." Allyson stood and smiled at Emily. "See you around Emily." Allyson commented and turned to leave. As soon as Allyson was far enough away Emily let out a dejected sigh, she couldn't help but glance at Allyson's ass as she walked away. Emily turned back to the counter as she heard a wheeley chair scrap across the floor. Unfortunately the chair distracted her from seeing Allyson glance back at her.

Zach was watching her with his arms folded over his chest. "Okay, listen up miss FBI, she has been hurt repeatedly and I refuse to see her lock herself away, or get hurt again. Promise you won't intentionally hurt her?"

"I would never-"

"Good, because she means a lot to a lot of people around here." Zach said and stood. He leaned over the counter and examined Emily critically. "We're going out for drinks tonight at nine, you know that club on main, P3?"

"Yeah," Emily said and nodded.

"Well, she's gonna stay for about an hour, if we're lucky. However if you show up and suggest that you guys go and get dinner, or go to a quieter pub, she'd probably agree."

"Does she even like women?" Emily questioned.

Zach nodded, "sort of, I know she's mostly dated men, but she's interested in you, I can tell. Don't mess this up, or you will have the majority of the staff here coming after you."

"I'll keep that in mind" Emily promised. "What should I wear?" Emily asked.

"Something sexy, but also not too glamorous. Also make it something soft, she likes soft things." Emily nodded and Zach gave her a smile. "See you tonight, and please don't mess this up." With that he walked away. Emily returned to her home musing about the discussion all the way home. It was nice to know she had friends that cared about her, but that was a lot of pressure. What if she was one of those girls that seemed normal and then was a crazy bitch? Then she convinced her friends that she was the correct one. By the time Emily made it to the club she had exhausted herself with worry. She got in without a problem, it was a Sunday night, the weekend partiers were home, only the regulars were left behind. As soon as Emily entered she started looking for Allyson, she grinned when she found her. The blonde was throwing back shots with her coworkers. Zach caught Emily's eye and nodded her to the bar, as Emily reached the group they all went to the dance floor leaving Allyson alone.

"You know if we keep meeting like this people might suspect something." Emily commented as she slid onto the bar stool next to Allyson.

Allyson glanced at her and rolled her eyes. "You mean like an FBI agent is stalking me?" Allyson commented, even under the sarcasm Emily could hear a hint of amusement.

"Something like that." Emily agreed, she flagged down the bartender and ordered a beer. "So how was your day?" Emily asked conversationally.

Allyson smiled at her, "it didn't suck as bad as the day before, so I guess that counts for something."

"Well you look really nice, so you have that going for you." Emily said and took a sip of her beer.

Even under the multicolored lights Allyson's skin looked beautiful, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun which suited her perfectly. She was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans and black heeled boots.

"Well you look really nice too." Allyson deflected with a grin. Emily was wearing a nice black dress that hugged her in all the best places.

"Thanks." Emily said and looked around. "I didn't really think this would be your kind of place."

"It's not, Zach made me come." Allyson eyes narrowed. "This doesn't seem like your kind of place either, did he tell you we would be here?"

Emily briefly debated lying but figured there was no use. "Maybe," Emily responded. Allyson sighed and rolled her eyes. "He only did it because I want to get to know you. Why don't we get out of here and go get some dinner, you can interrogate me and you'll see I'm being genuine."

Allyson seemed to debate for a second before musing aloud "well, you did come out to a crappy club just to try and hit on me. And there's an offer of food on the table."

Emily grinned, "come on, you're almost there."

Allyson smiled "okay, dinner sounds good."

"You might not know it now, but excellent choice." Emily said happily, earning a chuckle from Allyson. They both paid for their drinks, and gave generous tips before leaving the club. As soon as they were on the street Emily looked around. "Food preference?"

Allyson shrugged "I'm not picky, burgers and fries, pasta, pizza, whatever" she shrugged.

"I know a diner that makes really good food" Emily suggested.

"Sounds good." Allyson said and smiled.

"Come on, we'll take my car" Emily said and nodded down the street, the walk was in silence, and when the climbed into the car Allyson chuckled. "What?" Emily asked.

"Kevlar vest in the back" Allyson said and nodded to the back.

Emily glanced back and blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled and pulled the vest to the floor.

"It's fine, I was just thinking about how that's got to be a great way to get dates."

"You would be surprised how many people are intimidated by dating a woman with the FBI."

"Why?" Allyson questioned.

Emily shrugged as she pulled out onto the street. "I think it's one of those things where men don't like it because it makes them feel less manly, and other women don't like it because it's a high risk job, and it means a lot of time away."

"Well that's ridiculous," Allyson said and rolled her eyes.

"I know, one time a guy broke up with me because he said I wasn't feminine enough, and a real lady shouldn't do the things that I do." Emily smirked at Allyson's shocked expression.

"Rude," Allyson commented. "If it helps I got dumped once because I didn't shave my legs often enough for my boyfriend."

"Don't you just love the standards placed on us?" Emily questioned.

"Oh it's so fantastic." Allyson said dryly.

"Well, Jack loves you no matter what, he thought you were the best." Emily said and smiled at Allyson as she beamed from her seat.

"He's so sweet. Hey how did his dad take the news?"

"He was fine, he asked about you and Dr. Roman. Hey you never told me what kind of flowers you like." Emily said pointedly.

"He's not gonna send me flowers, that would be mortifying" Allyson chuckled.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I'm just not a fan of big and flashy, especially at work."

"Flowers are big and flashy?"

"Yeah, I was just doing my job, besides the less attention on me at work the happier I'll be."

Emily nodded. "I take it the break up is the talk of the hospital?"

"Oh yeah, and now I'm the only nurse who will willingly work with him and Dr. Roman." Allyson scoffed. "The break up has actually forced me to spend more time with both of them."

"Ugh, that's rough," Emily sympathized.

"Yeah, but enough about my depressing stories, what's your trauma?" Allyson asked conversationally.

"Do you really want to know?" Emily asked pointedly as she pulled into the diner parking lot.

"Yeah, I prefer to know the bad stuff early on. Saves from the fear of sharing down the road. It always sucks when a relationship is going good and then someone shares something the other can't deal with."

Emily shut off the car and turned to her blonde companion. "I dated a captain of the IRA for work, and I accidentally fell in love with him. He escaped prison and came after me and I had to fake my death for a few months, until he was killed."

Allyson's hand instantly snaked out and grasped Emily's. "I am so sorry that's awful" Emily smiled and squeezed Allyson's hand.

"It's okay," Emily said as she examined Allyson's empathetic face. "Besides if that didn't scare you off, that's pretty promising."

Allyson gave a small smile. "We don't get to choose who we fall in love with. Besides, I have tons of more flaws and bad history for you to hear about." With that she pulled her hand away and climbed out of the car. Emily climbed out and smiled. She wasn't sure how things would end up, but she was interested to see how far things could go.

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090090090909090909090909

David Rossi sat back in his office chair and sighed. He grabbed the envelope Nikki Strauss had dropped off earlier. Their discussion had been brief, as she was extremely busy, but it had left many questions for Rossi. He dumped the envelope on the table and picked up the journal that fell out, among other loose papers. Rossi flipped to the last page with writing on it.

 _To my beautiful baby Lyanna, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. Holding you in my arms was the sweetest moment in my entire life. I know you're in a better place, and I hope I'll see you again one day. I will cherish you forever, and I will never forget you._

Rossi flipped back a page and read another excerpt.

 _2 weeks post due date._

 _Well little one, you clearly take after your father. You are two weeks over due, and I am literally aching to see you. Apparently you like to take your time as well as he does. I hope you come out and look like me. It might be selfish, but if I'm going to raise a baby by myself I don't want to look at my child's face and be reminded of the man that left me. He didn't even know I was expecting, he just told me he didn't want to be tied down and he left. Plain and simple. I wish I could give you the father you deserve, but I can't. However I can promise I will do everything in my power to give you the best life possible. I love you so much._

Rossi closed the journal and buried his face in his hands. He remembered telling Erin he didn't want to be tied down. He had no idea she was expecting, Rossi liked to believe if he had known he would have stayed. Thinking back to his younger self, he realized he couldn't have been more wrong. Rossi picked up one of the loose sheets of paper and frowned, it was a letter that had been delivered to the Strauss home earlier that week.

 _Dear Mrs. Strauss, this is the last address I could find for you, I hope this letter finds you well. You probably don't remember me, I was the resident working at the hospital the night you were giving birth. When your daughter was born I believe I made a mistake and put the wrong tag on her. I think your daughter might still be alive, and the child you buried was not your own. I am so sorry, and I know there is no possible way you could forgive me. I'm not looking for forgiveness, I'm just trying to make things right. The other couple that had a child that night walked away, and ended up giving up the child they took home. I was unable to track her, but I can tell you that her name was Allyson Smyth when she left. I wish you the best of luck, Dr. Everett Emry._

Apparently the letter was read by Erin's ex husband and promptly thrown away. He mentioned that Erin had a child she thought was dead, before they had been together, but it didn't matter since Erin wasn't a part of his life anymore. Nikki fished it out of the trash and went to the storage unit where Erin's stuff was being held. She used the birth date on the death certificate to break the safe that no one knew the combination to. When she found the baby journal she read it and did the math of who her mother had most likely been with at the time. Nikki was right. Rossi sighed deeply and grabbed his small glass of whiskey, taking a swig to settle himself. He knew the next day he would have to go to work and ask Penelope for help, if anyone could find his child, it was her.

090090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Allyson walked up the stairs to her apartment feeling happy and full. The date had been fantastic, Emily was smart, and sexy, and totally a charmer. "So out of a basic curiosity, how long was it you were a stripper?" Emily asked as they reached the landing.

"I wasn't a stripper." Allyson reminded her with a smile.

"Right, how long was it you were an exotic dancer?" Emily asked with a small trace of humor in her tone.

"A few years" Allyson answered as she walked down the hallway with Emily in tow. "Why? Hoping I still have a few routines memorized?" Allyson asked teasingly.

"Well I would be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind." Emily said, smiling at Allyson as she stopped in front of a door.

"This is me." Allyson said and nodded to the apartment door behind her.

"Tonight was fun, we should do it again." Emily said and smiled at the younger woman.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Allyson agreed. Emily took a step forward and tilted her head down slightly. She pressed her lips against Allyson's. At first the blonde froze, but she gently placed her hands on Emily's hips and began to kiss back. Emily swiped her tongue along Allyson's lower lip. As soon as Allyson's lips parted with a throaty moan escaping Emily snaked her tongue into her mouth and began to explore. Allyson tentatively rubbed her tongue against Emily's earning a gasp from the older woman. Allyson squeaked as she was pressed against the door. She slid her hands under Emily's shirt, but only kept them on her lower sides, she didn't dare move her hands up any further. Emily's hands were roaming around, switching between running through her hair, and cupping her face. Allyson craned her head back as she felt the need for air become overwhelming. Emily chuckled as Allyson gasped. She pressed a few gentle kisses to the blondes neck. She inhaled the sweet scent coming off of the blondes neck. "You're really good at that." Allyson murmured, Emily gave a hearty laugh and Allyson chuckled, she straightened up so she was looking at Emily.

"Call you tomorrow?" Emily asked as she cupped Allyson's face once more.

"Sounds good." Allyson said and nodded. She smiled brightly as Emily leaned in for one more peck on the mouth.

"Night" Emily whispered before walking away. Allyson watched her leave with a sense of disappointment. She unlocked her door and walked in, tossing her keys and wallet on the table by the door. As she made her way through the tiny apartment she shed her shirt, pants, and shoes, by the time she reached her bathroom she was only clad in a bra and underwear. She smiled in the mirror and headed for the shower. She hesitated after pushing the curtain back, she wasn't ready to was away the day just yet. She brushed her teeth and then climbed into bed, relishing the way her lips tingled from the kiss. She smiled as she buried her face into the pillow beneath her head. Emily Prentiss was a goddess, and if Emily wanted Allyson, she wasn't going to protest.

09090909090909090909090909090909

Hope you all liked it, if you did leave a review and let me know if you want me to keep going and where you'd like to see it go. Thank you!


	2. The Lord Of The Rings

Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It really means a lot and I loved hearing from you guys. Hope you enjoy this next part.

09090909090909090909099009090909090909090909090909090909090990090909090909099099009090909090909090909090909090909090990090909

Emily entered the office looking a little flushed, she was twenty minutes late. After getting home the night before she had forgotten to set her alarm, and only woke up when Hotch texted her to ask about baby sitting that Saturday. Emily sat down at her desk and shrugged off her sweater.

"Someone's running late" JJ commented as she sat on her friends desk.

"I forgot to set my alarm" Emily admitted as she looked up at her friend. JJ raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there any reason you forgot to set your alarm?" JJ questioned.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked feigning ignorance.

"You never forget to set you alarm, unless you had a great night, so what's going on?" JJ asked with a smile.

Emily shrugged, and returned her gaze to the stack of files in front of her, "I went out to dinner with a friend, nothing happened, and I forgot to set my alarm." Emily glanced up at JJ who was grinning.

"Okay, which friend?" JJ asked.

Emily didn't even have a chance to decide what to say because Hotch came out of his office and called her name. He nodded to his office before walking back in. Emily looked at JJ and smiled. "Sorry, gotta go" Emily said and stood up headed for Hotch's office.

"Not fair" JJ called out behind her. Emily grinned as she walked into Hotch's office.

"Hey, how's Jack?" Emily asked as she sat in the comfy chair across from Hotch.

"He's good, I dropped him off this morning and his cast was a big hit at school. I assume you were late because you were finding out about the flowers?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily had a brief look of puzzlement on her face before realization dawned on her. "Oh right, sorry, Allyson said she didn't want flowers, she's not into big gestures."

"It's flowers," Hotch said blankly.

"She's trying to avoid drawing attention to herself at work. Why don't you get her a gift card or something and I can just bring it over?" Emily asked.

Hotch smirked, "so you were late because you were inquiring about flowers?"

Emily gave Hotch a pointed look. "I was late because I forgot to set my alarm, nothing happened."

Hotch nodded. "All right, I don't need to know the details" Hotch said and shrugged "you're still good for Saturday right?"

"Yep, what time do you want to drop him off?" Emily questioned.

"Seven thirty" Hotch said without hesitation.

"So things must be pretty serious with Ashley" Emily commented. The team had met Ashley, and everyone agreed she was very an interesting match for Hotch. She had a certain fire to her, and it was great, until they disagreed on something. Both were so stubborn they could go days without talking, until Hotch would break and go to Emily or Rossi seeking advice about how to restart a discussion. Overall, she was fantastic, but no one was really sure how long it would last. Every girlfriend Hotch had never seemed to work out.

"Yeah, but I don't think Jack is warming up to her. I've tried getting them to spend time together, and Jack never wants to be left alone with her. When we all spend time together Jack gets very quiet." Hotch sighed deeply. "I don't know why he doesn't like her, every other woman I've gone out with he's had no problem with."

Emily frowned, "maybe he just liked the last one a lot and he's hoping you get back together."

"Maybe, but Jack didn't seem to care when I told him I had broken up with her." Hotch shrugged, "I think he would really like Ashley if he got to know her."

"Well why don't you guys do something in a few days, like Wednesday go out and play mini golf or something."

"Mini golf?" Hotch questioned with a look of disdain.

"Well it needs to be something you guys can talk during, and it shouldn't bother Jack's arm." Emily smirked at Hotch's small unhappy nod. "So should I tell Allyson she's got a gift card coming to her?"

Hotch frowned "I'd rather get her something with a little more effort."

"She loves going to the movies, get her a gift card for a movie theater chain." Emily stood and stretched. "I'm gonna go work on some consultations, if you need me to make a delivery just let me know."

"Thank you, Emily" Hotch said with his tight smile and a small nod.

"Of course," Emily said and left the office. She walked over to her desk and sat down to get to work, with a fierce determination to have most of her work done before lunch.

0909090909090909090909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090909090909909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090

Emily walked into the ER and looked around briefly before spotting Allyson and Zach. Allyson had her back turned and she was flipping through files on the island in the middle of the work station. Emily started to walk over, she felt a little worried. She knew Allyson had a good time the night before, but was it too much to show up at her work the next day? Normally Emily would have said yes, but she did have the gift card from Hotch, so she had an excuse.

Zach's eyes landed on the tall brunette and his face lit up, he pressed a finger over his lips and smiled deviously. "You are an ice queen, woman." Zach commented as Emily moved closer.

"Don't be jealous cause I went out with someone smoking hot last night and you didn't." Allyson commented as she began to sort through her files. With her back to Emily and Zach she was in perfect interrogation position.

"So second date?" Zach asked conversationally as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Emily leaned against the taller side and watched Allyson. Her eyes raked over her pale blue scrubs before focusing on the back of her head, where her blond hair was tied into a pony tail.

"Fingers crossed." Allyson said and began make separate piles for the files.

"So when you and Emily get married in like ten years, do I have to be a maid of honor or a best man?" Zach smiled brightly at Emily, who blushed and smirked.

"Well, she seems a little bit nerdy, so hopefully instead of calling you my best man, or ring bearer, I can just call you The Lord Of The Rings." Emily clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, while Zach just laughed aloud.

"That's great." Zach commented. "So does she know your like the biggest geek in the world?"

"Not really, we didn't really have like a light conversation. It was all really intense, and honest and I freakin' loved it," Allyson gushed. "I think that's it though, I never felt like I was being lied to, or I had anything to hide, she was just so lovely." Allyson turned to smile at her friend, and when she saw Emily her smile dropped. "Damn it!" Allyson said and grabbed a file, smacking Zach repeatedly with it. Zach couldn't stop laughing, and Emily couldn't stop giggling at the infuriated blonde. "That was not nice!" Allyson said as she continued to assault his arms and back. Allyson finally stopped when Zach dropped in the chair he had previously been occupying, and began to wave a tissue as a form of surrender.

Allyson huffed and shook her head, moving her loose hair away from her face. "Can I help you?" Allyson asked the taller woman, as she tried to compose herself.

Emily smiled at Allyson, she had a blush to her face that she had no chance of hiding. "My boss wanted me to bring you this" Emily said and slid the gift card to her. Allyson made a stink face but Emily shrugged. "He wanted to do something bigger, but I wrestled him down for you. Also, Lord Of The Rings sounds like a great idea" Emily said and smiled at Zach who began to laugh again. Allyson slid her left leg out and kicked him in the shin very lightly. He began to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy" Zach said and began to fan himself.

"Keep it up and you'll be scrubbing bedpans for a week." Allyson said as she rubbed the back of her neck, which felt like it was close to bursting into flames.

Zach held up his hands in surrender while Emily just smiled at Allyson. "I thought you were really lovely too. And to prove it, I suggest we go to lunch together."

"You just walked in on my friend and I talking about me marrying you in ten years, and you're still not scared off?" Allyson questioned, placing a hand on her hip to go with her smirk.

"If you're not sick of me in ten years, we deserve to be married." Emily said and smiled.

"I think we should make a pact right now, if you guys are together in ten years Allyson has to get married, no ifs, ands, or buts." Zach suggested.

"I say we make a pact that if Zach hasn't finished his charting by the time I get back from lunch he has to lick these floors clean." Allyson said pointedly.

"Sounds good to me, lets try to eat quick" Emily teased.

Zach placed a hand over his heart, and made a sad face. "After I helped you find out my friends true feelings you betray me like this?" Zach sniffled and stuck his nose in the air. "Well see if I help design an outdoor wedding, where the trees look like that tree guy in Lord of the Rings."

"Treebeard?" Allyson and Emily asked in unison. They looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Zach who looked deeply disturbed.

"I need to get different friends," Zach commented.

"Good luck, we're the only ones that will have you." Allyson said and gave him a big smile. "I'm going to lunch, please keep everyone alive?" Allyson asked.

"Bring me back something edible and I'll do my best."

In under twenty minutes Emily and Allyson were seated at a table in a small Italian restaurant near the hospital. They had ordered food and were waiting patiently, passing the time by talking about small matters, until Emily asked the question that had been nagging her since she overheard Allyson at the hospital.

"So, do you want to get married?" Emily questioned. Allyson promptly choked on her water and spent half a minute trying to breath properly, while Emily looked on with concern. "I didn't mean now!" Emily exclaimed quietly.

Allyson took a small sip of water and patted her chest. "I didn't think you did, it just," Allyson gave a small cough, "caught me by surprise."

"Sorry" Emily said with a small smile as Allyson straightened up in her seat.

"I'm a fan of marriage," Allyson admitted. "But I don't believe in rushing it, I think if it happens great, if not, that's totally okay too."

Emily nodded, with the small smile still on her face. "Perfect, I heard you guys talking about marriage and it made me a little nervous."

"Zach was talking about in like ten years, don't worry, I'm not marriage crazy." Allyson said and shook her head. "He might actually be planning a wedding though, fair warning."

Emily nodded, "would you want indoor or outdoor?"

"Doesn't really matter." Allyson said and shrugged. "We could get married on a beach for all I care."

Emily smiled, "apartment or house?"

"Either works for me, apartment is best in the beginning though."

"Quiet night in, or night on the town?"

Allyson smirked. "I prefer a quiet night in, are you going to keep quizzing me until the food shows up?"

"Yeah, and then probably afterwards as well."

"Do I get to ask questions?" Allyson asked.

"Well you did just ask two, so I am inclined to say yes."

Allyson furrowed her brow, "smart ass."

Emily grinned. "I'm sorry, what did you want to know?"

"Do you think you could ever settle down? No more moving, just staying in one place." Allyson linked her fingers and set her elbows on the table, propping her head up on the bound fingers.

Emily looked hesitant and took a moment to think before answering. "I couldn't walk away from my job, and get some boring nine to five desk job, but I could live in one spot comfortably. I'd probably go on vacations, but I wouldn't necessarily need to move around permanently." Allyson nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you want to move anywhere?" Emily inquired.

Allyson breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "Well, I do want to travel, but I like where I am. If I went somewhere and thought it was great I wouldn't mind moving. The only problem with that is visiting and thinking somewhere is great is one thing, once you move there you tend to get a completely different opinion."

"I take it a previous move didn't go so well?" Emily asked before taking a sip of her soda.

Allyson nodded, "I've moved around a little bit. I was here in Virginia for a while, then I went to Florida, and then Tennessee, and then I moved back here."

A man came over and placed plates covered in food in front of the women. "Thank you" they both chimed, as the man walked away Emily eyed the food in front of her.

"Do they normally make portions this big?"

"No, but I was here once with Dr. Fitch and someone started to choke, I saved them and now I get tons of food when I eat here." Allyson said and shrugged before shoveling a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

"Did you call him Fitch when you were together?" Emily asked as she began to cut into her huge serving of eggplant parmesan.

"No, but now it's easier if I just call him Dr. Fitch." Allyson said after swallowing her food. "Or fuckwit, that one helps too," she added conversationally.

"Sounds like it would help" Emily said supportively. "So why did you come back to Virginia? Did you give up on finding somewhere new?"

Allyson sat back and looked thoughtful for a few seconds before speaking, "I just sort of realized I liked Virginia. I wasn't moving because I needed a new place, I was moving because I wanted a new me." Allyson shrugged before leaving forward again. "Besides, I think there's still this little part of me that thinks I'm going to find my parents, or someone to love me if I stay where I am."

"Someone to love you?" Emily questioned the odd phrasing.

"I love everyone. It's this weird thing, I have no problem doling out love, but I never feel like it's reciprocated. It's probably like abandonment issues or something." Allyson said and shrugged again. She grabbed a piece of garlic bread from the side of her plate and began to chew on it.

"Do you know anything about them?" Emily asked quietly.

"I know they were young, and they were in love. And they told everyone they could raise a kid and be good parents, and after I think a week or so they gave me up. They weren't ready for the pressure of being young parents."

"Who told you all of that?"

"One of the foster homes I stayed at had a woman who was working there and she said she knew my parents. I asked about them a lot, and she told me everything. I asked to meet them and they refused, that began the whole moving out at sixteen and traveling thing."

Emily frowned "I am so sorry."

"Me too. But I can honestly say that I learned so much from those years. I think it made me a better person overall, maybe if I grew up with my parents I would be snobby and mean."

"Do you think you would want to see your parents now?" Emily questioned.

"No," Allyson's answer came with no hesitation. "I think they made the right choice, and I think seeing my parents might just reopen old wounds."

"Well good for you, I think you ended up great without parents."

Allyson smiled, "don't sell your mother short, you came out pretty excellent as well."

Emily rolled her eyes, "you haven't met my mother yet."

"No, but you're pretty fantastic anyway, so whatever she did worked." Allyson said and smiled across the table. The rest of the meal was occupied by light pleasant conversation. The walk back to the hospital was very similar, except they held hands on the way back. As soon as they were outside the hospital Emily's phone went off and she groaned. "What's wrong?" Allyson questioned.

Emily pulled out her phone, looked at it and sighed. "We have a case in California." Emily looked at the blonde who seemed unfazed. "I don't know how long I'll be gone." Emily said carefully. She had mentioned the hectic work schedule, and Allyson had been accepting, just like every other person, but usually the first case was a big wakeup call.

"Oh, well I'll see you when you get back." Allyson said and gave a small smile.

Emily suppressed a smile and licked her lips, "I certainly hope so." Emily leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Allyson's lips. She pulled back and smirked when she saw Allyson was tinged pink. "You are great for my ego." Emily said and chuckled.

"Hey, before you go, I have a weird question. What are we?" Before Emily could reply Allyson continued. "Because I feel like this is going well, and I think we should be an exclusive thing. If you don't think so that's fine but I just want to kno-" Allyson was cut off by another kiss from Emily. This kiss lasted a bit longer, and as the pair tried to separate the other one would lean back in for another quick peck, which would quickly become deeper.

"We're a couple," Emily said when she finally broke away. She pressed her forehead against Allyson's and smiled. "See you in a couple days."

"See ya" Allyson said with a grin, she watched as Emily began to walk away. "Hey, you never texted me, I don't have your number."

Emily turned back and smiled "I'll send you a text when I get to the jet."

"Okay, and can you tell your boss I said thank you for the gift card?" Allyson asked as Emily remained still.

"Sure" Emily said, her phone went off again and she sighed. "I gotta go, see you later" Emily said and smiled.

"Bye" Allyson said and smiled before walking into the hospital.

0909090909090909090909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090909090909909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090

"Hey, look who finally showed" JJ commented as Emily appeared on the jet.

"Sorry guys, I was at lunch with a friend." Emily said as she sat next to her blonde friend. She noticed the smirk that graced Hotch's face, but thankfully he said nothing.

"A friend?" Reid asked from his spot on the couch, across from the group.

"Is it really that much of a stretch for me to have friends?" Emily questioned.

"Not at all, we're just curious" JJ said and patted her friends leg. While Reid, Hotch, and JJ caught Emily up on the case Rossi stood in the back on the phone.

"And your sure it's her?" Rossi wasn't one to doubt Garcia, but he didn't want to interfere with a woman's life if he was wrong.

"Well you would need a DNA test to verify she's yours and Strauss' baby, but this is definitely Allyson Smyth. Her last name is Pierce now, she changed it when she was sixteen." Garcia said quietly. She heard Rossi exhale slowly. "Sir, what are you going to do?"

"I'll have a guy I know tail her for a week, just so I know her schedule and when she's free, then I'll try to get ahold of her for a meeting. I don't want to just spring this on her and be creepy."

"Right. Because sending a guy to follow her around for a week isn't creepy?" Garcia questioned the Italian's logic.

"Kitten, I want to get to know her, but I don't want to go in there blind. At least I'll have an idea of who she is."

"If you call her and just talk to her you would both be on the same page. I'm sure she would love to get to know you." Garcia's optimism was met with a small snort. "Oh come on, how bad could it be?"

"Garcia I can't just show up, I need to have some sort of information. Joy followed me around for a while before we spoke, this is normal."

"Sir, you and your kin folk have a very strange definition of normal."

"Thank you Penelope, I'll see you when we get back." With that Rossi hung up and rejoined his team. He started sending texts to an old friend who he knew would be discrete, and get the information he wanted. At the same time, seated right across from him was Emily, sending a text to Allyson.

 _Hey, it's Emily, thanks for coming to lunch with me._

After a few hours Emily finally received a reply.

 _Of course, I had a great time. Be safe in California, yeah?_

 _Sure, we're almost there I'll let you know when I land. How goes the ER?_

 _It's good, pretty quiet today. I'm hanging out in the maternity ward._

 _Do they let you just hang out when nothings going on?_

 _Not really, but one of the mothers is requesting that her baby have a nurse nearby at all times._

 _Why?_

 _First time mom, it's fairly normal. She just read a lot about SIDS and now she's barely sleeping because she's so paranoid._

 _So you volunteered for baby shift?_

 _That I did. I always say I don't like babies, and then when I hang out with them I just fall in love._

 _Even with the puking, and pooping, and crying?_

 _Yup, I think it's because we have the same interests. Bright colors, toys, boobs, etc._

Emily laughed aloud earning strange looks from everyone on the jet. "Sorry," Emily apologized with a grin.

JJ and Hotch each smirked at Emily while Rossi and Reid turned their attention back to their books. "So how's that friend of yours doing?" JJ asked quietly.

"Good." Emily said as she sent back a quick reply of 'lol.'

"Any idea if you're going to the movies any time soon?" Hotch inquired with a crinkle eyed smile. Emily sent him a pointed look but didn't respond.

JJ looked between the two and frowned, "what do you know that I don't?" JJ asked Hotch who shrugged and pretended to go back to reading the files. "You never keep me out of the loop, what's going on?" JJ asked Emily. She was honestly feeling a bit hurt to not be included.

"Well, there wasn't a "going on" until about four and a half hours ago. I have a girlfriend." Emily confessed quietly. Emily laughed as JJ's face lit up, "you had better not scare this one off, I really like her."

"Oh my God this is great!" JJ exclaimed in a barely hushed tone. "So it's official as of today? Wait when did you guys meet?"

"We met on Valentines day."

"You should make that your anniversary, it's so romantic," JJ said happily. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" JJ asked in a more regular tone of voice.

"Well I wasn't sure what we were, and I didn't want to get my hopes, and yours, up for nothing. Besides Hotch already knew, so there was one person pushing me." Emily explained carefully.

JJ nodded, "so when Garcia finds out, she's gonna freak out, you're fully aware right?"

Emily's eyes widened, "I hadn't even thought of that. Okay you guys aren't meeting her right away, especially not Garcia."

"Why not?" JJ asked as she adjusted in her seat so she could face her friend better.

"Because I don't want you guys to scare her off, no offense, but this team can be a bit overwhelming, especially Garcia."

"Garcia just wants to make sure you're with the right person." Hotch said reassuringly, not even looking up from his file.

"The last guy I dated that she met, she interrogated until he was convinced she was a profiler." Emily said dryly.

"Well it was with the best intentions" JJ said with a grin.

"If you guys are going to talk so loudly I want to join in," Rossi said as he sat down across from Prentiss, and next to Hotch. "What's the big news?" Rossi asked as Spencer closed his book and watched from the couch.

"I have a girlfriend" Emily announced.

"Good for you kitten" Rossi said and smiled.

"What's her name?" Reid asked.

"Her name is Allyson and she's a nurse at Copley." Emily noticed the drop in Rossi's smile, he quickly put it back on. Emily glanced around and noticed that no one else saw it.

"So how did you guys meet?" JJ asked.

"Jack was getting his cast put on, and I was panicking, so he was panicking, and the nurse we had brought in Allyson before she could head home for the night. She calmed us both down, and was just really good with Jack."

"What's she like?" Rossi inquired carefully.

"She's very nice, and she is unapologetically her. She's just really fantastic." Emily said and nodded. She wanted to explain Allyson in whole, but Rossi's reaction was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"I hate it when you get stingy with details" JJ sighed.

A ring sounded through the jet and everyone turned their attention to the screen as Garcia showed up. "New victim, killed sometime last night, sending all of the details to your tablets now."

"We're landing soon, everyone familiarize yourself with the new victim. Change of plans, Rossi and Prentiss I want the two of you to go to the new dump site. JJ, and I will go to the mass dump site, and Reid you go to the morgue and see what the M.E. has to say." Hotch's words were met with agreement and shortly after Garcia disappeared from the screen a silence lapsed over the group. Emily could feel Rossi staring at her, every time she looked up he would divert his gaze back to the tablet in his hand. By the time they had landed and made it to their SUV Emily had enough.

"Rossi, you have been staring at me like I belong in a giant Mason jar ever since I said I have a girlfriend, please tell me you have not changed your views to one of a bigots." Emily said as she drove on the highway.

Rossi shook his head in the passenger seat, "nope."

Emily glanced over and found him staring out the side window. "Nope? That's it. No explanation, just nope?"

Rossi turned his gaze so he was watching Emily. "I don't care that you're dating a woman, I really don't. I'm just going through something and the name Allyson means something to me." Rossi admitted. Emily glanced over briefly and found him staring at her looking remorseful. "What's her last name?" Rossi inquired.

"Pierce," Emily noticed as Rossi's face fell and he resumed looking out the front window. "Do you know my Allyson, or is it just because her name is Allyson?"

"I don't know her." Rossi said, while he wasn't lying he did feel guilt for not admitting the whole truth.

"I'm sorry for whatever you're going through. If you need to talk about it I'm here." Emily said supportively.

Rossi nodded his head, "thanks."

Emily glanced over again. "Come on Rossi, I don't like it when you get quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"Erin Strauss."

A silence lapsed over the car. "I'm sorry Rossi. You loved her didn't you."

"From the first day we met over thirty years ago. She was the sweetest thing when I met her. Feisty, fresh out of the academy, she was a breath of fresh air after my second divorce." Rossi smiled and shook his head. "She kept me in line for a good long while, me being the idiot that I was told her I didn't want to be tied down and we broke up after a while."

"Was she talking about marriage?" Emily asked carefully.

"No. I was just young, and hot headed, and I thought I knew everything. I never really meant for it to be anything deeper than dating, but when we were getting too close, and I was getting attached I had to break it off."

"What about when you guys started dating again? How did that happen?"

"We had been dating for about two years. It started when she first checked into rehab. I went to visit, and at first she thought I was there for work, or something else, but I just wanted to make sure she was doing all right. I kept visiting, and we would speak for hours on end. When she got out I kept up with her, made sure she didn't relapse. After a while I just started spending time with her because I didn't want to just be her friend. I wanted to be who she would come home to after a rough day. So we were together after one year of skirting around it, and it was a great year." Rossi smiled and shook his head. "It happened a few weeks before JJ and Will got married. We had such a great time. John Curtis cannot burn in hell long enough for taking her from me."

"That's the only place where a man like him could end up." Emily's words earned a nod of agreement from Rossi before silence once again filled the air.

0909090909090909090909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090909090909909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090

Allyson woke up to a warm hand rubbing her lower back. She groaned and buried her face into the paper wrapped pillow beneath her head. "Zach unless you brought me coffee and a good reason to get off this gurney I suggest you go away." A double shift complete with the death of three patients had left Allyson feeling too tired to drive home. The happiness that Emily was coming home after being gone for five days was significantly muted by the shitty day.

"I did bring you a danish." Allyson shot up like a rocket at the familiar voice that did not belong to Zach. She eyed the doctor standing in front of her who held up a small store bought danish as a sign of peace.

"What are you doing here Dr. Fitch?" Allyson asked calmly.

"Even when it's just the two of us, you call me Fitch?" The doctor asked. "Cold," he commented as he sat beside her on the gurney, tossing the danish in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Allyson prompted him again.

"Because Zach said that you were still here, and I wanted to talk." Fitch looked at Allyson who remained staring straight forward down the hallway. The bottom floor of the hospital was no longer being used. It was primarily used for storage, but it was also a good place for the staff to sneak away and sleep, or have sex. "I know you're mad at me but can you at least pretend that you care about what I have to say?"

Allyson shook her head, "I can't pretend I care, but I am listening."

Fitch nodded and stared down the hallway as well. "I'm getting married." Allyson's head snapped to the side as her jaw dropped. "I wanted you to hear it first and from me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Allyson questioned. "You've barely known this girl for a year, you've been fucking her since January, how close can the two of you be?" Fitch didn't respond and Allyson continued. "If this is some way to make the rumors and the drama stop, don't do this. Has your mom even met this girl yet?"

Fitch chuckled and shook his head, "even when you hate me you think you know what's right for me."

"Fitch, I really hate you right now, but I don't want to see you make a stupid mista-"

"She is not a mistake!" Fitch snapped. Allyson instantly went to slide of the bed but Fitch grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, but I love her and she's the mother of my child, I won't have you talk about her like that." Allyson ripped her hand away and stared at him. "Yeah, I know, crazy right? I'm gonna be a dad." Fitch seemed proud of himself. Allyson pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "Come on, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? Don't be mad, or hurt, or angry?" Allyson asked venomously. "I catch you fucking a girl we work with, in our bed, and then you tell me not only are you getting married, but you're also having a baby. What do you want me to be like?"

"I want you to be happy for me!" Fitch snapped.

"Oh I'm very happy." Allyson grabbed the danish and slid off the bed. "I'm happy that I found out you were a no good liar before you gave me an STD from fucking your coworkers." Fitch leaned back against the brick wall and sighed. "So I'm assuming there were others, who were they and how long did it last?" Fitch opened his mouth and Allyson carried on. "Don't bother lying, a cheating man is like a dog that kills chickens, it usually starts early on and it's an almost impossible habit to break."

Fitch straightened up and sighed "I was sleeping with Dr. Roman for over a year, and a few years before that it was that nurse with the crooked nose. It stopped when she moved away and I swore I would stop but, then Amy showed up and she changed my entire world."

"Changed mine too." Allyson commented dryly. "So when we had the house warming party the two of you were fucking already?"

"It wasn't just fucking." Fitch sighed, he stared into Allyson's green eyes that no longer held any warmth for him. "We're in love."

Allyson smiled and leaned forward, "so were we. Then you got distracted by any floosy who was willing to play damsel in distress for you." Allyson straightened back up, "I can't wait until Dr. Roman gets fired for incompetency. Then you actually will be her hero. You can finish paying off all of her med school bills while her job will be to stay at home and keep popping out babies for you. You know, all those people that died today might have stood a better chance if they had a doctor who actually knew anything about medicine."

"Allyson you can't blame her for-"

"Yes I can. She nearly injected Mrs. Olsworth with morphine." Fitch exhaled slowly, suddenly not wanting to argue. "I'm sorry Fitch, did you say something? No? You don't want to talk about how Mrs. Olsworth would have gone into anaphylactic shock? How she could have died? Fitch this basic stuff she needs to know. I spend ninety percent of my time on the floor making sure she doesn't kill people. I saved one today, one! If I had followed her closer maybe I could have saved the rest." Allyson started to pace back and forth in front of Fitch. "What is it that she gives you that I couldn't?" Fitch stared down at his hands as he picked at the skin around his nails. "Just tell me Fitch, I want to know what I did."

"You didn't do anything, and that's just the problem." Fitch exclaimed, Allyson stopped pacing in front of him and turned to face him. Fitch lowered his voice and continued, "I wasn't your hero anymore. I didn't matter anymore. I would get home, and then you would get home and it was like I didn't matter. You were always tired, or busy, or you were trying to get something done around the house so you couldn't make time for me."

Allyson stared blankly for a second before speaking. "You're such a narcissistic asshole." Allyson shook her head and straightened up. "I'm sorry I was busy doing my job, I'm sorry that I was busy trying to do laundry, and cook, and clean, and keep the house from falling apart. I guess I was just still trying to be a responsible adult."

"It wasn't just that. Your feelings changed too. I wasn't your hero anymore, I was just the guy you were sleeping with." Fitch knew he had said the wrong thing when Allyson's eyes narrowed.

"My feelings for you did change. I felt like I could be around you without having to fight to keep you. I felt like I could trust you, I thought that what we had was something special. We were equals, and I thought that you loved me. Clearly I was mistaken."

"Allyson I loved you and I always will, but Amy and I just match. We both grew up white collar, we have similar backgrounds and interests. Can you just stop being my ex and go back to being my friend?" Fitch asked quietly.

"No." Allyson said firmly. She tossed the danish at his chest "and I hate raspberry danishes." Allyson said before turning and walking down the hallway. She could hear him climb off the gurney and begin to follow her.

"Allyson can we at least agree to-"

"No, I want nothing to do with you any more. You need something done here, you get someone else to do it for you." Allyson said as she stalked away to the elevator.

"Hey," Fitch said and grabbed her by the wrist just as she hit the only button on the wall. Allyson's yelp of pain went unnoticed, "you do that and you'll be fired, if there's a problem here they will fire you. Not me, you." Fitch said pointedly.

"I don't care, I am sick of taking care of you and your whore, let me go." Allyson tried to pry herself away but Fitch yanked her closer, and grabbed her other arm.

"Allyson, I'm serious, don't make this a problem. They'll fire you and I don't-"

"I don't care, let me go." Allyson said as she shoved him off.

"Why, so you can start dancing on poles again and fucking rich guys who come to see you dance?" As Allyson's hand came up to smack him Fitch tossed her to the ground and stepped back. Allyson fell face first and rolled over as hot blood spurted from her nose and lip. She cupped her face. Fat, hot, tears pooled in her green eyes. "I am so sorry I just didn't want to get hit!" Fitch exclaimed as he tried to crouch down to see her. Allyson's foot came up and caught him right in the sternum. She pushed him back and he fell backwards. The elevator doors finally slid open and Allyson heard a gasp. She quickly crawled into the elevator and stood as the two others, a fellow nurse and an EMT came out. The nurse tried to grab her but Allyson jumped back and smacked her bloody hand on the panel, she began to pound the door close button while the nurse stared from the hallway. She was a new hire, a sweet kid, and a promising nurse. The EMT thankfully was busy keeping Fitch back. "Allyson wait, let me-"

As the elevator doors slid shut Allyson leaned against the elevator wall. She held her wrist and cried freely as blood continued to drip down her scrubs and onto the floor. When the doors slid open Allyson buried her face in her arm and walked out. When she made it to the nurses station Zach had already put on his coat. "Zach I need you to take me home." Allyson panted. Zach turned and his eyes grew wide.

"Curtain four, now." Zach said in a commanding whisper. Allyson made a whining noise and looked at him sadly. "Seriously, go now I think you need stitches."

"Please just grab the stuff and take me home." Allyson begged, she heard the loud clang from the door that lead to the stairs and Allyson dropped out of sight. It was hard to keep her cries muffled, she pressed her hand over her mouth and a searing pain continuously ripped through her lip. She heard panting and Zach stepped out of the work station. "You want to tell me why my best friend was just running out of here bleeding?" He asked in a loud voice.

"Zachary now is not the-"

"I like to think that now is the time!" Zach exclaimed.

"I've gotta go get her, we can talk about this later, nurse." Fitch snapped, Allyson heard him jog out into the waiting room, and presumably out into the street to look for her. Allyson bowed her head down and rested her forehead against her knee. She resumed crying and Zach quickly took command of the ER. "You, go get warm towels and a basin of water in there. You go get a member of security, you go get me some dermabond and some stitching equipment just in case. And someone go get Wormsworth in here." Zach's warm hands were on Allyson's upper arms and he guided her into a standing position.

"Just take me home." Allyson begged.

"I can't do that and you know it. Come on" Zach wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her over to her designated bed. No one noticed the unfamiliar man, standing near Mrs. Olsworth, watching quietly. And nobody noticed Allyson's phone, which had been abandoned at the workstation a few hours previously, buzzing with a message from Emily saying she would be back in a few hours.

0909090909090909090909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090909090909909900909090909090909090909090909090909099009090

Hey, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. Reviews genuinely fuel my desire to keep going with this, so thank you so much for everything. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Tell me who you think was wrong, who was right, or if they were both wrong. Was Fitch acting in self defense, or was he automatically at fault for grabbing her when she didn't want him to? Let me know what you guys think, and thank you again for the support.


	3. The Hobbit

Thank you to rmpcmfan, Rcracer123, Milapren22, and guest for leaving a review. Your words are like writing fuel to me. I genuinely freak out whenever I get a review, so thank you again. Also, I swear I will stop making LOTR references, and branch out the nerdiness of Emily and Allyson, right now it's just a good subject for them until they get to discover more things they have in common. Also I know this is moving very slow, but it will begin to move a little quicker once Rossi and Allyson meet. Enjoy :)

90090909090909099009090909099009090909090909900909090909900909090909090990090909090990090909090909099009090909099009090909090

"So no one is pressing charges?" Wormsworth questioned. Allyson and Fitch both shook their heads. Wormsworth pulled his glasses off and began to clean them with his ugly red tie. "I want to go over it one more time."

Allyson sighed exasperatedly, "we were fighting, he grabbed my wrist, I went to hit him, he tried to avoid getting hit, and I fell on the ground, end of story." Allyson said and glared at the administrator she had grown to dislike and distrust over the years.

"You fell hard enough to get a bloody nose, have your teeth cut through your lower lip, bruise your brow bone. And before that he grabbed your wrist hard enough to sprain it."

"She tried to pull away." Fitch said calmly. Allyson shot him a glare but didn't protest.

"I think a day off for the both of you would be a good idea. Also, no more working together. Dr. Fitch I suggest you find a way to get the other nurses to work with you again." Fitch nodded and Wormsworth continued "you can go and finish your shift. Pierce, I'd like a word." Allyson had to bite her tongue to avoid offering asshole as a word, she nodded mutely and Fitch shuffled out looking quite shaken. "Pierce, while you are a valuable asset to this hospital you can be replaced at any time, do I make myself clear?" Allyson nodded again. "Personal drama has no place in this hospital, this is a place of healing, and our patients come first."

"Well maybe you should look into getting more competent staff." Allyson said casually and shrugged.

"Dr. Fitch has a fantastic record at this hospital." Wormsworth said pointedly.

"Yeah, but we do have a doctor that patients refer to as airhead and the blow up doll. While I don't support or encourage these mean nick names I do think maybe when a patient sees these problems it's time to evaluate the care they're being provided."

"Pierce, you are on thin ice. You get the job done but you break rules left and right. You're sarcastic and mean to patients, you bring in more over time and work more double shifts than is good for you, and you constantly question authority."

"Are those all of my problems, or just a base I need to work on?" Allyson questioned, as she smirked a searing pain went through her lower lip and she instantly resumed frowning.

"Out!" Wormsworth demanded.

Allyson stood and walked out, she wasn't surprised to find Zach waiting outside the office for her. As soon as she shut the door behind her Zach leaned down and pulled her into his arms. "Any chance Fitch is going to be relocated to Siberia?" Zach asked quietly.

"Only if we stuff him in a box and mail him priority shipping." Allyson said and pulled back, Zach stretched out his left arm, which her sweater was draped on. "Thanks" Allyson said and yanked on her black sweater, she didn't bother zipping it, her bloody scrubs were serving a fashion statement of hysteria.

"So Emily called." Zach said as they approached the elevator.

"Crap, did you answer?" Allyson asked.

"You know I did. I told her you were involved in a minor tussle at work." Zach stepped aside as the people on the elevator walked out. He walked into the empty lift and resumed speaking as Allyson selected the ground floor. "She was worried and I told her that you had minor injuries, and she offered to come by. I told her it was in no way necessary."

"Great, we've been together for what, a week? We finally get a chance to see each other and I look like I got in the ring with Rocky."

"Horror?" Zach inquired with a smirk.

"Balboa, you boob" Allyson said and smiled again before the searing pain reminded her that it wasn't a good idea.

"Speaking of Rocky, you kind of sound like him." Zach said and leaned over to grasp Allyson's jaw. He twisted her face under the lights and frowned. "The bruises and the nose swelling will go away in a few days, that lip though, I'd say a few weeks."

Allyson swatted his hands away and folded her arms over her chest. "Fantastic. Hopefully there are enough serial killers to keep Emily busy for a few weeks." As the door chimed and started to slide open Allyson dropped her arms to her sides. She walked out and quickly navigated her way out of the emergency room, and waiting room, onto the streets. Allyson immediately recognized the black car waiting in front of the hospital. She also recognized the brunette leaning against the car looking worried.

"I told her it wasn't necessary that she come by, but I did encourage it." Zach said and smiled at Emily. "Have her back here by tomorrow." Zach said before pressing a kiss to Allyson's non bruised temple.

Emily stepped forward and lightly hugged Allyson. "What happened?" she asked as she pulled back and cupped one side of Allyson's face.

"I don't want to talk about it" Allyson admitted. "I think I'm just gonna buy some ice cream and go bury my face in it."

"Come with me, I have sherbet at my house" Emily offered extending a hand. Allyson hesitated before taking it. The drive to Emily's was mostly in silence, but Allyson took up her hand once they were driving on the highway. "Was it a patient?" Emily asked as they got closer to her home.

"No."

"Was it a co worker?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Allyson sighed, "Em I really don't wanna talk about it. We were both wrong, granted he was a little more wrong in my opinion."

"I can't just let this slide, you look like you were mauled." Emily said as she pulled into her parking garage.

"Emily it was dealt with, I promise. Do you really think Zach would let this go?" Allyson asked as Emily parked and shut off the car.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let it go?" Emily asked with a quirked brow.

"Fair," Allyson admitted. "Let's just go get settled in and I'll explain it," Allyson's offer was met with a nod. The pair climbed out and went into the elevator quietly. As soon as the doors slid shut Emily turned to Allyson. She pressed a gentle kiss on Allyson's unharmed cheek.

"I missed you" Emily admitted.

"I missed you too, then again I think my billion texts probably tipped you off." Allyson murmured.

Emily chuckled and hugged her girlfriend. "I think my billion texts back served as a good message of agreement." The doors slid open and Emily captured on of Allyson's hands before leading her down the hallway. She quickly undid the lock and ushered her girlfriend in. "This is me," Emily declared as Allyson walked in and began to wander around.

"This is really swanky." Allyson said sounding awed. "This isn't an apartment, this is a penthouse!"

"It is not, it's just a really big apartment," Emily defended sheepishly.

Allyson looked over her shoulder as she entered the living room, "nice try Prentiss, you're not fooling me." Allyson examined the living room, her face lit up slightly before pain stopped her. "Cat!" Allyson exclaimed as she saw Sergio laying on one of the white sofas. She walked over and crouched down in front of the sofa, watching the young cat lay down peacefully. Allyson gently began to pet Sergio, who began to purr happily. After a minute or so of petting Sergio a cup full of sherbet was placed in front of her face.

"Come on, you can play with my kitty later." Emily prompted her. Allyson snorted and sent her a pointed look. "Animal," Emily said as Allyson stood.

"Guilty" Allyson admitted. She took a spoonful of the icy treat and pressed it to her lower, swollen, lip. Emily gently guided her over to a massive comfy chair with a book on the arm rest. Emily placed the book on the ground and sat down before pulling Allyson onto her lap. "I'm squishing you." Allyson said and began to squirm, trying to escape Emily's arms.

"You are not, now tell me what happened." Emily prompted as she pressed her face against Allyson's back.

"I was fighting with Dr. Fitch and he grabbed me because I was walking away. I yanked back and accidentally sprained my wrist, I went to smack him after he said something appalling and he threw me to the ground to avoid getting hit. I was so busy being mad I didn't even notice I was falling until I hit face first." Allyson noticed Emily's arms tightened around her, and a mad huff sounded from behind her. Allyson scooted around and stared at the brunette. "It's fine, we were both wrong." Allyson admitted.

"Maybe, but you got the shit beat out of you." Emily scolded her girlfriend. "You want me to show up in my FBI gear and threaten him?"

"No" Allyson said and shook her head, "you could shoot him though." Allyson added with a very small smile. Emily chuckled and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"Would you visit me in prison?" Emily questioned.

"Of course" Allyson said and pressed her forehead against Emily's. "Am I spending the night?"

"Do you want to?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, it's very early for that, but if I do that means I get to take one of these bad boys" Allyson said, and pulled a pill bottle out of her scrubs pocket.

"I can take the couch" Emily offered as she eyed the pill bottle.

Allyson frowned, "we're both adults, we can share a bed without it being weird." She hesitated, "that being said I probably will drool due to the mouth swelling, and I tend to cuddle."

Emily wrinkled her nose, "you drool on me and I'm waking you up."

Allyson shrugged and placed the cold spoon against her lower lip. "Fair, or you could just embrace the drool machine that I am."

"Nah, I'll wake you up." Emily said and kissed her cheek. "I'll get you a cup of water." Emily said and slid Allyson off her lap onto the chair.

"Thank you" Allyson said sweetly.

Outside on the street was the man who had been watching Allyson earlier. He hummed in amusement and dialed Rossi's number from the comfort of his small black car. A few rings went by and finally the Italian picked up. "Hey Mike, tell me what you got."

"Well, you were right, your teammate picked the right Allyson," Mike mused. "Big to do's happened today. You girl worked a double and never came out of the hospital, so I went in to look for her. She showed up with a bloody nose and a split lip. According to the nurses chattering a doctor attacked her in the basement while she was sleeping."

"What?" Rossi asked with venom in his voice.

"I know, after she got patched up and spoke with her boss she took off with your agent, and now they're up in her apartment."

"Who was the doctor?" Rossi demanded.

"Dave I'm saying this as your friend, I'm not telling you. Go talk to her, when she left she didn't look all that torn up about it," Mike said.

"What's her schedule like?" Rossi asked.

"She's usually working days, free around five, but yesterday she went in at noon and didn't leave until about an hour ago."

Rossi sighed and debated going about the administrative route. "Thank you Mike, I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good, see you around." With that Mike hung up, he cast one more look to the large apartment complex and shrugged. She seemed like an okay kid, then again, she hadn't met Rossi yet. Every time Mike had been hired to find a long lost child it always ended in strife.

09090909090909090900909090909090909900909090909090990090909090990090909090909099009090909099009090909090909900909090909900909

Emily emerged from the master bathroom with perfectly blow dried hair, a nice suit, and a huge smile on her face. She looked fondly at the blonde buried beneath the comforter on her bed. Her Monday morning had begun with Allyson snuggled deep in her arms. When she had slid out of bed to take a shower Allyson whined, and clung to the pillow Emily had used the night before. Emily went out to her kitchen and grabbed a banana, and a glass of water before returning to the bedroom. She placed the items on the bedside table and gently shook Allyson. "Honey, it's time to wake up."

Allyson groaned and pulled the blankets up further over her head, Emily pulled them down gently and pressed a kiss to Allyson's cheek. "Come on, up. I brought you food and water for your pill."

"I look like Frankensteins monster." Allyson mumbled into her pillow as she slowly pulled the comforter back up.

"You do not, now get up and give me a proper goodbye before I go to work."

Allyson yanked down the blanket and smirked at Emily, ignoring the throbbing pain in her lip. "What kind of a proper goodbye did you want?" Allyson questioned.

"You are absolutely incorrigible." Emily said with a small grin, she pulled the pill bottle off the night stand and took a pill out, handing it over to Allyson. She threw the pill back with a swig of water and laid back down.

"Come on, time to go. I have to drop you at the hospital before I head to work. Eat this" Emily said and handed Allyson the banana.

Allyson sighed and remained lying down. "I guess you'll be the one wearing the pants in the relationship."

"That wasn't obvious before?" Emily quipped, she took her girlfriends hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. "There you go" Emily said sweetly, she pressed a kiss to Allyson's forehead and stood. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

In fifteen minutes the women were both loaded into the car and headed to the hospital. Allyson was wearing the borrowed shirt and sweats from the night before. She had pretreated her bloody scrubs and shoved them in a plastic bag. When they reached the hospital Emily parked her small black car behind Allyson's blue SUV. "I'll see you later, feel better." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed Allyson. The great thing about working at a hospital is when they give pain pills to employees, they give quality. Allyson felt no pain as she deepened the kiss. Her lip felt tight, but there was no pain, and pressing it agains Emily's cooler and softer lips was a sweet release. The pair pulled apart and nuzzled their foreheads together. "I'm glad you came to see me yesterday," Allyson purred.

"Me too." Emily said, sounding amused. Allyson pressed one more kiss to Emily's mouth before popping open the car door. "See you later," Emily said as Allyson climbed out. The vivacious blonde sent her a wink before closing the door, and climbing into her own vehicle. Emily pulled away and headed for Quantico. On her drive she hit traffic, Emily cussed, normally she never hit traffic. After a few minutes of standstill Emily realized there must have been an accident down the road. She used the touch screen panel in her car to dial Garcia's office number.

"Emily Prentiss, our regular and favorite caller, what can we do for you today?"

"Hey Garcia, I think there was an accident somewhere I'm stuck in traffic and it is not moving," Emily sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up, JJ's stuck somewhere in there too. Anything I can do to make your morning a little better?" Garcia asked.

Emily smirked thinking of how Allyson had already improved it. "No Garcia I'm-" Emily hesitated. "Actually can you do a search on someone for me?"

"The first one of the day is always the best, give it to me, and give it to me good." Garcia prompted.

"Doctor James Fitch, he works at Copley ER."

"What would you like to know of our dear doctor?" Garcia asked.

"Anything incriminating, or bad about this guy?" Emily asked hopefully.

There was a brief lapse of silence as the tech goddess massaged her keyboard and persuaded it to give her some answers. "He doesn't seem to have anything too bad, grew up white collar, he had a vandalism charge against him, but the charges were dropped after his father made a heavy donation to the country club that he vandalized. Other than that he seems clean, good medical records, majority of his patients live, always reassuring. Bank statement for this month has nothing suspicious, unless you count a bunch of Victoria Secret orders online. Oh he's been dropping a lot of money at a vets office lately, let me sneak in and see what that's about." Emily felt her heart launch into her throat, what if he did something to Allyson's cat? "Oh no, it looks like his cat has got a tumor." Emily felt her temper flair at it being called his cat. "Bombur, that's a weird name, is going in for surgery on the seventeenth which is, oh no, today."

"Bombur was one of the dwarfs in The Hobbit." Emily said on autopilot as she tried to figure out a way to approach Allyson about it. There was no way she knew about it.

"Em I don't mean to pry, but why am I creeping on a regular guy?"

Emily sighed, but felt a small lift in her spirits as the traffic slowly began to move. "I just wanted to see who he was. Can you go further back in his bank records and try to find anything incriminating?"

"Please tell me you're not dating this man and you needed me to reassure you he loved you?" Emily made a retching noise, since she knew Garcia wouldn't be able to see her glare. "That is very reassuring. Oh," Garcia said softly.

"What?" Emily pressed.

"Well, he's been paying for motel rooms for the last year, at least twice a week, and I mean local not like far away travel. It stopped this month though," Garcia lapsed into silence for over a minute. Emily was ready to press her again when Garcia exclaimed, "I get it this is all connected! Dr. Fitch was dating Rossi's kid, Allyson, they had been together for years and he broke up with her just over a month ago."

Emily went to comment on Fitch's infidelity when it finally occurred to her what Garcia said. "What do you mean Rossi's kid?" Emily asked pointedly.

"Um."

"Penelope." Emily said warningly.

"I just meant Rossi had me look up Allyson earlier this week." Garcia clarified, "so when I said his kid I meant the young individual who he had me look up."

"Garcia you're a terrible liar, and traffic is moving-"

"You're breaking up, can't hear you, see you when you get here" Garcia said and hung up. While Emily was sitting in her car staring at the touch screen in awe, wondering what she could have meant, Garcia was already flying through the hallways of the BAU looking for Rossi.

Garcia frowned as she threw open Rossi's door and found the office vacant. She spun around and walked right into Hotch.

"Garcia slow down, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, he looked very concerned for his normally bubbly blonde companion.

"Where's Rossi? I just need to talk to him," Garcia explained meekly.

Hotch frowned deeply, he didn't like the troubled look on Garcia's face. "Dave is taking a personal day" Hotch said slowly.

Garcia's eyes widening would have been hilarious if Hotch hadn't been so worried about her. "No he's not, what's wrong?" Rossi asked as he approached the pair standing outside his office.

"I need to talk to you" Garcia said as she backed up into his office. "Thank you, sir" Garcia added to Hotch before closing the door in his face. "I messed up, big time, big boo boo on my part." Garcia rambled. Rossi watched her with a quirked brow as he went over to his desk and sat down. "You remember the girl you had me look up, the one you thought was your kid? Well Emily had me look up a doctor who was dating her, and I accidentally said Rossi's kid, and she picked up on it like a blood hound sir!" Garcia exclaimed, at Rossi's facial expression from slightly amused to panicked.

"What did you tell her?" Rossi asked.

"I told her I meant that she was a young individual you had me look up. She said I was a bad liar and then I said she was breaking up, and I hung up on her."

"Way to play it cool," Rossi mused as he rubbed his chin.

"Sir, did you even talk to Allyson yet?" Garcia inquired.

"No, I wanted to talk with Joy, and Hayden first." Rossi watched as Garcia collapsed in the chair across from him. "Problem?" Rossi questioned.

"Sir, you need to do something. How am I supposed to dodge Emily all day? She knows when I'm lying and she doesn't even have to see my face."

"Just send her to me" Rossi said and nodded. A light knock sounded on the door, "come in," Rossi called out.

Hotch opened the door and leaned in. "Dave I told HR you rescinded your day off, and they want to speak with you."

"Thank you Aaron," Rossi said and nodded.

"Is there any reason for this panicked meeting?" Hotch asked carefully.

"Yes, and I will explain in good time. Penelope, if you wouldn't mind I need to make a phone call to HR" Rossi said pointedly. Garcia glared at him and stood, walking out in a huff. Hotch closed the door behind him and walked down the walk way with Garcia.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked carefully.

"I'm fine sir, I just need to," Garcia paused as Emily walked in, she was busy talking on her cell phone and didn't notice Garcia's presence yet. "Hide in your office" Garcia said hopefully. Hotch frowned and went to argue, but Garcia sent him a pleading look, he reached past her and popped open his office door. "Thank you, sir!" Garcia said gratefully as she walked into his office. Hotch followed her in and shut the door behind him. "So how's Jack doing?" Garcia questioned as she took the seat across from Hotch's normal spot.

"Jack's good, his arm doesn't bother him that much. So what's going on with Rossi? And why did you hide from Emily?" Most days Hotch felt pretty close to the group, but today he felt completely out of the loops.

"I think I just combined two situations that didn't need combining." Garcia glanced out Hotch's office window as Emily strutted past, headed straight for Rossi's office.

Emily opened the door just as Rossi was hanging up with HR. "Good morning Rossi" Emily said with a smile. "Can you do me a favor and explain a few things to me?"

"I can do my best, what's up?" Rossi asked as Emily walked in.

"Well, I know you know my Allyson, and I know you had Garcia checking up on her. Why?" Emily questioned as she sat down in the chair Garcia had occupied a few moments earlier.

Rossi debated internally for a few seconds. He didn't want to tell her, but he didn't want to lie. With a deep frown etched on his face he began to speak. "Emily, I know that you want to know what is going on, but I can't tell you right now. I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to wrestle any information from Penelope either."

"Are you kidding me?" Emily questioned, "so you were lying to me earlier and now you want me to trust you?"

"Emily I wasn't lying, I don't know her. I just needed Penelope to find out who she was for me."

"Why?" Emily demanded.

"If I tell you, you'll have to tell Allyson, if you don't you'll feel terrible and it will eat you alive."

"Rossi just tell me."

Rossi breathed in and out deeply. "What I'm going to tell you needs to stay in this office. At least until I can talk to Hayden and Joy." Emily stared at him, her attention unwavering. "I think Allyson is my child with Erin." Emily rolled her eyes, bringing on a knee jerk reaction of annoyance. "What? It's true!"

"Rossi that is beyond impossible, she grew up near someone who knew her birth parents. Besides Strauss didn't seem like the type of person to give up her child."

"She wasn't" Rossi agreed. "There was a resident working that night and they mixed up the tags on the children that were born that night. One child died, and that was the one that they thought was Erin's." Emily stared in disbelief, Rossi opened one of his desk drawers and handed Emily the letter from Dr. Emry that he had tucked away. "Nikki, Erin's youngest brought this to me, she also found a baby book with all the details of Erin's first pregnancy, including a letter to her daughter that she thought had passed." Emily's eyes raked over the brief letter, she looked up with sympathy in her eyes. "Apparently Dr. Emry recently died, and he had someone mail it as soon as he croaked, bastard was probably trying to avoid a lawsuit."

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked in a much softer tone.

"I'm going to talk to Joy and Hayden. They're a huge part of my life and I want them to know first. What are you going to do?" Rossi asked carefully.

"I just finished telling my girlfriend that her cat has a tumor and is going in for surgery, I don't think she could handle much more bad news today."

"Why is this bad news?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi she grew up knowing that her parents gave her up out of choice. She's gone through so many horrible things because of that. How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out she could have grown up as a Strauss?"

"She would have grown up as a Rossi," Rossi said defiantly.

"Did you know about her before you got this letter?" Emily asked pointedly, Rossi frowned. "She would have been adopted by Erin's husband and she would have grown up with a blessed life, there's no shame in that." Emily said gently. "So when are you going to call Hayden and Joy?"

"Today at some point. Are you and Allyson going to the vets together?"

"No, she's calling her ex to find out the details and then she's going to go alone, her choice, not mine." Emily explained.

"How did you find out about it if she doesn't know all the details?" Rossi asked.

"Her ex is holding the cat hostage. I asked Garcia to look into him to see if there was anything illegal going on, turns out he's just a dirt bag trying to save their cat."

"Is this the same guy that gave her a busted lip and a bloody nose?" Rossi asked, Emily gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. "I had a friend watch her while I was gone."

"Rossi" Emily scolded him. "That is beyond weird, and I'm forgetting that detail. Yes he was though, he grabbed her, she went to smack him and he threw her to the ground face first." She saw Rossi's jaw clench and she nodded. "Yeah, agreed," Emily said shortly. A small chime had Emily pulling her phone out of her pocket, she frowned and without needing an invitation she told Rossi what was wrong. "Bombur's going in in an hour and a half, she's headed over to her old place now to play with him a bit before he goes in."

"Is she nuts? Going in a house alone with the guy who just assaulted her?" Rossi asked incredulously.

"I'm asking her that as we speak" Emily said tapping her screen rapidly. She stared at the screen once more and sighed, "she says she's going, she'll be fine, and she's still upset I had Garcia creep into his personal life."

"She's just as stubborn as her mother was." Rossi said, almost sounding amused.

"Oh right, because it's not like you can be a stubborn ass." Emily commented, Rossi narrowed his eyes and she did the same. "Call Hayden and Joy, tell them, then figure out a way to approach Allyson. I'm going to go and do paperwork, if I hear anything from Allyson I'll let you know."

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090990090909090909099009090909099009090909090909900909090909900909090909090990090909090

Allyson smiled as Fitch opened the door, he grimaced. "Jesus, you look horrible." At Allyson's glare he clarified, "I mean the lip, the rest of you is still great."

Allyson walked past him into her old home. It even smelled different, instead of it smelling like home made food and baked goodies it smelled like perfume and old take out. Allyson looked around and found the only noticeable difference was that the living room furniture had been moved around. "Bombur, come here kitty" Allyson called and made a kissing noise, it sounded a bit odd with the swollen lip.

"He's upstairs laying on the bed, he won't get up for-" Allyson smiled as she saw a blur of orange come around the bannister, and down the stairs. Loud thumps came from his heavy steps, Allyson crouched down and smiled as he charged at her. "Hey baby" Allyson said, as soon as Bombur reached her she picked him up and cradled him like a baby. "Oh look at my tough guy" Allyson said as she bent her forehead down, Bombur was quick to bump foreheads with her, and start to lick her face. Allyson felt tears welling up, and she fought to keep them at bay. She stroked the cats orange fur gently, patches of skin were showing now. "So do they think the tumor can be fixed?" Allyson asked.

"They're going to do everything they can." Fitch said, he crouched beside Allyson and reached over to pet Bombur.

"Fitch I work in medicine, I know what that means."

"I know, I'm sorry." Fitch and Allyson both knew that it mean there was a small chance of success. "He hasn't purred in a long time."

"Maybe he should have come with me." Allyson looked at Fitch and frowned, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

Fitch nodded, "it's okay. I'm sorry about everything that happened yesterday. I really didn't mean for us to fight."

"I know." Allyson said quietly.

"I didn't think you were that hurt by it. You moved out so quick, and you were still so nice at work-"

"That's because it's work, James. If I let our drama get in the way of helping people, mistakes would get made."

Fitch remained quiet for a brief moment, "you called me James."

"Keep it up and I'll call you something else," Allyson said warningly. Bombur's purrs stopped and he looked between his parents with concern. Allyson smiled at him and scratched his tummy gently. "It's okay" Allyson cooed.

The duo remained in silence until Bombur began to purr again. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, thanks." Allyson stood from her crouching position and twisted around until her back popped.

"Come on in the living room. We've got time before we have to head out." Allyson followed Fitch and sat on the pleather recliner, she figured it was probably the piece of furniture that Fitch and Roman had the least amount of sex on, and even if they did it was an easy to clean piece. Allyson reclined back and enjoyed playing with the fat ginger cat that had no problem stretching over her. "You look very domestic like that. No scrubs, no glare, just a happy cat in your arms."

"It's hard to be mad when I get to hold my baby again." Allyson said and began to rub Bombur's cheeks.

"So we need to discuss what happens if he doesn't make it. Do we want cremation or a burial?" Fitch asked. Allyson sighed deeply but didn't say anything. "I know it's rough but we need to plan ahead of time."

"I say we bury him near that oak tree in the back yard." Allyson smiled as Bombur flipped onto his stomach and raised his butt in the air. Allyson scratched near the base of his tail and began to baby talk to him. "Oh who's the best kitty in the whole world?" Allyson asked happily. Even as Bombur continued to kneed her abdomen she just scratched him happily

"I am really sorry about yesterday. We were both way too overworked, I shouldn't have tried to talk to you until we were both a little more fresh faced."

Allyson looked up into his warm brown eyes and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry too, but I have the feeling either way it would have ended up poorly."

Fitch nodded and ran his fingers back through his brown hair. "So did you want any of the furniture in the house, or the paintings?"

Allyson sent him a pointed look. "You know I want Bombur more than anything." Fitch sighed deeply, sighs had become a major part of their discussions. "I'm fine, but if you'd like to cut me a check for all of the furniture and stuff I've left behind I would be okay with that." Allyson teased.

"Okay." Fitch said and nodded.

Allyson sent him a confused look, Bombur felt the shift and he climbed off of Allyson down to the floor. As he began to look around for his catnip toys Allyson straightened up in her seat. "Fitch I was kidding."

"I know, but I'm not. I did some really horrible things, and I basically ran you out of your home. I can't fix it, but I can give you compensation for everything you left behind." Allyson opened her mouth to protest but Fitch carried on. "It's not like I'm paying you for putting up with me for the last few years, I just know that you would never take your stuff back after leaving it behind."

"I took everything I needed." Allyson said stubbornly.

Fitch nodded, "and I took more than I deserved, so I'm paying you back."

"Fitch I'm not taking your money, that would basically make me your ex whore."

"Allyson, you've left tons of books, and movies, and even your game systems here. If you don't take the money I'm just going to buy everything that was yours, and everything we bought together and have it shipped to your apartment." Fitch smirked as Bombur jumped up on the recliner, he struggled getting his pudge up, but when he did he sashayed up to his mom and dropped a purple, cat nip stuffed, mouse on her lap. Allyson picked up the mouse and waved it in front of his nose a few times before tossing it aside. Bombur leaped off the chair, ungracefully, and took off after his toy. "Take a few weeks, think about it, and let me know. It's not right for me to keep all of your stuff. Like I said, you would never take your stuff back."

"You think you know me so well?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah, I do." Fitch admitted. Allyson pursed her lips, they had been together for a long time, he did know her very well. He was also right, she didn't feel comfortable coming back to collect her things, tons of things had been left behind because she was so determined to be fine on her own. Fitch's watch started to beep, he turned it off quickly and stood up. "We've gotta get him in the cat carrier."

"We've got time." Allyson protested as Bombur climbed up in her lap again.

"You don't know the struggle of getting him in the carrier." Fitch said with a groan of unhappiness. Allyson took the purple mouse from Bombur and waved it in front of his nose. With a quick snap of the wrist she threw it into the cat carrier that was near the living room entry way. Bombur took off for it, and once he was in the carrier Fitch rushed over and closed the door. An angry meow filled the silence as Bombur turned around and realized he was trapped. Fitch and Allyson both laughed.

Allyson got out of her chair and walked over. She crouched down and slid her fingers in through the door. "Poor baby" Allyson cooed, Bombur meowed weakly, it was something he did whenever he wanted attention, or table scraps.

"Good job, I tried that last time and he wouldn't go for it." Fitch lifted the carrier after Allyson stood.

"Were you standing near the carrier?"

"Yeah."

"Can't make them think you want them to go in there, rookie mistake." Allyson chided her ex. As they walked out Allyson punched in the alarm code and closed the door behind her, she then froze on the front step.

"What?" Fitch asked as he continued down the steps.

"I just punched in the alarm code and it didn't go off. You didn't change your alarm code?"

"No, I changed the front door one though." Fitch lied, he turned around in time to see Allyson put her hand on her hips. She turned around and punched in the 4 digit code, when the keypad flashed green she turned and frowned.

"Fitch, change your door code. I could come in and murder you in your sleep, and the alarm wouldn't even go off." Allyson said exasperatedly as she climbed down the stairs.

"You wouldn't kill me, you would get that Catholic guilt thing and have to turn yourself in." Fitch said as he loaded the cat carrier in his car.

"Some days I think prison might be worth it," Allyson lied. After a small debate in the drive way the former couple decided to take his car together. It was strange riding in Fitch's SUV, but what was even more odd was the way the pair fit each other perfectly still. Fitch cracked Allyson's window as he turned on the heat, Allyson adjusted the radio when he couldn't find his favorite station, and they both became completely judgmental when the person in front of them threw a styrofoam cup out of their window. By the time they reached the vet's office they were both nearly in tears, laughing about Allyson dressing up as Mother Earth and beating people with a paddle made of recycled plastic.

"Hey" Fitch said gently as Allyson reached for her door handle.

"Hm?" Allyson asked as she glanced back at him.

"I know I really messed up. I've messed up a lot, and I know that I can't fix it, but I am truly sorry."

"You know if you keep apologizing, I'm liable to believe it."

"Good, cause I really mean it. And I'm sorry I couldn't let you take Bombur, it's just I had him a year before I met you, and I know he loves you, but he was there for me when I needed him. I know it sounds selfish but this break up hurt me too, and I needed him again."

Allyson sighed "I know it hurt you too. Giving me up meant giving up the security that we both had. The thing is, I never had that security with you, I always knew when you would be talking to other women." Fitch didn't even argue he just looked embarrassed. "Granted I didn't know that you took to fucking them, but looking back it was rather obvious I guess. Hindsights twenty twenty."

"So why did you stay?" Fitch asked pointedly.

"Because I loved you. And a part of me will always be that foolish little girl dancing on a pole believing in happily ever afters, and that love can conquer all." With that Allyson exited the car, she took Bombur from his place in the back and headed into the vet's office with Fitch close behind her.

090909090909090909090009090909090909900909090909090990090909090990090909090909099009090909099009090909090909900909090909

This was definitely not my favorite chapter to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Where do you want to see this go, do you have anything you would like to see, and how do you think Rossi should go about introducing himself to his daughter? I love hearing what you guys think, you are all so fantastic and I cannot express how much I appreciate you for giving my work a chance. :D


	4. The Young and The Restless

Emily watched the clock with a sense of hate filling her. Ever since she got the text saying Bombur had died in surgery, she wanted to leave and go comfort Allyson. However that wasn't how the world worked, and Emily had responsibilities to her job. Allyson was upset, she told Emily that she was going to go and bury Bombur with Fitch, and then she was heading straight home. Emily had asked if she wanted company and Allyson politely declined.

"You look like you're trying to blow up the clock." JJ said conversationally as she joined her friend. JJ had no problem sitting on Emily's desk, the friends had a nonverbal agreement that if the desk had a clean spot, they were welcome to sit there.

"Monday has not been kind to me," Emily confessed. She smiled at her blonde friend, "so when are you and Will going out so I can watch my favorite guys?"

"We don't have anything planned but I'll see if Will wants to go out sometime soon. I figured you'd be babysitting Jack again so Hotch could make up for the Saturday we were gone." JJ's inquiry was a good one, since they had returned Hotch hadn't approached her about watching Jack.

"They're both busy, maybe they're having trouble trying to pick a day to go out?" Emily suggested, both girls turned to Hotch's office. They could see him through the blinds, he looked highly aggravated as he spoke on the phone with someone. "That doesn't look promising," Emily said delicately.

"No it doesn't," JJ agreed. "So how are things with you and Allyson?"

"Good, a little rough, but good." Emily confessed. JJ raised an eyebrow and Emily decided to explain. "I sort of had Garcia stalk her ex, and I found out that her cat had surgery today. She was happy I found out, but disappointed that I resorted to having someone in the FBI check her ex's information. The cat died on the table, and they're out burying him now."

"Wow, it's like The Young and The Restless, and you guys have only been dating for like a week or so."

"Yeah, I think it's worth it though. We had our first sleepover last night and it was great."

JJ smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Emily Prentiss, this had better be a story with details that will make me blush."

Emily laughed, "it's not, we just slept, there was nothing else." JJ didn't seem entirely convinced. "I swear, we just cuddled and slept." Emily smiled "although when I got out of bed this morning, she was still asleep and she whined until she latched onto my pillow."

"Aww" JJ said teasingly, "I'm surprised you reached sleepover status but not sex yet."

"It's not a good time to push it, I guess she's very protective of her assets" Emily said with a smile.

"You know they say the ones you wait for are always the best." JJ said with a smile still on her face.

"Best at what?" Spencer asked as he joined the group.

"Nothing Spence, what's up?" Emily inquired.

"I think Rossi's in trouble," everyone stared through Rossi's window. He was on the phone with an aggravated look on his face. "He looked really happy when the call started and now," Spencer trailed off as Rossi rolled his eyes, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.

"Well if he's mad at God it can't be good," JJ said and frowned.

"If he would move the phone a little I'd be able to read his lips" Spencer said while squinting, as if he would be able to see through his friends hand.

"Privacy guys, when he's ready he'll tell us" Emily said delicately. JJ raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Rossi's sixth sense kicked in and he looked out the window to see his three teammates staring at him. They all waved sheepishly, he got up and fully closed his blinds.

"The day is almost done and I think that will be a relief for everyone" JJ sighed as she slid off of Emily's desk. Emily glanced at her phone and smiled at the text.

 _Made it home safe, thank you for letting me know about Bombur. I'm really grateful I had some time with him today._

Spencer followed JJ as she made her way to her desk, and began discussing time and how we are slaves to it. Emily returned her attention to her phone.

 _Of course, I'm sorry I pried, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything that would harm you._

 _I appreciate the concern, but it's just weird to have someone using government resources to invade someones privacy._

Emily thought back to Rossi's private investigator and grimaced, it would not be a fun conversation when Allyson heard about that one.

 _I know, I'm sorry._

 _It's okay, it bought me a few hours with Bombur, so I can't complain too much._

 _Yeah, but it hasn't stopped you yet._

 _Watch it, Prentiss. FBI or not, you are not above getting the silent treatment._

 _You couldn't do that, you would miss me._

 _Wanna take a chance?_

Emily chuckled, she could picture Strauss telling Rossi the exact same thing.

 _No, I trust your resolve far more than my own. Do you want me to come over tonight?_

 _Nah, I'm going to just drink some wine, listen to sad music, and maybe read._

 _You sure you don't need company? You can come to my place and play with Sergio._

 _No thanks, I think that might make it worse._

 _Okay, just text me or call if you change your mind._

 _Thanks. I'm gonna go settle down for a while, I'll talk to you later._

Allyson sent a kissing emoticon with the last text and Emily sent one back. She tucked her phone away and sighed. Work was almost done, and now she didn't have any plans. Emily looked up as Rossi opened his door, they made eye contact and he nodded to his office. As Emily stood Rossi disappeared back inside. She followed him and closed his office door behind her. "I take it that didn't go as smoothly as planned?"

Rossi shook his head as Emily took a seat. "Not quite, Hayden was thrilled to find out I have another child. She was slightly less thrilled to find out it was Erin's child too. Then when I told her I had Allyson followed for a week I think she was ready to beat me to death. She wants me to contact her tonight."

"Rossi I don't think that's a great idea," Emily confessed.

"I had my hesitations too, but Hayden pointed out she could be more upset if I wait even longer. Also I didn't miss out on her life by choice, it was someone else's mistake, I shouldn't be held responsible for that."

"Rossi it wasn't your fault you missed out on being there for her. But this is in your control, you need to wait for tomorrow." Rossi looked hesitant, he sighed. "Look, wait until tomorrow and I'll introduce the two of you. We can meet at my apartment, I'll tell her I wanted to introduce you two."

Rossi sighed deeply, "fine, but I'm serious, I want to be there for her, now."

"Rossi that is very nobel, but she needs a little space. Look I'll call her tonight and try to get something set up. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Emily."

"Of course, I'm gonna head home, you should call Hayden back and tell her the plan." Emily suggested as she walked out. The plan she had involved going home and watching TV until she passed out from boredom. However after seeing Hotch practically slam down his phone, Emily decided to make a quick stop. She knocked on his office door and popped it open. "You okay?"

"Grand." Hotch said dryly. "Are you taking off?" he questioned.

"Yeah, in a little bit. Hotch do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked.

"No, but it probably would be good to get a second opinion." With that Emily walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sat in the chair opposite from Hotch, a position she had become very familiar with. "Ashley thinks that Jack needs mental help."

Emily's eyes widened and her eyebrows went up. "Why?"

"She thinks he might be on the path to becoming depressed. He's been wearing black lately, he doesn't socialize as much as he used to, he won't talk to her."

"Do you think he needs help?" Emily asked.

Hotch hesitated, "I think he needs to start talking about his mom again. And I think that he needs someone other than me to talk with him about her."

"So are you thinking a counselor?"

"No, Jack would never agree to that. I was hoping he might open up to Ashley, but he just doesn't care for her."

"Well, maybe it will just take some time. How do you feel about her?" Emily asked.

Hotch looked up at her with a look of puzzlement. "I really enjoy her company, we have a great time together."

"Do you think you could ever love her?"

"Maybe."

"Hotch, if not that's okay too."

"No, I think I could love her, I just don't love her yet." Hotch admitted.

"Well, then you guys will be able to find a way through this."

Hotch nodded at Emily's gentle words. "Hopefully," he said calmly. "So what was going on earlier today with you, Rossi, and Garcia?"

"Oh that is a subject I am not approaching right now." Emily said and shook her head. "I'm going head home, I'll see you tomorrow." Emily stood and headed out.

"Thank you" Hotch said before she opened the door.

"Of course," Emily said with a smile before exiting the office.

The drive home was thankfully a quick one, Emily changed into her silk pajamas and curled up on the couch to watch TV. After a few minutes Sergio came in and laid on top of her. Emily smiled, her cat always provided a great amount of comfort for her. It wasn't long before Sergio's loud purrs lulled her to sleep. When Emily woke she was annoyed to see that it was 11pm. She scolded herself, she wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night. Sergio had run off at some point, allowing free range of movement. Emily grabbed her phone and found no new texts from Allyson. Emily knew she had to set up something for tomorrow, with a heavy sigh she texted her girlfriend.

 _Hey, you up?_

After a few minutes Emily finally got a response. _As luck should have it I am, what can I do for you agent?_

 _I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting someone from my job tomorrow?_

 _Why? And who?_

 _He would like to meet you, and his name is Dave. I was thinking after your shift tomorrow we could meet up at my place._

 _Why does he want to meet me though?_

Emily bit her lower lip. Her girlfriend wasn't going to let it slide. Emily debated her options, tell the truth and possibly alienate the pair before they even met, or lie. Lying was wrong though, Emily mused.

 _He said he wanted to meet you. I didn't really ask too much of a why, it was more or less just okay with me._

 _All right, but if he's like a serial killer, I hold you fully responsible._

 _I would hold me fully responsible too. So I take it you feel better?_

 _Yeah, I drank a bottle of Arbor Mist and took a long nap, I feel much better._

Emily snorted and shook her head. _Well I'm glad you feel better. How's your mouth doing?_

 _Why Agent Prentiss, are you thinking about my lips on this lonesome night? Because if you are, don't expect much. The lower lip has gone down, but it's still really red, and hot._

 _I was worried about your well being, you pervert._

 _Of course you were. I'm not judging you Emily, we both know I'm a catch._

 _That you are._

 _Jesus, Emily. I'm so used to complimenting myself, it's just weird when someone agrees._

 _Well I plan on complimenting you continuously during our relationship, so you had better get used to it._

 _Yes ma'am._

 _Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old._

 _Oh sugar cup, it's just a sign of respect._

 _…Sugar cup?_

 _When I drink wine the southern part of me comes out. I start nicknaming people, and objects, and animals._

Emily briefly thought of Allyson's mother, and the battle for sobriety that Strauss had faced. Allyson didn't seem like an alcoholic, but neither did Strauss. She decided an inconspicuous text would help to reassure her. _How often do you drink enough to bring out the southern in you?_

 _Not often, I'm not a huge fan of drinking. I like it, but normally it takes so much to get me drunk it's just not worth it. Besides with my job I like to stay sober in case I get called in_

 _Ah, very thoughtful._

 _That's just the kind of girl I am. More about you though, how was your day?_

 _Ugh._

 _Ugh?_

 _Just ugh, work was chaos, but we didn't have to make a trip, so that was nice._

 _That is nice, so why was it chaos._

 _You know when things happen, that aren't really in anybody's control, but you're still mad about it? That has been my day._

 _Aw :( I'm sorry, do you want me to come over?_

 _It's almost 11:30, and you're drunk._

 _Yeah, but I can get a cab, I'm very good at comforting people._ Before Emily could ponder what that really meant Allyson sent another text. _I mean genuinely I am a comforting people, that wasn't me putting the moves on you._ Emily grinned and another text came through. _Someday you'll see the moves, and you will be very impressed._

 _Oh, they're called 'the moves.'_

 _Yes, my moves are superior, therefore they're known as 'the moves'_

 _Mhm, I'm so sure._

 _It's true, and you know it, Prentiss. Need I remind you that I slept in your bed last night?_

 _Need I remind you, you were almost passing out from pain medication, and your lip was so swollen it was like kissing a marshmallow?_

 _Sugar cup, you wound me! My lip is much better now, I've got that whole Wolverine healing factor._

Emily rolled her eyes, Rossi also had the annoying habit of getting better fast. _I don't care, no more getting into brawls with your ex's._

 _I don't think we have to worry about that any more. We sort of had a truce today. It was nice, and a little sad._

 _Why sad?_

 _Well, I'm still hurt by what he did. Knowing that our relationship was fractured that far back, it just sucks. And now we're in a truce but it's going to take me a long time to get over that. Without trust there is no love, and right now I need to work on my trust issues._

Emily frowned, it sounded like a breakup speech. Although the whole rest of the conversation had been so nice, Emily couldn't figure out if it had been nice so the breakup would be easier, or if she was just imagining things. She stared at the screen for a few minutes before responding. _Is this you breaking up with me._

Emily waited impatiently for a reply. She drummed her fingers on her ribs as she stared at the screen. Finally she got a reply from the blonde that had managed to enthrall her and set her on edge. _No, but I want you to be fully aware of this, I'm insecure, and being cheated on has absolutely plummeted my self confidence. I can fake it, and I can do a damn good job of it. But at the end of the day, I feel like crap, and I don't see what you see in me. That's just who I am right now, and it doesn't mean I'll be that way forever, but for now I am._

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. _That's completely understandable, I've been cheated on, I've been where you are now, and I know how hard it is. Even if it takes a lifetime, I'll show you everything I see in you._

 _God, you are fantastic do you realize that?_

 _I do try._

 _And you do so well. That being said I am going to sleep it off. I'm supposed to get out of work at five thirty, do you want me to head home and change before I come over, or just head straight over?_

 _Whichever is more comfortable for you._

 _I think I'll go home and get cleaned up, maybe do a few things around the house. Does 7 work for you?_

 _Yeah, sounds good._

 _Okay, see you tomorrow. Thanks again for everything._

Allyson finished off her message with a kiss-y face emoticon. Emily returned the gesture and began to get ready for bed. Once settled in Emily kept playing the potential outcomes of the next day in her mind. On one hand it could go very well, Allyson could be thrilled to meet her dad, there could be happy tears, and then everyone would be happy. Or, the more likely option was an absolute freak out from Allyson. It just seemed like it would be impossible for her not to freak out. Emily tossed and turned, getting an extra two hours of sleep before her alarm went off for work. Emily sighed deeply as she shut off her alarm, it was going to be a long day.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090909090

"Look out how fierce my queen looks today!" Allyson smiled as Zach announced her arrival in the ER. "Baby love, I can't believe the shit storm that has been place on your door, and you still coming in looking like a million bucks."

"Is the lip really that bad?" Allyson questioned as she tucked her coat under the counter.

"No, I mean it, you're looking good." Zach used his long arms to pull Allyson into a tight embrace. "We thought we were going to die without you here yesterday." Zach placed a kiss on the top of Allyson's head and stepped back to look at her. "You are never leaving me again!" Zach said sternly.

"Shut up, Zachary." Allyson said with a grin as she sat down at her station.

"Oh she's fiery today" Zach said and held up his hands. He sat down and scooted his chair over towards her. "Really though, how do you feel?"

"I'm doing okay, things are really rough, but they can only get better, right?" Allyson asked.

"Of course," Zach said and patted her hand. "You keep telling yourself that," with that Zach scooted back to his station. His smirk was quickly replaced with a frown as a full pee cup was placed in front of him.

"Zachary, would you please run this to the lab?" Fitch asked politely. Zach turned to Allyson, who gave him a small nod. Zach sighed and stood, taking the pee cup and slowly making his way to the lab. "Well that went well." Fitch sighed deeply, Allyson smirked and shook her head. "What?" He questioned.

"Well at least now that we can't work together the other nurses will help you." Allyson said and shrugged.

Fitch leaned against the work station and crossed his arms. "What's up with you? You got this glow going on." Fitch said and watched her carefully.

"That's the glow of a whole bottle of Arbor Mist. My skin is tight and clear, and so long as I stay hydrated it will continue to light up the world." Allyson explained as she began to sort through files one of the other nurses left behind.

"Ah I remember that glow." Fitch said fondly, "I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Thanks" Allyson said and looked up at him. "Are you doing okay?"

"Working on it." Fitch nodded and left the work station. Allyson shrugged and checked the clock deciding to start work early. Being a nurse is hard work. A lot of times it's under appreciated, and the job isn't as glamorous as everyone would like to believe. However, it is extremely rewarding to help people every day. It was why she became a nurse. Helping people, and watching them go from stressed and hurt, to mellow and pain free was an amazing thing to see, especially when you caused the positive change.

"Don't we have a great job, Zach?" Allyson asked as she wandered over to her work station.

Zach looked up from his charting and glared at her. "I've been puked on twice today, and you got sprayed with blood. How can you be so chipper?" Zach asked sounding annoyed.

"Because it didn't get in my mouth, and we're both lucky enough to have plenty of scrubs here." Zach crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. "Would it make you feel better if we went to lunch together?"

"Oh yeah, that would do it." Zach closed the file he was working on and stood up quickly.

"Easy guys, you're not going anywhere. Three GSW's coming in." Fitch said walking in looking a bit unravelled.

"What happened?" Zach asked sounding concerned.

"I guess some guy just went ballistic and shot his wife and her lover, then he tried to kill himself."

"He's still alive?" Allyson asked as she and Zach gloved up.

"Tried to shoot himself in the heart. He missed, and now he's bleeding in an ambulance. All right, Zachary, you're with me, Allyson, you're with Dr. Roman, and Laverne you're with Dr. Richmond." Allyson froze after hearing who she was working with, everyone started to prep and Allyson walked up to Fitch.

"Are you kidding me? Let me work with Richmond." Allyson hissed.

"Richmond is insisting on working with Laverne, I'm sorry but you have to work with Roman."

"Why can't I work with you, we're fine now!" Allyson exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Because we're not allowed to. Wormsworth made it clear if we work together we'll be suspended indefinitely, if not fired. I'm sorry but you have to do your job." With that Fitch turned and headed for his designated spot. Allyson sighed and headed for the only empty curtain left.

"Hey, why aren't they being sent right up to surgery?" Zach asked breaking the tense silence of the ER.

"We are to stabilize them before they go up, there are only two available surgeons left, and both are just barely getting done surgeries, so we have to take whichever one has the best chance of making it and transport them to Denton."

"Come on" Allyson said and left her bay. "Anyone who's prepped go to the ambulance bay, we'll see if we can determine who can wait and get them headed out without unloading them." Allyson began to walk to the ambulance bay, Zach fell in step behind her, shortly followed by Laverne, who was a good nurse, she was just unsure of her skills. Fitch followed, and on their way Richmond came out to join them.

"Ah a great lovers' quarrel. Aren't you glad your problems have been resolved in a much more peaceful manner?" Richmond asked Fitch from the back of the group.

"Right now, not really" Allyson called over her shoulder, Fitch grinned and remained silent. As soon as they came through the double doors they could see the ambulances coming through.

"Okay, I'll take the first, Richmond takes the second, and wait where's Dr. Roman?" Fitch asked looking around.

"Maybe she's waiting in the emergency room?" Laverne suggested quietly.

"It's okay, I've got it." Allyson said as the ambulances got closer.

"Do you really think you're qualified?" Richmond asked as he slid on gloves.

"She's been trained as a trauma nurse, and she's done time in surgical nursing, she's got it." Fitch said and nodded to Allyson, she smiled and nodded back. As soon as the ambulance doors were opened everyone huddled the doors. "Mine can't wait" Fitch said, he stepped aside and let the EMT's unload the shooter, who was strapped to the gurney and moaning loudly.

"This one needs to go now." Richmond declared as soon as he saw the lover, he had a massive head wound, and a bullet in his abdomen as well.

"She can go to Denton, good luck everyone" Allyson threw herself into the ambulance and sat with the woman. She had one shot to her abdomen, she was meant to suffer.

"He just came out of no where. We were on the porch and he-"

"Shh, it's okay, what's your name?" Allyson asked quietly.

"Amy."

"Amy we're gonna get you the best help there is," Allyson said gently. "Give me her numbers" Allyson said to the EMT. As he rattled off her information Allyson did her best to comfort the woman, and keep her stable.

"I swear. I broke up with him before we did anything. I swear to God. Please don't let me die." The woman begged. She was only twenty four, her ex was thirty six, Allyson had heard them call it out before she jumped into the rig. Amy had the most beautiful brown eyes, almost as nice as Emily's. Her blonde hair was sticking to her sweaty face, and she was quite pale.

"I'm not letting anyone die," Allyson promised. "You're heading to Denton, in Quantico, it's a great hospital, I know the chief of surgery, he's fantastic."

"So why don't you work there?" Amy asked.

"Tell you what, you pull through this and I'll tell you. Promise." Allyson said as she rubbed the woman's arm. "Can you radio to Denton and tell them we want Dr. Cruz on this if he's not busy, if he is, he chooses who operates?"

"Got it" the driver said loud and clearly. He was on his radio, telling everyone his orders. There was a crackled reply asking who was requesting Cruz.

"Tell them Pierce is requesting." Allyson said without hesitation. The driver did so, and a reply came through saying they were waiting for their arrival.

"Almost there honey," Allyson said sweetly as she smiled down at Amy.

"How bad is it?" The woman asked.

"We're not doctors we can't make diagnosis'" the EMT said and gave her a sad look.

The woman looked at Allyson, and grabbed her hand. "Please," the woman begged.

"I think you're going to be just fine sweetie. A little surgery, and you'll be right as rain."

"What about my boyfriend?"

Allyson frowned, "I'm not really sure sweet heart, I didn't see anyone else who came in, I know they're in surgery already, so they have a good chance."

"We're coming up, get ready to move." The driver said loudly. Allyson looked over and saw that Denton was coming into view.

"See, now you can tell all of you're friends you made it to Quantico in under fifteen minutes, how many people can say that?" Allyson asked with a smile. Amy smiled back and nodded, she squeezed Allyson's hand tightly and Allyson returned the gesture. As soon as the ambulance stopped the doors were thrown open and a team of residents, and nurses were unloading the patient. Allyson climbed out and followed them in, reading off her stats and info.

"Pierce, your scrubbing in on surgery." As soon as Allyson heard Cruz's voice she knew that it wasn't a question, it was an order. She turned and stared at the tall man with dark hair and tanned skin. "Problem?" he asked.

"I haven't been in on a surgery since last November."

"I know, there's no point in getting rusty." Cruz flashed his million dollar smile and started giving out orders to everyone. Allyson wasn't amazed by the efficiency of the hospital, she knew they were good. Hell, Denton was far better that Copley. Standing in surgery though, brought on a rush that Allyson had done her best to forget about. Somehow when it would come back, it came back hard. Even though Allyson's wrist had started to hurt again during surgery the thrill of it all kept her pushing through. As Allyson scrubbed out with Cruz she couldn't help but gush.

"I can't believe how much fun that was. I mean it's horrible what happened to her, and I'm sure that she's going to be emotionally damaged for a while, but I saved her." Cruz looked at her. "We saved her" Allyson corrected.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this. Does it mean that you're going to take the surgical nurse position?" Cruz asked, Allyson grimaced. "Ah, gotcha," Cruz nodded and continued scrubbing.

"Cruz this is a fantastic hospital, and I am so happy you want to give me a job, but I can't leave Copley. It's where I first started, and it's where I'm needed."

Cruz sighed, "Allyson, just because you started there doesn't mean you need to stay there. Yeah, you would be missed, I'm sure, but you're working as an RN when you have surgical and trauma training. It's a waste, even if you don't come to Denton, you should be working as a trauma nurse. I still don't see why you can't see that."

Allyson shut off the water tap and began to dry her hands on a towel. "I like working as an RN, you get to talk to patients, and make their day a little bit easier. As a surgical nurse I spend very little time with the patient when they're not under anesthesia. I would rather work with people and try to make their time in a hospital a little easier. It's not easy being an RN, but it is so rewarding."

Cruz shut off his own tap and nodded. "Just remember, there will always be a spot for you in this hospital. You did phenomenally in there, and I hate to see you waste your talent." He grabbed a towel and began to dry his hands. "You know Jessie was just talking about inviting you to dinner one night."

Allyson grinned, "how is your smoking hot wife doing?"

"Hey, hey, easy," Cruz said with a smile. "She's doing good, and so is our marriage, so paws off. We're actually working on baby number three right now."

"What? Good for you" Allyson said and laid a gentle punch on Cruz's shoulder. "Any chance this one is going to be named after me?"

"Not a chance in hell," Cruz said and shook his head. "We're going to try and name the baby after a positive world force, like Martin Luther, or Mother Theresa. Naming our child after you would be like asking the anti-Christ to watch over them."

Allyson's mouth formed an O shape as she smacked his arm. "So not fair! I am a fantastic influence on the world force."

"Yeah, right." Cruz snorted, the pair slowly made their way out of prep and over to the elevators. "So how are you getting back to Copley?" Cruz questioned.

"Excellent question, any chance I could hitch a ride?" Allyson asked with a smile.

"Sure, I have the van today so if it smells like Cheerios and baby wipes, I apologize." The doors slid open and Allyson stepped in. Cruz stood in the doorway and began to pat himself down. "I need to go grab my keys, do you mind hanging out in the doorway for the parking garage?"

"Sure, take your time," Allyson said and nodded.

"Thanks" Cruz walked away and the doors closed. Allyson hit the ground floor button and waited patiently as the descent began. She began to think of Emily and their dinner plans that night. It would be nice having a home cooked meal, and she would get to meet a friend of Emily's which would probably be nice. Although Emily did have a rough day the day before. Allyson briefly debated calling her, and decided she might as well, if she could help to make Emily's day better she would. Once she found her way to the garage entrance Allyson called Emily.

"Hey, what's up?" Emily asked as she answered her phone.

"I wanted to see how your day was going." Allyson said and smiled.

"That is so sweet." Emily said and grinned, she had taken the call in the hallway to avoid the team over hearing her. "My day is going a lot better than yesterday, how's your's going?"

"Mine is fantastic" Allyson was beaming, she nodded at an elderly couple that walked past.

"Fantastic? What brought on fantastic?" Emily inquired.

"I helped to save a life today, more so than I usually do anyway, and that made it great."

"Really? How's that?" Emily asked.

"It's complicated, definitely a conversation for a later date. It really was great though, and now you're having a good day, and we're doing dinner tonight so now it really is a fantastic day."

Emily frowned, her girlfriend smooth, but the nerves for their dinner date were reeling their ugly head towards her. "Sweet talker" Emily retorted.

"I can't help it, you bring out the best in me." Allyson nodded to Cruz as he showed up and they made their way into the garage. "I have to go, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Sounds good, see you in a bit."

"Bye" Allyson said and hung up, Cruz looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you and Fitch were caput," Cruz said casually.

"We are, that was someone else." Allyson said and smirked at his surprised expression.

"Do tell" Cruz said as he unlocked the van.

Allyson popped open the door and shook her head. "Not a chance, this drive is limited to talking about the babies you guys have already brought into the world."

The drive went smoothly, by the time Allyson got back to Copley she was allowed to leave for the day. Instead of heading home and washing up Allyson decided to head over to Emily's. It felt like the drive took forever, so by the time she was knocking on the door Allyson was beyond ready to see Emily. When the brunette opened the door a panic look crossed her face and she checked her watch.

"It's all good, I'm way early" Allyson said, Emily's face relaxed and she exhaled slowly.

"Oh God I thought I was out of time already." Emily pulled her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her cheek before laying her head on Allyson's shoulder. "I don't know why I thought cooking a whole chicken would be a good idea for tonight."

"What's wrong with the chicken?" Allyson asked as Emily pulled back. Emily grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her into the apartment. When they reached the kitchen Allyson began to fan herself, it was extremely hot in the kitchen. Emily lifted the chicken out of the sink and dropped it back down. A frozen clunk made her grimace on behalf of her beloved. "It could be worse." Allyson suggested and shrugged.

Emily sighed and leaned against the counter dejectedly. "I just want tonight to go well, you know? I figured if I turned up the heat it would help it to defrost quicker."

Allyson felt a bout of sympathy well up, she walked over and lifted her girlfriends head, with a finger under her chin. "Hey, tonight will be fine, don't worry about it" Allyson gently kissed her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "If you're that worried about it we can always cancel."

"No" Emily murmured into the crook of Allyson's neck. "I just want everything to be perfect, you know?"

"Of course," Allyson gave Emily a reassuring squeeze. "Let me look around your cabinets, we'll see if we can find something." In the end the pair decided on shrimp scampi.

"He's Italian, so the noodles have to be perfect," Emily cautioned Allyson.

"Okay, you do noodles, I'll do the pan work." The pair set to work, even though it was a large kitchen, Emily and Allyson were constantly brushing against each other, and touching each other. Emily found it incredibly easy to work with Allyson in the kitchen. Emily wrapped her arms around Allyson's midsection as the food finished cooking.

"Thank you," Emily said quietly as she watched the pan.

"For cooking, or for being my incredibly charming self?" Allyson asked with a cocky grin and a small shake of her head.

"Both" Emily said with a grin as Allyson turned around. The pair embraced each other and kissed lovingly. "You know" Emily said before taking another kiss. "I'm sure we have time until Rossi shows up." Emily kissed Allyson deeply. "We probably have time for a quick make out session on the couch."

Allyson laughed heartily. "You sound like a horny teenager."

"Well, I'm a horny adult, so it's better." Emily smiled, but as the doorbell rang her face fell, earning a small burst of laughter from Allyson. "Oh come on," Emily whined.

"Sorry, maybe after dinner." Allyson suggested, she gave Emily a quick peck on the lips and nodded to the door. "Go on, greet your guest, I'll finish up here."

Emily sighed and made her way to the front door, she opened it and Rossi was standing there with a bottle of wine in each hand. "Is she here?" he asked sounding excited.

"Yes she is, we're having dinner before you say anything. Don't freak her out, or I swear I will shoot you." Emily accepted the wine and ushered him in. By the time Rossi's coat was hung up and they were headed to kitchen Allyson was already plating food. "David Rossi, Allyson Pierce. Allyson Pierce, David Rossi."

"Nice to meet you" Allyson said and stretched out her hand.

Rossi was beaming and he looked like he might cry. "It is so nice to meet you" Rossi said and shook her hand.

"Okay, Rossi, you go sit in the dining room and we'll be out in a second," Emily spoke quickly and ushered him out. She could tell Allyson's resemblance to Erin was a lot harder to take in person. Allyson raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead she continued to plate the food while Emily poured the wine. "Red or white?" Emily asked.

"Neither, I'll take a Smirnoff if you have one though," Emily glanced in her fridge and frowned. "That's okay, I'll just stick with water." Allyson said and picked up the three plates, balancing one on her arm.

"Were you a waitress at some point?" Emily asked as she followed with two glasses of wine and a bottle of water.

"Briefly, it didn't last long," Allyson admitted. They went into the dining room, and gave Rossi his food and drink.

"This looks great, thank you, ladies." Rossi said with a smile as Allyson sat across from him.

"You're welcome" the couple said together, they smiled at each other and looked away.

"So, Rossi, what's it like working with Emily?" Allyson asked as she began to cut up the shrimps on her plate.

"She's an absolute delight to work with, she would do anything for anyone" Rossi said and smiled at Emily who shot him a dirty look before putting her smile back on.

"Well, I wish I could say the same for Rossi but he is a pain in the ass," Emily admitted.

Allyson grinned, "it's nice to be loved, isn't it?" Allyson asked Rossi.

"Delightful" Rossi said dryly. "So why did you become a nurse, Allyson?"

Allyson shrugged, "I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with my life, and then one day it hit me that I should be helping people. I tried retail and customer service type jobs, but it never really worked for me. Then I saw this documentary on healthcare in America, and I figured that if I did a few introduction courses it couldn't hurt. Turned out I really love nursing. What about you, why did you join the BAU?"

"Join it? Kid, I started the BAU" Rossi said pointedly.

Emily was unsettled during the entire meal, she watched, and sporadically interjected into the conversation, but mostly remained quiet. She watched with an easy smile sporting her face as Rossi and Allyson got to know each other. Allyson easily teased Rossi, and he seemed delighted by it. By the time the meal was finished and the dishes had been cleared away Allyson and Rossi were on great terms. Emily caught Rossi's eye as she took his plate away and nodded to Allyson's vacant seat. "Do it when we come back in."

"Got it" Rossi said and nodded.

Emily walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Allyson again. "You're awfully affectionate tonight, and I love it." Allyson said as she shut off the water and leaned her head back on Emily's shoulder.

"Good," Emily said and squeezed Allyson. "Come back to the dining room, I'll do dishes later."

"Are you sure?" Allyson asked.

"Positive" Emily said with a nod. She released her girlfriend and they made their way back to the dining room. Emily noticed that Rossi had the letter on his lap and she instantly felt ill.

"So Allyson, I actually had a reason for wanting to meet you tonight," Rossi said cooly.

Allyson's eyes flickered to Emily, she was staring down at where her plate had been sitting. "Really? What reason was that?" Allyson asked.

"I received a letter from a man named Dr. Everett Emry. Did you know him?" Rossi asked carefully.

Allyson shook her head, "I know he worked at a hospital around here, it was in the papers that he died a couple weeks ago."

"Well, he sent out this letter to a woman named Erin Strauss, does that sound familiar?" Rossi held up the letter and Allyson shook her head. "In the letter he said he made a mistake as a resident, and accidentally mixed up the tags on two children that had been born in the hospital. One of the children passed away shortly after birth, the other one went home as Allyson Smyth." Allyson's face remained neutral. "I'm pretty sure you're the Allyson Smyth that he was talking about."

Allyson nodded slowly and remained silent for a few seconds. Emily looked at her girlfriend with a sympathetic expression. "So did my potential mother send you here to look for me?" Allyson asked sounding displeased.

"No, unfortunately the woman this letter was meant for has passed away. I'm here because I think you might be my child." Rossi held up the letter and Allyson nodded. She held out her hand and Rossi slid it across the table. Allyson pulled the letter out and read the brief message. Emily watched as Allyson reread the letter a few times. Eventually she stuffed it back in the envelope and set it on the table in front of her.

"This proves absolutely nothing. By the time Emry wrote this he was probably so far gone it could have been something his mind made up." Allyson's eyes flickered to Emily's and Emily felt a lump in her throat form as Allyson looked away, and her expression hardened.

"It is possible but I would like to take a DNA test just in case." Rossi's words were gentle, and there was no indication that he was upset, Allyson however looked like she was furious and ready to cry.

"I need some time to think about this, and… and I don't know." Allyson admitted. "Can I hold onto this?" She asked as she held up the letter.

"Of course" Rossi said and nodded. "I can give you my number-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll have Emily let you know what I decide." Allyson stood and nodded to Rossi. "It was nice to meet you," she turned to Emily, "see you around." With that Allyson headed out, Emily instantly stood.

"I'll be back" Emily said and rushed out the door. "Hey wait" Emily said as she caught Allyson in the hallway. She grabbed her good wrist, but released her as soon as Allyson whipped around with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, I just-"

"Why would you do that? You just had me eat dinner with someone who thinks they're my father, while I had no clue. That is beyond deranged, Emily." Allyson snapped, she moved to the elevator and clicked the down button.

"Allyson he wanted to meet you so badly, and I thought this would be the best way to ease everyone into this."

"Is that why you're dating me? As a favor to a friend, to get close to his possible kid?" Allyson asked, she blinked and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What? No!" Emily was now offended and hurt. She couldn't blame Allyson for being suspicious, but hearing it out loud hurt. Especially because if she were in Allyson's shoes she would have said the same thing. "I swear, I didn't know until yesterday, Rossi was going to approach you yesterday, and I asked him to wait so I could be there for you."

Allyson shook her head, "Emily this is so insane, I might not even be his kid. What happens then?" Allyson asked. Emily opened her mouth to reply but Allyson carried on. "Further more, why didn't you think I might want to hear it just from you and then figure out what I wanted to do? Why would I want to sit and talk with him, while being absolutely fucking clueless about what was going on? God, I am such an idiot." Allyson brushed her tears away on her arm, and as soon as the elevator opened Allyson spun around and stepped in. Emily stepped forward but Allyson held up her hand. "No, please don't. I need time and space, I need to figure out what the fuck is going on."

Allyson sniffled and Emily nodded. "I'm gonna call you tomorrow, okay?" Allyson nodded but didn't say anything as the doors closed. When the metal barrier was separating them Emily headed back to her apartment and stormed into the dining room.

"Not good?" Rossi asked with a cringe.

"No, my girlfriend normally storms out in tears, without saying goodbye, everything's great, Rossi." Emily's sarcasm and angry tone earned a wince from Rossi. She shook her head and peered out the window. She watched until Allyson got outside and into her car. Allyson was wiping her tears away almost furiously. As Allyson drove away without looking back Emily slid the curtain shut and sighed deeply. "Shit," Emily almost growled. Rossi looked on sympathetically, but was lost on what to say.

09090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090909090909009090

Hey guys, not a lot of reviews on the last chapter and that totally bummed me out. If you have a chance please do leave a review. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	5. The Wrath of Khan

"Wow, you look like crap."

"I swear to God, Zach I am in no mood today." Allyson threw her sweater under her desk and tossed her phone on the workstation.

"Is this one of those times where I hug you, and you cry, which ends up making you feel better? Or is this a I hug you and you punch me in the throat time?" Zach asked as Allyson sat down in her chair heavily.

"I honestly don't know, but if I were you, I wouldn't risk it." Allyson picked up the files that someone left at her station and threw them on the island behind her. Zach frowned, Allyson would very rarely do something like that, usually it meant she was close to snapping completely. He sat down and stared at his friend. Her eyes were puffy, her skin was oily, her hair wasn't straightened like it normally was, instead it had it's wave and natural frizziness to it. The heavy humidity always brought frizz, but it looked like she hadn't even brushed her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I really do." Allyson admitted. Zach nodded and scooted his wheelie chair over, Allyson took a deep breath before diving into the story. "So yesterday Emily and I had a date, she told me she wanted to introduce me to a friend of hers. We all sat down and had dinner, and at the end of it her friend told me he thought he was my father." Zach smirked and Allyson just stared at him until the smirk slid off his face.

"You're not kidding."

"Nope. He had a letter from Dr. Emry, the guy who supposedly got the tags mixed up on two babies. He worked for Denton, so I'm gonna call Cruz later and see if it's legit."

"So what does your dad want? Like is he looking for money?" Zach questioned.

"No, he's the guy who made the BAU, the FBI unit Emily works for. I guess he's super loaded, his name is David Rossi. I googled him, I guess he's kind of a legend in the FBI." Allyson shrugged weakly, "I can't help but feel like Emily was only interested in me because she was doing him a favor."

Zach frowned, "I am positive that is not true. I've seen the way you guys are around each other, it is sickeningly sweet."

"Yeah, but that's her job. She gets close to people in order to find out about them, victims, killers, terrorists, what if I really am just a job to her?" Zach's heart sank as he saw tears well up in his friends eyes. "I need to go," Allyson stood and took off, presumably for the women's bathroom to have a good cry. Zach sighed deeply, a small buzzing noise pulled him from his thoughts. Zach saw Allyson's phone lighting up with Emily's name on the screen. Zach briefly debated picking up and telling Emily to leave his friend alone and to never call back. However, Zach really did feel like Emily was a good person. As the phone continued to buzz Zach decided not to let it go to voicemail, instead he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Zach asked.

"Hello?" Emily asked confused at the masculine voice.

"Hey Emily, it's Zach." He heard a small noise of hopelessness come from Emily. "She's in the bathroom, but she's not ready to talk either way."

"Can you just let her know I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt her, I just thought maybe the way I did it would be okay."

"Honey, Allyson is very sensitive, and she's been crushed by life more times than necessary. She's just feeling very exposed, and I do believe you, but she's not going to, not for a little while anyway. Don't give up, send her some texts, let her know you're thinking of her, and I'll do what I can from here."

"Oh my God, thank you so much Zach." Emily sounded so relieved, Zach had to smile.

"Of course. However, if you or this guy hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to kill either one of you. I'm not afraid of prison, I'm gay, and I love fighting, it would be like Disneyland for me." Emily chuckled, and Zach did as well. "I have to go, but text her after and I'll make sure she sees it."

"Okay, thank you again, for everything."

"Of course, bye Emily." Zach hung up the phone and placed it back on the workstation, almost immediately it lit up with a text from Emily. He continued to chart until Allyson returned nearly fifteen minutes later. Her face was red and puffy, her hair was tied back, and she still looked upset.

"I am so sorry, everything that's been going on the last few weeks has just kind of built up." Allyson leaned over, and hugged her friend before kissing his temple. "Thank you for dealing with me."

"Of course love, it's what I do best." Zach pulled her into his arms and squeezed. "Emily called your cell, I told her I didn't think you were ready to talk. I told her to text you, and she did." Zach said as he rubbed Allyson's back. Allyson squeezed him and sighed deeply. When Zach released her she took her seat and checked her phone.

"I am so sorry for last night, I never meant to hurt you. I know you need space, and I can give you that, but please call me when you're ready. I really want to make things right." Allyson read the text aloud and sighed. Zach raised an eyebrow as Allyson tossed her phone on the work station and exhaled slowly. "I've got to call Cruz before my shift starts, will you be okay if my call runs a little over?"

"It's dead today honey, do what you need to do." Zach smiled at his friend, she smiled back and grabbed her phone before heading for the stairwell.

Allyson scrolled through her contacts until she found Cruz's work number. She got his voicemail and after the beep the first thing Allyson did was sigh. "Hey, Miguel, it's Allyson. Look, I need a favor. Doctor Emry sent a letter to someone, and it says that I'm their kid. He mixed up tags on me and another kid when we were born, and he wanted to make things right. I know Emry's dead, but you knew him, is there any chance that this is real? Was he in his right mind when he passed? Just call me back when you get a chance, thank you." Allyson hung up the phone and tried to focus on evening out her breathing. It was time to work, and she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of doing her job correctly. Before Allyson could leave the stairwell she received a new text from Emily.

 _I have to leave town for a case, if you need me call me._

Allyson sighed and bit her lower lip, she sent a quick reply. _Will do, be safe._

All the way over at the airstrip in Quantico Emily smiled at the text message she had received. She sat down in the seat next to Rossi and nodded. "She said be safe, it's something."

Rossi nodded, "thank you for letting me know."

"Of course," Emily said and gave him a tight smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday, it was my plan, I should have just let you go after her when you wanted to."

"Both of our plans weren't great. We'll deal with it when we get back." Rossi stopped talking as the rest of the team joined them on the jet.

09090909090909090909090909090090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

"Hey," Allyson looked up as soon as she heard a familiar voice. She smiled as Zach approached, he had showered and shaved since getting off work.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? Your shift ended three hours ago." Allyson's smile widened as her friends long, monkey like arms wrapped around her.

"We're going to go do yoga, go get overprice smoothies, and then go to a spa. No arguing either, this is my treat." Zach let his friend wriggle out of his grip, he smiled at the surprised look on her face.

"Zach I just got done working, I want to go home. Besides that is gonna be crazy expensive" Allyson closed her locker after swapping out her spare scrubs for clean ones.

"You're not going home, you're coming with me. We'll swing by your apartment, grab your work out clothes, and go get centered, or whatever it is you do when you yoga."

"Zach, you hate yoga."

"That I do, but I love you, and this is something you need. When was the last time you actually did yoga, or deep breathing?"

"Last time I was with your mom." As soon as Zach's jaw dropped Allyson smirked. "I'm sorry that was bad."

"Hoe bag, you better not touch my mother, she would kill you. Come on, I insist, lets go." Forty five minutes later and the pair had donned their workout gear and arrived at a popular yoga studio. Allyson was wearing a pink tank top, with a black yoga pants. Zach was wearing gray sweatpants and a lime green tank top. "Bitch we look fabulous," Zach commented as the duo walked to the back of the studio space.

"We always look fabulous" Allyson said and smiled at her friend. She laid down her pink mat, and Zach laid down the blue one he had borrowed from her.

"So any word from Cruz?" Zach asked as he sat down on his mat.

"Yeah, he said Emry was at full mental capacity before he died. He offered to do a DNA test for me, and rush it. I have to get ahold of Emily at some point and see if she can get Rossi to go do a swab for Cruz." Allyson began to stretch and Zach watched her as she winced and grunted trying to do basic stretches.

"When was the last time you did yoga, for real?" Zach asked.

"Before the breakup. I'm gonna be in pain tomorrow," Allyson admitted as she stood tall in tree position.

"Hm, well at least you'll be all flexible for when Emily comes home and you guys have hot monkey sex, right?" Zach smiled as Allyson exhaled with a sigh.

"We haven't had sex yet, and I'm still mad at her."

"What's making you the most mad?" Zach asked, he stretched out on his mat and laid down, resting his head on a propped up hand.

Allyson shook her head as she lowered her arms. "Honestly? I wish she had told me sooner. I know she was worried about Bombur, but she knew for a day before I did, and at dinner I was sitting there like a fool while they both knew. But they don't even know for sure. I mean what if I'm not his kid? What happens then?"

Zach pursed his lips as Allyson shifted into upward facing dog. "Honey, she was worried about you. I don't think she meant to hurt you. If she did she wouldn't have been trying to contact you today. And even if you aren't his kid, it won't change how she feels about you. And that's what's important right?" Zach questioned, Allyson turned her head and gave him an annoyed look. "I know, it's hard to trust but I think you should go for it."

Allyson sighed, "I still really care about Emily, I just wish that he had called me or something. Having the two of them together on it just felt like a gang up." Allyson shook her head as she shifted into downward facing dog. "I know I'm being really insecure and nervous, but I can't help it." Allyson sighed as the yoga teacher came in and began to warm up. "I'll call her tomorrow or something."

Zach nodded, "good, I'm sure she would love to hear from you. What about your potential dad?"

"We'll do the DNA test and move on from there." Allyson said and nodded as she sat, waiting for instruction. The yoga session was long and excruciating for Zach, Allyson however quickly found herself falling back into everything pretty easily. By the time they had finished their smoothies and gotten their massages Allyson was feeling so relaxed she was practically catatonic. After dropping Zach off at home Allyson made her way back to her empty apartment. The feeling of joy quickly left her. Allyson enjoyed being alone, having time for herself was great, but it was also nice to have someone to come home to. There were no messages on her phone from Emily, and Allyson reread the last one sent a few hours ago.

 _Hey, hope work was okay. This case looks like it might take a while, so I might not see you for a few days. I miss you._

Allyson had sent an I miss you back, but that was the end of the conversation. Allyson slid into bed and grabbed her laptop. She quickly searched David Rossi, there was plenty about him as an author and a legend of the FBI. Allyson finished reading about Rossi and typed in the name she had been too afraid to face previously. Erin Strauss' web results immediately brought tears to Allyson's eyes. There were plenty of pictures, Erin at conferences, Erin in meetings, and even Erin at crime scenes, like a bank heist. Allyson cried as she stared at the woman in the picture. They had the same blonde hair, the same green eyes, and the same golden skin. Allyson's nose was slightly smaller, but it was still a noticeable similarity. Allyson began to read through the articles that were posted. The first few pages of results were all about Erin's death at the hands of a man named John Curtis. She had destroyed his career and John had destroyed her life. After she got through the first few pages of web results, she found a slew of different articles. Some were criticizing her, and some were worshiping her. Allyson found a common thread that she was considered a hard ass, but she was also recognized as a hard worker, and she was fiercely loyal to her job. She was one of the few women to rise in the FBI and still remain true to their original visions and who they were.

Allyson's hands were on autopilot. She grabbed her phone and quickly found Emily's number. As sobs wracked through her chest, and she felt a panic attack come on she needed to hear Emily's soothing voice.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

"I mean from a psychological stand point-" Tara stopped speaking as Emily's phone rang loudly on her bed. Emily looked over from the desk and dove for it at the sound of Allyson's ringtone.

"I have to take this" Emily said apologetically to Tara, who nodded with a concerned look on her face. "Hel-" Emily froze at the sound of sobs. "Allyson what's wrong?"

"Was my mom a terrible person?" Allyson asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"Of course she wasn't, baby, everyone has an opinion, some people just found her a bit coarse." Emily couldn't help but remember Strauss hiring her as a spy. Granted, she could understand now Erin was just trying to make sure her team was functioning appropriately, but it was still painful.

"A man killed her because she destroyed his career," Allyson sobbed. "What if she is my mother and she was a horrible person?"

"Allyson who your parents are will never define who you are. You are a good person, and that's not going to change based on who gave birth to you. What brought this on?" Emily asked. She sat up on her bed and looked at Tara hopelessly as her girlfriend continued to cry. Tara pointed to the door asking if she should leave and Emily shook her head no. There was no point in booting out her roommate.

"I looked her up, and there are all these horrible things." Allyson said and tried to control her breathing.

"Allyson ignore all the bad and look at all the good. Erin was a dedicated mother, and she paved the way for a lot of people, especially women. She was an extraordinary person and she would have loved you so much. I know it's hard to believe when you never met her, but it's true." Allyson sniffled but didn't say anything. Emily remained on the phone while Allyson tried to steady her breathing. "You okay?" Emily asked cautiously.

"No, but I will be." Allyson sniffled again, "thank you, I'm sorry I called so late I just didn't know who I could talk to about this."

"Hey, you call me any time you want to. I know this has all been sudden, and I wish I could be there with you right now."

Allyson gave a small chuckle, "I ran out on you yesterday."

"It's okay, you were overwhelmed."

"I should have stayed, I'm sorry." Allyson said quietly.

"I'm sorry we sprung it on you the way we did. We thought it would be the best way to do it, obviously we were wrong."

"Was he mad?"

"Not at all." Emily wasn't lying. Rossi was in no way mad with Allyson, he was furious with Emry, and Emily was pretty sure he was hurt that Erin never told him she had been pregnant with his kid.

"What if I'm not his?" Allyson asked.

Emily hesitated, "I'm not sure," she decided.

Allyson breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. "We need a DNA test, would any of Erin's kids be willing to do a DNA swab?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the youngest would."

"Okay, I have someone at Denton who's willing to do the DNA test. I'm not ready yet, but when I am."

Allyson paused allowing Emily to interject, "when you are Rossi will be more than willing, and I'm sure Erin's kid will be as well." Emily heard another small sniffle and she frowned, she really didn't like mad Allyson, hurt Allyson was a thousand times worse.

"I'm gonna head to bed, thank you again."

Emily nodded, "of course, call me again if you need anything."

"Okay, good luck on your case."

"Thanks."

"Good night."

"Good night." Emily waited until she heard Allyson hang up, before tossing her phone on her pillows. "Sorry about that, I'm pretty sure she won't be calling again."

"Is that the mystery girlfriend that everyone was telling me about?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. Sorry she's having family problems," Emily flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"Family issues involving Rossi?" Tara asked carefully.

"Yeah" Emily said and rolled onto her side. She eyed the woman seated on the bed across from her. "If I tell you what's going on, can you keep it to yourself at least until we know more of what's going on."

"Sure" Tara said and nodded. For over an hour Emily described the last few weeks of her life, Tara listened and provided support when needed. Allyson was crying herself to sleep over the events of the last few months while Emily was finally releasing the stress of the last week. When Emily finally turned in for bed she fell asleep thinking of Allyson. Allyson was dreaming of her mother, and the life she might have missed out on. White picket fence, a mom, a dad, siblings, security, love.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

"Why don't you have her number memorized?" Zach questioned as he stripped down a hospital bed.

"Because that's what I got the stupid phone for, so I wouldn't have to remember shit." Allyson grumbled as she cleaned up the blood that was on the emergency room floor.

"Well, it's been three days so she probably thinks you hate her."

Allyson groaned and glared at her smashed phone. It had been broken three days earlier when a gurney was rolled over it. Going through the hospital for a replacement was torture. Allyson had no other way of contacting Emily, she didn't have an email address, and Emily wasn't on social media. Allyson had swung by her apartment each night, but it proved fruitless. "I've done everything I can."

"What about going to her work? She swings by here enough it should be fine."

"She works for the FBI, it's not like I'd be dropping by McDonalds while she works the drive through."

"I know smarty pants, but you could at least try. What's the worst that could happen?"

00909090909090990909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

One of the things Garcia loved about knowing Hotch's team so well was that she knew what would make them happy after a hard case. Originally they thought they would be there for over a week, but unfortunately the murder killed his kidnapped victims and then himself. Garcia had three boxes of pizza for her team, as she walked in she noticed a familiar blonde getting into it with a bored security officer. "You're not on her approved visitors list."

"Because this is the first time I'm visiting. My phone got smashed and I haven't been able to get ahold of her, can I just leave a message?" Allyson asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Hey, she's okay to go through" Garcia said and nodded as she approached the guard. "Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia, I work with Emily and your dad, follow me." Garcia smiled brightly and began to walk away. Allyson looked at the guard and shrugged before following the blonde.

"So the team will be back any minute, do you want to wait in the bullpen for them?" Garcia clicked the elevator button and headed for the doors that slid open. She glanced back at Allyson and smiled at her confused expression. "It's just where all the desks and offices are, it's where they'll all be when they get back."

As soon as the elevators closed and they were headed up to the correct floor Allyson spoke. "Is there anywhere I could go where I could just see Emily. I'm not really ready to see Agent Rossi."

"Of course, I'll drop these off and take you to my office. Here, take these" Garcia handed off the pizzas and pulled out her phone. After a few seconds she smiled and put her phone back before taking the pizzas back. "Emily is headed to my office as soon as she gets here, which is probably in a few minutes."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you." Allyson said and nodded. She liked the blonde, but her constant mistrust was still lingering.

"Aw no problem, so what happened to your phone?" Garcia asked.

"I dropped it, and then it got run over by a gurney." Allyson pulled out her destroyed phone and Garcia grimaced. "Yeah, and the hospital is fighting me every step of the way on a replacement."

"Bummer, why are they fighting so much? It's not a smart phone." Garcia pointed out as they got off the elevator.

"They're just cheap." Allyson followed Garcia into the bullpen, and followed her back out.

"Okay, so that loud mess of a room was the bullpen. You will be treated to a room that very few get to see, it is my own personal bat cave." Garcia opened her office and gestured for Allyson to go inside. "Ta-da!" Garcia said happily.

Allyson walked in and smiled, the dimly lit office was filled with tiny trinkets that brightened up the place. "This is awesome," Garcia smiled. "Wait, are you the tech that gave Rossi all that information on me? And helped Emily stalk Fitch?" Garcia frowned and a guilty look overtook her face. "Don't worry, you were trying to help a friend." Allyson shrugged and began to wander around the office.

"You know, they both did what they did out of love," Garcia suggested weakly.

"I know Emily did what she did because she wants to see me happy. As far as Rossi, I don't know. I'm just not ready to tackle that monster yet. Not that he's the monster, but, well you know" Allyson said and shrugged.

Garcia nodded and sat in her chair. "Pull up a chair, relax" Garcia said and gestured to the extra chairs in the room. Allyson sat and looked around the room anxiously. She was nervous to see Emily, and excited. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," Garcia smiled at the other blonde.

"I called her a few nights ago and freak out, about Rossi and Strauss. I'm worried she thinks I blocked her after that."

"Emily didn't ask me to check, she probably just thinks you need time." Garcia hesitated before speaking again, "do you think you're going to do a DNA test?"

Allyson nodded, "yeah, Rossi needs closure for this."

"So either way you're not going to be a part of his life?" Garcia asked.

"I mean if he's my dad I'll have to be. It just won't be an instant thing. I'm gonna need time. Lots of time," Allyson admitted with a sigh.

"Well, we're all here for you. When you meet the team you're going to love them." Garcia stopped speaking as her door opened.

"Hey Garcia what-" Emily stopped as she saw Allyson, the pair smiled at each other. "Hey" Emily said, cautiously optimistic.

"Hey" Allyson held up her broken phone. "I've been having some technical difficulties. Can we talk?" Allyson asked quietly.

"Sure" Emily said and nodded, Garcia stood and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go eat pizza with the team, lots of pizza. Probably about twenty minutes worth of eating pizza" Garcia clarified and strutted out, flashing big smiles to both women. When the door shut Allyson stood and walked to Emily, who met her halfway.

"I missed you." Allyson admitted.

"I missed you too, I thought you were mad at me, again." Emily said. Allyson smirked and glanced down, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. Emily lifted her lovers head and stared into her green eyes. "Are we okay?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yeah, we're gonna be okay." Allyson said and nodded. Emily smiled and slowly moved her head towards Allyson, their lips gently connected. Emily laced her fingers through Allyson's hair as she got closer to the blonde. Allyson let out a small moan as Emily gripped her hair, giving Emily enough room to slide her tongue into her lovers mouth. There was a brief battle for dominance, but Allyson quickly became submissive to Emily's needs. The brunette pushed the blonde against one of Garcia's tables and placed her hands on Allyson's hips. Allyson tilted her head back, freeing her mouth, and gasping for air. Emily latched onto Allyson's neck and began to kiss, and nibble on her neck. "Easy, I'm right here." Allyson panted, she straightened up, gently dislodging Emily from her neck. "Was it a bad one?" Allyson asked referring to the case.

Allyson tucked Emily's hair back behind her ears as she spoke, "it was really bad. With everything going on, I just need to feel you here." Allyson instantly wrapped her arms around Emily, and Emily did the same. She buried her nose in the blonde, perfume scented hair. Emily slid her hands under Allyson's shirt. The blonde stiffened, but began to relax as it became clear Emily was just rubbing her back. Allyson pulled back from the hug and kissed Emily gently.

"What else can I do?" Allyson asked quietly and bit her lower lip.

"Nothing, this is perfect," Emily said. She stole another kiss from her lover. She slid her hands out from under her shirt, slowly dragging her nails down her back along the way. Emily's hands rested on Allyson's hips, rubbing them gently, simply as a sign of affection and nothing more.

Suddenly the door swung open and Kevin Lynch barged in. "Hey Pen- oh. Oh I am so sorry, excuse me" Kevin left quickly, Allyson and Emily had practically jumped apart.

"Damn it." Emily said and frowned.

"It's okay, do you want to spend some time together? Or do you want to go home and relax?" Allyson asked.

"Come home with me?" Emily asked and held out her hand.

Allyson hesitated but nodded, "sure." She took Emily's hand and the pair made their way outside to the parking lot. Each woman got in their own cars and headed out. Even though Allyson knew the way to Emily's house she trailed behind the smaller black car. As Emily headed down into the parking garage Allyson parked on the street. Normally the garage had plenty of spots, but heaven forbid she took a residents spot and they got her ticketed.

Allyson climbed out of her car and made her way inside, she headed for the elevator and clicked the up button. A few seconds later the doors slid open and Emily smiled at her.

"Perfect timing." Emily said and stretched out her hand. Allyson joined her and grasped her hand, a younger man in the elevator looked at their hands, then he glanced at their faces and a smirk overtook his face. Emily and Allyson glanced at each other, Emily cocked an eyebrow and Allyson shrugged. The elevator opened and Allyson and Emily exited at a normal speed.

"Have a good night" Allyson said to the man in the elevator, she walked down the hall with her fingers intertwined with Emily's. Emily unlocked her door and let Allyson walk in first. Allyson flipped on the lights and kicked off her shoes. Emily dropped her bag and pulled Allyson into her arms. With her back pressed against Emily's chest Allyson didn't get to look at Emily, but she could feel the fear and exhaustion through the hug. Allyson wrapped her arms around Emily's limbs. She rubbed Emily's hand and listened as the brunette breathed in and out slowly, Allyson's hair kept tickling her neck but she ignored it for Emily.

"I hate fighting, with you, or with anyone." Emily spoke quietly, but her words sounded like a gunshot to Allyson.

"Agreed." Allyson said just as quietly, she rotated in Emily's arms and cupped Emily's face. "Do you want me to make you dinner?"

"Let's just order something and cuddle." Emily said quietly, she turned her head and pressed a kiss to Allyson's wrist.

"Okay, figure out where you want to order from." Allyson said, Emily nodded and released her. She walked into the kitchen and Allyson headed for the living room. "Hello, pretty kitty" Allyson said as she saw Sergio. She laid down on the couch and waited for Emily. Sergio climbed down from the top of the couch and stood on Allyson. He climbed up her and stared at her face. Allyson held her hand up and allowed him to sniff her. Eventually he rubbed his face against her hand and Allyson proceeded to pet and scratch him. Emily walked out in a pair of green shorts and a black tee shirt. She smiled at Allyson and Sergio.

"Do you have any dinner preference?" Emily questioned.

"Nope, whatever you want works for me." Allyson said and continued to play with the black cat.

"Here, look at this and see if there's anything you want" Emily said and handed over a menu. Sergio meowed loudly as his personal masseuse became distracted. Emily scooped up her cat and played with him while Allyson flipped through the menu. "Popcorn chicken salad" Allyson decided. She passed the menu back and smiled as Emily placed Sergio back on her chest.

"I have some money in my car, I can go grab it," Allyson offered.

"No need, I'll just have them put it on my account." Emily leaned over and kissed Allyson. "What's the hold up on a new phone?" Emily didn't want to assume that Allyson was having trouble financially, but with a new apartment, and trying to rebuild her own life, it wasn't exactly out of the realm of possibilities.

"It got smashed at work, I'm waiting for them to get their asses in gear."

Emily nodded, "okay, what hours are you working tomorrow?"

"I'm not, I have tomorrow off. I was thinking about swinging by Denton and doing my DNA swab. Any chance Rossi or one of the kids could do it tomorrow?" Allyson questioned.

"I'm sure Rossi could make time. Nikki's finishing up her senior year of high school, if she has a study hall she will, but I'm not sure if she does or not. I'll call in the food order and then call Rossi." Allyson nodded and Emily headed towards the kitchen, after placing their order she called Rossi.

"Hello" Rossi said hopefully.

"Hey Rossi, tomorrow do you think you could swing by Denton and do a DNA swab? And could you see if Nikki could do hers as well, and what time would work best for the two of you?"

"Sure, any chance I'll be seeing Allyson tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." Emily confessed.

"Okay, well I'll get ahold of Nikki and I'll call you back."

"Okay, if I don't answer just leave a message."

"And why wouldn't you answer?" Rossi asked pointedly.

"Do you really want to ask that question? Because I'll answer honestly." Emily said pointedly.

"Right, I'll call you back." With that the phone conversation was over. Emily hung up the phone and returned to the living room, Allyson was now sitting up, holding Sergio as he purred happily. "He's gonna call me back and let me know." Emily said and sat down beside Allyson.

"Okay, I'll email my friend and let him know when they can swing by." Allyson gently lowered Sergio to the floor and sat cross legged on the couch, now facing Emily. "I am really sorry I stormed out the other night. I know you did what you thought was right, but to think that I had parents all along, that's just heartbreaking, and terrifying, especially to think I had just met my father."

Emily nodded, "it's okay. No matter what happens, I just want you to be happy." Emily grabbed Allyson's hand and leaned back, pulling the blonde down on top of her as she laid down. "I really did miss you." Emily admitted as she looked into the deep green eyes she had grown so fond of.

Allyson smiled and kissed Emily gently, "missed you too. I feel like I should be begging for forgiveness and trying to find a way to make it up to you."

"Well," Emily mused. "I'm sure we can figure something out," with that Emily wrapped her legs around Allyson's legs.

Allyson chuckled and murmured, "horn dog."

"Yeah I am" Emily said with a smile, she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend. Emily let her head drop back down, and Allyson began to press gentle kisses to Emily's neck. Emily placed her hands on Allyson's arms and began to run her hands up and down. Emily arched her back and moaned as Allyson latched onto the base of Emily's neck, sucking and biting. "Are you seriously trying to give me a hickey?" Emily questioned.

Allyson hummed before pulling away with a loud pop, "no, but I have an oral fixation. It will come in handy down the road, promise." Allyson guaranteed with a grin before returning to Emily's neck.

Emily laughed and pulled Allyson off her neck, and kissed her thoroughly. By the time the pair finally pulled apart, gasping for air Emily had slid her hands under Allyson's shirt and was rubbing her back. Allyson pressed her forehead against Emily's, Emily's hands slid to Allyson's front and she began to cup and squeeze Allyson. Emily noticed Allyson freeze, and she quickly relocated her hands to Allyson's ribs.

"Are you okay?" Emily questioned.

"It's just been a long time with someone new, and I'm just nervous," Allyson admitted.

"Don't be nervous, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can take things slow," Emily pressed another gentle kiss on Allyson's lips before pushing her to sit up. She wrapped her arms around Allyson and leaned against her, pushing Allyson down so she was partially laying against the arm rest. Emily slid down beside Allyson, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, and draping an arm over her. Allyson kissed the top of Emily's head and the women laid there comfortably until their food arrived. The pair decided to sit on the floor with their backs against the couch so they could use the coffee table like a dining room table. They watched Star Trek: The Wrath Of Khan while dining. Emily ordered garlic bread with her steak, knowing how much Allyson enjoyed the buttery treat. She smirked as Allyson grabbed a slice off of her plate, replacing it with a piece of chicken. "Ah, ah, I don't want your chicken" Emily said, she leaned over and stole another kiss. Allyson smiled and took Emily's free hand, linking their fingers, they both returned their attention to the screen. As soon as Kirk's baby mama drama came on, Allyson's grip tightened. Emily looked over and found the blonde staring at her plate. "We're going to get through this," Emily promised.

Allyson nodded and looked at Emily, "no matter what happens this changes everything. Even if I'm not either of theirs, it's pulled up so much from the past. Now I feel like I need to have some closure too."

"Well than, we'll get it together." Emily stroked her thumb over Allyson's hand and she leaned over. "No matter what that test says, it doesn't change who you are, and it won't change what we have."

"So you're telling me if I'm the daughter of Erin Strauss and David Rossi, you won't run away in fear?" Allyson questioned with a quirked brow.

"Not at all. I might use it to my advantage though, you know 'Rossi if you don't stop talking about cars I will defile your daughter in your office this weekend.'" Emily spoke in a nasal voice imitating herself. Allyson laughed and dropped her head back on the couch cushions. Emily smiled, she loved watching Allyson's face light up.

"Whatever happens, I'm just glad you're crazy enough to stay with me," Allyson admitted as she rolled her head to the side to watch Emily.

"When Jack broke his arm we were out playing on a soccer field, we weren't at his dad's house. If we were we would have gone to Denton. At first I was so terrified, and I debated driving him all the way there, even just so he would know the hospital. Being in a familiar place can make all the difference for kids. I am so glad I went to Copley that night." Emily felt butterflies in her stomach as Allyson gave her a smile just as sweet as the summer rain.

"I'm glad too," Allyson leaned over and kissed Emily gently. She rested her head on the brunettes shoulder and they resumed watching their movie. Their hands didn't separated for the rest of the movie, and it wasn't until Allyson was leaving for the night that they left each others presence. Allyson walked away with Emily's number scrawled on her hand, and Emily went to bed with the blonde on her mind. Finally she was able to temporarily forget the horrors of the case, and rest easy.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Hey everybody, there was such an amazing response to last chapter, thank you so much for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts. I was totally inspired and I just really wanted to get this out to you guys, please, please review, they brighten up my day like you wouldn't believe. Also don't be afraid to request scenes you want to see, if I can fit them in I will do my best to write what you all want. It is my twenty first birthday on May 28th, so I get to go home and visit my family, I don't know how that will affect the time for a new chapter coming out, but I will do my best to write some more this weekend. Hope you guys have an awesome weekend!


	6. The Aristocats

Allyson stared at the paper in her hands. She was the child of David Rossi, and Erin Strauss. The results had come back a few days before, after a week of waiting, but Allyson hadn't found the right time to call Rossi. She glanced at her new cell phone and frowned. She couldn't avoid him forever, especially if she wanted to know more about her mother. Allyson grabbed the phone and laid down on her bed. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed Rossi's cell phone. It was a number that Emily had put in her phone.

A few rings passed before Allyson heard Rossi pick up. "Hello?" Rossi asked.

"Hi, Rossi. It's uh" Allyson debated calling herself his daughter, but decided almost instantly it was all to fresh. "It's Allyson," she finished.

"Hey, how are you?" Rossi asked, she could hear faint clicks, it sounded like he was shutting off a stove.

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks." There was a brief moment of silence before Rossi spoke again. "So, you got the test results?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah, you?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah," Rossi nodded. "Are you okay with the results?"

"I mean, as okay as I can be," Allyson admitted. "It's still so bizarre, and I feel like I'm supposed to be a changed person because of it."

"No one is asking you to change." Rossi said softly.

"I know, it just feels that way." Allyson sighed, "look, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but I was just a little apprehensive."

"I know, and I respect your space. Although, I'll be honest, if Emily had given me your number, I probably would have called you about eighty times by now."

Allyson smiled, it really was nice to know that he still wanted to get to know her. "What are you doing tomorrow night around six."

"Not a thing" Rossi said quickly.

"I'll probably get a lunch tomorrow around then, do you want to meet up and do a dinner?"

"That sounds really great" Rossi said.

"Okay great, I'm gonna go, but I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Allyson."

"Bye, Rossi." Allyson hung up and exhaled slowly. She stood and headed back for Emily's kitchen. Allyson tossed the chicken and vegetables she had cut up into a pan. As everything began to cook she threw in some seasoning and stirred everything together. Allyson began to wonder what would happen tomorrow. She was nervous, but also a little excited. A loud meow drew her attention back to the world around her. "Hi baby" Allyson commented as she swooped down to pick up Sergio. He purred happily as she held him, Allyson carried him around as she set the coffee table and finished cooking. She heard the front door open and Allyson smirked. "Your mommy is very late" Allyson said pointedly, Sergio simply bumped his head against hers.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." Emily said as she entered the kitchen. She hugged Allyson and kissed Sergio's head before kissing Allyson's cheek.

"Mhm, any reason why?" Allyson asked.

"I've been slacking on my paper work," Emily admitted. "But since I knew I would be late for helping to cook dinner, I took the initiative to cook desert" Emily held up a bag with two pints of Ben and Jerry's in it.

"Probably the only safe cooking for you" Allyson teased as she put Sergio down and grabbed the pan handle before stirring it.

"Hey, I'm a good cook," Emily defended herself as she dropped the ice cream in the freezer.

"Mhm" Allyson said and smirked as Emily slid her arms around Allyson's waist.

"So what did you do today? You know besides save lives and miss me."

"I actually made a dinner date with Rossi for tomorrow" Allyson turned as Emily's arms fell away from her.

"Seriously?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"Seriously. Today a woman died in the ER, and her kids showed up too late to say anything to her. I already missed my mom, maybe if I talk to Rossi I'll feel a little better." Emily wrapped herself around Allyson.

"I am so proud of you," Emily said happily.

"Thanks," Allyson kissed her girlfriends neck before burying her nose in it. "Shut off the burner or dinner will start to burn" Allyson advised. She heard the click of the stove shutting of and she sighed. "What if it's awful?"

"It won't be. If you were fine when you didn't know he was your dad, you'll be fine now." Emily squeezed her girlfriend and pulled back to press a gentle kiss on her lips. "He adores you, and Nikki is dying to meet you, you'll have a great time with Rossi, and then you can figure out when you'll meet Nikki."

Allyson sighed and turned to the stove, "I can't believe I have four half siblings."

"Four that you know of, Rossi probably has a whole Partridge Family hiding out somewhere." Allyson shot Emily a glare and she snickered. "Sorry," Emily commented as Allyson began to shovel food on a plate for her.

"You're the worst," Allyson commented.

"I pride myself on it, thanks" Emily added as Allyson handed her a plate. She pecked her girlfriends cheek and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. As soon as they were settled in the living room Emily flipped on the TV and they watched the ending to a scary movie as they ate. As a particularly gruesome scene came on Emily glanced at Allyson who was still munching happily on her food. "How can you eat during that?"

"I work in an emergency room, and this isn't a big deal. One time I was watching that movie Se7en and I had a huge bowl of spaghetti and meatballs." Allyson shuddered, "disgusting."

"Never saw it" Emily admitted.

"Excellent movie, just don't eat that particular food while watching it." Allyson took a sip from her water bottle and laid her head back onto the sofa cushions. She yawned and stretched her arms out along the cushions. Emily scooted closer and laid her head back on Allyson's arm. Allyson smirked, "can't get enough of me, huh?"

"Shut up" Emily said with a smirk.

Allyson opened her mouth to reply but a buzzing from her pocket interrupted her. She sighed and pulled out her phone, answering it glumly. "Hello? How bad? Jesus, okay I'll be there in forty five. No I can't come sooner, I'm in Quantico, I'll be here as soon as I can be." Emily watched as Allyson stood and brought her plate into the kitchen. As Allyson returned she said a goodbye and hung up the phone.

"I've got to go," Allyson ducked down and kissed Emily. "There was a pile up, and a bunch of people are in the ER for the flu. Everything's backed up and they need people, I'll see you tomorrow night?" Allyson asked.

"Sure, be safe," Emily said and kissed Allyson again.

"Always" Allyson said as she left the apartment. Emily sighed and folded her arms across her chest, she had planned on keeping Allyson all night, and snuggling with her until morning. The only positive Emily could see was she had more time for her backed up paper work.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

David Rossi sat at a table in the Italian restaurant and waited patiently for his daughter. He had received a text saying she had one more patient to get settled and then she would be there. Rossi was beyond excited to really officially meet her. The discussions they had when they were at Emily's were all fairly light easy topics. Now he had a chance to talk to Allyson and answer any questions she had. He himself had plenty of questions for the blonde. He smiled as Allyson approached his table from out of nowhere. "Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but it was a kid and she got scared." Allyson explained as she sat down with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. You okay?" Rossi questioned his daughter. She looked exhausted, she had bags under, and dark rings around her eyes. Her hair was frizzy and untamed, she nodded as she pulled her hair up with a hair tie.

"I might pass out at the table, but other than that I'm fine," Allyson reassured him. She had gone in the night before at seven thirty, didn't finish until two AM. At that point it seemed silly to go home so Allyson slept in the hospital until nine AM, and she had just finished her day at 6 PM.

"We can reschedule if you'd like." Rossi hated putting that offer on the table, but his kid looked dead.

"Nah, I'm fine. So what would you like to discuss?" Allyson asked with a yawn at the end. A waiter came over and placed a soda in front of her. "Thank you," Allyson said small smile and a nod.

"Do you know what you'd like or do you need a few minutes?" The waiter asked politely.

"I'm ready if you are" Allyson said to her father.

"You don't want to look at the menu?" Rossi asked with a quirked brow.

"No I come here a lot."

"Okay, go ahead" Rossi said and nodded.

"I'll take the manicotti with extra garlic bread please." Allyson said to the waiter. He scribbled on his pad, nodded and looked to Rossi.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan with garlic bread as well."

"Okay I'll get this in for you." The waiter smiled at the pair and walked away, Allyson took a long drink of her soda and sat back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Allyson sent him a look that was eerily similar to her mothers annoyed look. "Sorry" Rossi said and held his hands up in surrender.

"No you're fine, I'm just crabby." Allyson rotated her shoulders and twisted her head to the side, Rossi grimaced as he heard pops and cracks. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just want to get to know you and answer any questions you have."

Allyson nodded, "what can you tell me about my half siblings?"

"Well Nikki is the youngest, she's the one that did the DNA test. She's very excited to meet you, she's a senior in high school and she hasn't picked her college yet. Joshua is the next oldest, he's a sophomore in college, he's a music major. Maggie is Erin's second eldest after you and she's currently working as a paralegal." Allyson nodded and Rossi continued. "And there's also my daughter from a previous marriage, her name is Joy and she's a journalist living out in California."

Allyson's eyebrows went up. "Wow, big family."

"Yeah. Joy and I hold no relation to Erin's kids, but we're still close."

"What about my moms ex husband?" At Rossi's sudden change in demeanor, from calm to aggravated Allyson smirked. "Okay that's not a great sign."

"You'd probably be better off meeting him and forming your own opinion. Your mother did love him at one point though, so that's important."

"It's also important that she fell out of love with him."

Rossi nodded, "true."

"So why did you and my mom break up?" Allyson asked as she slowly stirred her drink with her straw.

"I was being an idiot. I didn't want to be tied down again, so I broke it off with her. Before she died though, we fell in love again, and I think she would have eventually become the fourth Mrs. Rossi."

"Not trying to be rude, but do you think would there have been a fifth?" Allyson questioned.

"Not if I could help it. Erin and I both had very strong personalities and with our work they would frequently clash. We could bring out the worst in each other. When we weren't at work though, when she was just Erin, and I was just David," Rossi smiled. "That was when everything was magical."

Allyson felt a warmth flow through her as she smiled, mirroring her father. "That's really sweet," Allyson said genuinely touched by her fathers words.

"Yeah well, your mom was a goddess. I wish she could have seen you now, she would be so proud." Allyson grimaced, but said nothing. "What?" Rossi inquired gently. He recognized the look on his child's face, it was one he frequently expressed himself.

"Well, do we want to have a full blow deep discussion or should this little meeting be comprised of fluffy pleasant discussion?"

"Allyson, you can tell me anything you want to tell me," Rossi reassured his child.

Allyson bit her fully healed lower lip. "Well, what do you know about my past?"

"Just what you told me before, you traveled, worked a few jobs, and finally decided to become a nurse." Rossi watched as Allyson's eyes flickered around. She was gauging how far away the other patrons were, and if they would be able to hear her.

"I don't think she would be all that proud of me. The woman that I've heard about was an upstanding citizen, and a federal agent. I'm not exactly what her children are probably expected to be." Allyson's voice didn't lower, and her frame remained steady, however she seemed to be ready for retaliation.

"Why not?" Rossi asked.

Allyson licked her lips and folded her arms on the table. "I have a juvenile record." Allyson searched Rossi's face and waited for him to respond.

"What for?"

"When I was a kid I stole school supplies from my school. Nothing big, just dry erase markers, chalk, a pound of ham, and stacks of paper."

Rossi smirked, "a pound of ham?"

"Approximately. There was this homeless guy who used to wander around near my high school. Kids were really mean, they would throw things and yell at him. One day I went over and asked him why he would hang out near the school with the shitty treatment he was receiving. He said he used to go there when he was younger, and it reminded him of good times. I offered him a sandwich and he refused to take my lunch. So later that day when everyone was gone from school I snuck in the cafeteria and got him some ham."

"How did you get caught?" Rossi asked.

"Well, the school noticed a large amount of ham was gone and they figured it had to be someone who stayed after school. A few students saw me, and suggested it could have been me. So they questioned me, and apparently I'm a terrible liar." Allyson nodded and Rossi chuckled.

"Stealing lunch meat and school supplies isn't that big of a deal."

"No I guess it's not." Rossi took a sip of his wine and Allyson briefly debated telling him about her exotic dancing past. Allyson wasn't ashamed of her past, but it wasn't something she really wanted to tell her father either. "So what happens now?"

"Well, that's up to you." Rossi set down his wine glass and smiled at his child, "I hope we'll continue to get to know each other, but I know this isn't exactly your favorite situation to be in."

Allyson chuckled and nodded, "this is honestly one of the most terrifying and infuriating experiences ever."

"Why infuriating?" Rossi asked.

"It just drives me nuts that I'll never know what my life would have been like if I had lived with Erin. Or if I had lived with you." The blonde shrugged, "I guess that's pretty selfish. I mean I never had parents, but you guys lost a child."

"I never did, I had no idea Erin was pregnant when I left. Erin was the one that really suffered."

"Well than, here's to Erin" Allyson said and held up her soda, Rossi lifted his wine and they clinked glasses before drinking. "Do you think she would have found me if she had been here to get the letter?"

Rossi smiled and nodded, "she would have broken down your door to get to you. I have no doubt in my mind she would have found a way to bring Emry back from the dead just so she could kill him herself."

Allyson chuckled and shook her head, "I asked Emry's superior about him. I guess he was a model doctor, and until the end he was just a really good guy."

"I missed out on getting to see you grow up. It doesn't matter to me how fantastic people thought he was. He'll always be the man who took that from me." Rossi didn't mention how he was also bitter knowing that Erin probably wouldn't have involved him in Allyson's life, but that was a different story.

"Well, now we have time to make up for that." As their food was brought over the conversation shifted into more pleasant basic conversation. Allyson kept the direction of the conversation on Rossi. By the time their meals were finished Allyson had a very good idea about who Rossi was. He insisted on paying for the meal and as they left he walked her to her car. "You know, this was really nice."

"I agree," Rossi nodded. "We should do it again, maybe make it a weekly thing?"

"That sounds nice, but you know we both have the craziest schedules. We'll fit in time when we can, fair?" Allyson questioned.

"Fair, any chance I could get a good night hug?" Rossi asked. Allyson smiled and wrapped her arms around her father. As she pressed her ear against his chest Allyson felt a lump in her throat rise. His arms wrapped around her and Allyson suddenly felt like she had found a piece of her. She blinked a few times trying to will her tears away, unfortunately they began to spill down her cheeks. Allyson pulled away abruptly, Rossi went to question why when he saw the tears on her face. "Oh sweetheart," Rossi cupped his daughters face and brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

Allyson pulled away and waved him away, "I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

Rossi shook his head and contained his own tears, "we missed a lot of time together. We were given a chance to get to know each other though, and if Emry hadn't sent that letter we might not have ever known."

"I'm really trying to be positive, but it just sucks knowing how much we missed out on."

"It does," Rossi agreed. "But now we have a great chance, and neither one of us should miss out on it." Rossi pulled Allyson in for another hug and they hung onto each other a little more. Allyson's phone going off ruined the moment, they pulled away and Allyson grimaced. She looked at her phone and sighed. "They're not seriously calling you in, are they?"

"They're trying." Allyson admitted as she answered her phone, "hello? No I can't I am almost dead. Try Zach, maybe he can come in. Sorry." Allyson stood in silence for a few seconds before checking her screen, she rolled her eyes and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Did they hang up on you for not coming in?"

"Yep, another wave of people came in with the flu, they're trying to get everyone admitted, but some of the nurses are getting sick themselves." Rossi raised an eyebrow and Allyson shook her head, "I have an immune system made to last."

"Well, you're Italian, I should expect nothing less," Rossi nodded.

"What was my mother's heritage?" Allyson asked as she leaned against her car.

"She was Irish and English." Rossi and Allyson both looked up as they heard a rumble of thunder. "You'd better get home, please drive safely," Rossi advised as he hugged his child once more.

"You too, text me when you have some free time for dinner or something." Allyson squeezed her father tightly and pulled back.

"Of course, good night." Rossi said with a smile.

"Good night" Allyson said. She climbed into her car, as Rossi walked away to his own vehicle. As Allyson pulled away from the curb she began to wonder if she was wrong in not telling her father about her employment past. There just hadn't seemed to be a good time for it. It was a short drive to her apartment. Once again going into an empty apartment just felt wrong. Allyson stripped down and launched herself into bed. She sent a quick text to Emily saying she made it home safe, and she missed her. Before Emily could reply Allyson was already fast asleep, the exhaustion of the last few days finally catching up to her.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Allyson woke to a knocking on her front door. She groaned and buried her face into her pillow. A cling rang through the apartment as her phone went off. Allyson reached out blindly, grabbing her phone and checking it. There were a few messages from Emily asking her to be let in. As another knock sounded Allyson dialed Emily's number. "Please tell me you're home?" Emily asked as she answered her phone.

"I am, I'm naked in bed and I'm exhausted. What do you want?"

There was a brief pause before Emily continued. "Fully naked or like mostly naked."

"Bra and panties on naked."

"Tease," Emily huffed. "Let me in, I have a surprise for you."

"You've never been inside my apartment before," Allyson protested.

"So?" Emily questioned. Allyson was usually over at Emily's apartment because she had Sergio, and Emily already spent so much time away for work, it seemed unfair to demand she stay with Allyson when she was home.

"Fair warning I have a ton of dishes in the sink and there's no furniture other than my bed."

"Well then we'll cuddle on your bed, let me in this is heavy." Emily said as she waited for Allyson to let her in.

"Please tell me you didn't get me anything." Allyson protested as she slid out of bed and looked for an oversized shirt. She found one hanging on her bedroom door knob, it was bright purple and it had a unicorn on it. Allyson grimaced but slid it on anyway.

"I would be lying if I did that" Emily said an waited for Allyson. As soon as the front door swung open Emily smiled. "Good morning," Emily said and smiled.

"Morning breath, be right back. Make yourself at home." Allyson said as she opened the door wider. She eyed the box in Emily's hand and then glared at her girlfriend skeptically.

"Go, I'll wait" Emily said as she waved her girlfriend forward. Allyson stumbled into the bathroom, she could hear Emily going into the bedroom and climbing onto her squeaky bed. By the time Allyson emerged she felt a little more human. She walked into the bedroom, over towards her girlfriend and smiled as Emily burst out laughing. "That is a great shirt."

"Shut up" Allyson murmured as she kissed Emily.

"How was dinner?" Emily asked as she was gently pushed back onto the bed.

"Fine, how was your night cooking for yourself?" Allyson asked.

"I ate my tub of Ben and Jerry's" Emily admitted as she stretched her head back, giving Allyson brief access to her neck before sitting back up. "Now is not the time for that, sit" Emily ordered as she stood and spun her girlfriend around.

Allyson sat and pouted, "you can't just show up when I'm sleepy and expect me to not want to cuddle you."

"You weren't cuddling me, you were slobbering on my neck," Emily said pointedly.

"I resent that, but I'll concede to it so long as I am allowed to continue to do so." Allyson bargained as she pulled herself back on the bed and sat cross legged. Emily reached down and pulled the white box up by its handle. She placed it on Allyson's lap and grinned. "I don't want to, I didn't get you anything," Allyson protested.

"Just open it," Emily sighed. Allyson frowned and began to unfold the handles of the box. As she pulled the lid apart and stared inside her jaw dropped and she began to smile.

"Shut up, you did not!" Allyson exclaimed. She reached into the box and pulled out the small fluffy kitten. It meowed quietly as Allyson pulled it to her chest. "Oh my God, no freakin way!" Allyson exclaimed excitedly. Emily was beaming, Allyson grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her down. "You are so being rewarded later." Allyson mumbled as she captured Emily's mouth. Emily made a noise of agreement and sat beside her girlfriend. "Where did you find them?" Allyson asked as she peered at the pure white kitten in front of her.

"I found her through my neighbor. Her cat had kittens and she was looking for homes, this one was the last one and I figured you might want her." Emily smiled as Allyson cooed at the kitten and held it close.

"You are so amazing, has anyone ever told you that?" Allyson questioned.

"Only a few times, but I like it best when you say it," Emily said with a grin. Allyson flushed and leaned forward to kiss Emily again, the kitten meowed in protest and Allyson returned her attention to the tiny fluff ball. Emily pouted at her lost kiss.

"What's her name?" Allyson asked as she nuzzled her new baby.

"She doesn't have one, I suggest cock block" Emily said sending the kitten a fake dirty look.

"Oh stop, neither one of us have the anatomy to make that statement true. I'd suggest beaver dam first." Emily snorted at her girlfriend's comment, she smiled as the kitten tried to climb up Allyson's hair. "Wait, shouldn't you be going to work?" Allyson asked Emily.

"It's a Saturday, baby. I'm yours for the day. I suggest we go out to pet smart, pick up some supplies for your new bundle of joy, and then come back here for lunch." Emily laid back on her girlfriends bed and was surprised when Allyson laid beside her, resting the kitten on her chest.

"That sounds nice, are you staying for dinner too?" Allyson questioned.

"Possibly, why? You gonna miss me?" Emily asked teasingly.

"Yes." Allyson answered bluntly. "We're both gonna miss you" Allyson cooed as she used her index and middle finger to pet the kittens head.

Emily rolled onto her side and draped her arm over Allyson's middle, she pressed a kiss to her covered shoulder and sighed. "Well at least we don't live too far apart."

"It takes me forty five minutes to get to Quantico," Allyson said pointedly.

"Well you could always move in." Emily said jokingly, the snort from Allyson did sting a little. "What?" Emily questioned.

"We would kill each other if we lived together."

"We would not." Emily protested as she pulled Allyson closer.

"Yes we would. Because our phones would wake each other up, and we're not invested in each other enough to not kill each other." Allyson explained.

"Well I was just kidding anyway," Emily said a little defensively.

"The way things are going in a few months you'll be giving me a key to your apartment anyway." Allyson said and leaned over to kiss Emily's forehead.

Emily huffed, "we'll see."

"Yes we will," Allyson smiled and laid the kitten on Emily's chest. "I'm gonna shower and get dressed, then we can go." Allyson kissed Emily again and smiled, "thank you for everything." With that Allyson headed for the bathroom.

Emily watched her leave and sighed. The kitten meowed, wanting more attention, Emily smiled down at her. "You're gonna be just as big of a pain in the ass as your mommy is, right?" The kitten meowed again and tried clawing its way up Emily's sweater. Emily laid on her side and played with the kitten until Allyson emerged wrapped in a towel. "Wow" Emily commented as Allyson began to rummage through her closet.

Allyson glanced back and smirked. "See something you like?" Allyson questioned.

"You know damn well I do." Emily said and watched her girlfriend as she pulled out black leggings and an oversized white sweater.

"I should have you here more often, you'll be my personal confidence booster." Allyson headed back to the bathroom and spent longer than Emily had expected her to. When Allyson emerged, Emily knew why it had taken her so long. Her hair was pinned behind her head in way that made her look very regal, her normally makeup free face had a certain glow to it, and her eyes had a faint purple eyeshadow, making the green of her eyes pop. "Too much?" Allyson questioned as Emily stared at her.

"Not at all." Emily said and stood, she walked over to the shorter woman and cornered her against the bedroom doorway. "You look really great."

"Thanks, I figured if we actually get to spend a day together, I might as well pretend to care about my appearance." Allyson took the kitten from Emily and stared at her girlfriend. "What?" Allyson asked cluelessly.

"You always look nice," Emily dipped down and kissed Allyson, effectively pushing her back against the doorframe. Allyson kissed back, while making sure the kitten wasn't being pressed on. Emily grabbed Allyson's hips and pulled her up against her. Allyson wrapped her free arm around the back of Emily's neck.

As the couple broke away for air Allyson leaned against the doorframe again and gasped. "You are so good at that."

"Just wait until you see all of my tricks" Emily murmured and kissed Allyson once more, pulling back with her girlfriends lower lip between her teeth.

"You're terrible." Allyson said as soon as her lip was returned to her.

"Thanks" Emily said and stepped back, "ready?"

"Shoes, and breakfast and I will be." Allyson yanked on a thin pair of black socks, and a pair of wedge heels. She headed for the kitchen and came back with a sleeve of crackers. "Ready," Allyson declared.

"That's your breakfast?" Emily questioned.

"Don't judge me, I haven't been out shopping in a while." Emily insisted on driving to Petsmart, claiming Allyson's driving terrified her. Allyson briefly protested, but eventually relented on the grounds that it would give her more time to play with her kitten. As they made their way across town the couple sang along to the radio, both more focused on volume instead of hitting the notes. By the time they had made it to Petsmart the roll of crackers was gone between the two of them, and the kitten was sleeping in Allyson's arms. "Stay, I'll get your door." Emily said and bolted from the car. She walked around and opened Allyson's door, she smiled and climbed out, careful not to jostle the sleeping kitty. "You're good at that." Emily commented.

"Thanks, I think that's the only reason they like me working in Peds, I can usually get the kids to settle down. Must be a part of my boringness." Allyson commented as they walked across the crowded parking lot.

"It's because you're very trustworthy, even babies can tell." Emily smiled at the silent greeter as they walked in. In under thirty minutes Allyson had a cart full of food, toys, treats, litter pans the only thing she was hesitant on was a collar. "Just pick a color you like," Emily urged her.

"I can't do that, I have to pick something she looks good in, she looks nice in everything though" Allyson said as she held up another red collar to her kitten. The kitten practically threw herself back into Allyson's chest to avoid that collar. "You're right, red is a bit Christmas-y on you." Allyson agreed and hung up the collar, the next bright pink one she held up earned a meow from the kitten. She grabbed the collar and began to chew on it. "It's perfect, isn't it?" Allyson asked, Emily couldn't tell if she was talking to her or the kitten, but she nodded anyway. "Marie, darling that is a behavior that is most unbecoming of a lady." Allyson said as she pulled the collar away."

"Marie?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, you know, the Aristocats." At Emily's blank expression Allyson frowned, "you've never seen the Aristocats?"

"No, I didn't think it looked that good." Emily held up her hands in surrender, "okay, I guess we'll do lunch and a movie."

"Sounds perfect," Allyson said and kissed Emily. A scoff caused the couple to pull away from each other, they looked to the end of the aisle and saw a woman shaking her head while looking at dog collars. Emily was surprised when Marie was placed in her arms and Allyson took off.

"Fuck." Emily murmured as she followed the blonde.

"Hi, are you okay?" Allyson asked sweetly. "I'm a nurse, and that cough didn't sound so good."

The woman was middle aged, she was beautiful. Her long red hair tumbled down her back in curls, her brown eyes had flecks of gold in them, and her porcelain skin was flawless. The sneer on her face deterred from her beauty though. "I didn't cough," she scolded Allyson.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Allyson said cooly. Emily glanced down at the kitten in her arms, Marie had stopped playing and was watching, almost as if she could understand what was going on.

"My only problem is the two of you kissing in a store where there are children."

"What's wrong with us kissing?" Allyson asked, Emily bit her lower lip as Allyson's hands relocated to her hips.

"It's wrong, and children shouldn't be subjected to it." Allyson looked around as soon as the redhead finished speaking. Amongst the crowd of nosey onlookers who were scooting closer, trying to hear the fall out, there were no children.

"Ma'am, I don't see any children around here. Even if there were, why would it matter if we kissed?"

"Because it's immoral and wrong."

Emily felt her anger move from a simmer to a full blow boiling rage, Allyson continued in a calm manor however. "Ma'am, I was raised in a very religious family. Let me tell you something, you can try to pray away gay as much as you want, it won't do a damn thing. What it will do is teach people to hate themselves, and it can make them resentful and angry. The bible talks about loving your neighbor no matter what, it's his job to judge us, not yours."

Allyson turned to leave and the woman muttered "fucking dyke" under her breath.

"Hey!" Emily snapped, Allyson placed a hand on her arm, with a furious look on her face.

Allyson spun around placing a small smile on her face. "Seven weeks?"

"Excuse me?" The woman sputtered.

"Seven weeks along. I'm guessing from the small round bulge in your shirt, and the fact that your breasts look like they're about to fall out of your bra. See here's the thing about that, in order for you to be pregnant you would have to have had sex. I see no ring on your finger, and you seem to be a woman of middle class, so it's not impossible for you to have had artificial insemination, but due to the blush on your face, I'm guessing that's not the case. Now if your child was born gay, do you really think you would hate them for it?"

"Of course not!" The woman snapped.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind your child being gay, your child who is someone for you to be concerned about. Why should you care about two random strangers who have never done anything to bother you except show their affection for each other in a completely appropriate way?"

"Because I find it disgusting, and I shouldn't have to be subjected to it." As Emily rolled her eyes she noticed the crowd that had gathered around. Most people had given up on pretending they needed something in the aisle.

"Ma'am I believe you are fully capable of turning away if you see something you don't like. And if a chaste kiss between two women is the most upsetting thing in your life. You must be living the life of riley, because there are plenty of people who see terrible things every day, and they're not half as rude and disrespectful as you are. And the next time your semi functional brain has a thought, just disregard it, cause it probably isn't worth a lick anyway." Allyson stopped as a man in the crowd started whooping. An applause broke out, she turned to Emily and took her free hand and began to pull her away. A bunch of people patted Allyson on the back as she marched away, Emily couldn't help but smile. Her sweet, sassy little blonde had just finished outsmarting a bigot. Emily watched as Allyson let go to grab the cart, she quickly maneuvered herself into one of the lines and Emily frowned as Allyson turned to her. Allyson's lips were tightened and tears were in her eyes.

"Baby, you were so right back there, what's wrong?" Emily questioned as she got closer to Allyson.

"I did grow up really religiously. Every time someone does that shit it drives me up the wall, and it makes me feel like I'm a terrible person and I'm going to burn in hell." Allyson inhaled through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth while Emily wrapped herself around her, Marie sandwiched between them comfortably.

"Honey, you were right, she has no place to judge us, and I'm sure that God isn't a hateful person. And how could he hate anyone who saves lives like you do?"

"Or you." Allyson murmured. As they pulled apart Emily placed a kiss to Allyson's forehead, and Allyson took Marie. In short order they had finished their purchase, and made their way back to Allyson's apartment. For lunch they ordered pizza, and watched Aristocats. As they cuddled on Allyson's bed Emily couldn't help but stare at her. She was very pretty, but it was who Allyson was that really made Emily love her. Emily wrapped herself around Allyson and held her close. It was a moment that Emily wished she could have lived in forever.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Hey, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This has been the longest I have gone without updating, haven't really been feeling it lately. As always please leave a review if you have time, it is seriously a writers fuel. Allyson will meet the rest of the team soon, and we'll start to see a bit more rough and tumble between the girls as their jobs and lives get in the way of each other. Please let me know if there's anything you want to see, and once again I hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Allyson clicked the button on the monitor, silencing the shrill, steady, shriek it was emitting. She sniffed and stared at the woman in front of her, Mrs. Brown. She was 98 years old, her four boys, their wives, and husbands were out beyond the yellow line. A barrier preventing family from getting to close to the trauma room. "Time of death, four fifty eight, pm." Fitch announced as he yanked off his gloves.

"Who wants to talk to the family?" Zach asked quietly.

"I will," Allyson volunteered, ignoring the concerned look she received from Fitch. Out of the group Allyson had the easiest time sitting and mourning with the families. She felt every loss so deeply that when it came to dealing with families, she could feel their pain. Most of the time, the families appreciated the genuine emotion, sometimes it made them furious. It didn't matter much to Allyson, so long as they knew she was there for them. Allyson stripped her gloves and exited the room. She veered to the right, the family wasn't huddled at the yellow line. Instead she could see them in the waiting room. The siblings were all sat in a row, looking terrified. Their spouses sat opposite of them. They had been in many times for their mothers heart problems, each time Mrs. Brown would wake up feeling worse about putting her sons through hell. Of course her sons were just happy to have her alive. As Allyson entered the waiting room and sat down beside Jordan, her least favorite daughter in law of Mrs. Brown, she looked at the brothers and shook her head. "We did everything we could, but she was too far gone."

Daniel, the youngest, and probably favorite son buried his face in his hands. His husband John reached over and rubbed his knee as the family began to berate Allyson with questions. Allyson remained calm, answering each one with delicacy. As Allyson stood to leave Jonathan, the eldest brother wrapped himself around her. Allyson's ear was pressed against his chest, she could hear this heart thudding through his flannel shirt. She heard a small sniff, and immediately wrapped her arms around him. When he let go, she allowed him to drop back down into his seat. "Your mom loved you guys so much, and she was so proud of you all." Allyson looked down the line, from Jonathan to Daniel. Mrs. Brown's sons were all so different, there was a farmer, a grocery store manager, a realtor, and a fashion designer.

"Thank you for being with her," Daniel said sweetly.

"Of course, your mother will be getting picked up shortly, if you need anything, just have someone at the front page me." Allyson gave a warm smile to the family and left them to grieve. Even though she was already five minutes late for the end of her shift she decided to stay for the family. As Allyson made her way to her workstation she saw Fitch waiting for her.

"What's up?" Allyson asked as she sat in her seat.

"I miss that," Fitch admitted.

"What?" Allyson asked uninterested as she grabbed a protein bar and began to nosh on it.

"The way that you go and talk to the families, even when it's not an easy discussion."

"You only liked it because it saved you from having to admit failure." Allyson froze as the words left her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that, you didn't fail anyone today."

"I knew what you meant," Fitch reassured her.

"Okay, good." Allyson said calmly, the pair eyed each other. "Anything else?" Allyson asked.

"No, I just wanted to say it was nice working together again." Fitch flashed his million dollar smile and shook his head, "you can let your guard down, it's just a compliment."

Allyson quirked a brow but said nothing, instead Zach slid over in his wheelie chair and glared at the doctor. "Shouldn't you be at a lamaze class or something?" Zach asked cooly.

Allyson felt a pang in her chest. Even though they had been apart for a while, it still hurt knowing about his infidelity, especially since it resulted in a child. Allyson stood and headed for the waiting room, to go see if Mrs. Brown's family was still there. "Good job, Zachary." Fitch said coldly.

"Don't try to mess her up now," Zach said warningly. He had seen the same thing from Fitch when Dr. Roman first arrived. If Fitch was trying to get back together with Allyson, he was going to have to get through not only Zach, but also the FBI.

"Wouldn't dream of it Zachary." Fitch practically sneered, as Allyson returned he slid on his perfect smile again. "I'll see you around, Allyson."

"See you later," Allyson agreed with a nod, as the doctor left she turned to Zach. "The family's already left so I'm headed home."

"Okay, drive safe, see you tomorrow." Zach said with a warm smile.

"You do the same," Allyson said as she smiled at her friend. She pulled him into a hug before she left, it earned a raised eyebrow from Zach, but no questions were asked. The drive home gave Allyson time to think. She wondered about what happened a week ago in Petsmart. Allyson had no problem with people disagreeing with her lifestyle. Some people simply had different beliefs, but when people she loved were dragged into it, she lashed out. That was exactly what had happened, and it terrified Allyson. She loved Emily. It was way too soon, and it seemed foolish, even to Allyson, but she loved her. They had been dating for just about three months, there hadn't been sex, or any real physical intimacy, but whenever Allyson was around Emily, she felt at home. As Allyson drove she kept the radio off, it was a rarity for her, but the silence helped to clear her mind. As soon as she pulled into her parking spot her phone began to buzz. She glanced over to the passenger seat and saw David Rossi's home phone number lighting up her screen. Allyson grabbed her phone and clicked the on button while she slid out of her seat. "Hey Rossi, did you guys get back already?" Allyson asked as she headed for her apartment.

"David isn't back yet, but he thinks they'll be home in a few days." Allyson froze in front of the steps up towards her apartment. The unfamiliar English accent immediately set her on high alert.

"So who is this?" Allyson asked cooly. Her mask of calmness would easily be deciphered by those who knew her, but on the phone, she was safe. She had a billion thoughts rushing through her head. Someone broke into Rossi's home. They were looking for something. Maybe a thief? But why would they call someone in his home?

"My name is Hayden Montgomery." Allyson opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, words were temporarily escaping her. She knew Hayden was the ex wife that Rossi was currently seeing again. "I take it you've heard of me?" Hayden prompted.

"Uhuh." Allyson said and immediately clapped her hand onto her forehead. Out of all of the possible responses, and all of the smart things she could have said, like yes, to the diplomat, she went with uhuh.

"I'm assuming David told you I wanted to meet you." Hayden continued, unaffected by Allyson's response.

"He might have mentioned it." Allyson said almost woodenly as she continued to make her way to her apartment.

"Well, I would like to meet you. I figured this would be the best time seeing as how David isn't around to bother us."

Allyson raised an eyebrow, "you want to meet your boyfriend's illegitimate daughter without him there. Why?" Allyson questioned as she entered her apartment. She smiled at Marie who came trotting out looking for love.

"Because I want to know you, the real you." Hayden explained carefully as Allyson ducked down to scoop up her kitten.

"And Rossi being there would stop that how?" Allyson questioned as she nuzzled Marie.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I have scoured through your past and I have questions. Questions that I don't believe you would feel comfortable answering in front of him."

Allyson sputtered at the comment "and just what gives you the right to go through my past?" Marie meowed as her mother jerked her head back, moving away from the cats affections. Allyson set down the cat and headed for her bedroom. She yanked off her messenger bag, and tossed it on her bed, along with her keys. Allyson immediately began to wonder how far back Hayden had checked into her past.

"Nothing, but it is one of the perks of being a US diplomat. I can get information most people can't."

"Well I know Rossi had his tech look into me, so I'm sure he knows a lot about my past."

"I don't think so, darling." Hayden said cooly, Allyson couldn't see her but Hayden was comfortably seated in a chair looking out of the window in Rossi's study. She was expecting a blow up, Rossi had informed her of the negative reaction when Allyson found out that Rossi and Emily had been looking into her. "There are certain things that he has never brought up, and I have the feeling you avoided telling him about certain situations you were in."

"What do you want? Money?" Allyson demanded. Hayden's laugh only served to infuriate Allyson more. "Tell me what you want, Hayden," Allyson demanded.

"My goodness, you are your mother, and your fathers child. I simply want to meet you, why is that so hard to believe?" Hayden questioned. She could picture Allyson now, the little spitfire she was, a furious temper, and sharp tongue she had inherited from Rossi and Strauss.

"Because, you're a US diplomat, you have better things to do than meet me." Allyson exited her room and began to pace the small hallway in her apartment. She bit her lower lip and glared at the floor.

"Darling, I would want to meet you even if you were a leper. You're a part of David, and I want to get to know you. Now stop pouting, and come and meet me for dinner."

"I do not pout," Allyson seethed.

"Of course you don't," Hayden pandered to Allyson. "Now would you like to meet at David's house, or would you like to go out?"

"Why do you think I'm going to dinner with you?" Allyson demanded.

"Because much like your father, your curiosity will get the best of you." Hayden smirked as she heard Allyson practically growl. "I know, how about we meet at Keho's in about an hour. It will give you time to call your father and yell at him before we meet up."

"You really think I'll show?" Allyson asked, even though she had already decided she was going.

"I'll see you in an hour, give my love to David." With that the line went dead. Allyson glared at her phone and went back into her bedroom. She sat down and huffed, she stared at her phone. She really wanted to scream at Rossi, but it wasn't his fault, and she would just be proving Hayden was right. Allyson growled and flopped back onto the bed, she blindly dialed Emily's number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey" Emily said warmly as she answered the phone.

"Hey, are you busy?" Allyson questioned.

"Not at all, what's wrong?" Emily questioned as she laid down on her bed. There was no doubling up this time, so she had the room to herself.

"You're never going to guess who just called me."

"Rossi?" Emily ventured. Emily listened to Rossi bemoan about how he missed spending time with his child. They only had the one dinner date before each others responsibilities got in the way of them seeing each other again.

"No, Hayden Montgomery," Allyson said sounding unsettled.

"Oh no," Emily said feeling worry build. Rossi had informed her how determined Hayden was to meet Allyson.

"She's here and she's invited me to dinner, after I kind of freaked out on her."

"Why?"

"She said she knew things about my past, and she wants to meet me."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Emily lied.

"Yes it does, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Go to dinner and see what she wants." Emily said supportively, "if Hayden already knows about your past how much worse can it get?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know, but it will," Allyson said pessimistically, reminding Emily of Rossi. "I wish you were here, I miss you so much." Allyson admitted in a moment of weakness. She hated saying it to Emily, she knew the traveling was far out of Emily's control.

"I miss you too, and I'm so sorry I'm not there for you," Emily bit the inside of her cheek.

"Don't be sorry, you're better off saving lives, than tending to my wounded ego." Allyson breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, "what do I say to her? She and Rossi made a fantastic kid, and they have a beautiful grandchild together. What if she tells Rossi about my past? What the hell happens then? His first child turned out a successful journalist, and his second child was a stripper."

"Rossi would love you even if you were a serial killer. Trust me, he doesn't care what you've done, he just wishes he could see you more." Emily reassured Allyson, she rolled onto her side and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "When are you meeting Hayden?"

"In about an hour." Allyson sighed deeply, "any chance you'll be home tomorrow?"

"Probably not, this is taking longer than anyone expected. When I come back home, we'll do something nice, I promise."

"Okay, just be safe," Allyson said and smiled sadly.

"Always, try to have fun at dinner." Emily encouraged Allyson.

"Oh yeah, I will" Allyson lied. "Call me tonight if you get some free time, yeah?" Allyson asked.

"Sounds good."

"Bye."

"Bye," Emily kept the phone to her ear until she hear the line disconnect. She frowned, what the hell would Hayden Montgomery want with Allyson?

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090909090909090090909090909090909090009090909090909090090909

"Your father does that too." Allyson looked up at the woman standing in front of her. She was gorgeous, she had flawless dark skin, big pouty lips, warm brown eyes, and she was dressed impeccably. "Show up early and then get distracted." Hayden sat down and looked completely at ease. Allyson knew her voice, and it set her on edge.

"Hayden," Allyson said with a small nod.

"Allyson, I must say it is a pleasure." Hayden offered her hand, and Allyson shook it, keeping her grip light, matching Hayden's. Allyson kept examining Hayden's face, temporarily forgetting her manners. "Looking for something specific?"

"Hm?" Allyson asked, she realized she was still shaking Hayden's hand and withdrew, blushing slightly. "Sorry," Allyson apologized. She sat back in her seat and remained silent as the pair watched each other.

"Hey ladies, my name is Mark, and I'll be your waiter for the evening, can I get you started with some drinks?" The smoking hot blonde waiter that had seated Allyson showed up, apparently oblivious to the tense mood. He set down menus in front of each woman, beaming happily.

"I'll have a glass of red wine, whatever you think is good." Hayden said politely smiling at the waiter, he nodded and scribbled on his pad before looking at Allyson.

"I'll take a diet coke."

"Does pepsi work?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Sure" Allyson said agreeably.

Mark scribbled on his pad again and smiled at both women. "All right, I'll have these out in a few minutes, and I can take your order as soon as you're ready." With that Mark bounded off, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

"You don't drink?" Hayden asked.

"I do, just not feeling it tonight." Allyson explained and shrugged. "So why are we here, Hayden?"

"I like the fact that you use my name."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"That was lovely, who was it?"

"Harry Potter. Chamber of Secrets, specifically."

Hayden laughed, and Allyson felt herself relax a little. "Well, you'll be happy to know the only thing I want is to get to know you." Allyson nodded but said nothing. "So tell me about yourself."

"I'm deeply insecure, and the fact that you could probably recite my own history sets me on edge in a very uncomfortable way."

Hayden smiled sympathetically. "I'm not here to judge you, you mean the world to David, and I just want to continue to be a part of his world."

"Why? You could completely ignore my existence if you wanted to. Rossi told me, you didn't like my mother." Allyson had to admit she enjoyed the annoyed look that passed over Hayden's face.

"Really? Out of all the things David could have told you about me." Hayden scolded Rossi's reveal. "He wasn't wrong, I never cared for your mother, but I never met her. I only knew her as the woman who got David after our divorce." Allyson nodded as Hayden continued. "Even if I hated her because I knew her, I would never hold that against you."

Allyson bit her cheek but cleared her throat so she could speak. "Why did you go through my past?"

"Because it was an advantage. I won't lie, I'm glad I took it. You seem a bit apprehensive to share."

Allyson chuckled and rolled her eyes. "To be fair, there isn't much that I could tell you that you don't already know."

"Not true, I don't know your favorite movie. Or why you chose to be a nurse. Or-"

"You know how I paid to become a nurse though." Allyson's words brought a look of concern from Hayden. "Are you going to tell Rossi?" Allyson asked.

"Of course not," Hayden said gently. "I think you should tell him at some point though. Things like that are hard to keep hidden, and with David it will be even harder."

"Because he's a profiler?" Allyson questioned.

"Because he mentioned trying to get ahold of your nursing school and paying off your debt. And even though nurses make good money, it wouldn't be enough for you to be paid off by now. I managed to persuade him to lay off for a little while, so you have time."

"Rossi is such a bleeding heart," Allyson sighed.

"For his children, absolutely." Hayden agreed and gave a small smile. "You are so much like him, especially when he was younger." Hayden stopped as her phone began to jingle in her purse. "Sorry, with a grandchild I've learned to always leave it on, just in case." Hayden explained as she fished her phone out, she saw the screen and quirked a brow. "So you did call David?" Hayden asked.

"Nope, I did call my girlfriend however, she might have told him we were having dinner." Allyson said and shrugged. Hayden smirked and sent the call to voicemail.

"Emily Prentiss, right?" Hayden asked.

"How did you? I mean that's not in my file or anything right?" Allyson asked sounding puzzled.

"I know her mother, Elizabeth Prentiss. She is dying to meet you," Hayden said and continued sounding nonchalant. "So is Joy," Hayden watched Allyson's stoic mask remain the same.

"Really?" Allyson asked cooly.

"Indeed. She wanted to fly out, but I told her I wasn't planning on meeting you this trip. To be fair I hadn't, it was more or less spur of the moment." Both women glanced at Allyson's clutch on the table as it began to buzz softly.

"How much do you want to bet it's Rossi?" Allyson asked as she opened her bag.

"No need to bet, we both know it's him." Hayden said confidently. Allyson looked at her phone and nodded. She clicked the call off and slid the phone back into her purse. Mark returned bearing drinks, and both women thanked him. They apologized for not being ready to order and he offered to return in five minutes.

"So what do you eat?" Hayden asked as she opened her menu.

Allyson mirrored her actions and shrugged, "everything."

"What do you like to drink?"

"Anything."

"What music do you like?"

"Everything."

"Well at least that's one trait you and your father don't share. The man is so fussy when it comes to music," Hayden sighed and shook her head.

"Not into diverse music?" Allyson questioned, she was well aware of her fathers rat pack interests, but their music conversation hadn't gone to deeply.

"Not even a little bit, it's gotten worse with old age." Allyson chuckled and Hayden watched her closely. She was so similar to her mother, even her bright smile reminded Hayden of the pictures she used to see of the blonde bombshell that had attracted her man. "I'm sure you've heard this a lot recently, but you really do look like your mother."

"I have," Allyson agreed. "But it's a sentiment I'm getting used to. The baked chicken looks good," Allyson commented changing the subject not so subtly.

"Do you feel uncomfortable talking about your mother?"

"We already spoke about her, I'm aiming for new interesting topics."

"Like when you're going to tell your father about your past?" Hayden reached. Allyson made a face but kept her eyes on her menu. "You know the longer you keep it from him the more it will hurt him."

Allyson exhaled slowly and lowered her menu. "I could just keep it to myself. It is no ones business but my own."

"Allyson," Hayden said gently. "David loves you, and you know these things never stay secret for long. Especially when an FBI agent is involved. One comment from a friend and David will be able to figure out what it means in a heartbeat."

"Hayden, why should I tell him? What would it do besides bring on judgement? Not a damn thing." Allyson said as respectfully as possible.

"Darling, if he finds out through some one else it will crush him. If you tell him it will show that you trust him, and you want him to be a part of your life." Allyson made a disgruntled, whining noise, drawing the attention of a few nearby diners. Hayden exhaled sounding annoyed, "seriously?"

"Sometimes when I get really uncomfortable I make raptor noises, wait until you hear that." Allyson said with a small chuckle. When Mark finally returned both women placed their orders and lapsed into silence, it wasn't until Rossi tried to call again that the silence was broken.

"Are you going to answer that?" Hayden asked.

"Nope," Allyson said and shook her head. As Allyson's phone continued to buzz quietly Hayden pulled out her own phone. After Allyson's stopped ringing, Hayden's began, she instantly sent the call to voicemail. "That's direct," Allyson commented as she sipped her soda.

"Hopefully your father will get the message," Hayden replied cooly as she sipped her own beverage. Allyson's phone began to buzz quietly and Hayden rolled her eyes.

Allyson sighed and answered the phone, "are you in immediate danger, or dying?"

"Well no, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Rossi said carefully, he looked at Emily who was rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Everything's fine, we'll talk later. Bye, be safe." Allyson added before she hung up. "Where were we?" Allyson asked as she slid her phone back in her clutch.

"We were discussing when you were going to tell your father about your past." As Allyson sighed, annoyed Hayden carried on. "I know that it seems like I'm being pushy, because I am. It's only because I want the two of you to have a healthy relationship, and I want you to feel like you can share with him." Hayden reached across the table and grasped Allyson's right hand, a feeling of warmth shot though Allyson and she debated jerking back, however it wasn't painful or unpleasant, it was just odd. "Darling, you, Joy, and Kai mean the world to David, he would do anything for you, and right now he just needs to know you're there for him as well."

"Who's Kai again?" Allyson questioned.

"Our grandchild." Hayden answered, sounding not at all amused.

"Oh right." Allyson said and nodded. "I'll tell him when I'm ready, that's just not right now." Allyson said and pulled her hand away. "Lets talk about other things, and try to make this as painless as possible."

"Fine," Hayden agreed with a sigh.

"Good, so how long are you staying on the East coast?" Allyson questioned.

"Well that depends on when David gets back, I would say probably about a week or two, and then I'll return home."

"Why did you fly out here if Rossi wasn't even here?"

"I meant what I said earlier, I figured it would be easier meeting you without David here to bother us." At Allyson's confused look Hayden carried on. "If he were here, our conversation would be limited to what you feel comfortable revealing in front of him. And he would be trying to navigate the conversation in order to keep us both happy, and most likely that would not work out."

Allyson nodded and hummed in agreement. "Well, this is honestly one of the weirdest meetings I think I've ever had."

"That makes it memorable," Hayden said encouragingly.

"That it does," Allyson agreed. "So tell me about Joy, and Kai." As Allyson had predicted Hayden had no problem talking about her child, and grandchild. It filled up the conversation until their food arrived. The rest of the night was spent discussing pleasant things, like hobbies and interests. Hayden nearly started a fight as she insisted on paying for Allyson's meal. She eventually relented based on Hayden's argument that she dragged Allyson out, the least she could do was pay for the meal. As the duo stepped outside into the rain Hayden opened her umbrella and offered it to Allyson.

"I'm good." Allyson said and waved it away, she stepped outside onto the sidewalk and looked up as rain continued to fall in heavy droplets.

"Well, before you get too wet," Hayden said, as Allyson turned to see what she meant Hayden pulled her into a hug. Allyson cautiously wrapped her arms around the woman's midsection. Hayden squeezed her tightly. "If you ever need anything just call me, all right?"

"Okay, same to you." Allyson replied sounding a little dazed. The hug was a surprise, a nice one, but surprising none the less.

As they pulled apart Hayden smiled, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Not really." Allyson wasn't sure if she meant the hug, or spending time together, but both were surprisingly pleasant.

"Good night darling" Hayden said warmly. With that both women headed for their vehicles and began to head home. Allyson drove in silence once more. She drummed her fingers on the wheel and thought about how nice Hayden had been. A few rough patches in the conversation didn't matter too much. Allyson sighed and wished Emily was there, just having Emily around was comforting in itself. Whenever Emily would wrap her arms around Allyson, it felt like the worlds problems just melted away. Allyson bit her lower lip and sighed. She hated missing people, it was just such a sad feeling. Like a blanket that's too heavy to lift, it just covers you and creates an uncomfortable pressure. It was a feeling that Allyson knew all too well. As a child she had spent hours at night thinking about her mother, and father. Even though she didn't know what they looked like, or who they were, she missed them terribly. It was a feeling of absence in her heart, one that she never really learned to shake. Even now, while she knew who Rossi, and Strauss were, she could still feel that emptiness. Would it be filled if she got to know Rossi? Would a small part always feel empty, because she would never know Strauss? Allyson sighed and her mind flickered to the thought of going back to therapy. It was something she had done as a child, and it helped, but it wasn't a cure all. There was still plenty of work Allyson needed to do as a person. As Allyson made it home, she charged up the stairs and entered her apartment. She quickly shed her purple dress and changed into basket ball shorts and a tee shirt. She opened her clutch above her bedside table, effectively emptying it. Allyson slipped into bed, and cuddled alongside a sleeping Marie. Marie meowed quietly, and Allyson echoed her before placing a kiss on her head. Allyson watched her phone as it sat on her bedside table, it was silent. She reached out and grabbed the phone, she stared at Rossi's number in her recent calls. She pushed the select button on her phone and held it up to her ear. After a few rings Allyson was ready to hang up, but Rossi answered with a surprised, "hello."

"Hey" Allyson said, suddenly completely unaware of what she wanted to say.

"Are you okay? How was dinner?" Rossi inquired.

"I'm okay, dinner was fine, Hayden was very nice."

"Hmm" Rossi replied.

"Hmm what? She was cool." Allyson said and shrugged. It wasn't really a lie, there were some unpleasant parts, and some great parts.

"I'm extremely surprised that a pop dinner with my ex wife, and current girlfriend went well."

"Well luckily, your ex, and current squeeze are the same person, that did make it easier." Allyson said cooly.

"Smartass." Rossi commented.

"Man tramp." Allyson retorted, earning a chuckle from her father.

"Was it really okay? I know you're not a fan of things being sprung on you."

"It was a surprise, but it went fine. Really, that's why I called. I figured I'd let you know everything was fine."

Rossi smiled, he sat in a chair in the conference room and began to fiddle with a pen on the table. "Good, I'm glad you two got along."

"Me too. I know it hasn't been the easiest getting to know me, and I'm mostly to blame for that, but it's hard. I'm basically relearning everything about parents, mine specifically, but also in general. I never would have thought someone would fight so hard to get to know me, and I" Allyson faltered. There were many things she wanted to say, but she just couldn't bring herself to say them. "I'm working on it," Allyson finished lamely.

"I know, and I'm right there with you for when you need me." Rossi looked up as Hotch, JJ, Emily, Reid, and Tara shuffled in looking defeated. "I have to go, but call me if you need anything." Rossi looked at the team as they dropped into chairs around the table, they were dead on their feet.

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime, Kitten." With that Rossi ended the call. Allyson stayed on the line for a few seconds, but eventually placed her phone back on the bedside table and resumed cuddling Marie.

"Who was that?" Emily asked.

"My daughter," Rossi said cooly as he scooted up to the table.

"Oh how is Joy?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't Joy," Rossi said casually.

A silence settled over the table. Everyone knew something was going on with Rossi, and most had guessed Emily had something to do with it. Tara and Emily were the only two seated at the table that had a full understanding of what was going on. "So you have another daughter," JJ said sounding cautious.

"Yes," Rossi answered with a nod.

"Who is she?" Reid inquired.

"Her name is Allyson." Everyone's gaze shot to Emily's face. Rossi continued, Emily was grateful when everyone's gaze left her. "Yes it is that Allyson, but we didn't know for sure until recently."

"Was it your third wife?" JJ asked sounding like she was in a state of disbelief.

"No," Rossi hesitated. "It was actually Erin."

Everyone exchanged looks except for Tara and Emily. "Erin Strauss?" Reid asked completely mystified by the concept.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Before we get into that, we should discuss the case."

"The stakeout was a bust, we have nothing until 11."

Rossi frowned as Hotch quickly boxed him into explaining more. Rossi sighed, "Erin and I were together before she got married, I broke it off and left. She was pregnant, and when she gave birth the doctor on duty mixed up tags on the two babies that had been born that night. The baby that they thought was Erin's died shortly after birth, so she thought that our daughter had died. The doctor who made the mistake sent a letter to Erin's house a few months ago, and Erin's youngest brought it to me. By then Emily was already seeing Allyson and things got complicated."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Reid asked. While he had never found the same attachment with Rossi, as he had with Gideon, he still looked up to the Italian.

"Allyson didn't take it well, and it took longer than expected to get a DNA test done," Emily piped up. She had only been dating Allyson for about three months, and a good amount of that time was dealing with family drama. She wasn't ready to have the same drama with her work family. "It wasn't that we didn't want to say something, we just couldn't. Not until we knew for sure." Emily smiled at JJ as she patted Emily's leg, reassuring her no harm had come between them.

"You and Strauss have a kid." Reid said with a smirk, he looked at Hotch who chuckled.

"What's she even like?" Hotch inquired.

"She's argumentative," Rossi started.

"She's really smooth," Emily supplied.

"Guarded."

"Sweet."

"She can be a pain in the ass." Rossi said and shook his head.

"She get's that from him," Emily nodded to Rossi.

"She is looks so similar to Erin, it's amazing." Rossi said and smiled sadly.

"When do we meet her?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure, she's not big on the whole meeting people thing," Emily glanced at Rossi.

"Yeah, she just had dinner with Hayden, and it went surprisingly well. We could always do a dinner and have everyone over."

Emily wrinkled her nose, "she's not into big events, especially if she's going to be the main focus."

"Its the team, and we'll plan ahead" Rossi shrugged, "it will be fine."

"See, this is why she likes me more than you." Emily said pointedly. Everyone at the table was grinning, glancing back and forth between the quarreling pair.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Rossi asked pointedly.

"See if she even wants to meet the team right now. She's still got siblings she has yet to meet."

"She obviously doesn't take after Erin or I in the socialization department." Rossi said to his co-workers. No one noticed Emily pulling out her phone, scrolling through her contacts.

"It's probably a part of nature versus nurture. In reality both play a key part in forming someone's personality. While you and Strauss had no problem socializing with people you didn't know, Allyson's other parents could have been very secluded people." Spencer explained with a bright smile.

"Actually her other parents gave her up for adoption, she grew up in foster care."

"Statistically children raised in foster care-"

"Hey, I just wanted to see what you were up to." Emily said brightly, cutting of Spencer. "That sounds nice," Emily said and nodded. "Hey do you have any interest in meeting the team? I know it's soon but Rossi was talking about doing a dinner party and having you meet everyone." Emily nodded, as everyone waited with grins. "Not interested? Yeah, I didn't think so but Rossi seemed to think you would be ready for it. Yeah he was really being a pain in the ass." Everyone looked at Rossi who was giving Emily a heated glare, but the smirk on his face was effectively neutralizing any fear it could have caused. "I'll let you get some sleep than, have fun at work tomorrow. Yup, okay, bye." Emily hung up her phone and smiled at Rossi "anything else?"

"She'll get there," Rossi commented.

"In good time," Emily said and sat up in her seat. "All right, enough about Rossi's illegitimate child, let's get ready for the trap." With that the team set to work, Emily was hopefully they would catch the serial killer that night. It wasn't just because she wanted to go home, but she wanted to give the small southern town peace of mind.

00909090909090909009090909090909090909000909090909090909009090909090909090909009090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Allyson sighed as she spun around in her chair. Ten minutes and counting until she was free. It had been three days since her dinner with Hayden, and a day since they had lunch together. Allyson had enjoyed the surprised tone in Hayden's voice when Allyson called asking if she wanted to do lunch together. That meal was a complete delight, no serious topics were brought up. It was mostly just stories about Rossi and Hayden when they were married. Allyson pulled out her phone as it vibrated silently in her pocket.

 _Hey, I'm still doing paperwork, any chance we could meet up tomorrow?_

Allyson bit her lower lip. She missed Emily like crazy, and it was sweet that Emily wanted to meet, but tomorrow was no good. It was a Friday and it would be crazy in the ER, Saturday would be no better.

 _Tomorrow's going to be crazy around here. What are you doing Sunday?_

 _I'm babysitting Jack in the afternoon, but early morning I'll be free._

 _Cool, we'll do something then._

Allyson sent her message and froze as a sob went through the ER. It was relatively empty, but Zach's patient wasn't happy in any form. Allyson glanced at the closed curtain and felt a wave of sympathy rush through her. A few seconds later Zach emerged looking disappointed, he walked over to Allyson and sat beside her, grasping her hand.

"Everything okay?" Allyson asked.

"Pregnancy test, came out inconclusive, kid's terrified." Zach practically growled. "She's so afraid to go home, if her dad finds out, she says she's dead."

"How old?" Allyson asked, trying to remember the social services number.

"Eighteen, she's legally an adult." Zach said effectively cutting off Allyson's plan. Another sob sounded from the curtain and Zach squeezed Allyson's hand.

"How late is she?"

"Two weeks, she said she feels sick all the time, but she said she's been really stressed lately, so that could be it." Zach sighed and folded his arms over his chest, finally releasing Allyson's hand. "Do you want to try and calm her down? She had no interest in talking to me, maybe she'll open up to you."

"Zach, I am not a wet nurse." Allyson scolded him, but stood regardless.

"You wish you weren't" Zach commented as Allyson walked away.

"Sweetie, are you decent?" Allyson asked. There was a small sniffle, and a quiet yes. Allyson slid open the curtain and stepped in, closing it behind her. A brunette girl was on the bed, with her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees. "That doesn't look comfortable," Allyson commented.

The girl looked up, and a look of shock crossed over her face. A sob wracked through the girl as she clamped a hand over her mouth. "It's you" she said as a fresh wave of tears fell down her face, over her hand. "It's you," she repeated and continued to sob. Allyson panicked, she had no clue who the girl was, and she had no idea what to do to help.

"Sorry," Allyson said and took a step back.

"Don't go," the girl begged, reaching a hand out. Allyson remained frozen in her spot. Her head was telling her to leave, a sobbing, hysterical teenager was not her responsibility. Allyson's heart, and her gut, made her move closer. Gently grasping the teenagers hand, she sat on the bed and allowed the girl to wrap herself around Allyson. As Allyson rubbed her back and did her best to soothe her, Zach poked his head in with a puzzled expression. Allyson sent him a panicked look, he shrugged and left again. Allyson pursed her lips, but continued to rub the girls back, the sooner she settled down, the sooner Allyson could find out what was going on.

009090909090909090090909090909090909090009090909090909090090909090909090909090009090909090909090090909090909090909090009090909090

Originally I was planning to have the team meet Allyson, but my brain came up with meeting Hayden, and the team finding out, close enough. Please leave a review if you get a chance, I love hearing from you guys, and it genuinely fuels my desire to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it makes your Wednesday go a little quicker.


	8. Switched At Birth

"My name is Nikki" The girl said once she had settled down.

"I'm Allyson." Allyson said softly as she brushed the girls hair out of her face. Ten minutes of hysterical sobbing, and the brunette finally settled down.

"I know," Nikki said and nodded. "You look just like our mother."

Allyson's furrowed brow, suddenly shifted into a more smooth, surprised, shape. "Oh," Allyson nodded and watched the brunette carefully. She didn't really look like Erin had in her pictures.

"I thought you worked at Denton, that's why I came all the way out here." Nikki sounded slightly put out.

"No, I just have a friend that works there." Allyson sat in silence while Nikki continued to sniffle. She looked over at the brunette girl, the only similarities they had were smooth skin, and green eyes. The dark hair Nikki had obviously received from her father. Allyson sighed deeply, she flopped backwards, so her head dangled off the bed. She was surprised when Nikki scooted closer and did the same, their arms were pressed against each other, and it felt odd. Allyson didn't really like the contact, but she remained still for Nikki's sake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nikki turn and face her, she felt fingers press into her palm, and Allyson gave a gentle squeeze. Nikki sniffled and once again pressed herself closer to Allyson. The curtain slid open and Fitch eyed the pair, Allyson sat up and gave him a pointed look. "Not a good time," Allyson said sharply. Fitch glanced at Nikki, who was still laying down, and returned his gaze to Allyson. He quirked a brow but gave a small nod and closed the curtain. Allyson laid back down and Nikki rolled onto her side to face her.

"Why didn't you visit me when you found out we were related?" Nikki questioned. Allyson exhaled slowly through her nose, this wasn't looking good. "I really wanted to meet you. I mean I obviously didn't want to meet you like this," Nikki said quietly.

"I just needed time," Allyson said quietly. She looked over at Nikki and examined her closely. She was wearing makeup, and it was quality. High pigmentation, smooth spread, perfect eye lashes. Her clothes were very fancy, even though it was jeans and a nice top Allyson could tell they were pricey. The jeans themselves were probably well over two hundred dollars. Allyson sat up and looked at the chair in the corner. An iPhone was seated next to Nikki's purse, and while Allyson didn't care much for purses she could recognize the expensive pattern with LV stamped all over it.

"What?" Nikki asked sitting up, looking around.

"Nothing," Allyson said and laid back down. She began to wonder how different her life would have been if she had been raised as a Strauss. In high school she always wore clothes from the salvation army, hand me downs, and stuff unclaimed from the lost and found bin. Allyson bemoaned it, and hated it when she was younger, but it had a great deal to do with shaping who she was.

"So what happens now?" Nikki asked as she laid back down.

"You drive home, and go to your regular doctor for a pregnancy test in a few days."

"I can't go home," Nikki said sounding upset. She sat up and eyed Allyson who remained in her spot.

"Why not?" Allyson asked as she looked up at her half sister.

"Because my dad might know. If he sees me and I don't know, he will kill me." Nikki's words came without fear, but annoyance.

"Have you been avoiding him for the last few weeks?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah. I've been spending the night at friends houses, and taking pee tests constantly. One of my friends mothers found one and called around to everyone in our friend group trying to warn the parents. My dad's been texting me non stop, I keep missing him, but I'm pretty sure he's spending this weekend home so he can corner me and figure out what's going on."

"What would he do if you were pregnant?"

"Mostly yell, try to convince me to have an abortion, then he would probably go on a business trip for a week or so, in order to visit his thirty something girlfriend. He'd come back, and avoid me until I give birth, and then I would be the great shame of the family." Nikki looked at Allyson pleadingly. "Please, I don't want to go home."

Allyson sighed, "I barely know you, and I really don't think us spending the night together is a great idea."

"Well what should I do? My friends won't take me in anymore, their parents all think I'm a train wreck. I might as well paint a big red A on my chest." Allyson smirked as Nikki carried on, "apparently me possibly being pregnant is the worst thing that's ever happened in our town. Not like everyone else snorting Ritalin, or doing blow before football or cheerleader practice, has any negative effects to it." Nikki huffed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?" Allyson questioned as she sat up .

Nikki hesitated but spoke confidently, "your dad." Before Allyson could respond Nikki continued, "when he and my mom- our mom" Nikki corrected. "When they were dating we were pretty close, and he said if I ever needed anything I could go to him." Nikki searched Allyson's apprehensive face, she was considering it. "Please? I would much rather stay with your dad than with mine. When my dad found out about you, he just kind of shut down, more so than normal."

"Are you seriously guilting me?" Allyson questioned.

"Is it working?" Nikki asked with a smile.

"Pain in the ass," Allyson sighed. "I'll drive with you to Quantico and take you in, but if he says no, you go straight home. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Nikki said and gave a small smile. Before Allyson could react Nikki launched herself onto Allyson, wrapping her in a tight embrace."Thank you," Nikki said sweetly. Allyson nodded but didn't hug her back. As soon as Nikki released her Allyson stood.

"I'll get Zach to get your discharge papers sorted, I'll be out there when you're ready." Allyson nodded to outside the curtain. Allyson walked over to the nurses station and sat down heavily. She scooted over to Zach's spot and grabbed the file on the counter. She flipped it open and saw the name Nicole Elizabeth Strauss. She groaned and closed it, Zach and Fitch both walked over from opposite directions.

"What was that about?" Zach asked.

"She's my half sister," Allyson sighed. "One of four half siblings."

"Woah," Zach commented.

"What do you mean half sibling?" Fitch asked.

Allyson bit her lower lip and slowly let it slide out of her teeth, she debated telling Fitch. Was it really his business? Did it really matter though? There was no reason to hide her family. "My birth parents found me."

"The ones that gave you up?" Fitch questioned.

"She was switched at birth, it's a whole soap opera situation." Zach said, relieving Allyson of needing to explain the whole story.

"He's right," Allyson agreed. "Can you get her discharged? I need to take her home." Allyson said looking at Zach. He nodded and left, not before shooting Fitch a glare though.

"So how are you holding up?" Fitch questioned.

"I'm okay, thanks," Allyson said and nodded. "How are you guys doing? Getting ready for the baby?"

"Sort of," Fitch shrugged. "We're really unprepared, but we've still got plenty of time."

"It goes by fast, every parent says so. Better start getting ready," Allyson said pointedly.

"Mhm," Fitch agreed nonchalantly. "So, you found your parents?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" Fitch asked with a grin.

"Well, my mother is dead, but my father is still alive, so, sort of." Allyson clarified cooly.

"I'm so sorry," Fitch said and gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, but drop it. We had the same mother" Allyson said and nodded to the closed curtain. "I don't want her hearing anything and freaking out again."

"Got it, you know if you ever need anything you can always call me," Fitch offered.

"I appreciate that," Allyson said with a small nod. Zach came back over and smiled at Allyson.

"Your sister is just collecting her things, she'll be out in a moment." Zach turned his attention to Fitch, "can we have a minute alone?" Fitch nodded and gave Allyson a small smile before wandering away. Zach turned his attention to Allyson, "are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm always okay," Allyson said and nodded, Nikki's curtain opened and Allyson stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," as Allyson came around the corner Zach pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. Allyson gave him a smile and headed out, Nikki was right on her heels.

"So do you want me to follow you or vice versa?" Nikki questioned as soon as they were outside.

"I'll meet you there?" Allyson asked. Nikki nodded and fished her keys out of her bag, she click a keypad and the sleek gray BMW chirped in front of the hospital. Allyson laughed and shook her head when Nikki gave her an odd look. "Nothing, I'll see you there, no speeding either, drive safely."

"You sound like mom," Nikki said with a smile. Before Allyson could register what was happening Nikki threw herself around her. Allyson went rigid, but patted Nikki's back.

"Okay" Allyson breathed as Nikki stepped away. "I'll see you in Quantico, park as close to the doors as you can so I know where to look for you."

"Okay" Nikki said with a bright smile, she headed for her drivers side and Allyson headed for the parking garage. When she climbed into the car and started it Allyson took a minute to breath in deeply. As soon as she began to exhale she choked out a sob. Allyson clapped a hand over her mouth and continued to cry. She cried for her mother, for the life she could have had, and she cried for Nikki. The poor sweet girl was so scared, and Allyson knew whenever she went through rough times she always wanted to have a mother there for her. Allyson began her drive to Quantico. At a red light she put her hair up and put down the front two windows. As she drove to Quantico, and the wind whipped through her car, a few strands came loose and blew around wildly. Allyson smiled and wished it was daytime. Then she would be able to put down her hair, and throw on her sunglasses, so she could still see with the halo of blonde flying around her head. As Allyson pulled into the Quantico parking lot she saw the BMW waiting up front. Allyson parked beside it and looked over to Nikki who smiled at her. Allyson shut off her car and climbed out, Nikki followed as they made their way inside.

Allyson pulled out her wallet and Nikki just smiled at the guard as she walked past with no problem. Allyson flashed her ID but the guard just smiled and nodded her past. Allyson gave him a puzzled look but followed Nikki who was headed for the elevator. "I used to come here a lot, the guards all know me pretty well." Nikki clicked the up button on the elevator and the doors slid open, the pair stepped in and Nikki pressed the correct button.

"You know I always loved it in Star Trek when they could just stop the lift so they could talk about random crap. I always figured they were holding up someone else, and when Bones yelled at Kirk in Wrath of Khan for holding up the elevator. I laughed so hard" Allyson said and grinned.

She looked at Nikki who had a quirked brow. "You're a nerd," Nikki said and nodded. "Star Trek is the one that has the hot guy with the pointy ears in the new movie right?" Allyson sighed deeply as the elevator doors opened, Nikki's grin widened and she stepped out. "C'mere, I want to show you something." Nikki grabbed Allyson's hand and pulled her towards a wall of framed photos. "Wasn't she lovely?" Allyson's eyes followed Nikki's gaze and she found herself looking at a photo of her mother. Allyson made a small noise of agreement. The photo itself made Erin look like she was very unhappy, but her beautiful features were undeniable. "When I was growing up I was always so happy that I looked like my dad. Now that she's gone," Nikki's voice faltered and she cleared her throat. "Anyway, I figured you should see this, she won't be forgotten."

"Thanks," Allyson said and nodded. It didn't help a bit though, it just made Allyson feel like she had been punched in the heart.

"Oh my God, you're here." Allyson and Nikki turned at the surprised voice. Allyson smiled at Garcia who was carrying a huge tote bag along with a purse.

"I am" Allyson agreed as Garcia wrapped herself around the blonde. Allyson couldn't help but return the gesture, even though she didn't know Garcia well, the familiarity was welcome. Especially while she felt like her mothers eyes were boring holes into her heart.

"And little Strauss is here," Garcia observed with a smile as she pulled back. "Is everything okay?" Garcia questioned suddenly looking worried.

"Yeah, we just needed to speak with Dave" Nikki said with a small smile.

"He's in his office, I'm headed out though, do you want me to wait for you guys?" Garcia offered.

"I'm not really sure how long we'll be, thanks though." Allyson said with a polite smile.

"Of course" Garcia said and smiled. "I'm sure Emily will be happy to see you, their reports are not going well."

"Well, I guess we came at the right time," Allyson said and smiled slightly.

"I'll see you around, have a good night you guys" Garcia said and made her way to the elevator.

"Night" both girls replied. Allyson headed for the bullpen and stopped outside the doors.

"Wait, Rossi's office is in here, right?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you," Nikki said and took the lead. As the pair walked in they watched Emily, and Tara shoot wads of paper into a garbage can a few feet away. Spencer was seated on another desk commenting on their shooting strategies. Emily made a particularly bad shot and Allyson snorted.

"If you look to your right, you can see taxpayer dollars hard at work" Allyson said with a grin as she followed Nikki up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she slid off the desk and walked over to the walkway.

"I'm here for a delivery." Allyson said and nodded to Nikki as the brunette knocked on Rossi's door. "I see the paperwork is going well" Allyson commented nonchalantly. She noticed Tara and Spencer glance at each other.

"We were just taking a break" Emily defended herself.

Allyson held up her hands, "not my business, but in all fairness this is how I expected the government to work." Allyson turned to the door as Rossi opened it, he looked exhausted, but he lit up as he saw the pair. "Got a minute?" Allyson asked as words failed Nikki.

"Of course, come in" Rossi said and stepped aside.

Both girls filed into the room, and Emily looked to her friends with a grimace. "I take it that's Allyson?" Tara asked with a huge grin as soon as the door was shut.

"Yep" Emily said and sat on the desk that gave her the best view into Rossi's office. Allyson was the only one visible as she sat in Rossi's chair. Her eyes were trained on the couch on the opposite side of the room. Emily watched as Allyson ran her fingers back through her hair and exhaled heavily. She could see her talking, but was completely lost to what she was saying. Spencer sat beside Emily and gave a small sigh of annoyance when Allyson propped her head up on a curled fist, effectively blocking her mouth from view.

"What do you think's going on?" Tara questioned.

"I don't know," Emily admitted with a small shrug. "We were texting earlier, and she was getting ready to head home. Who was that girl?"

"That was Nikki Strauss," Spencer said distractedly as he continued to observe Allyson. "She's exhausted, but she's trying to be supportive, and optimistic. Her demeanor keeps shifting, see how she's kind of curling into herself, and hunching over the desk? Whenever she's acknowledged she straightens up and her shoulders become less hunched." Allyson sighed and leaned back in Rossi's chair, her head lolled to the side and she smiled at the pair watching her. Allyson returned her attention to the other two and spoke. Emily and Spencer watched as she stood and exited the room, as soon as the door opened Spencer fled the desk pretending to be working on his reports. Allyson closed the door behind her and leaned over the bannister as Emily walked up to it.

"Is everything okay?" Emily questioned softly.

"Not really," Allyson admitted. "Is there somewhere private we can go?"

"Yeah, do you want to meet some team members first?" Emily asked.

"Sure, I'll be down in a sec." Allyson said and made her way down the walkway.

"Guys" Emily said and nodded towards Allyson. Spencer and Tara got up and joined Emily as Allyson approached. "Allyson, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, and Dr. Tara Lewis. Tara, Spencer, this is Allyson Pierce"

"Pleasure to meet you both" Allyson said as she shook Tara, and Spencer's hands.

"The pleasure is all ours, Emily's told us great things," Tara said with her flawless smile.

"It's all lies" Allyson assured them both.

"Actually everything Emily's told us has been generally backed up by Rossi." Spencer smiled and nodded.

Allyson quirked a brow and smiled at the boy wonder, "that is very reassuring." Allyson said and nodded.

"Okay we're gonna go for a walk, I'll see you guys in a little bit" Emily said and nudged Allyson away from the group as Tara and Spencer watched with grins.

"What exactly did you tell them about me?" Allyson asked as soon as they were out of the bullpen.

"All good things, I swear" Emily said and grasped Allyson's hand. She was lead into a mostly empty office, the only thing remaining in it was the furniture. As Emily flipped on the lights and closed the blinds Allyson leaned against the desk, folded her arms over her chest and bit her lower lip. "So what's going on?" Emily asked as she turned to face Allyson.

"I just met my half sister, and it was really awkward. Especially since she burst into tears when she saw me, and wouldn't calm down and explain for about ten minutes." Allyson sighed and shook her head. "She's afraid to go home because she thinks she's pregnant, so she's asking Rossi if she can stay with him, at least for the night, maybe longer." Allyson shrugged, "I don't really know."

Emily walked over to Allyson and leaned her forehead against the blondes. "You gonna be okay?"

"I think so, I mean it's just weird. Like of all the ways to meet a sister, it's just bizarre. Also she's got tons of fancy stuff, like nice car, good clothes, designer bag. I think I'm actually jealous of not being able to grow up pampered, and spoilt." Allyson shrugged, "I'm so tired I can't even tell if I'm making sense."

"You are," Emily reassured her. "You didn't grow up being pampered, but that's why you pamper yourself now. Trust me, you're much better off having grown up the way you did. When Nikki and her siblings have to start earning things themselves, they'll probably struggle for a while." Emily pressed a chaste kiss to Allyson's forehead and the blonde responded by wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

"You know I am seriously doubting my ability to handle meeting my other siblings. This whole thing is just beyond crazy." Allyson murmured as she buried her face in Emily's neck.

"You can do it, and you will do it. I'm sure you'll love them all." Emily was lying, but Allyson didn't need to know that. It wasn't that Emily doubted Allyson's ability to get along with them, she could fake social grace like no one else. However from what Rossi was saying Erin's family was none to thrilled, or interested in the prospect of Allyson, Nikki excluded of course. Before either could speak Emily received a text from Rossi asking where they were. "Time to go back" Emily sighed as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket. Emily turned and headed for the door, stopping when she realized Allyson wasn't following. Emily turned back and looked at her girlfriend curiously, Allyson seemed almost hesitant. "What?" Emily prompted.

"Can I drop her off and then go to your apartment? I'll wait for you to get there. I just don't want to drive all the way back tonight." Allyson asked as she stood a few feet away from Emily. Her arms were folded over her chest again and, her shoulders were slumped down.

"Of course," Emily said, she felt her heart thump hard as a look of relief washed over Allyson's face.

"Thank you so much. I just want to go someplace safe and sleep for a year." Allyson said sounding sad, and exhausted. Emily hooked a finger into the front of Allyson's scrub pants and yanked her forward into a tight embrace.

"Me too, baby." Emily rubbed her hands up and down Allyson's back and breathed in the scent of her hair. Instead of it only smelling like her shampoo, it also smelled like the hospital. Emily felt gentle kisses being pressed onto her neck. Emily groaned and pulled back, she cupped Allyson's face and kissed her deeply. "I missed you so much," Emily mumbled against Allyson's lips as the kiss ended.

"Really? Never would have guessed." Allyson said in a light teasing tone before kissing Emily again. When the kiss ended they returned to their previous embrace. "I don't want to leave this moment," Allyson whispered quietly.

"I don't either, but better things will come. In an hour you'll be curled up in my bed with Sergio, wearing a pair of leggings, a tee shirt, and no bra." Emily smiled as Allyson chuckled, "ready to go rejoin the group?"

"No," Allyson whined, she moved Emily's sweater and latched onto her shoulder.

"No marks" Emily said as she placed her hands on Allyson's hip.

"No one will see," Allyson murmured before latching on again and biting, hard. Emily hissed and dug her fingers into Allyson's hips. Allyson whined and slowly pulled away, releasing Emily's skin with a pop. "Fine, I'm ready." Allyson grumbled, she stole another quick kiss for Emily, before leading her out in the hallway. "Do you think agent-" Allyson quickly checked the name on the door. "Morgan will mind that we used his office for make out spot?"

Emily smirked, "he doesn't work here anymore, but if he did, he would be encouraging it." Emily grabbed Allyson's hand and linked their fingers together. As they walked back to the bullpen, Rossi and Nikki were exiting.

"Ah good, I thought we would have to go searching for you. I need to finish my paperwork tonight, can you follow her to my house? Make sure she gets there safely." Rossi explained.

"Sure," Allyson said and gave a small nod.

"You can spend the night if you'd like. There's plenty of room, and Hayden would love to have you over." Rossi's offer was very sweet but Allyson shook her head.

"I already have plans, but thank you," Allyson gave him a smile and squeezed Emily's hand. "Ready, kid?" Allyson asked Nikki, who nodded but remained silent. "Okay, see you guys later, good luck with your paperwork." Allyson pressed a chaste kiss to Emily's cheek, and gave Rossi a quick hug. She stretched out her hand to Nikki who accepted it, and the pair headed for the elevator. As the doors slid open Allyson felt someone tap her shoulder. Allyson turned and smiled at Emily.

"Drive safe." Emily advised, giving Allyson a gentle kiss while cupping her hands. Allyson felt a key pressed into her hand. Emily pulled back and smiled at her. "See ya," Emily said and headed back into the bullpen. Allyson smirked and walked into the elevator, as the doors slid shut Nikki turned to her.

"So if I have a kid will you two adopt it?" Nikki teased.

"I swear, just because we're related doesn't mean I won't hurt you," Allyson promised.

"Aw come on, you guys would be such good moms," Nikki smiled at her sister.

"Of course we would" Allyson agreed with a small smirk. The rest of the descent was spent in silence. As they each reached their own cars Nikki spoke again.

"I know where his house is, but I've never met Hayden before. Can you come in for a little bit?" Allyson sighed and Nikki pouted.

"I have to go in anyway, it would be rude if I didn't say hello," Allyson conceded. "Come on, let's get going, some of us have to work in the morning." Allyson jumped into her car before Nikki could retort. The drive wasn't too far from Quantico, but the house was far greater than Allyson expected. As the siblings parked in the large driveway Allyson emerged absolutely flabbergasted.

"You never told me he lived in a mansion," Allyson said.

"You never asked." Nikki said and shrugged, as they headed to the front door Allyson kept tripping over her feet as she looked around in awe. "It's not that big a deal." Nikki said as she rang the doorbell. Within seconds Hayden opened the door.

"Hello darlings, you must be Nikki" Hayden said and held out her hands, Nikki grasped them both and was pulled into a hug.

"I am" Nikki said happily. As Hayden released her she leaned over and kissed Allyson's cheek.

"Come in" Hayden ushered the pair in.

"Hayden, I really should be going" Allyson said as she allowed herself to be pushed into the kitchen.

"Nonsense. Why don't you spend the night? Or at least stay for some food?" Hayden questioned.

Allyson sighed as she reached the kitchen table. There was coffee and croissants on the table. "I can stay for a little while," Allyson agreed and dropped into one of the chairs. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Emily.

 _Being bribed with croissants and coffee, I'll head out in a bit. Don't leave until I've headed out. I don't want you waiting outside your apartment for me._

Almost immediately Emily replied.

 _That's your key, I still have mine. Take as much time as you want._

Allyson frowned and stuffed the phone into her pocket. "Problem?" Hayden asked as she brought over a cup of tea for Nikki.

"No, I guess not," Allyson said and shrugged. It just seemed bizarre for Emily to give Allyson a key to her apartment. It made sense, usually whenever Emily was home they were at her apartment. And whenever Allyson wanted to cook for Emily, she always complained about waiting outside with melting food. Allyson began to dig into the croissants, they were filled with different things. Some had cheese, some had ham and cheese, but most were filled with chocolate, and jams of different flavors. Although the delicious pastries were making her feel a bit more alive, Allyson couldn't stop thinking about the key in her pocket. It felt heavy, and dangerous in it's own way. It wasn't until Hayden tossed a croissant at her that Allyson realized she was being called to. "Hm?" Allyson questioned.

"Hayden wanted to know when you thought I should take another test." Nikki eyed her sister with a curious and concerned expression.

"Give it a few days, maybe Sunday or Monday night?" Allyson shrugged, "I'm gonna get headed, I'll see you guys around."

"I'll walk you out" Hayden offered and stood. The pair walked to the door, but before Allyson could open it Hayden reached out and grasped her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, just a lot of big deals, meeting a sister. Seeing my mom's picture hanging on a wall of dead FBI agents." Hayden's face deepened with sympathy. "And Emily gave me my own key to her apartment, so there's that."

"Darling, I'm so sorry you had to see your mothers picture there. As far as meeting Nicole, well, it wasn't an ideal situation, but at least its done. And why are you worried about Emily giving you a key to her apartment?"

"It's a bit soon" Allyson said tentatively.

Hayden waved her hand "nonsense, if you spend the night there and she trusts you when she's not there, why shouldn't you have a key?"

"Well, it's fast. And I could end up being a serial murderer, she doesn't know." Allyson sighed, "The last few months have been so crazy, and Emily feels like my anchor. She's the only reason I haven't gotten lost at sea, and I don't want to lose that by rushing things."

"Darling," Hayden said and cupped Allyson's face. "You have the key, it doesn't mean you have to use it. Besides, I'm sure Emily has her own reservations, she's been hurt as well. Just tell her what you've told me and she'll understand." Allyson grumbled and Hayden pulled her in for a hug. "Every time you do that you turn into your father just a little bit more." Allyson hugged Hayden back and sighed deeply.

"And there's her mother." Allyson jumped at Rossi's voice, she turned and frowned at the man in the doorway.

"Do you always make a habit of sneaking up on people?" Allyson asked.

"Only when they're in my house," Rossi replied with a small smile. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"I'm sure, sleepovers are just too much for now." Allyson gave him a quick hug and released him before he could embrace her back. "I'll see you guys around, have fun with Nikki." Allyson got to her car and climbed in, she noticed Rossi and Hayden conversing and watching her. As Allyson pulled away Rossi closed the door and turned off the porch light. The drive to Emily's was far shorter than normal. Any other night Allyson would have been ecstatic to arrive sooner rather than later, however apprehension had taken hold of Allyson. Was a key really not a big deal? Was she just freaking out for no reason? Allyson growled at herself, there was no reason to freak out, she would just go in and deal with it. Sitting in the car would do nothing to help.

Allyson focused on her breathing as she made her way up to the apartment, she knocked before trying the door. It opened with a simple twist of her wrist, the key wasn't even needed. She poked her head in and heard a quiet snore. Allyson smirked, she snuck into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweat pants from Emily's dresser drawer. She snuck over to the closet and grabbed a sweater. Both were snug, but comfortable, Allyson made her way to the washer and stripped down to her bra, tossing in her dirty clothes. She pulled on the sweatpants before shedding her bra, placing it on top of the dryer, and sliding on the sweater. Allyson grabbed dirty laundry from Emily's bathroom and tossed it into the washer before starting it. As she made her way back to Emily's bedroom she went through the apartment shutting off lights. By the time she reached Emily's bed, the dark haired woman was beginning to stir. "Sleep" Allyson murmured as she accepted a kiss from Emily. She pulled away as Emily's hands began to stray under her sweater.

Emily pushed Allyson so she was facing the other way, then wrapped her arms around Allyson and pulled her into her chest. "God, I missed you." Allyson smiled as Emily moved Allyson's hair with her nose, and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Missed you too," Allyson agreed. She smiled as Emily yanked the covers off Allyson's feet. Somehow she always ended up overheating, and kicking off the blankets. In order to keep Allyson under the covers with her, Emily discovered foot ventilation was key.

"Sleep" Emily mumbled, she pulled Allyson in tightly and fell back asleep quickly. Allyson found herself drifting off quickly, as she snuggled down in Emily's embrace.

Allyson slowly became aware of the world around her as gentle kisses were being pressed to her face. Allyson's eyes fluttered open and she frowned at Emily. Allyson huffed and rolled over, facing the now vacant side of the bed. "Come on baby, it's time to get up." Emily sighed and laid out on top of her girlfriend. Allyson let out a groan but remained in her spot. "Come on, what time do you have to be in for work?"

"Ten," Allyson grumbled.

"That's not bad, you still have a few hours left to get ready, come on." Emily said as she rolled over and looked at Allyson. "Come on, breakfast is almost ready."

Allyson quirked a brow while keeping her eyes shut, "what did you cook?"

"Microwave breakfast sandwiches."

Allyson chuckled and stretched, as she rolled over Emily slid off of her onto the bed. "When will you make me real breakfast?"

"I'll make you a real dinner one night, but breakfast is too much." Emily sighed as her girlfriend draped an arm over her waist and pulled her close. "I wish you could take the day off."

"Me too," Allyson agreed, she slid her hand up and rested it comfortably on Emily's left breast. Emily smirked and looked down at Allyson. "What?" Allyson asked innocently.

"You had better not start anything you can't finish. I am perfectly willing to call you out of work." Emily threatened. Allyson sighed and leaned up to give Emily a quick kiss, she released her girlfriends breast and slid on top of her.

"I'm getting there, I promise." Allyson said and nuzzled Emily's face.

"I know, and take all the time you need, I'm just, excited." Emily admitted sheepishly. Allyson pulled back and gave Emily a deep kiss. Her hips slid over Emily's and the brunette suddenly flipped over, pinning Allyson. Allyson squawked and slapped Emily's arm lightly. Emily laughed heartily, "it's what you get for being a tease." Emily lowered herself onto Allyson and the pair kissed softly. As Emily pulled back she smiled at the tan, green eyed goddess beneath her.

Allyson bit her lower lip, and her eyes flickered to Emily's lips. "You know, you did get me up awful early, I'm sure we have time for some fun stuff." Emily chuckled and leaned down to kiss Allyson, suddenly the smoke alarm started going off. Emily groaned and fell to the side, wriggling out of the tangled sheets and blankets.

"Really? A microwave sandwich and you start a fire?" Allyson questioned from the bed.

"Shut up, woman, I made it for you!" Emily whined as she left the bedroom. After a few minutes Allyson made her way into the smokey kitchen, she smirked at the wet, burnt paper plate in the trash. Emily folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "I switched the laundry for you this morning, any chance you'll cook breakfast?"

"Of course love," Allyson said as she stood on her toes and kissed her girlfriend. "Eggs, bacon, and cheese on a bagel, with a side of coffee and fruit."

"We have no fruit, it went bad since I've been gone." Emily said and kissed Allyson again.

As the pair broke apart for air Allyson smirked, "somehow we'll survive." She gave Emily a quick peck before setting to work in the apartment. She grabbed pans and food while Emily watched her closely.

"You haven't said anything about the key," Emily observed. She watched as there was a small hiccup in Allyson's movements.

"What's there to say?" Allyson asked as she continued to bustle around the kitchen.

"I just don't want you to think I'm implying anything, or trying to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine, it was very sweet." Allyson gave Emily a small smile. "You know me, I'm just apprehensive, even when things are going great."

"Why?" Emily asked. "I want you to be comfortable, and if it's something I'm doing that's unsettling you I'd like to know."

Allyson smiled sadly at Emily and walked over to her girlfriend. She sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck while Emily wrapped her arms around Allyson's abdomen. "This is just me, it's not you, you've been perfect, better than anyone could hope for. I'm just a bit of a mess." Emily nodded and hugged Allyson, Allyson buried her nose in Emily's neck. "I promise, I

loved the key, and I will make use of it."

Emily squeezed Allyson a little tighter, "It would be easier if we lived closer together."

"It would," Allyson agreed, she pulled back and kissed Emily's forehead. "It would also be easier if we didn't have crazy jobs with terrible hours, and extensive travel but, we'll make it work." With that Allyson slid out of Emily's grasp and resumed cooking.

Emily sighed and walked over to the stove, "is the job too much?"

"Mine, or yours?" Allyson questioned. Emily pursed her lips but didn't respond, "Emily, I knew what I was signing on for. Yes, having you constantly traveling, and in danger, is a pain, but I know that's what you love doing. I know your priorities Emily, and I get it."

"Woah," Emily said sounding surprised. "What do you mean you know my priorities?"

Allyson looked over at her offended girlfriend and frowned. "Well, your job comes first, I know that and I respect it."

"That's not true," Emily scoffed.

"Emily, if I asked you to walk away from your job you couldn't do it."

"Well no, I still have to work for a living." Emily said sounding annoyed.

"Emily if I asked you to take a desk job, would you do it?" Allyson questioned as she returned her gaze to the food in front of her.

"I mean we're only three months in-"

"Emily, if we were going steady for a year, and I asked you would probably do it, but you wouldn't be happy." Allyson flipped the bacon and turned to Emily. "Emily, I want you to be happy, and I know this job is a big part of it. I'm just saying I know that I need to adapt, we both have schedules that are constantly changing. It's shit but we'll get through it."

"My priorities aren't just about my job," Emily said defensively. "What if I asked you to quit being a nurse? Or if I asked you to go to a different hospital?"

"On what grounds?" Allyson asked casually as she rotated the bacon again.

"I want you closer to me. Or even better I don't want you working with your ex."

"So you would, in theory, have me make a career change because you don't trust me. While I would, in theory, have you change careers because I miss you, and I'm worried about your life being on the line." Allyson nodded, "solid."

Emily cupped her hands over her face, "why are we even talking about this? If neither one of us wants the other to change jobs than it's not a big deal is it?"

"Not a bit," Allyson agreed. Emily had felt the atmosphere change, it went from warm and cuddly to cold and awkward. Emily opened her mouth to respond but her phone began to ring. Emily bit her lip and watched as Allyson eyed her pocket. "It's fine," Allyson said as she shut off the burner and slid the pan off onto a cooler burner. "I'll see you when you get back," Allyson kissed Emily's cheek and headed back for the laundry room.

"Garcia, please tell me we don't have a case," Emily asked as she answered the phone.

"Oh I wish I could, but I would be lying. It's local though, so no need to worry about travel plans. I'm sending the details to your phone, and Rossi will be joining you guys later."

"Anything significant about the victim?" Emily asked as she watched Allyson bring her cleaned scrubs into the bathroom.

"Victims, plural, and they had symbols carved into their skin. Wonder boy will probably be able to tell you more when you get there."

"Thanks Garcia" Emily hung up the phone and wandered to the bathroom, she nudged the door open, and looked at the closed shower curtain. "I have to go, are we still on for Sunday?"

"Will you be here?" Allyson asked peaking her head out of the curtain.

"I will be local, I might not be free." Emily admitted.

"Well, just be safe." Allyson crooked her finger and Emily walked over. Allyson kissed Emily thoroughly. "I mean it, be safe, if I see you in my hospital later I will hurt you." Allyson said as she pulled back.

"I will be, don't worry. I'm practically invincible." With that Emily gave Allyson a small peck and began to leave the bathroom. "See you Sunday morning?" Emily asked as she hovered in the doorway.

"Mhm, text me and let me know what's going on" Allyson said as she pulled her head back into the shower.

"Will do, drive safe" Emily said and closed the bathroom door. She walked through her apartment grabbing what she needed. Emily swiped a piece of bacon from the pan on the stove and munched on it as she made her way to her car. She felt slightly uneasy about their fight, she knew it was far from a closed issue, but at least they could place it on hold for the time being.

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909909090909090909090909090909090909090909909090909090909090909090909090909090909

I noticed reviews are dropping so I'm not sure if people like where this is going or not. Either way hope you all enjoyed, and please do leave a review if you have time. Let me know if you think the key was a good idea or not, or if you think Nikki should be pregnant. Also Allyson will meet JJ and Hotch soon, but because Emily is closer to them I felt they needed a bigger introduction.

I'm sure everyone heard about what happened at the club Pulse in Florida. I am in no way trying to sway, or influence anyone's beliefs, political, religious or otherwise, but if you have a chance just keep those who were affected by this in your thoughts and prayers if you do so. Also if you are into Broadway there is a video of many Broadway stars singing "Love Sweet Love," you can watch the video on Buzzfeed, and Youtube, and if you purchase the song all proceeds go to relief for the victims. Spread the love, and stay positive, everyone.


	9. Ghostbusters

"Incoming wounded, one male, 65, non fatal GSW, one female, 45, unconscious with head trauma, and one male, 33, fell through a rotting floor, dropped one story, possible broken arm, multiple lacerations. Let's move people." As soon as Fitch was done speaking Allyson stood up and headed over to one of the trauma rooms. She began to prep trays and get ready for the incoming. As she finished up she heard the sirens coming in. "Be ready people." Fitch said across the room. Allyson slid open the curtain fully as she heard the double doors from the ambulance bay bang open.

"Female, 45, head trauma, regained consciousness in the rig." The male EMT said as he wheeled the patient over. His partner rushed up behind him, apparently having fallen behind.

"I'm fine, really." Allyson felt a cold chill wash over her as she heard the voice that she dreaded hearing in the hospital. As Emily was rolled up beside the bed, Allyson's jaw dropped. Emily's eyes landed on Allyson and she grimaced. "It's not that bad," Emily protested weakly.

"Transfer on three." Allyson said as she leaned over and grabbed the mat underneath Emily. "One, two, three." Allyson dragged Emily onto the bed with ease. "Zach?" Allyson called.

"Busy!" Zach called back.

"Any free nurses?" Allyson called.

"I'm fine!" Emily protested, as she dropped her hand off the wound on her head a spurt of blood came out and shot Allyson in the chest. Emily clamped her hand back on her head and winced at the look of horror from Allyson. "Sorry," Emily said weakly.

The two EMT's looked at each other and shrugged. The nurse that had seen Allyson and Fitch fighting showed up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't treat her." Allyson said and stepped back stripping off her gloves. "You" she said looking at one of the EMT's. "Please apply pressure to her head wound, while" Allyson stopped to check the nurses name tag, which was gone. "What's your name?" Allyson asked the other nurse.

"Lizzie" the nurse said and gave a warm smile, while the EMT rushed into position.

"Great, while Lizzie takes vitals, and checks responses."

"Can you stay?" Emily asked.

Allyson opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. She knew she shouldn't be in there, but it was Emily. "She can't stay, sweetie" Zach said as he bustled in. He looked at Allyson and grimaced. "Go change your scrub top and then check on curtain ten, it's the GSW, non fatal so we're waiting for a surgery bay to open up." Allyson nodded and turned back to Emily. She walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips, while her hand slipped into Emily's.

"You promised you would be safe." Allyson's voice cracked as she tried not to let her fear show.

"I know, I'm sorry." Emily said quietly. Allyson nodded as Emily squeezed her hand. Allyson walked out and closed the curtain behind her. Allyson didn't notice the man standing nearby wearing a suit and tie, looking highly concerned. As Doctor Richmond rushed up, Allyson grabbed him by the tie and yanked him down.

"Where were you?" Allyson seethed. "They've been paging you for the last ten minutes."

"I was busy, let me go" Richmond said and tried to pull back, Allyson yanked him down again.

"If you hurt her, or if she doesn't make a full recovery, I swear I will destroy you. Understood?" Allyson asked darkly. Richmond nodded, and Allyson released his tie, Richmond eyed her suspiciously and then glanced at the man in the suit before ducking into the curtained off room. Allyson turned and eyed the man. "You shouldn't be here, no one but staff and patients behind the yellow line." Allyson said cooly as she straightened back up.

"Agent Hotchner," Hotch said as he pulled out his credentials. "And you're Allyson, I know, Jack says hi by the way."

Allyson's face flushed a brilliant red and she grimaced. "Just so you know, I don't make it a habit of threatening doctors."

"When it's someone you love it's understandable," Hotch said and nodded.

"Exactly, I mean" Allyson clamped her lips together as she realized she just admitted she loved Emily. "I said nothing, and you didn't hear anything." Allyson said pointedly. "Right?"

Hotch smirked and nodded. "I heard it!" Emily exclaimed from beyond the curtain. Allyson sighed as she heard someone hush Emily.

"I need to change." Allyson said and walked away. She changed in record time and came out to curtain ten, as soon as she slid the curtain open she frowned. Rossi was laying on his stomach with a sheet draped over his backside while Fitch was looking under it. Hotch was seated in a chair in the front corner of the room, most likely to avoid being exposed to Rossi's rear end. "You let yourself get shot?" Allyson asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I saw the mad man waving a gun and I thought 'jeez, getting shot sure sounds like fun.'" Rossi said dryly.

Allyson frowned and glared at Rossi. "You know, I'm sure my foot can go up your ass while the bullet is in there, with no problems." Allyson snapped.

"While you're not wrong I would prefer you not do that." Fitch said cooly as he draped the curtain back down. "Plastics is coming down for a consult, the bullet just tore through some butt fat, you'll be sitting down with a blow up donut in no time." Fitch looked at Allyson "outside?" Fitch asked carefully.

Allyson nodded and stepped aside allowing Fitch to lead. As Allyson followed him out to the waiting room Allyson saw Spencer in a bed talking with Doctor Roman. He looked pretty banged up, but Tara and a blonde were standing right by his side. Allyson grimaced at the full waiting room. "Do you need to take time off today?" Fitch questioned.

"No, I'm fine." Allyson practically sputtered.

"Really, because your hands are shaking and you threatened Dr. Richmond." Allyson clamped her hands together and sighed deeply. "Allyson I know there have been a lot of stressors in your life lately, and I'm worried. Take the day off, spend time with your dad, chances are he'll be down here for a while." Fitch advised, Allyson sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, okay good call." Allyson agreed, Fitch wrapped his arms around Allyson and she couldn't help but hug back. It didn't feel like their hugs used to feel, there was no feeling of familiarity, or warmth, it was more like hugging a total stranger. Allyson pulled back and Fitch nodded to her. They walked back in, and Fitch headed for the nurses station while Allyson returned to Rossi's room. She opened the curtain and stepped in, shutting it behind her. Allyson flopped down into the wheelie chair near Rossi's head and frowned at him.

"I'm sorry I got shot" Rossi said stiffly.

"Don't apologize for getting hurt, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Allyson sighed, Hotch smirked in the corner.

"How's Emily?" Rossi asked quietly.

"I didn't get to work on her, but from the looks of it, she'll need a CAT scan, stitches, fluids, some blood, and she should be fine." Allyson nodded hopefully, she peeked outside of the curtain and saw Emily's was still closed. "Why were you the only one that got shot?" Allyson asked curiously.

"When he grabbed Emily he took her gun, and I-"

"You got shot with Emily's gun?" Allyson questioned.

"Yep," Rossi sighed.

Allyson shook her head and Hotch cleared his throat, "all things considered, he's very lucky."

"Agreed." Allyson said and nodded, she heard a curtain whip open and Allyson peaked out again. Emily was being rolled away and she looked furious. Her head was wrapped up tightly, and her arms were crossed over her chest, accentuating the glare she was shooting to everyone. Allyson felt her heart hurt. She desperately wanted to go and be with Emily, but with regulations, Allyson was toast if she touched any of the team, especially Rossi and Emily. Allyson tried to picture what it would be like without Emily, and a cold hollow feeling rushed through her. Emily's warm smile, and hearty laugh could brighten even the worst days. Picturing a world without her in it was terrifying. What made it worse was that the job she had made it so possible. Allyson closed the curtain and looked at her hands. They weren't moving, but Allyson felt like she was ready to start shaking again. She grasped them tightly together and focused on the fact that Emily was in good hands. Zach would do everything in his power to ensure the woman Allyson felt so deeply for would recover.

"Kitten," Rossi said gently, Allyson looked up and hummed in acknowledgment. "You okay?"

"No," Allyson admitted bitterly. "So where's the guy that did this?"

"Probably in the morgue by now." Hotch said, Allyson shuddered as a cold chill raced up her spine.

"He was a severe psychotic, and if he lived, chances are the rest of the team would have been in here." Rossi said gently.

"I know, I'm just not a huge fan of death." Allyson admitted. She looked at Rossi quizzically. "Has anyone called Hayden?"

Rossi made an unsure noise, "no. But do you really think we should worry her if it's not a big deal?"

"Do you really think she'll be any less mad if you put off telling her?" Allyson asked.

"Worth a try." Rossi said and shrugged.

"Not really," Allyson said and shook her head.

"You should tell her, Dave" Hotch agreed.

"Whose side are you on?" Rossi questioned his friend. Hotch pointed to Allyson who smirked. "Unbelievable," Rossi sighed.

"Do you really think I would go against someone who's half Rossi and half Strauss?" Hotch questioned.

"No, I guess not," Rossi agreed. Hotch and Allyson grinned, the curtain slid open and Fitch smiled.

"Our plastics guy will be down in a minute, and I'm headed up to surgery to make sure you have a bay secured."

"Thank you, Doctor Fitch" Rossi said with a stiff smile and a polite nod.

"Of course. You should be in surgery within the hour" Fitch said and closed the curtain.

"I'm going to go see how Spencer's doing. Good luck," Hotch said and stood, he clapped Rossi on the shoulder before walking out.

Rossi observed his daughter as she stared at her hands. He could see the worry etched on her face, in that moment Rossi was reminded of the more tender moments he shared with Erin. He thought back fondly to the last time they had been together in their youth. They were in a seedy little motel somewhere in Boston. Rossi was there on a case, and Erin was visiting family. When she got a call from Rossi asking to join him, she showed up almost instantly. Rossi felt a smug satisfaction when the rain soaked blonde showed up at his door. He recalled wanting to end it there, but the sight of Erin, so happy, and so willing, Rossi convinced himself it could last a little longer.

The motel they were in had water damaged walls that became worse as the rain continued to pour. The basic cable was unimpressive, and the sink would drip all night. It didn't matter though, they were so wrapped up in each other the walls could have fallen down around them and they wouldn't have noticed. Rossi smirked as he remembered ordering takeout Chinese food. They lounged in bed, eating, making love, talking, and eventually they did sleep, briefly. Rossi wondered if that was the night his daughter was made. It was just about a week later that he had broken it off, and Erin had flung a glass ash tray at his head as he told her he didn't want to be held down. Rossi began to wonder about if he had stayed. They were both young, rash, and impulsive. Most likely it wouldn't have worked, but he would never know for sure.

"Where did you go?" Allyson asked quietly.

Rossi refocused on his daughter and smiled. She had her emotionless mask back on, one that both Rossi and Strauss had perfected themselves. David and Erin however, they could never hide what they truly felt. Rossi and Strauss had impeccable careers, David and Erin were who they were outside the office, and they were just as lost as Rossi and Strauss pretended to not be. "I was just thinking of a time when your mom and I were young." Rossi said with a smile, Allyson smiled warmly in return. "In, fact that was probably the night you were conceived" Rossi said with a mischievous look.

"Ew, gross. You're terrible," Allyson said with a frown.

"Well at least you know who you got it from," Rossi justified.

Allyson smirked, "I formulated this persona all on my own."

"Don't believe in nature having anything to do with a person? It's all nurture?" Rossi asked curiously.

"No, I believe that it is a mix, but personality wise, I've evolved over time as I experienced new things."

"Do tell." Rossi said as he propped his head up on a curled fist.

Allyson smiled and turned to face her father more fully. "So when I was a kid, growing up in an orphanage I was all about love and affection. I was a total hippie. I was about peace and love, and I was always trying to conserve water, and electricity. I think in my mind I figured if we could share, and be kind to one another, we would all be happier people, and in turn I would be happier. As I got older, the realities of the world became more apparent, and I became a little more realistic."

"Realistic about what?" Rossi questioned.

Allyson sighed. "I realized some people will never be happy, some people live to make others miserable, and if you truly want happiness, you need to earn it yourself."

Rossi frowned, "I'm sorry you had to ever grow up."

Allyson smiled and nodded, "I thought I was too, but I'm better this way. Pessimistic and realistic works for me." She shrugged and shook her head, "I take it you weren't a hippie growing up?"

"No, I grew up worshiping jazz music, mobster movies, and smoking."

"What about Strauss?"

"She grew up privileged, white collar, country clubs and all that. For a little while before she joined the academy she said she wanted to join the peace corps, I don't really know much about it though." Rossi felt embarrassed being unable to fully answer his child's questions.

"Oh okay," Allyson sounding slightly dejected.

"I'll dig around and see what I can find," Rossi promised.

"Probably a good idea, I mean who knows, maybe I have a twin?" Allyson suggested with a small smile. Rossi sent her a pointed, aggravated look and Allyson grinned. "Aw come on, having two of me would be great."

"I think you and Joy are perfect," Rossi said.

"You mean to say if wife number three had a baby you wouldn't be ecstatic?" Allyson asked. An alarmed look crossed Rossi's face. Allyson frowned, "Rossi you had better be kidding."

"I'll have Garcia look into her" Rossi said and nodded.

Allyson rolled her eyes, "fine, but in the meantime, call Hayden. Let her know you're going into surgery."

Rossi sighed, "hand me my phone." Allyson smirked and grabbed his personal effects bag. She dug around until she found the smart phone Rossi never went without. Rossi scrolled through his contacts until he found Hayden, he hit dial and held the phone up to his ear. "Why don't you tell her about the possible, other illegitimate child? Maybe she'll be less upset about you getting shot."Allyson suggested.

Rossi glared at his daughter and Allyson smirked. Rossi was once again reminded of Erin and he looked to the floor as Hayden answered with a warm "hello, David."

"Hi honey, so I have some news, and it's not great, but everyone's okay."

There was a brief pause before Hayden asked "well?"

"I got shot, but it's non fatal, didn't hit any muscle or nerves, just went through some fat and came out the other side."

Allyson smirked as Hayden went off on Rossi. "What? How? Where did you get hit? What did the doctor say? Where are you? I'm coming to see you!"

"I'm at Copley, with Allyson, and don't bother coming down, I'll probably be in surgery soon." Rossi pulled the phone away from his ear as Hayden began to lecture him, as soon as she mentioned wanting to talk to Allyson he handed off the phone.

Rossi listened as his daughter tried to sooth his girlfriend. "Hi Hayden, I'm not sure, I didn't check it, but the doctor said it would be fine. I can't look, he's family. Oh God no, he'll be fine, he got shot in the ass." Allyson grinned as Hayden began to laugh, Rossi rolled his eyes and face planted on the paper covered bed. "Yeah, definitely not serious, they're just gonna get someone from plastics because the skin's probably a bit chewed up. Yeah he'll be in surgery within the hour so you probably won't see him before he goes up. Yeah, hang on." Rossi felt Allyson tap him on the shoulder with the phone. "Talk to your woman, reassure her." Allyson commanded.

Rossi propped up his head again and took the phone. "Hey honey."

"You got shot in the ass?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," Rossi sighed.

"I'll be there in a little bit, I love you, you're going to be fine, and I'll see you when you wake up."

"I love you too babe, see you soon" Rossi said and smiled.

"See?" Allyson prompted as he hung up the phone. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Rossi glared, "it would have been even better if you hadn't made me tell her."

Allyson shrugged, "I live to make you suffer."

At that point the plastic surgeon came in, after a quick look under the curtain he explained the procedure, and left, leaving a few nurses to prep and wheel Rossi up. "You gonna be here when I wake up?" Rossi asked.

"Sure, I'll be around somewhere" Allyson said and nodded. She stood and pressed a kiss to her fathers temple. "Enjoy the anesthesia, it's a ride" Allyson said with a grin. Rossi cocked an eyebrow at her as they wheeled him away. Allyson waited until he was out of sight before dropping down into her chair again. Allyson buried her face in her hands, she exhaled slowly and rubbed her face. It was a minor surgery, and the guy from plastics was always very nice, and professional. He seemed confident in the surgery, and Allyson had to trust him. She looked up with a smirk as Dr. Roman went rushing past, a hand clamped over her mouth. Morning sickness was none too kind to the doctor, and even though it was petty, and maybe a little mean, Allyson felt a sick sense of pleasure from it.

Allyson heard an alarm go off, and she heard a panicked "nurse! We need a nurse." Allyson stood, but Lizzie was already flying over to the curtain that someone was calling from. Allyson felt a sense of dread wash over her as she saw it was Spencer's room.

"We need a doctor!" Lizzie called out. "Guys you need to get behind the yellow line." Allyson rushed over and pointed Hotch, Tara, and the blonde to beyond the yellow line. "Where's Roman?" Lizzie asked sounding terrified.

"Puking somewhere" Allyson said and made her way to Spencer's head, a blue color was starting to rise in his cheeks. "Fuck," Allyson murmured. "Fitch! Dr. Alabast, anyone!" Allyson called. She looked in Spencer's mouth, his throat was swollen shut. "We need to intubate" Allyson said, Lizzie immediately went into action handing Allyson everything she needed. As Allyson extended Spencer's neck and set to work she could see the three loitering nearby. "Lizzie get them out, now." Allyson ordered.

"Come on guys, you need to go" Lizzie said as she pushed everyone back. Allyson glanced up to see the blonde crying, and Hotch and Tara looking deeply concerned, before they were out of sight.

"Push five of epi" Allyson ordered as Lizzie returned. Lizzie quickly injected Spencer, and Allyson hooked the bag onto the hose. She began to pump, and she smiled as the blue color slowly began to diminish, the rapid beeping on the monitor was replaced by a steady beep.

"Holy fuck" Lizzie said and fanned herself. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out across her face. She put her stethoscope in her ears and checked Spencer's chest, moving the small device around. "Perfectly placed," Lizzie confirmed.

"What did you give him?" Allyson questioned, she glared at Hotch who had snuck back over.

"Roman gave him that generic pain killer we were supposed to be pushing. We double checked his chart, he's not allergic to this kind." Lizzie said and held up the bottle.

"Well apparently he is," Allyson said in a snipped tone. She looked up at Lizzie who had a terrified look on her face. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to snap."

"Nurse Downs, take over for Pierce." Allyson froze, she looked up at Wormsworth and grimaced. With one final pump, Allyson handed the bag over to Lizzie. "You, go wait upstairs in my office. I'll be there as soon as I find Dr. Roman."

Allyson headed for the elevator with a stern look on her face. Technically she was trained, and had great experience in intubating patients. But while working as an RN, there was no way to deny she wasn't supposed to intubate. Allyson made her way to Wormsworth's office, she sat heavily in one of the chairs facing his desk. A few minutes passed and Allyson went to check her phone, she realized sadly it was in the bloody scrub top she had shoved into her locker. The door opened and Allyson looked back. Dr. Roman looked at her with a surprised expression.

"I'm sorry, I was told to come here, I'll come bac-"

"Don't bother, we're both in trouble" Allyson said as she peered at the doctor. Roman nodded and walked in closing the door behind her. She sat next to Allyson, smoothing her skirt as she sat. "Did they tell you what happened?"

"Yes, thank you for doing what you did," Roman said sounding sincere.

"I did it for the patient, not for you," Allyson said carefully.

"I know, but some people wouldn't have done it, because he was my patient." With that the pair sat in silence, Allyson noticed Roman opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying to say something and losing courage. "I didn't mean for what happened between us, to happen. You know?"

"I can't say I do. I've never been the other woman," Allyson said cooly as she looked straight ahead.

Roman nodded and looked down at her hands. "For what it's worth I didn't mean to hurt you."

Allyson's head craned to the side and she rolled her eyes. "Really? You didn't mean to hurt me? No you mean, you were hoping I would be less hurt to ease your own guilt." Allyson sighed and straightened up, shaking her head as Roman's lower lip quivered. "Roman, I know you're still used to everyone doing everything in their power to make your life better, but you need to grow up. Not for me, and not for Fitch, you need to grow up to set an example for your child. Do you want a child that's going to be completely incompetent when it comes to basic things?"

"You know nothing about me or how I plan to raise my child," Roman snapped.

Allyson held up her hands, "if you really think I don't know you, that's fine. If you're upset because I'm right, that's another story. Do right by your kid."

Roman opened her mouth to respond but Wormsworth walked in looking angry. He sat on his side of the desk and rolled his chair up to it. "Dr. Reid will be making a full recovery." With that he turned his stare to Allyson.

"You're welcome?" Allyson asked.

Wormsworth glared, "you in no way should have been near that patient. Not only do you not work as a trauma nurse, or a surgical nurse, but you also know the patient personally."

"I met him yesterday, I said hello and left, I wouldn't say that we're close." Allyson's pointed words earned a deeper frown from Wormsworth.

"Regardless, you're fired."

"What in the ever loving fuck?" Allyson sputtered, she missed Roman's snort as she was too focused on Wormsworth. "You can't fire me for one offense, there needs to be an investigation, one which I'll pass by the way. Regardless of what I'm legally signed on to do here I have the training that it took to save that mans life. If I had the ability to save him and I left him to die, then I would be fucked. And while it shouldn't matter who he is, it does, he's a federal agent. Do you have any idea how much shit we would be in if he died?"

"I suggest you stop cursing at me and get out of my hospital before I call security."

Allyson stood and chuckled, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I am well aware of what I'm doing."

"What happens to her? And what happens to Lizzie Downs? She helped in no way, and she advised me against my course of action."

"Downs said she had nothing to do with, and since you've agreed I supposed nothing will come of her standing by. As far as Dr. Roman is concerned it was an honest mistake, and she will face no consequences for doing the right thing."

"Good." Allyson said and nodded, as she headed for the door Roman grabbed her hand.

"Why good?" Roman asked quietly.

"Because you were doing what he told you to do. If it were up to you, would you have given him the drugs he had been administered before without reaction?"

"Yes" Roman said without hesitation.

"However Wormsworth was pushing off brand drugs and you took a risk. An unnecessary one, yet one that he had pushed you into."

"Enough, turn in your badge and go" Wormsworth snapped.

Roman released Allyson's hand yet stared at her curiously. "See you guys in hell," Allyson said and tossed her badge on the desk. Allyson went downstairs and instantly headed for the locker room, she grabbed her phone and dialed Cruz.

"Make it quick, I'm headed home in five minutes" Cruz said as a greeting.

"I'll do it for 80." Allyson said swiftly.

"Make it quick?" Cruz asked.

"No, surgical nurse, 80 grand a year." Allyson clarified as she leaned against her locker.

"You want me to start you above the average? After how many years of you solely doing RN work, with the occasional scrub in? Absolutely not."

"You know I'm worth it." Allyson sighed at Cruz's snort. "Seriously, you know I'm skilled enough to get that at any other hospital. You really want me to apply at Bethesda General?"

"Okay slow down, why are you even offering to take the job? What happened?"

"I got fired." There was a deep pause, Allyson inhaled and exhaled, she was surprised when she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I got fired," Allyson choked out again.

"Why?"

"One of Emily's teammates had an allergic reaction to a medication and there were no doctors around to intubate, so I did it."

"How's the patient?"

"He was stable when Wormsworth sent me away."

Cruz sighed deeply, Allyson sniffled and wiped away her tears as they began to slide down her cheeks. "Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm not letting him put that shit on my record. I have the training, and whether or not I have the job that allows me to intubate that doesn't matter. Any legal hearing would side with me."

"So you're going to?" Cruz prompted.

"I was gonna drag him through legal mud, but now I feel like I should just leave and deal with it." Allyson straightened up and sniffled, she had to stop crying. If she felt like crap after getting fired, she couldn't imagine how crappy it would be seeing everyone's overly sympathetic faces. She barely knew Emily's team, she didn't want pity from them.

"Allyson, have you been sleeping well lately?"

"Not enough, I've been busy."

"You're tired, and your emotional. You know who loves you to pieces right?"

"You?" Allyson asked hopefully.

Cruz chuckled, "always, you know that. But I'm talking about higher ups, and I know you know who to call."

"Ghostbusters?" Allyson asked meekly.

"Allyson," Cruz said warningly.

"I know, but with Emily in the hospital and my dad in the hospital." Allyson sighed, "this is just a lot. I just need to know that you've got my back, and I'll actually have somewhere to work when all this is done"

"I've got your back, and you can always work here. Even if you lost your medical license we could always use hard workers, janitors, lunch ladies, you know. Pay needs to be negotiated though."

"Give my love to the wife and kids" Allyson said with an eye roll.

"Hey, before you go, you remember Amy? The woman who got shot, you brought her here?"

"Yeah?" Allyson asked fearing the worst.

"She left her number, said she still wants to know why you don't work here."

"Text me her number, I'll call her" Allyson said and nodded.

"Will do, good luck."

"Thanks, bye Cruz."

"Bye." With Cruz's final word Allyson hung up the phone, she sighed and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she wanted to start with. Allyson knew she didn't want to hurt Wormsworth, but she did what was right, and she knew he would break her if he could. That was why he fired her. Allyson hit dial and held the phone up to her ear she was as ready as she could be.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

JJ looked up as the blonde from earlier entered, she was still wearing her scrubs, but JJ immediately noticed her badge was gone. JJ knew she was Allyson, but she wasn't really sure how to greet her. Allyson took the chair on the opposite side of Spencer and sat down heavily.

"We'll all vouch for you." JJ said quietly, Allyson's green eyes flickered up to her face. "We saw everything, we know you saved him."

Allyson shrugged, "don't worry yourself about me, I know I did what was right and that's all I need.

"I'm JJ" JJ said and stretched out her hand.

"Allyson" Allyson said as she shook the other blonde's hand. They both returned to their normal positions and stared at Spencer's face. With the tube hanging out of his mouth he looked so fragile.

"So I had this huge plan about how I was going to bust your ass and give you crap for dating my friend." Allyson looked up at JJ with a quirked brow and a small smile. "I think you proved yourself today though."

"Emily deserves only the best, if you weren't planning on busting my ass I would be pretty upset."

JJ smiled at Allyson's words before she could say anything in response the curtain slid open. Lizzie walked in and deposited an armful of vending machine snacks on the table that was wheeled over Spencer's legs. When all the snacks were deposited Lizzie walked over and embraced Allyson. "It's okay" Allyson said as she rubbed the girls back. She heard sniffling and Allyson chose not to look at JJ.

"He was gonna suspend me for a month with no pay, and he just told me you agreed I had nothing to do with it. He lifted the suspension, and I saw your badge on his desk." Lizzie sniffled as she buried her face in Allyson's neck.

"As far as anyone's concerned that's the story we're sticking with." Allyson gave Lizzie a tight squeeze before leaning back in her seat, Lizzie straightened up and wiped her face.

"You didn't have to lie for me," Lizzie said and cleared her throat.

"I didn't, right?" Allyson asked. Lizzie sniffed and nodded. "Has Zach heard yet?"

"No, nobody knows but us" Lizzie glanced at JJ "and you."

"She's fine," Allyson said and waved her hand. "Roman knows, so other people are going to start hearing about it pretty soon, if anyone asks, just confirm it, okay?"

Lizzie nodded, "what about if Zach asks?"

"Just tell him the truth."

"Downs! Pierce! We need you over here," someone called out.

"Go, if they ask just explain to them." Allyson said as she nodded to the curtain.

Lizzie nodded and left, turning briefly only to say "thank you."

JJ and Allyson sat in silence for a minute before JJ spoke. "That was really nice of you."

"She really didn't do anything wrong," Allyson said. "I was just being honest." Allyson sighed as some of the nurses and doctors sent her sympathetic looks. "Does workplace gossip travel as fast in Quantico?"

"Are you kidding me? We're government officials" JJ commented, "it moves even quicker."

Allyson smirked and nodded, she listened as a bed was wheeled in beside her. Roman appeared in the curtain doorway.

"Hey, Fitch got you something." Roman said and nodded to the curtain behind Allyson. Allyson quirked a brow and slid the curtain back, Emily was laying in her bed, obviously sedated. She turned her head and smiled at Allyson. "I can close this if you want to keep the rooms together?" Roman asked.

"Actually can you leave it open? I mean what are they going to do if I get caught? Fire me again?" Allyson asked. Roman flushed and gave Allyson a sad look.

"Let me know if I can do anything," Roman said before leaving.

Allyson rotated her chair so she was against the wall so she could see Spencer, JJ, and Emily. "She told me what happened. Is Spencer gonna be okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Allyson said and nodded.

"What about you?" Emily questioned.

"I'm always okay." Allyson said, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Emily's head. "How are those drugs treating you?"

"Pretty good," Emily said and stuck her hand out between the bars of the bed. She grasped Allyson's hand and squeezed tightly. "Thank you for doing what you did."

"I did my job, you don't have any reason to thank me." Allyson lifted Emily's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up."

Emily smiled and nodded, Allyson watched her until her eyes drifted shut. She gently tucked Emily's arm back into the bed and under the blankets. When she turned her attention back to Spencer's half of the room she noticed Tara and Hotch had returned. "Hayden's upstairs, Dave's in room 406 still sleeping. The doctor said the surgery went really well." Tara said carefully.

"If it's all the same, I'd like to keep an eye on these two. Make sure only people I trust touch them." Allyson said and nodded her head left and right.

"We'll vouch for you," Hotch said quietly.

"I'm fine, really." Allyson nodded, "I have all my ducks in a row."

"It's not fair," Tara said and shook her head.

"I agree, but feel bad for them, not for me" Allyson said and nodded out to the hospital floor. Nurses and doctors were bustling around, overwhelmed by the amount of patients to be seen. With a virus going around, and normal Friday traffic, it was crazy in the ER. "Pull up a chair guys. Relax, it's all good." Hotch and Tara both wound up sitting on wheelie stools, Hotch sat between Spencer and Emily while Tara sat next to JJ. Allyson noticed Tara grab JJ's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. JJ gave Tara a small smile, and both returned their gaze to Spencer.

Allyson smirked as Gloria Allred walked into the ER. She looked around and headed for the nurses station. "Where's Wormsworth?"

"I think he's in his office." Allyson instantly recognized Lizzie's voice. Allyson slid a magazine off the stand next to Spencer's bed and held it up. She began to flip through the technology magazine. She focused on the confusing tech parts, it helped to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Where's Allyson?"

"Over there."

"Helping a patient?"

"Not exactly," Lizzie sounded reluctant to share information.

The click of heels grew louder and louder until they stopped. At that point Allyson could see black pointed high heel shoes just above the top of her magazine. Allyson looked up with a quirked brow. "I have questions." Gloria was a woman that was not to be messed with. Standing only at 4'10 she was one of the most feared and vicious women on the hospital board. Her fiery red hair was cut in a bob that perfectly framed her face.

"I have answers" Allyson said and nodded.

"In front of them?" Gloria asked nodding to the BAU team.

"Yep." Allyson said and nodded.

"I heard a rumor you were fired."

"Well Gloria, you know what they say about gossip."

"Really Pierce? Are we really going to play that game today?"

Allyson sighed, "yes I was fired, but it's no big deal."

"On what grounds."

"Intubation."

"Did you do it wrong?" Gloria asked sounding surprised.

"Gloria, really?" Allyson questioned incredulously. "I did it unsupervised."

"Patient?" Gloria asked. Allyson nodded over to Spencer, Gloria went to the edge of the bed and grabbed Spencer's chart. She flipped through it and glared at the pages. Allyson watched as Roman appeared and quickly scurried away with a terrified look on her face. "How did this happen?" Gloria asked in a clipped tone.

"I think you should talk to Dr. Roman about that. Don't make her cry though, she's pregnant, and she cries enough around here."

Gloria huffed and replaced the chart. "I am so sorry about all of this. Rest assured we will do everything in our power to fix it." Gloria glanced between the FBI agents and turned to leave.

"Hey Gloria," Gloria stopped and turned to Allyson. "How's Barry doing?" Allyson asked.

Gloria seemed to relax a little, she even smiled. "He's doing phenomenally, thank you for asking." With that Gloria left, as the clicking of her heels left the floor Hotch raised an eyebrow at Allyson.

"What?" Allyson asked as she reopened her magazine.

"What was that about?"

"I'm good at my job, and enough people know it." Allyson said and shrugged.

"Damn right." Emily pipped up weakly.

Allyson turned to her girlfriend and gave her a pointed look, "you sleep. I'm not kidding, they'll admit you if you're not bright eyed and bushy tailed within a few hours." Emily sighed and stuck her arm out again, Allyson clasped her hand and everyone waited in silence until Emily was back to sleep. As soon as Emily was back to sleep Allyson tucked her back in again. She yanked the blankets up so Emily's sock covered feet were free. Hotch raised an eyebrow and Allyson shook her head. "Don't ask."

Wormsworth appeared in the doorway looking flustered. "You were talking to Gloria Allred?"

Allyson grumbled as Emily woke again. "Yes, she stopped by to see why I wasn't working."

"What did you say?"

"I was fired."

"Jesus" Wormsworth swore, he was suddenly looking quite overheated in his tweed jacket. "You're not fired, I was bluffing."

"No you weren't, you took my security badge and told me to leave _your_ hospital. Sounds pretty final to me." Allyson said cooly, she smiled suddenly but her gaze was behind Wormsworth. He looked back at the man behind him.

"Yes?" Wormsworth asked snottily.

The man in the suit looked briefly surprised before stretching out his hand. "Barry Allred, you must be Wormsworth." Wormsworth shook his hand with a shocked look on his face. "Yeah, you might want to go, I'm pretty sure my wife is looking for you." Wormsworth looked between Barry and Allyson before taking off. Allyson and Barry grinned at each other. "Heard you got canned."

"Really?" Allyson asked curiously. "Cruz or Gloria?"

"Like Gloria would tell me they fired you," Barry scoffed. "So," he said moving on, "Cruz said you want 80."

"I do." Allyson said and nodded.

"She's worth it," Emily pipped up. JJ, Hotch, and Tara laughed while Allyson flushed and glared at Emily. "What?" Emily asked innocently, Allyson resisted the urge to kiss her girlfriend.

"That she is, and I'll see what I can do." Barry said with a warm smile.

"Yay" Emily said sincerely, yet drowsily. Allyson reached her hand over the bars and held Emily's hand.

"So does anyone need anything here?" Barry asked. Everyone shook their heads and gave polite no's. "Well I'm going to go watch my wife tear Wormsworth apart, everyone have a pleasant night." Barry said and nodded.

As soon as he was gone Tara looked at Allyson incredulously. "What are you? The Godfather or something?"

"Something like that" Allyson said and smiled. She looked over and Emily was back to sleep. Allyson gently freed her hand and stood. "I'm gonna go check on Rossi, if anything comes up, have them page me, okay?"

"Okay, thank you again" JJ said sweetly.

"Of course," Allyson said and nodded with a smile. She pressed a quick kiss to Emily's forehead and left. She rode up alone in the elevator, when she reached Rossi's room she knocked on the door gently. Hayden looked up from her spot beside Rossi. Her eyes were red and puffy, she stood and stretched out her arms. Allyson walked right into her embrace. "How is he?"

"He's fine, he hasn't woken up yet." Allyson rubbed Hayden's back before releasing her. "How's Spencer?" Hayden asked as she sat down and Allyson went to the other side of Rossi.

"He's stable," Allyson said and nodded.

"You're still in scrubs, I take it all is going well?"

"Well" Allyson said carefully. As she divulged into her story down in the emergency room the team were all waiting patiently. They watched Spencer and Emily as they slept. It had been silent after Allyson left.

JJ cleared her throat to break the silence. "So what do we think of Allyson?"

"I approve" Hotch said with a small nod.

"I agree, but she's pulling some major strings here" Tara said and nodded outside of curtain.

"Very Strauss," JJ cocked her head. "And also very Rossi," she continued.

"Strauss's ex won't even acknowledge Allyson's existence. When Dave dropped off Nikki earlier and had a talk with him, he refused to have anything to do with her. Said he was done with Erin, but if it wasn't for Dave being the father he might have considered having something to do with her."

"He sounds like a real piece of work" Tara said sounding surprised.

"Oh yeah, he's an attorney, and he thinks he's a big deal. Always had it out for Dave though"

"Why?" JJ questioned.

"Rumor has it when Dave and Erin had a slow dance at a function, and he kept making her giggle, and blush. Apparently he took a personal offense to it, right after that Strauss had her last kid with him."

JJ grimaced, "having a child to fix a marriage is the worst thing someone can do."

"I'm thinking she probably didn't want it fixed, just wanted to keep him quiet," Hotch admitted.

Gloria and Barry appeared in the doorway together. "Where's Allyson?" Gloria questioned.

"She's up in her fathers room" Hotch said without hesitation.

Barry smirked, "wow, fired while her father and friends are in the hospital, well done, Gloria. Crack team you've got here." Gloria turned and sent her husband a dirty look before walking away.

"Sorry to keep bugging you folks" Barry said with a polite smile. As soon as he left everyone raised their eyebrows, Tara started to laugh and JJ cracked a smile. Hotch shook his head while trying to keep a grin off his face. A small gag cut off the groups good mood. They all looked to Spencer as he began to make choking noises.

"We need a doctor!" Hotch yelled throwing open the curtain. Tara and JJ watched in terror as their friend grew louder. They instantly moved out of the way as Fitch charged over with Lizzie in tow. Each member of the team frowned as the curtain slid shut separating them from their friend.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

I just want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. Sometimes it is really hard to get motivated, and you guys have all been so wonderful and kind, it really means a lot. I was doing thank yous right on the story in the notes before the chapter, you guys want that to come back I will do it, if not just let me know. Please keep reviewing, tell me what you think might happen, tell me what you would like to see happen. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Ghostbusters part 2

"…not a birthday celebration, it will just be the team, and a simple dinner followed by cake." Rossi found that hearing his daughters voice soothed any fears that his surgery went poorly. He opened his eyes and found Hayden and Allyson seated on his sides. Allyson looked exhausted, and Hayden's eyes were red.

"You're rather persistent aren't you?" Hayden questioned.

"Oh you have no idea" Allyson admitted.

"I'm not having a birthday celebration." Rossi said dryly. He smiled as both women lunged for hugs.

"Hey, how you feel?" Allyson questioned as she released Rossi.

"I'm fine," Rossi said accepting a kiss from Hayden.

"Any pain?" Allyson asked.

"Just a little sore" Rossi said as he smiled at Hayden. "Told you I would be fine."

"Mhm," Hayden said sounding unimpressed. Allyson grabbed a cup of water she had poured and held it up for Rossi to drink from.

"Thanks" Rossi said after she removed the cup. Rossi shifted, he could feel a support pillow beneath his lower back, and some sort of air filled cushion beneath his sore butt cheek.

"You're welcome" Allyson said and took one of Rossi's hands. "So the surgeon came in, he said everything went really well, you just need to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Good, how are Spencer and Emily?" Rossi asked.

"Well, Emily's sleeping, Spencer however…" Allyson began to explain to Rossi everything he had missed, while down in the emergency room the rest of the team were waiting impatiently outside the curtain.

As soon as the curtain slid open everyone's eyes went past Fitch and they locked onto Spencer's face. He was still unconscious but the hose had been removed from his throat. "He's breathing on his own." Fitch said and stepped aside as everyone walked over to Spencer.

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Hotch asked. He noticed Emily was settling back down after being woken again.

"No, but this is a very good sign. Allyson acted quickly and he's quite lucky she did, chances are there will be little to no brain damage. It doesn't look like he was without air for too long."

"So why was she fired?" Hotch asked pointedly.

"She's not working as a surgical nurse, or a trauma nurse here, she's just an RN."

"But if she's qualified to save someone, shouldn't she?" Tara questioned.

"I would say yes, but there are other schools of thought." Fitch shrugged, "rumor has it she's going to go to Denton."

"Denton's a nice hospital, I've been there before with the boys." JJ said with a small nod.

"It's a great hospital, she'll get in no matter what happens here." Fitch said and nodded to Spencer.

"Why's that?" Hotch asked, he glanced over at Emily, she was out like a light.

"She's friends with all the big leagues over there. Barry, that guy that was in here earlier, he's the head of the hospital board. He adores her, she could shoot someone point blank in the face and he would probably post her bail."

"Why?" Tara questioned.

"He was going through liver failure and he was pretty far down on the UNOS list. Allyson hadn't met him, but she knew him through a friend that worked over there, so whenever we had someone come in that was an organ donor and a potential match she asked if they would want to be tested to see if they were a match. Eventually she found one, and Barry got a piece of someone's liver."

"That sounds illegal." JJ said sounding uncertain.

"Very illegal, but she was good, never asked anyone who reported her. Worked out well for her though."

"How's that?" Hotch questioned.

"It was basically like winning immunity in a game show. Gloria would never fire her, and if she ever needed a new job, or someone with power to vouch for her, she had Gloria, and Barry. She might seem sweet and selfless, but she's just as ready to move up the chain as everyone else is."

"I think that's enough of that," Zach commented loudly from behind Fitch.

Fitch jumped, but turned and faced Zach, "so it's not true?" Fitch asked. "You really think she would have done it if there was no benefit to her."

"I do, and yeah there was a benefit to what she did. She would be a fool if she didn't cash it in, especially now."

"Not my problem anymore" Fitch held up his hands in surrender and walked away.

"Sorry about that, if you guys need anything just let one of us know." With that Zach closed the curtain and walked away, leaving the team to their thoughts of Allyson.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090909090909090909090909099090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Allyson sighed as she made her way to Wormsworth's office. After three peaceful, uninterrupted hours with her father, and Hayden, she had been notified by Lizzie that they wanted to see her. She knocked tentatively and heard a male voice say "come in."

Allyson opened the door and stepped in. Gloria was seated at Wormsworth's desk. Wormsworth was standing behind and beside her. Barry however was seated comfortably on the couch in the office, he had a smile that comforted Allyson. She closed the door behind her, and stepped to the side, leaning against the wall. "Isn't it nice when we're all together?" Barry commented.

Gloria shot him a dirty look before redirecting her gaze to Allyson. "Allyson, you were fired under false pretenses, your job is still yours."

"I don't want it."

Gloria frowned, "you cannot simply be fired. You would be suspended until an investigation would be completed, and then you could put in your two weeks notice."

Allyson sighed, she looked to Barry who shrugged. "Job is yours if you want it. Pay needs to be brought down."

"You are still legally employed by this hospital, Wormsworth's authority to fire people is only on the grounds that it gets run by someone higher up, and I assure you this was never run by me."

"Well, he said I was fired, and I don't want the job so I'm gone." Allyson shrugged, "anything else?"

"If you leave now, before an investigation is conducted it will look horrible on your professional record. It will say you left of your own free will," Gloria's words irritated Allyson beyond belief.

"That's not fair." It was an argument Allyson rarely turned to. She knew life wasn't fair, but this seemed like an appropriate time to bring it up.

"Legally speaking you could walk away now, but if you waited until the investigation was completed it would look much better." Allyson turned to Barry as he spoke. She jutted out her lower jaw as she thought deeply about her choice. He was right, even if she took the immediate job at Denton afterwards, if that didn't work out the ending with Copley would look horrible on any transcript or resume. "We'll wait for you," Barry said reassuringly.

"How long will the investigation take?"

"Well seeing as how Doctor Reid is awake-"

"He's awake?" Allyson asked, cutting off Gloria.

"Yes, he's awake," Gloria sounded beyond annoyed. "He's responded positively to every test we've given him, and there seem to be no adverse effects. He was made aware of the situation and he's said he is not pressing charges against you."

Allyson opened her mouth to respond but she realized Gloria's statement was open ended. "Will he be pressing charges against Roman or Lizzie?"

"Unknown presently, he could sue the hospital for all we know."

Allyson sighed deeply, she couldn't stop him if he went after the hospital, but if she was cleared she couldn't just hang around for no reason. "So in theory how long would I have to be employed here?"

"In theory, about three weeks, possibly less, possibly more."

"I'm done in two weeks, get my name cleared by then, please" Allyson added under Gloria's pointed look.

"I can give you three but no less."

Allyson eyed Gloria, the redheaded woman wasn't lying as far as Allyson could tell. "Fine," Allyson conceded, a smug grin crossed over Gloria's face. "However," Allyson added, "I will be cashing in my vacation time and sick time, which with roll over actually comes to four weeks total. So I'll be taking the payment for the last week, and the other three are mine to do with what I please."

Gloria looked like she might explode. Her lips were pursed so tightly she looked like she was ready to swallow her chin. Wormsworth looked anxious, with a thin veil of sweat over his pasty skin. Barry however snorted, loudly. Gloria's head snapped to the side and he pursed his lips before looking at Allyson guiltily. "I'll see you for my exit interview in three weeks." Allyson grabbed the doorknob and twisted, when no one stopped her she opened the door and slid out. As Allyson walked to the elevator she found a familiar figure waiting for her.

"Heard you got canned," Zach said conversationally.

"You heard right, I guess." Allyson shrugged, "Wormsworth never had the power to fire me, but there's an investigation, and afterwards I'm going to Denton."

Zach nodded, Allyson pressed the elevator button and he sighed. "I hate goodbye's. My eyes get all watery, and I know I'll end up hating you a little bit."

Allyson gave him a sad smile and he shrugged avoiding eye contact until they were in the elevator headed down. "I guess it is what it is. You know you're always going to be my baby boo, right?"

"For all the grief you've put me through I should be," Zach folded his arms over his chest. "You know we're gonna have a party before you go. If you have any preference to what club, let me know before next Saturday."

"Zach, that's really not nece-"

"I know it's not nece, but I never see you outside of work, chances are we're gonna have a hard time keeping in touch." Zach smiled at Allyson, "I can't let the baddest bitch around leave without one final blow out."

Allyson immediately wanted to say no, however she remembered how much fun she used to have going to clubs and large parties when she was younger. The last time Zach had managed to drag Allyson out to a club it had been the night she had met Emily. Seeing as how wonderful that had ended up, it seemed like a good send off from her time at Copley. "We should go to a club in Quantico, if you want an all-out-blow-out."

"Now you're talking," Zach grinned. "I'll see who I can get for next Saturday night. Nurses, doctors, anesthesiologists, everyone's gonna be there." As the door slid open allowing them to enter the emergency room again Allyson and Zach parted with smiles, and she headed over for Emily's and Spencer's beds. Emily's room had been closed off from Spencer's, she was deeply asleep, Allyson smiled, the heavy feeling on her heart had lifted considerably. She stared at Emily for a few seconds before pulling her head out of the curtain. She walked over to Spencer's room, which was still open. He was now alone with Garcia who looked very worried about the young man. She had obviously been crying, but she seemed more at ease with Spencer nearby.

Spencer had been laughing at something Garcia had said, when he saw Allyson he sobered up. "I am so sorry you got fired because of me, I'll do anything I can to help."

"Don't worry about it, crappy job anyway. Just try not to die next time someone tries to help you, okay?" Allyson asked.

"Okay," Spencer agreed with a smile. As soon as Allyson stepped in the room Garcia stood and threw herself around the other blonde.

"Thank you so much" she squeezed Allyson tightly, and Allyson felt a knot form in her stomach. The gratefulness was appreciated, but it was her job, it wasn't like she would have left him to die.

"It's okay," Allyson gave a loose squeeze in return. Penelope released her and positively beamed. Allyson smiled and took the chair closest to the edge of the curtain, that way if she heard Emily stirring she could check in on her quickly.

"What can I do to help?" Spencer asked.

Allyson shook her head, "not a damn thing, I want to leave. You couldn't keep me here if you tried." Spencer looked like he was ready to argue but Allyson changed the subject, "where's everyone else?"

"They went up to see your dad, Hotch and JJ are headed home afterwards but Tara wanted to stay a little while longer to catch up with Hayden." Allyson nodded at Garcia's response. She was puzzled why the blonde hadn't arrived much sooner, but she decided that it wasn't her business either way. "How is your dad?" Garcia questioned.

"He's fine, the surgery went well. He'll probably be released tomorrow, they might keep you longer." Allyson looked to Spencer again. "They're going to do everything they can to ensure you don't sue."

Spencer frowned, "I just had an allergic reaction."

"And you fell through a floor earlier, lets not forget that," Allyson added.

Garcia nodded, she opened her mouth to say something but Fitch came in. "Hello everyone" he said in a pleasant tone. "Dr. Reid your tests look very promising, but we have a few more quick tests we would like to do."

"Okay," Reid nodded his head and sat up in his bed, Allyson noticed he licked his lips. They didn't appear dry, she wondered if he was nervous.

"I'm going to be asking some personal questions, so privacy might be advisable." Allyson smirked, she knew what was happening. Seeing as how Fitch wasn't looking at her, Allyson had a pretty good idea that he knew she was onto him.

"We'll be right outside" Garcia promised as she stood.

"Nah, go see Rossi, I'll be fine." Reid reassured Garcia.

Garcia looked hesitant but she agreed, "fine, but if anything happens, this hospital will feel my wrath." With that she bent down and hugged him before strutting out past Fitch.

"You know you can't be here," Fitch said as he finally looked at Allyson. His gaze broke as her green eyes stared into his warm brown ones.

"I'll be with Emily," Allyson stood and gave Reid a reassuring smile before going through the side curtain. She was surprised to see Emily awake, propped up on her side, and smiling at her. "Hey you," Allyson murmured quietly as she walked over and leaned down to kiss Emily. "How do you feel?" Allyson questioned.

"Fine," Emily said. "I'm still tired, do you think I can go home?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait for Dr. Richmond to decide that." Allyson guessed that like Spencer, and her father, she would most likely be kept over night.

Emily sighed, she wrapped her arm around the back of Allyson's neck and pulled her down into a hug. "Are you okay?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Allyson said immediately.

Emily scoffed and allowed Allyson to pull back. "You wanna actually think about it before you answer?"

Allyson shrugged, "I'm fine." Allyson said and sat in the wheelie stool beside the bed. "Besides, I now have three weeks off before I start at Denton."

"Three weeks?" Emily asked with a quirked brow, Allyson waved her hand nonchalantly, but Emily pressed on. "What are you going to do for nearly an entire month?"

"Eat, sleep, drink, repeat." Allyson didn't mention that she wanted to take a trip. As she saw it Emily probably wouldn't be able to go anyway, no point in making her feel bad, at least not while she was in the hospital, maybe after. A little guilt always helps in winning control of the television remote.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Emily asked. Allyson's head jerked back in surprise and she eyed her girlfriend suspiciously. "What?" Emily questioned.

Allyson folded her arms, "you said we."

"I did."

"As in you and me?"

"Unless you've got a secret girlfriend you haven't told me about, yes the we would be us."

Allyson narrowed her eyes. "If we were going somewhere you would have to take time off from work."

"That is typically what happens when someone leaves home for a period of time."

"You mean it? No work, just us?"

Emily smile at Allyson's suspicious expression, "yes, I mean it. Unless you'd rather stay home and eat, sleep, and drink by yourself."

Allyson held up her hands in surrender. "I'd rather eat, sleep, and drink in some scuzzy motel with you."

"Good, where do you want to go?" Emily asked as Allyson leaned against the wall looking pensive.

"Somewhere nice, but not so nice that we wouldn't be able to relax." Allyson froze briefly as she heard Spencer's curtain open and close swiftly. She scooted back to the curtain that was dividing the room and yanked it open. Spencer looked annoyed. "Let me guess, tried to imply you were on some sort of illicit drug, or that this was somehow your fault?"

"Yes," Spencer said shortly.

"They do it to everyone. Minor questioning to see if there's any trace of guilt, any way they can make it seem like they were innocent bystanders." Allyson gave Spencer a small smile, "want me to go cuss them out for you?"

"No," Spencer said sounding frustrated.

"You should let her do it, she's pretty good at it," Emily said with a smirk.

"No, I'm fine." Spencer nodded and gave a half smile.

Allyson and Emily glanced at each other, neither one believed Spencer was fine, but they decided to let it go for the time being. Instead they changed the subject, focusing mainly on Spencer's plans for when he got out of the hospital. When JJ and Hotch returned they each said their goodbyes before heading out. Both had promised to bring the children the next day, elevating Spencer's spirits considerably. Finally Spencer and Emily were informed they were being kept overnight for observation. Lizzie somehow managed to get Rossi and Spencer a room together, and Emily right down the hall in a single room. After pushing the mountain of sorry-you-got-fired snacks that had accumulated onto Emily's bed Allyson went up with her and Lizzie in the elevator. As soon as Allyson made sure Emily was settled in she made her way back to her fathers room.

Allyson grinned as she entered the room. Her father's bed was reclined up and he had his head laid back, rolling back and forth in a no motion as Spencer continued to ramble on about Shark Week. Tara, Hayden, and Garcia were scattered around the room in various chairs. Hayden looked fascinated, Tara was mildly amused, and Garcia looked slightly irritated. "….statistically speaking you're more likely to get killed by a vending machine than a shark. In fact in 2008-"

"Look who's here!" Rossi said happily as he saw Allyson. Spencer looked offended at being cut off but he looked to Allyson and smiled. "How's Emily doing?" Rossi asked.

"She's good, all settled in for the night. Speaking of which visiting hours will be over soon, fair warning." As Allyson spoke she walked over and kissed her father on the head. "I'm spending the night, but I'll be switching between your room and Emily's."

Garcia grinned, "are you gonna show Emily all the storage closets around this place?"

Allyson glared at Garcia, but she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. "I am not, thank you for inquiring though."

"Really, Kitten?" Rossi asked sounding disturbed. "Did you really have to bring that up?"

"Oh come on, they're so cute together," Garcia said happily.

"And really David, like you haven't said worse" Hayden chided him.

"Well I've never" Rossi said with a huff.

A small knock distracted the group, Lizzie stood in the doorway looking apologetic. "Hey guys, they're starting to send people out, you can come back tomorrow at eight."

"Thanks Liz" Allyson said with a small nod. Lizzie smiled and left, "Emily's in room 233, its the same direction as the elevator" Allyson said to the group. Everyone said their goodbyes, Hayden lingered longer than everyone else. When the room was finally cleared out Allyson sat in the hospital chair beside her fathers bed.

"So?" Rossi asked.

"So I have three weeks off for the investigation, and then I'm starting at Denton."

"That's an excellent hospital, congratulations" Rossi said, beaming like any proud father would. Allyson shrugged, as if it weren't a big deal, but her cheeks became a lovely shade of pink. "Thanks," she stood quickly. "I actually have to go back to my apartment and drop off some stuff from my locker. Can I get you anything?" Allyson asked.

"No thanks" Rossi said.

Allyson looked to Spencer who shook his head. "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." Allyson pressed a kiss to Rossi's head before taking off. Rossi turned to Spencer with a puzzled look on his face. Spencer shrugged, unsure of what to say to fix the situation.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Allyson walked down the halls of the hospital keeping her head down. Any time she would look up people would stop her to talk. Some were concerned, some were just being nosey, saying they heard something big happened in trauma, and asking if she knew anything. Going home and taking a shower had been refreshing. She changed into fresh clothes, and even grabbed a go bag Emily had left in Allyson's apartment. Allyson smirked thinking of the brunette beauty waiting for her. When she had texted Emily saying she was headed home quick, Emily had texted back saying she had better be bringing back something for Emily to wear. Realizing she would probably end up spending the night in Emily's room, Allyson walked Rossi and Spencer's room to make sure they were settled for the night. Rossi was passed out, snoring into his pillow, Spencer however was fiddling with the edge of his cast looking pensive. Allyson walked in and quietly took the seat beside him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Allyson asked.

"Whats in the bag?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Some clothes for Emily tomorrow," Allyson responded.

There was a lull of silence, just as Allyson was ready to get up and leave Spencer cleared his throat. "My mother's in a full time care facility. She has schizophrenia, and now she has early onset dementia. I just keep thinking, every time she has a lucid moment, would she remember someone telling her I'm dead? Or would she ask where I was every time, and they would have to tell her each time." Spencer looked at her and Allyson felt her heart break a little. He looked so lost.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, it would probably depend on how severe the dementia is." Allyson gave Spencer a small smile. "Stick with me, I'll always bring you back. You might look like Frankenstein, but you'll be here."

Spencer gave a sad smile, "I won't always be here. The BAU doesn't have a great track record for keeping our people safe." As a look of pain swept over Allyson's face, Spencer's eyes widened. "I am so sorry I-"

"It's okay" Allyson said, quieting him down. Rossi shifted, but resumed snoring quickly. She looked at Spencer and shook her head. "It's okay."

"No it's not" Spencer said quickly. "I just meant with our team, we've been kidnapped, assaulted, shot, stabbed, impaled." Allyson nodded, recalling the scar that adorned her lovers body. Ian Doyle was a monster, and Allyson could honestly say she was glad Emily would never have to worry about him again. "We have a really dangerous job."

"Spencer, my mom was rarely in the field after she got promoted. She had an administrative job and she still died." Spencer looked down almost as if he were ashamed, Allyson reached out and took his hand. Spencer looked up at her, ready to hear the rest. "Spencer, accidents happen. People die every day, healthy people die, unhealthy people die. People who stay safe, and people who take risks die. It's okay, my mom just happened to die a little early."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her, I think she would have really loved you." Spencer's quiet words made Allyson's heart clench.

"Thanks, but don't worry about that. Just focus on feeling better, and as far as your mom is concerned, I don't think you need to worry about that either. From an outsiders point of view, it's pretty obvious family is family, the team would do anything to make your mom feel loved and included." Spencer smiled and nodded as Allyson stood. "Get some sleep, I know you're not a hugging fan, but fair warning, I will hug you eventually."

"I will try to prepare myself for that" Spencer said and nodded.

Allyson grinned, "good night, Spencer."

"Good night, and good night to Emily." Allyson smiled as she headed out, Spencer was a sweetheart. Like a ball of sunshine that was too pure for the world. Allyson smiled as she walked down the hall. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and smiled at the text from Emily.

 _Waiting…_

Allyson was so relieved Emily was okay, it was so frightening seeing her bleeding on the gurney. Emily could have asked for the world and Allyson would have gladly given it to her. She stopped in the doorway and watched Emily. She was watching a telenovela on the hospital TV, someone must have said something funny because Emily's face lit up in a beautiful smile. Allyson couldn't help but flush. Emily was smart, beautiful, funny, and one of the sweetest people Allyson knew, and somehow Allyson had managed to snag the brunette bombshell. Allyson finally walked in and tossed the bag on the ground. "Hey" Emily said warmly as she saw the blonde.

"Hey, I heard you wanted me." Emily smirked at Allyson, who sighed with a good natured smile on her face. "I heard you wanted to see me," Allyson corrected.

"I do, can you stay with me for a while?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, of course." Allyson said, she walked over and frowned as Emily scooted over. "Honey," Allyson said gently.

"Please?" Emily asked. Allyson sighed and crawled into the bed beside Emily. Emily went into little spoon and Allyson curled around her protectively. "So what's gonna happen now?"

"Nothing, this bed is far too tiny for anything scandalous."

"All joking aside," Emily said dryly. "What happens with you now?"

"I'll take the job at Denton, and start commuting."

"Why?" Emily asked as she gently brushed her fingers over Allyson's hand.

"My lease is up in a couple of months, I'm not going to waste time, and money breaking the lease. It wouldn't leave enough for a downpayment and security deposit on a new place. I'm better off waiting."

"I could-"

"No."

Emily sighed, "I was gonna say I could help cover your-"

"No." Emily rolled over and Allyson withdrew the arm she had draped over her.

"Seriously? This is your living situation. It's not like I'm offering to buy you a house, it's just until you get on your feet. You'll pay me back when you can."

"Emily, I love the fact that you're offering, but no. I can do this myself."

"You're infuriating. Why do it yourself if you don't have to?" Emily asked sounding annoyed.

"That's just the way I am, Emily. I like taking care of myself and being independent."

"I'm not asking you to give up your independence, I'm just trying to help." Emily's words were practically seething with anger. Allyson laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "God, you can be so stubborn!"

"Remember that time we fought about who would pay for the tickets to go see a movie?" Allyson asked without looking over at Emily.

"Yeah, you wouldn't budge so we stayed home instead." Emily recalled Allyson being pissy about Emily always paying for their dates. Emily knew Allyson probably didn't have enough in her bank account to pay for the tickets because she had gotten repairs done on her car, and she didn't think it was something Allyson should argue about. It wasn't until they had both calmed down that Emily explained, Allyson always bought food for Emily's apartment, because she hated coming home from a trip to find an empty fridge. The way they spent money on each other was pretty equally split. it didn't matter either way though, she liked buying Allyson things, it gave her a sense of joy.

"Remember how afterwards you said you were surprised I didn't just leave? Cause if it were you, you would have left?"

"Yeah."

"If you want to storm out I can do it for you so you don't have to get out of bed." Allyson tilted her head to the side and looked at Emily.

"Aw, you're so sweet, I hate you sometimes," Emily said with a small grin as she cupped Allyson's face and kissed her gently.

"So is that a no, or like a maybe later?"

"Shut up" Emily said quietly before reclaiming Allyson's mouth.

"'Kay" Allyson mumbled and kissed Emily back. The sound of lips smacking together and small whines filled the room. By the time the pair had both called for a cool off period Emily was laying on top of Allyson and she seemed unwilling to move. Allyson slowly ran her fingers up and down Emily's sides. "You need to sleep," Allyson commented.

"I slept all day."

"You slept half of the day."

Emily sighed and kicked Allyson gently before rolling over. Allyson smirked and began to grab the base of her neck. "What are you doing?" Emily asked as she laughed and moved away.

"Vulcan nerve pinch, hang on I think I got it." Allyson squeezed Emily's neck again, and Emily rolled back over and smacked her in the arm.

"Go to sleep!" Emily said as she laughed at her lover's offended face.

"Babe, I was just trying to help" Allyson said in a false hurt tone.

"Shut up" Emily said with a grin, she bit her lower lip and slowly let it slide out from between her teeth. "You know I just want you to be happy, right?"

"I know," Allyson said softly, she cupped Emily's face and kissed her gently. "Why don't I apply somewhere in Hawaii? We'll move there, and you can retire, until the quirky but loveable locals need your FBI skills, and then you'll start your own detective agency."

"That sounds like a horrible TV miniseries," Emily said dryly.

"Yeah, but we would have fun," Allyson murmured against Emily's lips before stealing another kiss. Emily chuckled and gave her eskimo kisses. It wasn't until she heard a sharp inhale that she realized Allyson had tears in her eyes that were ready to fall. "I'm fine," Allyson protested as Emily stared down at her, wide eyed and worried. "It's just scary, seeing you like that.I knew you were going to be okay, but-" Allyson stopped, she turned her head and looked out the window. She could see the roofs of other buildings, illuminated by the surplus of street lamps. "I know that some day you might not be okay." Emily watched as Allyson blinked, tears rolled down her face and onto the pillow. Emily slid off of Allyson and gathered the blonde in her arms.

"This stuff doesn't normally happen," Emily lied. "I'm so sorry to put you through that, but that's what my life is."

Allyson sniffled, "I know, I think it's just having all of this horrible stuff happen today. I think it's making me crazy."

Emily squeezed the blonde and rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry, but everyone's okay, and you have another job lined up. It's all going to be okay."

"Emily, I'm almost thirty, I'm in a new relationship, I've just met my father, found out my mothers dead, and also I've learned I have a handful of siblings I know nothing about. I have no job security and I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing" Allyson didn't mean to unleash the tidal wave of emotions, they just sort of happened.

"Baby, I'm forty five, in a new relationship, I have yet to return any of my mothers calls from the last three months demanding to know about you, and I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing. The point of us being together is that we get through these things together." Emily's warm brown eyes stared into Allyson's sparkling green eyes. She wanted to tell Allyson she loved her, but Emily was worried about pushing Allyson. She settled for kissing her girlfriend gently. "Come home with me tomorrow, spend the weekend."

"I really need to spend some time with Marie," Allyson admitted feeling guilty. She came home and Marie was always full of love and cuddles. It wasn't that she never spent time at home, but she wanted her cat to have more human time.

"So we'll take her to my apartment. Besides, it's not like you have to worry about getting called into work for a while." Allyson's eyes narrowed into slits, but Emily could see the small grin on her face. "Come on baby, it will be fun. I'll probably be off from work until Monday at least. That gives us all of tomorrow and Sunday."

"Depends on when they discharge you," Allyson said. "Besides, JJ said she was bringing her kids, and Hotch is gonna bring Jack. And speaking of, you're babysitting Jack Sunday afternoon, which I say is against medical advice."

"Not that they're not delightful, but I want to spend time with you. Work's been stretching us both thin, I think we need time together. Besides Hotch told me he didn't need me to watch Jack." Allyson stared at Emily, she couldn't say it out loud, but she was afraid to go home with Emily. They spent tons of time together, but she was afraid bringing Marie over would make her not want to leave, because she would have everything she would want right there. "What if I go to your place and refuse to leave?"

"No complaints from me," Emily said with a grin.

"Fine, one weekend." Allyson had planned on following up that statement, but Emily's mouth crashed down on hers.

"Fantastic" Emily practically purred as she pulled back. Allyson smirked as Emily laid down beside her, going back into little spoon position. Allyson slung her arm over Emily and held her close. Emily passed out pretty quickly, Allyson followed shortly after, being lulled to sleep by Emily's steady breathing.

09090909090909090909090909090909090090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

For the second day in a row Allyson was woken up by Emily kissing her. Allyson groaned and opened her eyes, Emily was already showered, dressed, and she had brushed her teeth even though it was before seven thirty. Much to Emily's annoyance she wasn't released until well after noon. After spending most of the day hanging out talking with the team and their children she was thrilled to be out. Emily had actually been quite surprised that Allyson didn't try to leave early. She stayed the whole time, even when Jack practically refused to leave her side.

After a quick stop at Allyson's apartment, allowing her to grab Marie and a fresh bag of clothes they were off to Emily's place. As soon as they opened the door and walked in Sergio shot for Emily. He circled her feet meowing loudly. "Hello" Emily said sweetly as she picked up her cat. Allyson smiled and wheeled her suitcase into the living room, before returning to the hallway with Marie in her cat carrier.

"Are you ready?" Allyson asked.

Emily nodded and set down Sergio, he began to wander away and Allyson walked over to Emily. She set down the carrier and Sergio turned around to see what she had. Allyson opened the carrier and Sergio stood up, his back arching and his hair sticking up. Marie popped out of the carrier and she stared at Sergio briefly before heading over to the water dish. Allyson snorted as Sergio's back straightened and his fur laid back down. He slowly crept over and began to smell Marie. Marie briefly paused to look at him, but quickly decided he was not worth her time. Marie began to walk away and Sergio followed. "That was anticlimactic," Emily commented dryly.

"Thankfully," Allyson said and stood. Emily's arms snaked around her middle and she pressed a kiss to the back of Allyson's head. "Why don't you go lay down while I make something for dinner?"

"M'kay." Emily mumbled in Allyson's hair. "Make it something easy so you can come in and lay down with me."

"I'll see what I can do." Allyson rubbed Emily's hands gently before prying them off. Allyson headed into the kitchen, and Emily headed into the living room. She laid down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the menu absentmindedly until she found the Discovery channel. Some special about the god particle was on, she settled down and accidentally drifted off. When she woke a little while later she had two cats laying on her, Marie was curled up on her breasts, and Sergio was half on the armrest, and half on Emily's head. Emily groaned and gently pushed Sergio, then Marie, off. She sat up and yawned, it smelled good in the apartment, but Allyson was nowhere to be found. Emily headed to the kitchen and found Allyson seated at the island nursing a generous glass of wine. As Emily walked in Allyson looked up and gave her a small smile. "Feel better?" Allyson questioned.

"I do," Emily said and nodded as she took the stool beside Allyson. She looked over at Allyson who had cast her gaze down to her wine glass. As Allyson raised her glass and took a generous sip Emily pursed her lips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Allyson gave Emily a weak smile. She opened her mouth to say something but the oven timer dinging cut her off. Allyson slid off her stool and grabbed oven mitts before pulling out a casserole from the oven.

Emily breathed in deeply, "that smells heavenly."

"Thanks, originally I was gonna make burgers, but when I saw you passed out I figured I had time to make something special." Allyson shoveled some of the dish onto a plate and handed it to Emily with a fork. "Go in the living room, I'll be in, in just a minute."

"Okay, thanks" Emily stole a quick kiss before she slid off the stool and headed back into the living room. The TV was still playing and the cats were seated in Emily's spot. She headed for the far end of the couch and went to on demand. After selecting a low brow comedy she waited patiently for Allyson. When she eventually made her way to the living room she had a cup of coffee for Emily and her own wine glass. "Thank you" Emily said as she accepted the cup.

"You're welcome" Allyson said and left her wine glass on the coffee table. She headed back for the kitchen and returned with her own plate. "Okay go ahead and start it," Allyson said as she flopped down beside Emily. During the movie Emily ate far too much of the cheesy goodness that her girlfriend had concocted. She looked over at the blonde every once in a while, she smiled and laughed at the appropriate spots, but the blonde just wasn't as animated as she normally was. When the movie was over and the dishes were stacked in the sink Allyson sat beside Emily on the couch and snuggled her. "I'm gonna go shower, why don't you go lay down and read?" Allyson asked quietly.

"You just gave me coffee, how am I supposed to sleep?" Emily questioned her girlfriends logic.

"Just making sure you'll be awake when I get out." Allyson turned and kissed Emily quickly before wheeling her suitcase to the bedroom. Emily stayed watching TV until she heard Allyson start the shower. Slowly, Emily made her way to the bedroom. She didn't bother changing, instead she just dropped her pants and climbed onto the bed. She grabbed a book off the bedside table and began to read. It was a cheesy romance novel, a great guilty pleasure Emily had gotten from her own mother. Emily read three chapters before Allyson emerged from the shower. She was wearing a blue oversized tee shirt and a pair of white panties. Emily quickly got rid of the book as Allyson climbed up onto the bed.

"How was dinner?" Allyson asked as she settled beside Emily.

"It was great, thank you" Emily said with a small smile. She wrapped an arm around Allyson as she scooted up closer. Allyson cupped Emily's face and gently kissed her. Emily kissed back as Allyson's hands began to wander. Emily felt slightly guilty as Allyson gripped her clothes tighter than normal, and her touches seemed far more needy than normal. Emily ran her fingers through Allyson's hair and pulled back. "Babe, I'm okay, really."

Allyson sighed and looked down at her hands. "I really hate this."

"What?" Emily asked quietly. Her mind instantly went to a breakup. Allyson refused to admit that she loved Emily, and she had been refusing sex all the way up. It wasn't like Allyson was a virgin, Emily knew that for a fact.

"I hate feeling like I'm going to lose the greatest thing in my life." Allyson's green eyes lifted again and they searched Emily's brown eyes. "And I can do nothing to make you safer, I am powerless to help."

"Oh baby" Emily said softly. She leaned forward and wrapped herself around Allyson, she leaned forward until they were horizontal. Emily rolled onto her side freeing Allyson. Emily took Allyson's hand and wove their fingers together. "You are in no way powerless, you've given me a reason to come home every time. I can't promise I won't ever be in a dangerous situation, but I promise I will do everything in my power to come home to you."

"I just" Allyson shook her head and stared up at the ceiling. Emily squeezed Allyson's hand gently, Allyson returned the gesture before speaking. "Seeing you in that hospital bed, it scared me more than I thought it would. I'm genuinely afraid of how much I care about you." Allyson turned her head back to Emily. "Do you remember what Hotch got me to admit to outside of your room when they first brought you in?"

"Of course I do." There was no way Emily could forget hearing Allyson admitting to loving her.

"Well it's true." Allyson's words were soft and quiet but they rang out like a gunshot to Emily.

"Really?" Emily questioned with a smile.

"Mhm" Allyson said, Emily noticed the flush on her cheeks and the nervousness in her eyes.

"It's true for me too." Emily ran her fingers through Allyson's hair, stopping in the back, pulling her in for a kiss. It deepened quickly and Emily was surprised at the speed they were moving at. Allyson had straddled Emily, and Emily could feel herself quickly being overwhelmed. "Easy," Emily panted as they broke apart. "I don't want things to get too heated tonight."

"Does your head hurt?" Allyson questioned.

"No, but sexual frustration does" Emily said dryly.

Allyson chuckled and flushed again, "don't worry about it" Allyson said before kissing Emily again.

"Wait, for real?" Emily asked, she propped herself up slightly as Allyson sat up on the brunette.

"I mean, barring any panic attacks, or just general freak outs yeah." Allyson cracked a small smile at Emily's huge grin. "I don't want to waste anymore time with you. I want to be with you in every way, although if you're not feeling like having se- ack!" Allyson made a noise of surprise as Emily quickly slid her to the side pinning her on her back.

Emily kissed Allyson deeply, as the blonde simpered an almost guttural noise came from Emily's throat. "If I change my mind" Emily said between kisses. "Oh fuck," she moaned before kissing her again, "I'll let you know" Emily finally got out. Allyson hummed in agreement as Emily's mouth came crashing down on her own again.

Over the course of several hours there was trial and error for both women, but by the time midnight had rolled around both were sated and drained. Emily turned on the overhead fan for her sweaty lover as the blonde remained frozen in her spot. "You okay?" Emily murmured with a hoarse voice. Allyson mumbled something that sounded close enough to yes. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up, I'll bring you a wash cloth, okay?" Once again there was a noise that sounded like an agreement. Emily walked into the bathroom without bothering to cover herself. She stepped into the shower and gave herself a quick rinse. When she returned with a wet washcloth Allyson was rubbing her face. "You okay?" Emily asked as she trailed the wash cloth up Allyson's leg.

"That was," Allyson grinned and shook her head. "Wow." Allyson said simply. A whimper escaped as Emily began to clean her over heated, and over sensitized flesh.

"You're okay though right?" Emily knew about Allyson being raised in a religious home. Allyson admitted that on occasion she felt doubts about herself being a good person.

"Am I that transparent?" Allyson asked.

"I'm just good at reading people" Emily said with a smirk.

Allyson rolled her eyes, "I'm having doubts, and I'm worried I might burn in hell for all of eternity. But I honestly don't see how something that loving, and sweet could ever be bad." Emily examined Allyson's eyes, they were still dilated, but there was a certain puzzlement and fear there as well.

"I don't know what I believe. But I'm pretty sure if there was a God, they would want people to love each other no matter what. And I love you so much" Emily promised, Allyson smiled.

Emily leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you too," Allyson said sweetly before kissing her again. Emily nuzzled Allyson's face before standing, she walked into the bathroom, tossing the wash cloth in the hamper before returning to her lover. She slid under the blankets and convinced Allyson to follow. Emily yanked the blankets up, exposing their feet, Allyson curled up to Emily and kissed her softly. "I mean it, I really do love you."

"I know, I love you too." With that both women grinned, kissing each other once more before burrowing beneath the covers.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

This chapter was honestly like pulling teeth, and in order to get it done I had to write it in chunks, so sorry if it seems choppy. My personal life and mental health is in the tank currently, and it seems like every time I get a break something else happens. It makes it harder to write other peoples drama, and moments of joy, at least that's my experience. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'm gonna try to keep updating this, but I just found out I need to make 1,300 dollars before my school starts again so I can't guarantee I'm gonna have an abundance of free time. Please review if you get a chance, it honestly makes my day to hear from you guys. Thank you again for reading my story!


	11. Holiday In The Sun

Thank you to the guests that left reviews, Kali-blue, and CriminalMindsLuver4ever, your reviews were lovely, and every time I get one it makes my day, hope you enjoy this next chapter

010101010101010101010101010101010110010101010101010110010101010101010101010101010101010101011001010101010101010101010101

Emily exited the hotel bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, and smiled at her lover who was snoring softly on their shared bed. The only thing she had on was a bikini bottom, her beautiful tan skin was practically golden. Emily walked over and began to rub Allyson's back. The blonde woke and moaned. "Please tell me it's not morning?"

"It's not, but we still need to eat. What would you like?" Emily murmured as she leaned down to her lover's ear.

"Anything that can be delivered" Allyson said, she turned her head and kissed Emily gently. "This has been wonderful, thank you so much."

"You're welcome" Emily said with a smile. She couldn't help but steal another kiss from her girlfriend. Initially Allyson refused to travel all the way to the Bahamas, but after the incident with Nikki, she agreed that distance was a good idea. Allyson rolled over, gently tugging the edge of the blanket over to cover her chest. "No" Emily whined as she gently slid off the blanket, she kissed Allyson while fondling her gently. "You have such a nice body, let me see it." Emily murmured before kissing her lover deeply.

"Not all of us have the comfort level of a nudist exhibitionist." Allyson said as she locked her arms around the back of Emily's neck, keeping the brunette pressed against her.

"Well you should," Emily teased, she kissed Allyson again. A gentle rapping on the hotel door cause the couple to pull apart. "Probably security," Emily mused.

"What? Why?" Allyson asked sitting up in a panic.

"You were snoring so loud you probably disturbed the peace." Emily's teasing was met with a large pillow hitting her.

"Asshole, I thought Paul Strauss sent assassins to the Bahamas to kill me." Emily winced at Allyson's words. She had forgotten how paranoid Allyson had become since she had met her mothers ex-husband.

"Honey-" Allyson gave her a pointed look and Emily sighed, sliding off the bed as the person knocked again. Allyson slid on her oversized tee shirt, and Emily opened the door. "Mom," Emily said sounding horrified.

Allyson who had been reaching for a pamphlet on the dining room table promptly fell off the bed with a loud "ACK!"

"Hello darling, how's the vacation?" Elizabeth Prentiss made her way past Emily and walked into the hotel room. "This is lovely," Elizabeth commented.

"Mom, this isn't a good time," Emily said quickly, as she stood in front of her mother separating her from the side of the bed that Allyson had fallen off. "I'm busy," Emily said weakly.

"Well you don't seem to be able to respond to my phone calls, I figured you can't ignore me if I follow you to the Bahamas."

"I haven't been ignoring you, I've just been busy." Emily explained.

"I assume you've been busy with the lovely Miss Pierce, who is currently hiding beside your bed." Elizabeth walked over to Allyson, who was laying on the ground unsure of what to do. "Hello Allyson, pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth said as she stuck out her hand.

"Pleasures all mine, ma'am," Allyson said politely as she stiffly shook the woman's hand.

"It's just Elizabeth, dear. I have a dinner reservation in an hour at Hawkes, it's right down the road. That gives you two plenty of time to get dressed." Elizabeth turned and smiled at her daughter who suddenly felt very awkward wrapped in her towel. "I'll see you in an hour." Elizabeth's warm tone left a feeling of unease in Allyson. While Emily knew her mother was harmless, Allyson had only heard more of the negative things about Elizabeth.

As soon as the door shut behind the older brunette, Allyson stood. "Please tell me you at least emailed your mother letting her know we were going on vacation together." At Emily's silence Allyson continued. "So your mother just tracked us down because you refused to return her calls? Jesus, she's gonna kill me."

"No she won't" Emily reassured Allyson. "My mom probably just wants to chew me out. Besides, we're so much better off than we were."

Over the course of an hour Emily divulged more information about her mother. It eased Allyson's fears and actually made Emily feel more comfortable about going to sit down with her mother. A quick Google search told them it was a fairly nice restaurant that Elizabeth had chosen. Allyson immediately put on the dress she had bought the first day they were there. It was a soft, baby blue dress with a halter top, it reached Allyson's ankles and when paired with a strappy pair of white dress sandals, the ensemble looked wonderful. Emily went with a smooth black dress that was far too short for her mothers liking, and a pair of sexy black boots that her mother would surely hate. As the couple walked to the restaurant hand in hand Emily could feel Allyson's hand beginning to sweat. She could also hear Allyson making raptor noises in her throat, for some reason it seemed to help Allyson calm down. "You know my mom is gonna love you right?"

"Oh yes, the woman that turned her daughter gay, how could she not love me?" Allyson said dryly.

"You didn't turn me gay, I've always been bisexual, my mother's been aware of it. Now she just has to come to terms with it." Allyson looked over in a panic, but Emily shook her head. "My mother isn't a homophobe, we've just never discussed it. This will be fun, don't worry about it." Emily squeezed Allyson's hand tightly, Allyson squeezed back weakly. As soon as they reached the restaurant they were led to their table, where Elizabeth was waiting in a far more modest black dress than her daughter. Emily felt a small victory as her mother glanced down at her boots and grimaced.

"Hello ladies" Elizabeth said politely as both women took their seats.

"Hi" Allyson said with a small smile.

"Hey" Emily said cooly as she picked up the drink menu. To everyone's relief their waiter came over immediately, informing them of the specials of the night and taking their drink orders. Allyson went with a strawberry margarita, while Emily and her mother both chose a white wine. As soon as the waiter left an awkward silence filled the table.

"So" Elizabeth said loftily. "I suggest we skip the awkward silence and jump right into the nitty gritty." Allyson glanced at Emily, but Emily kept her eyes locked on her mother. "Allyson, tell me about yourself."

"I'm twenty nine, I'm a surgical nurse, and you terrify me." Emily and Elizabeth both smirked at Allyson's confession.

"How did you meet my daughter?" Elizabeth pressed on.

"She brought a child she was watching into the ER with a broken arm."

"Who asked who out?"

"She asked me."

"Did you say yes?"

"Not at first."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow and Emily sighed, "really mom? Are you gonna interrogate my girlfriend in front of me?"

"I'm just asking questions. I've heard some questionable things and I want to make sure you're with the right person," Elizabeths cool words made Emily burn with hatred, once again her mother was trying to control her life. She felt Allyson stiffen beside her, Emily dropped a hand under the table and grasped Allyson's hand, squeezing lightly.

"Mother, it's none of your business what you heard. It's also none of your business who I spend my time with." At Emily's defiant tone Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Allyson cleared her throat, "Mrs. Prentiss, I can't say whether what you've heard was true or false. However I can promise you I love your daughter, and I would do anything to keep her safe and happy."

Elizabeth eyed Allyson, "you might look like your mother, but you are just like your father. Hopeless romantic that one." Elizabeth straightened up in her seat, "tell me about what happened last Wednesday."

"Mother," Emily snapped.

"It's fine, she's fine" Allyson soothed Emily by running her thumb over Emily's hand. Allyson took a deep breath and launched into the details of what happened with Nikki, and Paul Strauss, Nikki's father.

42424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Allyson sighed as she stepped out of the gym shower. A nice warm shower had helped to make her feel less grungy after a thorough work out. Allyson pulled on her clean clothes, nothing special, just a set of jeans, a white tank top, and a light hoodie. A gentle buzz in her pocket pulled Allyson from her thoughts of lunch.

 _Hey can you come to my house, it's important._

Allyson frowned at Nikki's text. Another message came through listing her address. With all of the stress of the hospital fiasco she hadn't had time to check in with Nikki. With a quick reply agreeing to meet Allyson was off. Two possibilities were in Allyson's mind as to what was going on. Nikki was either pregnant, or not pregnant. The drive was relatively short, thanks to staying with Emily. As soon as Allyson pulled up to the large suburban home she rushed up to the front door. Seconds after ringing the doorbell Nikki opened to door. "Hey, come on in" Nikki said stepping aside.

Allyson felt a sense of relief wash over her. Nikki looked pretty calm, cool, and collected, she was wearing a red hoodie with her school name embroidered on the front in white letters, a pair of gray sweatpants were covering her legs. Allyson stepped inside and felt her jaw drop. The inside of the Strauss home was impeccably clean, and beautifully decorated. "This is amazing," Allyson said sounding stunned.

"Thanks, our mom had an eye for design." Nikki said as she closed the door behind her sister. "Come into the living room," Nikki said as she walked away. Allyson followed, her eyes were raking over every detail in the house, it was classy and elegant, yet modern and chic. The living room was beautiful, it had beautiful wooden floors, and cream walls with black leather furniture all around. Small color highlights were around the room, but nothing clashed or seemed out of place. "So," Nikki said as she sat on the far end of the couch. "My period started this morning, I'm not pregnant."

Allyson nodded and sat at the opposite end, closest to the door. "Are you okay with that?" Allyson asked after seeing the look of hesitation on Nikki's face.

"I need to tell you something" Nikki said quietly. Allyson raised an eyebrow but nodded at her sister. "So I went to go see someone last night."

"Someone who is?" Allyson questioned as Nikki stopped momentarily.

"The person who would have been the father" Nikki said.

"Okay" Allyson said and nodded as Nikki stopped again.

"He wanted to meet last night at the football field, so I went. That's where we used to hook up, before my dad started taking off a lot, and we started using this house. Anyway, I went and we were talking, and he told me he wasn't ready to be a father." Allyson nodded, but remained silent as Nikki stopped talking briefly. Nikki took a steadying breath and continued, "I told him it was okay, I would take care of the baby. He started talking to me about how it would ruin me being able to go to college, and how I would miss out on so much in life." Nikki stopped and looked at Allyson. Allyson did her best to keep a neutral mask on, however her insides were rolling over themselves. She felt genuine fear for how the story was going. "Anyway, he told me I could abort, and I said I could never bring myself to do that. So he said he needed to think about what would be best for his child, and he didn't want his kid to grow up a fatherless bastard. He hit me in the stomach a few times, it wasn't hard, and it didn't hurt too badly," Nikki said quickly as Allyson's eyes widened. "He stayed with me the night and made sure I was okay. But I just wanted you to look me over and make sure there wasn't anything seriously wrong."

Allyson's eyes widened, but she still spoke softly, trying to keep her sister calm. "Nikki, he assaulted you, that's the first thing seriously wrong." Nikki looked down, Allyson noticed the look of anger on her face. "Let me see your stomach" Allyson said as she slid off the couch onto her knees. "Lay back" Allyson instructed, Nikki obediently laid out on the couch. Allyson waited for Nikki to raise her sweater, when she did Allyson's eyes widened again. Dark purple and black blotches made up most of Nikki's abdomen. She began to gently prod the area, Nikki seemed to be doing okay. Internal bleeding was likely not happening, but a small bleed could be going on and no one would know, not without proper medical treatment. "Okay sweetheart, I need to take you to the hospital." Nikki sat up instantly.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"Because you could have some internal damage," Allyson began.

"But I feel fine, it just hurts," Nikki protested. "I made it all night with no problems, I'm fine right?"

"Nikki, we need to make sure everything's okay. Come on, I'll take you to Denton," Allyson offered as she stood up.

"No," Nikki said sounding shocked. She yanked down her sweater and stood quickly. "I'm fine, I don't need to see a doctor, this all stays off record."

Allyson felt her heart move into her throat, she was worried that was why Nikki called her over instead of seeing a doctor. "Nikki, he assaulted you. You could have internal bleeding, if you were pregnant and you just had a traumatic miscarriage, you still need to go see a doctor."

"He didn't mean to hurt me, he was just doing what was best for me" Nikki said defiantly.

"Nikki, he beat you, if you were pregnant, and you wanted the child, he just killed your child against your will."

Allyson turned around as the front door opened. A tall teenage boy walked in, he had on a purple tank top sports jersey and some black baseball shorts. He had an acne scarred face, and short blonde hair. "Hey babe-" the kid started as he turned from the door, he stopped when he saw Allyson standing with her arms folded over her chest. "Hey sweetie, I thought you were spending the day in bed?" He asked cautiously as his dark brown eyes locked onto Nikki.

"Why? Because she should just sleep off an assault and everything will be all better?" Allyson asked cooly.

"Enough Allyson," Nikki said as she pushed past her sister. "I want you to go," Nikki said defiantly as she stood between Allyson and the boy.

"What's your name?" Allyson asked the boy.

"I said leave," Nikki said sounding almost frightened.

"What's it to you?" the boy asked as he stepped inside the living room.

"I like to have all of my information before I call the police, saves them a lot of time in the long run." Allyson said cooly.

The boys face broke out in a manic grin, "I don't know what you think has happened here, but I assure you, nothing happened that she didn't want to have happen."

Allyson felt her stomach curdle at his implication, often in cases where a parent dies, leaving an adolescent child the child feels a desperate need for approval. Sometimes they seek that approval from the remaining parent, sometimes they seek it from their peers. Nikki had money, and looks, however she obviously had a low sense of self esteem. "Get out of this house," Allyson said quietly.

"I don't think I'm the one she wants to have leave," the boy started to move closer and Allyson felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Jason" Nikki said cautiously as he moved past her. He shot her a dirty look and silenced her instantly.

"Don't come any closer" Allyson said warningly.

"Or what?" Jason asked as he moved closer. "What are you going to do to me?" Jason asked as he stopped in front of her and lowered his head so there were only a few inches between their faces. His sour breath made Allyson's nose wrinkle, his patchy goatee had flecks of what looked like Doritos dust in it.

"It's gonna look a lot better in court if I can say you backed away when I asked you to." Allyson's statement was met with a chuckle from Jason.

"She doesn't want you here, I can call the police and have you escorted out of here." Jason's dark eyes were locked onto Allyson's green ones, she could feel herself sweating. Everything about this guy was wrong and creepy.

"Fine, we'll carpool to prison. Save the environment, right?" Allyson asked.

Jason turned to Nikki, "babe do you see any reason for me to go to prison?" Nikki shook her head furiously. Allyson noticed a vase on the table that would be perfect for clubbing over Jason's head if he even tried to touched her. Allyson saw a silver Mercedes pull up in the driveway as Jason turned back to her. Jason raised his arms and shrugged in a nonchalant manner. Allyson once again wrinkled her nose in disgust as an awful smell wafted up from his arm pits. "I guess you're the only person here causing a problem. I need to know that you're not going to cause a problem when you leave" Jason said darkly as he stepped up to Allyson again.

"What are you gonna do? Bring your JV basketball crew back here and beat up another innocent person? Go fuck yourself, you needle dicked little bitch." Jason's arm pulled back, and Allyson recoiled, but as soon as the door opened he turned around and dropped his hand. Paul Strauss was not a bad looking man, however the dark look etched on his face made him look extremely terrifying.

"Jason, I told you to never set foot in this house again, get out." Jason remained frozen in his spot. "Now" Paul snarled. Jason looked back at Allyson and narrowed his eyes at her before walking out.

As soon as the door shut behind Jason, Nikki began to speak. "Daddy he was just-"

"Nikki, you know that boy is dangerous and I don't want him around this house, or this family." Paul's eyes landed on Allyson, she saw a brief look of pain in his eyes before his mask returned to one of annoyance.

Allyson decided it was best to get her foot in the door while she still could. "He assaulted your daughter last night." Paul's eyes widened and shot to his daughter.

"He did not Daddy, she is lying." Nikki protested sounding upset.

"Nikki, he does not love you, he is an abusive manipulator, and you need to go to the hospital."

"Shut up!" Nikki screeched.

"Nicole Strauss, is this true?" Paul questioned.

"She is lying!" Nikki yelled. "He would never hurt me and you know that's true!"

Nikki headed for the door but Paul blocked it. "No, I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing daddy I swear!" Nikki protested.

"Nikki we just want to help-" Allyson started.

"No you don't, you're just as selfish as our mother was and I hate you!" Nikki yelled at Allyson before rushing up stairs.

Allyson felt her stomach clench, it was like the floor had dropped out from under her. It wasn't the first time she had seen someone in an abusive relationship act that way, but it was the first time it had been family. Paul was staring at her, "well?" he questioned.

"Put together what you know," Allyson said as she walked over. "Why would a teenage boy, assault a teenage girl, who was possibly pregnant?"

She watched as a look of horror crossed his face. "I'm gonna kill him," Paul said and yanked open the door.

Allyson put her hand on the door and shut it. "No you're not. You're going to get your daughter to the hospital, she could have a number of internal problems whether she feels fine or not. Then you're going to do this the legal way. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer, and I own a legal firm."

"Then you're going to go through every legal process until this snot nosed brat is held accountable for his actions. You're going to get Nikki some counseling, and you're going to be there for her when this all hits her and she breaks down, understood?" Paul looked ready to argue but he nodded. Allyson grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, "don't yell at her, don't scream at her, just keep a level volume, and inform her you love her, and you would do anything for her."

"Nikki already knows that," Paul said defensively.

Allyson gave him a pointed look and walked out of the home, shutting the door behind her. As she walked away she could hear Paul thunder up the steps of his home. Allyson got in her car and shuddered as goose bumps raised on her back. That was terrifying, and very enlightening as to how badly Nikki had been damaged by her mother's death. Allyson pulled out her phone and set a text to Cruz, asking for him to keep a look out for a "Nikki" or Nicole Strauss, she also asked to be updated on her condition. After looking around and making sure Jason was nowhere in sight Allyson took off. Like any responsible adult who found themselves faced with a terrible situation that they couldn't fix Allyson turned to someone for comfort. It was too early for Emily to be home, so she drove out to her fathers house. Allyson realized halfway there that she was crying. She was terrified for Nikki, and also slightly worried for herself that Jason would come after her. Although Paul seemed furious, he had let the situation get that far out of hand.

By the time Allyson made it to Rossi's she had calmed down for the most part. She walked up to the mansion and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door open to reveal Hayden, looking beautiful as always. Hayden's smile melted off her face when she saw the look on Allyson's face. "Come here, darling" Hayden said and opened her arms. Allyson immediately went into Hayden's embrace. "What's wrong?" Hayden questioned as she rubbed Allyson's back soothingly.

"I think I did the right thing, but I feel really bad about it." Allyson groaned into Hayden's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea and we'll discuss it." As Hayden promised, Allyson was treated to tea, and she explained everything that had happened. At the end Hayden looked very upset. "My God, do you think he's going to take her to the doctors?" Hayden questioned.

Allyson shrugged, she pulled out her phone and checked it, no new messages. "I haven't heard back from Cruz, he could also be taking her to a different hospital. He seemed really concerned though, I think he's going to help her any way he can."

Hayden nodded, "I don't think we should tell your father just yet. He's asleep right now, but I don't want to tell him what happened, not until we know for sure what's going on with Nikki."

Allyson nodded, she bit her lower lip and looked at Hayden uncertainly. "Did I do the right thing?"

Hayden exhaled deeply. "I don't think you should have resorted to name calling, but it sounds like you were trying to coax her into the idea of going until he showed up. Personally I would have called the authorities right away. I think you did just fine though" Hayden said and nodded.

"Do you think Paul Strauss will come after me? I did instigate him, and I failed to notify police when I found out what happened."

"He sounds like a very insecure man, he might, but I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"God, what about Jason? That creep was a total sociopath." Allyson shuddered as she thought of the teenager.

"If there's anything to be said about fathers, it's that they will do whatever's best for their children. If he knows what this kid did, chances are he's going to take your advice and go after him with everything he's got."

An hour later Allyson got a text from Cruz saying he would never betray a patients confidentiality. However, he said he had a case where a woman came in with severe abdominal bruising, she was fine however, she just needed rest. Allyson informed Hayden, and decided to head home. Rossi had slept the entire time, so unfortunately Hayden would be the one to break the news to him. Allyson headed home feeling slightly reassured that at least Nikki was alright. That night as Allyson stayed up late waiting for Emily to come home, she saw on the local news Jason Nesmitt, had been arrested for assault, possession of drugs with the intention to sell. Allyson sighed feeling relieved, she didn't have to worry about being beaten by an insane teenager. Her only fear in that moment, was that Nikki would never speak to her again, and Paul Strauss would lock her away. _42424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242_ 424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242

Allyson finished her abridged version of the story as their food arrived. Emily had ordered a seafood platter, Elizabeth went with a surf and turf platter, and Allyson went with a seafood ravioli dish. "So have you heard from either of them since then?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but Rossi said Nikki had no internal bleeding, she refuses to speak to me, and I'm okay with that." Allyson was surprisingly okay with it. At first she was heartbroken, but she had realized Nikki was going to make her own choices. No reason to fight her every step of the way.

"Hmm" Elizabeth said with pursed lips.

"I'm not going to feel bad about someone making a choice I think is wrong. I told her if she needed me, she could come to me. But the more time I spend worrying about her the more upset I become. She's an adult and she has every right to make her own decisions." Allyson gave Emily a small victory smile as she felt Emily's hand rest on her thigh.

"Very wise of you to stay out of it for now. In a few days I'm sure she'll come around." Elizabeth said supportively.

"That's what I said a week ago. She's just as stubborn as my father is." Allyson said with a small sigh.

"She's just a stubborn as your mother was" Elizabeth corrected. "I liked your mother, she was wonderful." Emily rolled her eyes, thankfully both of the other women missed it. It wasn't that she hated Erin when she died, but her mother barely knew Erin.

"I guess that's just the hand we were dealt" Allyson said with a simple shrug. The meal passed with pleasant conversation, and plenty of alcohol. By the time they were waiting for their desserts, Allyson and Emily were both well under the table. Emily kept rubbing her foot against Allyson's leg, through her boot she couldn't feel Allyson's tempting skin, but the increasing flush on her cheeks was a reward all in itself.

"So I do have another question," Elizabeth started. "What happened the following Saturday night, into Sunday morning?"

"How is that relevant? And how did you know about that?" Emily asked curiously. Elizabeth just smiled at her daughter before turning to Allyson.

"Do you mean the drunk tank, or the motorcycle?"

"Well, I meant the drunk tank, but the motorcycle sounds interesting as well." A wolfish grin spread over Allyson's face as she launched into another story.

42424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Emily watched as Allyson pulled on a tiny white dress, and a nice pair of heels. Allyson examined herself in Emily's full length mirror, she wrinkled her nose but turned to Emily. "What do you think?"

Emily made an unsure face, "I prefer you naked, but that look would probably be a pretty close second."

Allyson smiled and walked over to Emily, who was laying on the bed with a Kurt Vonnegut book. "Well, I probably won't be out too late tonight, so when I get home maybe we can cuddle or something?" Allyson suggested as she leaned over Emily.

"Or something," Emily mused. "I like the sound of that." Allyson smiled and Emily gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Be safe, have fun, and if you need to get picked up just call me."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come with?" Allyson questioned.

"I'm sure, Zach would probably have a stroke if I went with you. Besides, after a case I like to just unwind." Emily said with a shrug.

Allyson frowned, her lover had gone on a quick trip to Montana, and she had been pretty tight lipped about it. "Are you sure you want me to go?" Allyson questioned.

"Yes, go have fun with your friends. Tomorrow we'll have brunch at your dads, and we'll finish getting ready for our trip." Emily couldn't help but grin at the worried look on Allyson's face.

"Ugh, that's so terrifying." Allyson said and shook her head, "I'll see you in a few hours okay?" Allyson asked as she took one of Emily's hands.

"Stay out, have fun, I'll be fine," Emily encouraged.

Allyson opened her mouth to reply but the doorbell cut her off. "Okay, I gotta go," Allyson kissed Emily once more, a little more deeply. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Allyson asked.

"Perfect, call if you need a pickup, I mean it" Emily reiterated.

"Yes ma'am" Allyson said and stood up, straightening her dress. "Bye love" Allyson said and stole another kiss before leaving the apartment. As soon as she got downstairs her jaw dropped. "You got a friggin limo?" Allyson asked Zach as he leaned against the vehicle.

"I got a friggin' limo," Zach confirmed with a grin.

"You can't afford this!" Allyson exclaimed.

"Excuse me missy, I can afford this because I'm still employed." Allyson resisted the urge to stick out her tongue and remind him she was still getting a paycheck for an unused week of vacation. "Besides, everyone pitched in because we're all planning on getting seriously fucked up tonight" Zach explained.

"Excellent" Allyson said and nodded. "I left my phone in the apartment cause I don't have pockets, you have your phone right?" Allyson questioned.

"Of course, stop worrying and get in" Zach instructed.

The first stop was a club, they drank on the way there, and they drank when they got to the club. The next stop was a small hipster restaurant that everyone had heard of except Allyson. The most important thing that they had learned in that restaurant was that it only hosted karaoke on certain nights, the rest of the week it was frowned upon. Allyson, who had been enthusiastically dancing on a table with Zach, singing La Vie Boheme from Rent, and shaking her ass, was yanked down by a slightly annoyed looking man in a suit.

"If you and your friends don't stop right now, I will have detain you for disturbing the peace."

Allyson squinted to focus on the blurry man. He was in a button up shirt and nice pants, but he had no badge. "Sorry, I'll get them to keep it down, but fair warning, you impersonate a cop, or an FBI agent around here, and you get in deep shit. Trust me, my girlfriend is FBI." With that Allyson turned to the large table everyone was seated around singing. "Guys! Keep it down, yeah?" Allyson asked. There were some groans and a few comments, but the volume dropped considerably. "Sorry about that" Allyson said turning back to the man. He held up a badge and Allyson stared at it, trying to focus on the words. "Detective, damn. I'm really sorry about all this, can I buy you a drink?" Allyson questioned.

"I'm married" he said and held up his left hand.

Allyson rolled her eyes, "and I have a girlfriend. I'm not trying to get in your pants, just trying to apologize for being a colossal dickhead."

The guy smiled and shook his head, "I'm fine thanks." With that the man returned to the bar where he was served promptly.

"Guy's, I'm gonna talk to that detective, don't do anything stupid."

"Boring!" Zach booed her. Jeers and cheers followed from the others.

"Yeah yeah, just keep it down" Allyson said. She walked away and sat with the detective.

"You really think you should leave your friends alone?" the detective questioned.

"Yeah, I'm usually the bad influence and I'm pretty drunk." Allyson smiled at the frowning detective. "So what was your name again?"

"William LaMontagne Jr." The detective held out his hand, which Allyson shook.

"Allyson. So why are you here on your off duty time?" Allyson asked.

"I'm just on a lunch break. Thanks Jan" Will added as he was given a burger and fries.

"Do you eat out every day? Or is it just like you forgot your lunch?" Allyson asked as she stared at the greasy concoction.

"Sometimes I eat out, sometimes I bring food from home." Will shrugged, "do you get drunk every night?" he questioned.

"No, I should really look into it though," Allyson nodded. "I haven't gotten this drunk in a long time. In fact I'm pretty sure last time I got this drunk I was still partying on Myrtle Beach." Will raised an eyebrow as he chewed his food. "I was a pretty crazy teenager" Allyson said and nodded.

"So you used to underage drink?" Will prompted.

"No?" Allyson asked uncertain if she should bother lying. Will chuckled and shook his head, Allyson smiled at the waitress as she was given a large bowl of fettuccine alfredo. "Thank you" Allyson said happily, she immediately began to twirl pasta on her fork.

"So why are you sitting with me and not your friends?" Will asked.

"Cause you have a hard job, and we were being total tools disturbing your lunch break. Besides, I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'm actually getting too old for this shit" Allyson admitted before shoving a forkful of food into her mouth.

"So why come out at all?" Will questioned.

"Party's in my honor" Allyson said and nodded. "So have you arrested anyone lately?"

After their meals were finished Allyson and Will parted, both on good terms. However two hours later when Will was driving back to DC he saw Allyson laying on someone's lawn. At first he wasn't sure it was her, mostly because she was wearing a completely different outfit. Instead of a white dress, she had on black slacks, and a button up purple shirt. He recognized it was her one of her friend's outfit. With a sigh Will pulled over and got out of his car, Allyson instantly sat up, when she saw him she waved. "Hey, Detective La… Le… Detective Montague." Allyson decided that if his name was complicated, it must have been Shakespearian.

"Is this your lawn?" Will asked. Allyson looked around the ground before turning to look at the house behind her. She frowned and shook her head. "Is there anyone you can call to pick you up?"

"I'm supposed to call my girlfriend, but I didn't bring my phone, cause I was afraid I would lose it." Allyson shrugged, "I probably shouldn't be on this lawn huh?"

"Probably not," Will agreed. Allyson sighed and stood, wobbling slightly. "Easy now," Will said steadying her.

"I'm fine, I'll just walk home," Allyson said. Will gave her a pointed look, "I'm not gonna walk home, am I?" Will shook his head, no. "Can I come with you, and just crash in the drunk tank for the night?"

"That sounds like a good idea" Will said and nodded.

"I'm not gonna be arrested right?" Allyson asked.

"No, you just spend the night until tomorrow morning."

"Great" Allyson said and nodded. As Will brought her over to his car she turned to him looking excited. "Can we use the siren?"

"No," Will said quickly.

"Aw," Allyson said disappointed as she dropped into the back of the cruiser. As they drove back towards Quantico Allyson apologized profusely. "They wanted to go to a drag club, and I wasn't ready for another club, so I offered to walk home, but it turns out I wasn't actually near my apartment, or my girlfriends."

"It's fine, just relax" Will said. "If you're gonna puke let me know and I'll pull over, okay?"

"Sounds good, chief" Allyson said and nodded. The rest of the ride was filled with music from the radio, an eighties rock station was good enough for both of them. By the time Will got back to the station near Quantico Allyson was passed out. He woke her and escorted her to one of the drunk tanks. Allyson quickly flopped on the bed and passed out again. After leaving instructions with one of the officers on duty Will left feeling grateful that at least one drunken person was off the streets.

It wasn't until the next morning that Will thought of Allyson again. Nearly everyone had arrived for the brunch at Rossi's, the only people that were missing were Reid, Garcia, and Allyson. "I'm starting to get nervous," Emily admitted to Rossi, Hayden, and JJ as they all stood around the kitchen island.

"Well you did tell her to stay out late, maybe she's just passed out at a friends house?" Hayden suggested as Will walked in.

"Who?" Will questioned.

"Allyson, my girlfriend," Emily explained.

"What does she look like?" Will asked suddenly worried if the boisterous blonde he had put in the drunk tank was Emily's girlfriend. Emily unlocked her phone and showed Will her background, sure enough the blonde in the picture was the same as the one he had met the night before. "Huh," Will commented before sipping his coffee.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Well, the good news is that she's not passed out in an alley, or murdered. Bad news is I put her in the drunk tank last night." Hayden laughed, JJ grinned, Rossi shook his head and sighed, but Emily narrowed her eyes. "Hey, she volunteered!" Will said and held up his free hand in surrender.

"Who volunteered for what?" Garcia asked as she arrived in the kitchen.

"Allyson got put in the drunk tank last night," JJ said with a grin.

"I'm not surprised, did you guys see the pictures of her on Facebook?" Garcia asked smiling brightly.

"No" Emily said warily.

"Oh don't worry, they're really cute," Garcia said as she pulled out her phone. Sure enough, the pictures were adorable. It was mostly Allyson hugging everyone, kissing people's cheeks, dancing with her friends, and doing shots.

"Why is my girlfriend guzzling tequila so cute?" Emily asked with a sigh as she stared at the pictures.

"It's genetics" Rossi said with a smirk.

"Guys, there are motorcycles coming up the driveway!" Henry exclaimed as he practically flew into the kitchen. Everyone immediately relocated into the front room. Sure enough a bunch of motorcycles were pulling up in front of Rossi's house. On the front motorcycle a large bald man with a thick white beard sat comfortably, while Allyson's tiny frame clung to his back. He patted her hand that was attached to his shoulder and Allyson slowly got off. She handed over his large leather jacket, and the helmet she had borrowed. They spoke briefly before Allyson gave him a quick hug and stepped back. As the motorcycles took off down the driveway Allyson waved to them before walking up to Rossi's house. Everyone scatted as she headed up for the house, the only people remaining in the front room by the time she rang the doorbell were Rossi, Hayden, and Emily. Hayden opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Hayden said enthusiastically.

"Morning," Allyson said with a smile, she kissed Hayden's cheek but refrained from hugging her. "I smell like sweat and tequila and I apologize." Allyson said as she stepped inside the house, she froze as she saw Rossi and Emily. Both had their arms folded over their chests, Emily looked slightly annoyed, but Rossi looked like he was going to go ballistic.

"Don't worry about it, you can shower and borrow some clothes," Hayden closed the door and stood beside Allyson. "David, don't even think about it," Hayden said quickly.

"Hayden, those things are death traps," Rossi began.

"And as I recall you've owned three, and wrecked two of them," Hayden said pointedly.

"Actually he drove the third into a pool and ruined it," Emily said with a grin.

Rossi looked at her absolutely flabbergasted. "Traitor," he accused.

Emily shrugged weakly. Allyson decided it would be a good time to speak up. Ever since they had told Rossi what happened with Nikki he had been on edge. Nikki was barely speaking to him, and she had yet to contact Allyson. So Rossi turned all of his worries to Allyson, making sure she was okay, and that she wasn't going stir crazy on her vacation. "Guys, I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm fine. I had a good night, now I'm ready to shower and be a fully functional adult at brunch."

Rossi frowned, "you're not hungover?"

"Nope, I'm ready to get cleaned up and socialize." It was mostly the truth, Allyson was never really ready for socializing, but she was ready to be clean.

"You know if you had called last night I could have picked you up, and you could have showered at home." Emily said pointedly.

"I know," Allyson said as she slowly made her way over to Emily. "I didn't want to wake you, besides why put you out of your way when there was a perfectly good drunk tank to sleep in?" Allyson questioned before kissing Emily gently.

"Because it would have reassured me to know you were alive," Emily said dryly.

"I'm sorry," Allyson said and pouted.

"Go shower," Emily sighed before planting a small kiss on Allyson's lips.

"Aww" Allyson said with a grin. Emily had a hard time staying mad at her, and it was extremely beneficial for Allyson.

"David go grab some sweats for you daughter, I'll start breakfast" Hayden said before giving Rossi a quick kiss on the cheek. Emily and Hayden made their way to the kitchen as Rossi and Allyson went upstairs.

"Any word from Nikki?" Allyson asked as she followed Rossi into his room.

"I asked her if she wanted to join us for brunch and she declined. I tried to talk to her about what was going on, but she stopped responding." Rossi handed Allyson some black sweatpants and he hesitated on the sweater. "Which looks like it would fit best?"

Allyson looked at the sweaters and frowned, they would all be snug around the chest. "Do you own any tee shirts?" Allyson asked.

Rossi smirked and lead her over to his closet, he opened it up and slid all of his suits to the side, leaving about ten tee shirts in the far back corner. "Pick whatever you'd like." Rossi said as he stepped back for his daughter.

"Thanks" Allyson said and began to slide the shirts across the closet beam.

"So about that iron liver," Rossi began. He couldn't see it but Allyson rolled her eyes. She could hear the alcoholic speech from a mile away. Extreme partying when she was a teenager had made her more than familiar with it. Now that it was discovered her mother was a former alcoholic she noticed that Rossi would watch her very closely if she drank near him. "I know you're an adult, and I trust you completely." Allyson grabbed an FBI academy shirt and turned to face Rossi. "But," he continued, "you do have a family history of alcoholism." Allyson nodded but remained silent. "I just want you to be careful."

"I will be I promise," Allyson said honestly. Rossi came forward and hugged her, and Allyson hugged back even though she was slightly annoyed by the conversation.

"Go shower, we're having waffles and pasta with meat or alfredo sauce."

"Sounds good," Allyson said with a small smile. After a quick shower Allyson rejoined the now complete group downstairs. She was quite surprised to see the man she had met the night before introduced as JJ's husband. There wasn't much time to talk though seeing as how Jack and Henry just about demanded Allyson come into the living room and help them play a video game. Emily didn't follow for a few minutes, but when she heard the game going she peeked in the room. Allyson was seated on the floor with the boys, she had the controller and they were speaking in hushed whispers as Allyson tried to navigate around a dark room without getting caught by a man in a funny suit. It took a couple tries but Allyson eventually beat the villain and relinquished control to the boys who agreed to take turns. Just as Allyson was getting up, Michael, JJ's youngest toddled over and climbed into Allyson's lap.

Emily smiled as she heard Allyson groan. Emily walked in and sat on the couch, Allyson leaned her head back on the cushions and smiled at her. "Hello sweets" Allyson said as she reached back.

Emily clasped her hand and smiled back at her. "You know you're still in trouble, you had me worried."

Allyson frowned, "I'm sorry, I really thought I was doing what was best." Allyson murmured, she pulled Emily's hand near and kissed it gently. "Next time I'll call," Allyson vowed.

"You'd better," Emily said before leaning down and kissing Allyson chastely. "Everything's all set up for our trip," Emily murmured quietly in Allyson's ear.

Allyson shuddered, "if I get murdered in the Bahamas I am officially blaming you."

"You'll be fine, traveling is fun." Originally they had planned to drive to South Carolina, spend a few nights there and return. After everything with Nikki, Allyson desperately wanted to get away. In fact the day after everything had happened Allyson was so anxious about what had happened, Emily reminded her that she could always go somewhere far away and just disconnect from everything for a little while. After a few hours of saying no, Allyson agreed to hear Emily out. The Bahamas came up, Emily stressed how much she thought it would help her lover, and that night they picked out a hotel.

Michael turned in Allyson's lap and stared at the two women. Emily smiled warmly, but Allyson stiffened up immediately. Michael reached for Allyson's head and she promptly dropped it back. Michael looked downright offended, he began to whine slightly and Emily instantly scooped him up. "He just wanted to grab your face" Emily cooed as Michael grabbed her cheeks and her nose.

"He's so tiny and fragile it's freaking me out," Allyson admitted.

Allyson's attention was drawn to Henry who was pulling on her sleeve. "Can you do this part?"

"Sure sweetheart," Allyson took the controller and proceeded to take down snipers off of roofs as Batman.

"What is this?" Emily asked as she bounced Michael around on her knees.

"Batman: Arkham City." Jack answered as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Oh of course" Emily mused as she smiled at Michael who was laughing happily.

"Boys, brunch is almost ready, time to go wash up" JJ said as she entered the living room.

"Aww" Henry and Jack both groaned as they got up dejectedly. Emily handed over Michael and slid onto the floor beside Allyson.

Allyson immediately paused the game and turned to Emily. "So tonight we finish packing, eat the rest of the perishables in the fridge and sleep for a few hours before we need to head for the airport?"

"Yep," Emily snaked an arm behind Allyson's head, and the blonde laid her head back. "I swear I should never let you out of my sight."

Allyson smirked, "I would be amenable to that."

Emily rolled her eyes, "of course you would be."

Allyson sat up and turned to Emily. "You know I never meant to worry you, right?"

"I know, and I trust you to be safe. It's just with the things I see every day at work," Emily shrugged. "It makes me a little paranoid." Allyson frowned and squeezed Emily's hand reassuringly. "It was pretty hot seeing you on a motorcycle though," Emily said, effectively ending the heart to heart.

"Yeah?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah," Emily said with a nod.

"I bet it would have been even hotter if I weren't clinging to that guy's back in absolute terror."

"Only slightly," Emily agreed with a smile.

At that point brunch was ready and everyone sat around eating and laughing, having a great time. After brunch everyone helped to clean up. Will and JJ left shortly after with their small family unit. Hotch, and Jack left an hour after they did. Tara, Spencer, Garcia, Hayden, and Emily remained in the kitchen discussing foreign policies while Rossi and Allyson headed into the living room to look at photo albums. Garcia was the first out of that group to announce she needed to leave. As the conversation wrapped up Emily went into the living room to check on Rossi and Allyson who had been suspiciously quiet.

As soon as she made her way in front of the pair she realized why they were so quiet. Emily smiled at Allyson and Rossi. Rossi had his arms stretched over the back of the couch, his head was titled back and he was snoring quietly. Allyson was leaning back against him, resting her head on his shoulder while her arms remained crossed over her chest, and her legs were stretched out, onto the coffee table where an unopened photo album sat a few inches away. Garcia peered in the doorway and Emily waved her in, Garcia stood beside Emily and put her hand over her chest while her mouth formed a perfect o. Both women whipped out their phones and began to take pictures. When they were done, both women made their way back out to the other stragglers and began to show off the pictures. In that moment Emily felt like they were living in a modern day Norman Rockwell painting. The American dream in a picture perfect form.

42424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242

One thing that Elizabeth noticed during Allyson's story was the way that Emily watched Allyson. It was as if there was nobody else around, like Allyson was the only piece of light Emily could hold onto in a sea of darkness. Of course she also noticed the way that Emily couldn't keep her hands away from Allyson. She was always brushing Allyson's hair behind her ear, or rubbing her leg, or even brushing against her arm.

"Well," Elizabeth said as Allyson wrapped up. "You certainly do have an exciting life."

"I do," Allyson agreed apprehensively.

"Well, I think that you'll do just fine for my daughter" Elizabeth felt her heart warm as the blonde and Emily looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"Thank you," Allyson said politely.

"Why don't you two run along, go have fun I'll take care of the bill."

"Mom-" Emily began to protest.

"I insist, I crashed your night, besides I have a meeting tomorrow morning, I'll probably be turning in soon." Allyson and Emily looked at each other apprehensively, "I insist." Elizabeth reiterated effectively ending the conversation.

After saying goodbyes Allyson and Emily headed back to their hotel, once again hand in hand. This time there were no raptor noises or sweaty palms, only the sound of the Bahamas. As soon as they were back in their room Allyson turned to Emily. "I wish we could make this last forever," Allyson said as she pulled Emily into her arms.

In her boots, Emily practically towered over Allyson. She smiled down at Allyson and kissed her gently, "I wish it was forever too. But," Emily added, "so long as we're together I don't care where we are or what we do."

Allyson smiled and bit her lower lip, "I love you," Allyson said with a faint flush in her cheeks.

"I love you too," Emily said before kissing Allyson thoroughly. That night when they drunkenly made love they could hear the waves crashing against the shore, the cool spring air had a sweet scent to it, that was practically intoxicating all by itself. Both would credit that night as being the best night of any vacation they would take together. The next morning when Emily woke up, she was greeted by the sight of Allyson, naked, with the sheets and blankets tossed off of her. Even though the blonde was snoring softly, it didn't bother Emily, or her throbbing head. The brunette instead wrapped her arms around Allyson's midsection and pulled her up against her. There was no protest from the blonde, she just nuzzled Emily's pillow and started snoring again. Emily couldn't help but chuckle and watch her lover, until she fell asleep once more, lulled by the snores and the sound of the waves.

90909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The parts with Nikki I tried to write as truthfully as possible, it seems crazy but abusive relationships frequently wind up like that. I am in no way making light of that situation, it is a very serious occurrence, and unfortunately it happens more often than it should. I hope the happy fluffy pieces helped, there might be a time jump in the next chapter, either way I hope you guys keep reading. Please leave a review if you have the time, and feel free to let me know what you want to see, where you want this relationship to go, do you think Paul is gonna be a good guy, etc. Thank you all again so much for reading and all of your well wishes, hope you guys are having a great week!


	12. Lovers In A Dangerous Time

I don't own Criminal Minds, and I make no profit from this story

09090909090909090909 09090909090909090909 09090909090909090909 090909

"Emily." Emily looked up from her report and smiled at Rossi. "You gonna head home soon?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to finish this before I start the weekend." Emily said and nodded to the dwindling stack of papers in front of her.

"Big plans?" Rossi questioned as he pulled up a chair and sat down. He had noticed Emily was different since her return from vacation. The first week she had been recharged and happy, the second week she was distracted and a quieter than normal.

Emily smiled sadly and shook her head. "Not at all. Allyson's working all the time trying to get some sort of balance at work. This weekend it's just going to be me and the cats."

"She's still not happy there?" Rossi asked.

"Not at all. She's stressed out so much she can barely eat or sleep. I think she's doubting her decision to not stay at Copley."

"Better the devil you know, than the devil you don't" Rossi said with a small nod.

"She is so determined to make it work, and she wants everyone to like her, but," Emily hesitated. "She's new, and everyone's set in their ways, and they have their own friends." Emily shrugged, "she always says she doesn't care about people, or if they like her, but she wants her coworkers approval so badly."

Rossi nodded, he understood completely. "When Erin took her job the people around her began to change immediately. She lost a lot of good friends just because she was trying to do her job correctly."

"You know she wanted me to spy on the team for her right? When she first hired me that was why." Emily had never directly discussed it with Rossi. Even though Erin and she had come to share somewhat of a friendship it was always something that bothered her.

"And you think she was wrong." Rossi nodded, "remember everything that was happening when she asked you to do that? Any other section chief would have done the same."

"Cruz wouldn't."

"Cruz is compromised," Rossi said pointedly.

"Like you weren't compromising Strauss?" Emily asked.

"I wasn't. We agreed, job came first. Well, actually she set that rule, I didn't." Rossi sighed deeply and cast his eyes to the floor.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Emily asked.

"With every fiber of my being." Rossi looked up and nodded stiffly. "I love Hayden, but I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Erin had made it through." He smiled and shook his head, "I would have bugged her about getting married until she would finally agree. Maybe it would have worked, maybe not. I guess we'll never know."

Emily looked at her friend sadly. "I'm sorry you won't get the chance to know for sure."

"Me too," Rossi smiled at Emily. "She would have loved Allyson though, I bet Erin would have done anything for her."

"She's pretty lovable," Emily said and nodded. "I just wish I could make everything better for her, you know? She's gone out on a limb and I want to help."

"Did she find a new apartment yet?" Rossi asked.

"No, I think I may have actually convinced her to move in with me."

"Emily," Rossi said cautiously.

"I know" Emily said and held up her hands. "It's soon, really soon, but it's only long enough for her to get enough for a deposit for a new place." Rossi gave her a pointed look and Emily shrugged, "she hates the idea too, but right now it's the best option we have."

"She can come stay with me," Rossi suggested. Emily gave him a pointed look, "what?"

"The two of you spend a day together and the both of you are ready to kill each other, living together might be a bit much." Rossi rolled his eyes and his phone went off. He pulled out his device and frowned, "what?" Emily questioned.

"It's Paul Strauss," Rossi answered the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Hello Paul."

"Rossi," Paul said.

A silence settled over the phone and Rossi grew impatient rapidly. "I'm sure you didn't call just so we could listen to each other breathe."

"Well you're right about that." Paul said dryly, with a hint of disdain. "I need to get ahold of Allyson."

"Why? Is Nikki okay?" Rossi questioned.

"Nikki's fine, we're doing family counseling and she wants Allyson to come to our house so we can talk about what happened."

"So why call me? I'm sure you can track down her phone number."

"I'm trying to be civil Rossi, I figured even if you wouldn't give her number you could at least tell her I was looking for her."

"Oh right, because you've done such a bang up job with your own kids, of course I would be willing to expose my daughter to you." As Rossi saw Emily wince he realized what a low blow it had been.

"Right, well thanks for your help, Rossi." Paul snapped as he hung up his phone.

"Maybe that was a bit rude" Rossi said as he pocketed his own phone.

"That was pretty rough, Rossi" Emily said cautiously.

"Was I wrong?" Rossi asked pointedly. Emily frowned but didn't respond. "It might make me seem like a bastard, but I want my daughter to have nothing to do with him."

"Because he's a bad person, or because he hurt Strauss?" Emily's pointed question earned a frown from Rossi. "Just remember, it's Allyson's choice in the end."

"You can't blame me for wanting to protect my kids from harm."

"No, but Allyson might not see it that way."

"Allyson would snuggle up with a dangerous animal if it was cuddly enough," Rossi said dryly.

Emily smirked thinking of herself, "yeah she would," Emily agreed enthusiastically. Rossi rolled his eyes and shook his head earning a chuckle from Emily.

"I'm headed home, I'll see you Monday morning."

"Sounds good," Emily said with a smile. Rossi left quietly and Emily returned to her paperwork. It didn't take long to finish, when she did she sat back and sighed. Emily pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Allyson.

 _I'm headed home, if you hurry there will be a nice surprise for you._

Emily smirked and began to collect her things, she had a plan to seduce her girlfriend.

090909090909090900909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Allyson pulled on her thin hoodie over her scrubs. It was time to go home and cuddle up with Emily. She was home for the weekend, Allyson had managed to get Sunday free so she could spend more time with her girlfriend. However it meant she was back at the hospital in just under eight hours. Allyson sighed, closed her locker and checked her phone. She smiled at the text from Emily, it had been sent hours ago. Chances were whatever the nice surprise was, Allyson wouldn't be allowed any of it. The blonde left the locker room feeling drained.

"You look like crap," Allyson jumped as Cruz snuck up behind her.

"Asshole!" Allyson said as she clapped him in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Not my fault you're losing your edge." Cruz commented nonchalantly as they headed for the parking garage.

"All right sassy-pants, enough attitude, go home to your wife, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"I'm your superior, I give the orders" Cruz reminded Allyson as he held open the door for her.

"Well your wife outranks you in my book, and I'll tell her you stayed late just to prove me wrong."

Cruz frowned as he followed the tired blonde, "I hope you're not this abusive to your girlfriend."

"Of course not, just you." Allyson said and gave him a bright smile.

Cruz rolled his eyes, "go home, get some sleep. You're night shift tomorrow, right?"

"Nope, eight am, had to switch shifts with someone so I could get Sunday off." Allyson heard Cruz stop, she paused and turned. "What?" she questioned.

"I'm saying this because I care, don't over do. You're going to burn yourself out." Cruz said as he walked up to Allyson.

"Cruz, I am totally fine. I'm taking Sunday off, all I plan to do that day is spend time at home with Emily." Cruz frowned seemingly unconvinced. "I promise" Allyson held out her pinky and Cruz rolled his eyes.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met," with that Cruz locked his pinky with her and shook solemnly.

"Why is this weird? It's stronger than a blood oath, and a hell of a lot safer."

Cruz grinned, "see you tomorrow, weirdo."

"Bye boss man, give my love to the family." With that the pair headed in opposite directions. As Allyson slid into her car she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her hoodie pocket. She pulled it out and frowned after she started her car, it was an unknown number. "Hello?" Allyson questioned as she answered the phone.

"Oh, hi, it's Paul Strauss." Allyson blanched, "I hope I didn't wake you, I figured your phone would be on silent for the night."

"Oh I'm just getting out of work, it's fine. Is Nikki okay?" Allyson tried to keep her tone normal but she could feel herself sweating. She turned on the AC and hoped he he would hang up soon.

"Nikki's fine, we've been doing some family counseling. We've been talking and my other children would like to meet you. They're all coming home this weekend, Sunday we're doing a family lunch, we would like you to come join us."

Allyson automatically made a stink face, and was grateful she was not in Paul's presence. "That sounds really lovely but I have plans for Sunday. Maybe another time I can meet your other children."

Allyson couldn't see Paul's look of disappointment, but she could hear it in his voice. "Sounds good, the offer stands if anything changes."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Allyson had no idea how to end the conversation.

"Of course, have a good night, Allyson."

"Thanks, you too." A second later Allyson heard a click. She turned off her phone and sat back in her seat. Allyson's thoughts had turned to her other siblings a few times, but she had decided it would probably be best to just not contact them. She had made plans to meet up with Joy, but her son became sick and she cancelled. Allyson understood and sympathized, however meeting the Strauss children seemed far more terrifying, and she assumed meeting Joy would probably be better. With a small shrug Allyson began her drive home. She was completely distracted thinking of her mother, and the other children she had brought into the world. The ride home felt instantaneous, after going inside and tossing her scrubs into the bathroom hamper Allyson headed for her room. She paused before touching the bedroom door knob, it didn't feel like a good night to be alone. Allyson went to Emily's room, she walked in and smiled, the brunette was wearing a green, slinky, small, nightgown. It had been a nice surprise, however neither one seemed prepared to cash it in, Emily had a book on her chest and she was passed out. Allyson wandered over and put the book on her beside table, she climbed into bed and curled up alongside Emily who woke quickly. "Sleeping with me tonight?" Emily questioned.

"Mhm, go back to sleep." Allyson kissed Emily's forehead and curled up beside her.

"When are you going back to work?" Emily questioned sleepily.

"Seven hours" Allyson said quietly. She cringed as Emily sat up and flipped on the bedside light.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emily said darkly.

"I wanted to get Sunday off so I traded shifts. I need these hours anyway, I'm still making up residency hours" Allyson sighed as she blinked up at Emily who had a sour expression. Allyson sat up and straddled Emily's lap. "I love you dearly, you know that, right?" Allyson asked.

"You'd better," Emily commented dryly as she leaned against the headboard.

"I do," Allyson guaranteed, "but I'm still doing residence work, so I need to be putting in these extra hours."

"You're gonna burn yourself out if you keep working like this." Emily said gently. It was all too often she would find Allyson passed out with a textbook, or in front of the TV watching a health documentary. Even in her rest time Allyson seemed bound and determined to continue to accelerate.

"I'll be careful I promise. Besides, I have listened to your concerns, and I've starting using my time off the clock for purely recreational activities." Allyson's grin was met with a cocked eyebrow.

"Such as?" Emily asked interestedly.

"I found a new apartment." Allyson was absolutely beaming with pride.

"Oh." Emily said blankly.

"Oh? What oh? Aren't you happy to have your apartment back to yourself?" Allyson questioned.

"Not really. It's nice having someone else here. Emily ran her hands up Allyson's legs, then up her back, before pulling her forward for a gentle kiss. "Even though you're never here," Emily said before kissing her again.

"Easy there," Allyson said pulling away. "You work just as much as I do, and I still spend way more time here than you do."

Emily sighed deeply. She really had no interest in spending the little time they had together arguing. "Can we just forget about this conversation and get some sleep?" Emily questioned.

Allyson stared at her looking apprehensive. "I'd rather get this ironed out now," Allyson linked her fingers with Emily's. "I don't ever want to go to bed worried about you being upset with me."

Emily smiled softly, "you don't need to worry about me. I just want you to be safe."

"I am, I promise." Allyson leaned down and kissed Emily gently. Emily kissed back roughly, she pushed Allyson onto her back, laying on top of the grinning blonde.

"I miss you" Emily murmured as she began to kiss her way down Allyson's neck. "Miss you so much," Emily reiterated as she latched onto the base of Allyson's neck. Allyson arched up and moaned, her hands began to roam on Emily's skimpy dark green satin nightgown. As their mouths connected once more a loud ringing pulled them apart.

"Fuck," Allyson said as she dropped back down onto the bed. Allyson could recognize Emily's ringtone for Garcia, and at that early in the morning chances were, it was work related.

Emily sat on her knees and reached back to grab her phone off the bedside table. "Hello?" Emily questioned as she answered the phone. She stared down at her lover hungrily as the blonde stared at her pointedly.

"Hey, the case we were advising on in Iowa just took a turn for the worse, two kids abducted less than an hour ago. Wheels up in an hour." Garcia's voice wasn't drowsy, instead it was filled with concern.

"Thanks Garcia, I'll be there soon." Emily promised before hanging up.

"Do you want me to point out the fact that you're a hypocrite for calling me a workaholic? Or would you prefer I point out that now we're both going to be sexually frustrated thanks to you?" Allyson asked with a small, smug, smirk.

"I've got an hour, there won't be anything fancy, but I can get the job done" Emily promised before throwing herself on top of Allyson earning a loud laugh from her now fully awake companion.

09090909090909090090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Allyson grumbled as she heard a loud banging on the front door. She ignored it, until there was another firm knock. Suddenly Marie ran up and pounced on Allyson, running up to the top of her head and sitting on top of her mother. "Allyson Pierce, FBI, open up." A loud voice called. Allyson sat up and rolled her eyes, she assumed it was related to Emily somehow. Maybe it was a stripper in order to cheer up Allyson for not having her Sunday with the beautiful brunette? Allyson gently pushed Marie off of her head and slid out of bed grabbing a robe hanging on the side of the bed to cover her nude frame. Allyson headed for the front door, passing a mirror along the way. The silk white robe accented her body's curves perfectly, however, her smudged eye makeup from the day before made her look like a panda. Allyson grimaced but shrugged, she could deal with whoever was at the door, and then fix her face.

As Allyson reached the door there was another loud knock, she yanked open the door and frowned at the two male agents in suits that were standing there. Both flashed their ID's, the agent with darker hair spoke. "Allyson Pierce, you're under arrest for the murder of Amelia Novak." As the other, light haired agent reached for her Allyson jerked back.

"What?" Allyson asked.

"You need to come with us, Miss Pierce." The agent stepped forward and tried to grab Allyson's wrist but she jerked back again.

"No, this is a mistake, I don't even know who that is. Call Agent Prentiss, she'll vouch for me, or Agent Rossi." Allyson begged as she backed up.

"Ma'am you need to calm down, you're coming with us." The agent explained.

"I didn't do anything, I'm not even dressed."

"Ma'am we have a murder victim that named you as her assaulter before she passed. We're bringing you in for questioning, and that's it."

"No, get out of my house" Allyson insisted as she continued to walk backwards. As she stepped on Sergio's tail he mewled loudly, and took off. Allyson was left off balance, and the FBI agent took the opportunity to grab Allyson and slam her against a wall. He spun her around and cuffed her while reciting her rights. Allyson sobbed and tried to protest as she was cuffed. Her robe was practically falling off of her, and the agent didn't seem to care. She was hauled outside, in front of plenty of people and tossed into an unmarked FBI SUV. "Please, why are you doing this?" Allyson asked as the agents got in.

"You want to get charged with resisting arrest too?" The blonde agent asked as he slid into the drivers seat. Allyson whimpered from her spot in the cruiser and remained silent. For the first time in a while she began to pray desperately. She wanted Emily, she wanted her father, and she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Emily trudged into the sheriffs department with the rest of the team. They had made progress in the case, but their stakeout had been a bust. "Agent Prentiss!" Emily turned as she heard the youngest officer's voice, he was cute, and he obviously had a crush on her, which Emily appreciated even though she didn't reciprocate the feeling. "You dropped your phone before you left, it kept going off, but it died."

"Oh, thank you" Emily said as she accepted the phone from the young man. She smiled and headed into the conference room, she plugged in her phone with one of the chargers on the table.

"So they didn't take the bait. Maybe they're not out trying to kill prostitutes and drug dealers exclusively. Maybe the first two were just convenient?" Rossi suggested.

"Could be that the unsub felt they were crossed by those two specifically," Tara suggested sounding exhausted.

"Possibly" Emily agreed as her phone turned on. "It would make sense seeing as how they weren't near each other when they were killed. The unsub would have gone out of their way to kill Domino, there were plenty of other hookers in the area of the first kill they could have chosen from." Emily stopped speaking as her phone began to vibrate with multiple text messages and voice mails.

"Someone's popular" Rossi said as Emily reached for her phone.

"These are all from my neighbors," Emily felt dread fill her as she opened her text messages. She was picturing Allyson dead in a fire, or dead from a robbery gone wrong, as the text messages began to load Emily impatiently drummed her nails against the table. Everyone remained silent, Rossi leaned forward looking nervous. Emily finally got the text from the woman who took care of Sergio whenever she was out of town.

 _That girl you've had over to your apartment a lot was taken by these two guys and shoved in a black car. I have Sergio, and there was a white cat in your apartment, I took her also._

"Allyson was taken by someone this morning." Emily said numbly. Everyone began asking questions and huddling around her, Emily clicked play on the video that the girl had sent along with the text. It was shot from the girls apartment, she leaned out the window and recorded as Allyson was shoved in the black SUV.

"Those two work on the fourth floor, they work for homicide." JJ said quickly, Hotch whipped out his phone and began to dial someone.

"Everyone pack your things and head to the airport, wheels up in thirty." Everyone began to head out, Emily numbly hit play again. Allyson was sobbing, she looked terrified and exhausted.

"Emily we've got to go" Rossi said and tried to pull her out of her seat.

"It's my fault she's home today. I wanted to spend time together and she got Sunday off. What if-" Emily stopped as she stared at Rossi. He looked terrified, and angry. Emily felt the same rage ignite in herself. Rossi had the right idea, it was time to kick ass and take names. "Right," Emily said and stood, it was time to go.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Paul Strauss sipped his lemonade as he watched his three children debate what movie they wanted to watch. It was rare that they could debate and not argue, but each one seemed to be determined to be well behaved. It wasn't often they saw each other, and after the announcement of a new sibling, and Nikki's problems, they seemed to all have a change of heart. A heavy rain had pushed their barbecue inside, after lunch a movie seemed like a nice way to pass the time.

As the house phone rang Nikki immediately grabbed it and checked the caller ID. Her face lit up and she answered the phone, "hey!" she said cheerfully. Her face suddenly went down and she looked to her father. "Okay, hang on." Nikki stood and rushed to her father holding out the phone.

"Hello?" Paul questioned.

"Paul, it's Alex. I just saw something very interesting at Quantico." Alex Dante was a colleague of Pauls at his law firm. They both got along well enough, Alex had a healthy amount of respect for his boss. Nikki had a crush on him, but thankfully Alex had made it clear that he had no interest in pursuing the young woman. "The blonde that you were looking into, she was just dragged into Quantico. She was crying, barely clothed, and she looked terrified. Any idea what that's about?" Alex questioned.

"Not a clue, I'll leave right now. Get as much information as you can, I'll be there ASAP." With that Paul hung up the phone and stood. "I've got to head to Quantico, there's money in the kitchen if you guys want pizza for dinner, I should be back soon."

"What's going on?" Nikki asked sounding worried.

"Your sister's in trouble, I'll be back as soon as I can be." Nikki made a sour face, but Paul's two elder children looked unsure and slightly alarmed. Paul grabbed a long coat and headed out into the rain. When Erin had told Paul about losing her first child he felt his heart break for his then lover. When they had their first daughter Erin went through a severe depressed state, wondering what she had done wrong with her first child. Paul had assured her she had done nothing wrong, but she never believed him. When their marriage fell apart things were bitter and nasty. Paul never stopped loving Erin, he was angry, and hurt, but he still wished they were together. Helping Erin's daughter seemed like a good way to make amends for how things had ended between them. As Paul made his way to Quantico he had to wonder what he would do if she was guilty of murder. Would he stand by his virtues and condemn her, or break an oath he had made years ago to uphold justice? Paul grimaced and allowed his thoughts to race as he sped towards Quantico.

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Long time no update! Sorry everyone, my lifes been crazy. Hit a brand new 2016 car, everyone's fine but it's expensive AF. Classes have been absolutely crazy, and now somehow like our main character I'm starting a new job, so ? Anyway the reason this took so long is I was going to try and have Allyson meet all the Strauss kids before the big heavy drama started taking place but it just wasn't working out. I wrote this and I feel like it's in a better place than it was before. Please read, review, and enjoy, it really fuels my desire to keep writing. Thank you or all the support!


	13. Who Knew

I don't own Criminal Minds, and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Allyson sat on the hard metal chair as she waited for anyone to come talk to her. She had been allowed to adjust her robe before being re-cuffed to the table in the interrogation room. Staring at the mirror in front of her she could see she looked like crap. So much for a relaxing Sunday. Exhaustion was setting in and Allyson couldn't help but feel desperate. She needed help, she had no idea what was going on. The door flung open and Allyson jumped.

"Allyson Pierce, my name is Agent Gacy." A blonde woman with a stern face walked in. The door closed behind her and Gacy sat down across from Allyson. She had a manilla file in her hands, she eyed Allyson and frowned. "Do you know the name Amelia Novak?"

"I want my phone call."

"Do you know Amelia Novak?"

"No, give me my phone call." Allyson demanded.

"Says here to helped to operate on Amelia Novak a while ago. She had a gunshot to the abdomen and you rode with her to Denton before scrubbing in." Allyson blanched. She hadn't thought of Amy in a long while, she never had called her. Allyson remained silent, Gacy took out some photographs from the manilla folder and laid them down in front of Allyson. Amy had multiple lacerations and stab wounds on her body. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy, but Allyson could swear they were staring directly at her. Gacy noticed Allyson's eyes widening, and a look of sadness on her face.

"What happened?" Allyson questioned without thinking.

"You mean you don't know?" Gacy asked sounding like she didn't believe her. "When the doctors on duty asked who did this she kept saying your name."

"I was at work and then I went straight home."

"You mean to Agent Prentiss' apartment?" Gacy questioned.

"Yes." Allyson said and nodded.

"Is there anyone who can vouch for you?" Gacy asked.

"Call Denton, I was there all Saturday, I didn't leave until early Sunday morning."

"Which is conveniently when the attack happened," Gacy said pointedly.

"Why would I kill someone I barely knew?" Allyson questioned.

"Maybe because she was getting too close to you?" Gacy asked. Allyson remained silent she just stared at the agent. Her hazel eyes were warm, but the harsh glare she had made Allyson feel like she was freezing, even though she was sweating from nerves. "Maybe you were worried she was going to steal your thunder?"

"How would she do that?" Allyson questioned curiously. Before Gacy could reply a loud thud sounded outside of the room. Gacy looked back towards the mirror and frowned. Both could hear yelling but Allyson couldn't figure out what was being said.

"Excuse me" Gacy said as she stood and bustled out the door.

As the door swung open and the blonde exited Allyson could hear part of a conversation, "no arrival time stamp on the papers meaning she's being-" Allyson frowned as the door shut and she could no longer hear the conversation. The voice was familiar, but Allyson knew it wasn't anyone from the BAU. She whimpered and gently pulled her arms, the cuffs had left marks on her wrists. Allyson had spent all day at the hospital, with no Emily to go home to there was no reason to not get the overtime. She had gone home and promptly fallen asleep. Allyson couldn't even guess what time it was. It had been seven AM when she had fallen asleep, and the clock on the dashboard of the SUV said eleven. Normally four hours would have been fine, however, after being accused of murder, and taken by the FBI, it seemed Allyson was exhausted and slightly hysterical.

The door swung open again and Paul Strauss walked in looking furious. Gacy followed, she wordlessly unlocked Allyson's cuffs. "Now," Paul began a sentence, stopping when Allyson launched out of the chair and flung herself around him. Paul could feel a lump in his throat, it had been so long since one of his own children had showed him that kind of affection. In his children's defense he hadn't bailed them out of FBI custody either. "It's okay" Paul said as he squeezed Allyson tightly. When Paul released her Allyson let go and folded her arms over her chest. Paul shrugged off his long coat and wrapped it around Allyson's shoulders. She quickly slid her arms into the appropriate place and bundled up.

"You'll be hearing from us" Gacy said cooly as she stood behind the pair. Allyson looked at Paul, she had fear in her eyes, Paul gently grabbed her arm and began to lead her out the door. When they reached the lobby Allyson saw a young handsome man begin to approach them. As Allyson stiffened up Paul gently continued to lead her. "It's all right, he's with me." The blonde man fell into step behind them, leaving Allyson more uneasy then ever. Paul lead her to his car, opened the door for her, as soon as Allyson was in the passenger seat Paul closed the door and turned to the blonde man. Allyson couldn't hear what they were saying but the blonde man paid attention to every detail. As soon as Paul had finished the younger man nodded and strode away. Paul climbed into the car, started it, and began to drive away. "His name is Alex, he works with me. He's going to be making sure you're cleared of this."

"Why did they think I killed Amy? I operated on her once, but we never had contact other than that." Paul did his best to keep a neutral face, but some emotion Allyson couldn't recognize wavered over him. "Paul?" she questioned.

"You both worked for the same strip club." Allyson pursed her lips and remained silent. "I'm not at all judging you," Paul began. "However, the victim kept saying your name. They will try to use that against you, so be prepared to have your history brought up."

"I haven't even told my dad yet, and he's going to find out through those creeps." Allyson spoke softly, and when Paul looked over he saw a troubled look on her face.

"He's your father, he'll be fine." Paul was blatantly lying, and as soon as he saw Erin's patented bullshit face on Allyson's face he couldn't help but smirk. "Come on, he's your father, he'll move past it eventually."

"Excuse me, but I know you've met David Rossi. He's going to be judgmental and have a fit."

"Maybe, but I mean it, he will move past it." Paul replied casually. Although he hated David Rossi with a burning passion, he knew telling her that would in no way help the situation.

"Where are we going?" Allyson questioned changing the subject.

"I'm taking you to my house, we'll get you some clothes and you can rest there."

"I really don't want to intrude-" Allyson's statement was cut off by a pointed look from Paul.

"You're not intruding, and besides, I'd feel better knowing you were amongst friends." Allyson gave him a pointed look in return, but Paul ignored it. "You'll be safe at my house, besides, do you really want to go back to your apartment?"

Allyson frowned and folded her arms over her chest. Paul smiled slightly, Erin would do the same thing to avoid admitting he was right. Paul turned on the radio, and put it on low. Within a few minutes Allyson was asleep. The drive back to the Strauss residence was a quiet one, Paul felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it, deciding to keep his eyes on the road. As he pulled up to his house he saw all of his children's cars were still parked in the driveway, or along the street. Paul shut off the car and checked his phone, he had missed calls from Alex, Nikki, and Rossi. Paul pocketed his phone and got out of the car, when he closed his door Allyson jerked awake. He walked over and opened the car door for her, she peered up looking exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes, he could tell some was makeup, but it looked like most of it was just from lack of sleep. Allyson groaned and stood, keeping Paul's jacket secured around her. Wordlessly they walked up, and into the house. By the time the front door had closed behind them Nikki had made her way to the front of the house.

"Dad, Josh and Maggie- woah" Nikki's eyes widened as she saw Allyson. She looked like she had been assaulted, with her dark, puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"Nikki, could you please go make up the guest room and find Allyson something to wear?" Paul asked politely, Nikki nodded and headed up the stairs, glancing back only when she had reached the top. "Do you want some tea? It might help you sleep," Paul suggested.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna change, call the hospital, tell them I'm not gonna make it for my shift at midnight, and then I need to figure out what the hell is going on." Allyson said quietly.

"I'll take care of all of that, don't worry about it." Paul's offer was met with a look of uncertainty. "Erin used to be section chief, I have everyone's number here. I'll call Denton and explain what happened. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Are you gonna call Rossi too?" Allyson questioned.

"If you want me to" Paul said and nodded.

Allyson gave a weak smile, "no I should call him directly." A puzzled look came over her face, "do you think he knew I was being brought in? He's a major player at the FBI, if they were coming for me wouldn't he know?"

Paul hesitated, a part of him wondered the same thing when he had first arrived at Quantico, he didn't want to believe that Rossi had no part in it, however it was the truth. "When the victim said your name they instantly started questioning hospital staff about where you lived. They went to your apartment and got your forwarding address from the landlord. It was a knee jerk reaction by a team without their leader. Homicide has been short handed lately, and I guess the two agents were just a little over enthusiastic."

"Well, if Rossi didn't know, he's going to have a cow when he finds out."

* * *

Gacy grimaced as she saw the caller ID on her phone. It wasn't unusual for the BAU and homicide to work together, however, Rossi's call was not going to be as pleasant as it usually was. Her colleagues had briefed her on all of the information that Paul Strauss had delivered. Not only was Allyson the late Erin Strauss' daughter, she was also the daughter of the currently alive and well David Rossi. She sighed and picked up the phone, "Agent Rossi I-"

"Don't speak, just listen. First of all, your unit chief is gone, any decisions that are made should go through a superior before they are carried out. Secondly, how dare you haul my daughter in like she's some sort of common criminal."

"I assure you Agent Rossi we had no way of knowing that she was your daughter."

"Yes you did. If you had followed protocol you would have-"

"Agent Rossi your daughter is still a suspect in this case. It doesn't matter if she's related to you or not. When our vic was asked who did it she said your daughters name."

"From what I've found out, my daughter treated your victim there previously. She was probably just asking for her."

"Well that's why we investigate these things, so we know if she's the perp or not."

"Why would my daughter cut up a stripper and dump her in an alley way?" Rossi was so busy yelling into his phone he didn't notice Emily glancing up looking guilty. JJ and Hotch did notice however, and neither one seemed to be willing to ignore the behavior.

"Maybe she was jealous about not being able to handle the job anymore? Then she saw a woman who got shot and could return a short while later."

"Our victim was a stripper, not a nurse."

" _My_ victim was a stripper, and so was your daughter." Rossi opened his mouth to yell at his coworker when he noticed Emily's guilty look. "Agent Rossi, I have plenty of work to do, I will discuss this with you when you return."

Rossi heard Gacy hang up and he frowned. "Emily," Rossi said cautiously. Emily's eyes flickered to the ground before reaching his eyes again. "What aren't you telling me?"

Emily swallowed roughly, "it's really not my place to tell you."

"Either you can tell us or Garcia will." Rossi reminded her.

Emily glared at Rossi, before she could argue Hotch gently interjected. "He's right Emily, we just left an urgent case to Sam's team. We need to know everything."

Emily sighed and turned off her phone, she placed it upside down on the table and faced her team. "Allyson grew up in a really bad foster home. She had no direction growing up, she was abused, she won't tell me everything, but it was bad. She was bullied growing up, and her foster parents were extremely religious, I guess one of the other foster kids told them Allyson was gay and she was treated even worse for it. When she got out of high school she spent a lot of time in South Carolina and Florida, just partying. Eventually she moved back and with no money, no family, and no friends to turn to, she started stripping. It paid the bills, got her on her feet, and like most strippers, I think the overwhelming positive feedback probably reassured her of a lot of her insecurities." Emily noticed how set Rossi's jaw was, she frowned. "She's not ashamed of it, and I don't want anyone to give her shit for it."

"What happened that she became a nurse?" Spencer asked gently.

"I guess she wanted to do more with her life, she took a course at a community college and she fell in love with it. She paid her way through nursing school and when she was finished, she quit and went to work for Copley." Emily saw a sea of emotions in Rossi's face, there was fury, guilt, sadness, and worry. "Rossi, please say something?" Emily asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rossi's deep, unwavering voice left no question to his statement.

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds before Garcia called. "Garcia, what do you have?" Hotch asked as he answered.

"Hey, so I have some news about Allyson's past that's relevant to the case." Garcia seemed uneasy with the information she had to share.

"We know about her career history" Rossi practically gritted out.

"Okay great, well there's that, and the abuse charges-"

"Wait, what abuse charges?" Emily asked.

Garcia frowned, "I'm not really sure I should be telling-"

"Garcia," JJ prompted gently.

Garcia pursed her lips but cleared her throat and continued to speak. "So when Allyson was in high school she was bullied, and picked on a lot. There were plenty of formal complaints about it, the school did nothing. One day at school Allyson was changing in the locker room and someone saw some bruises on her back. She had been getting beaten by her foster parents, she spoke to her guidance counselor about it previously, but they didn't believe her because she wouldn't show the bruises. An investigation started, all of the kids were relocated, Allyson got teased in school even worse. One day she just snapped and beat the hell out of some punk who deserved it."

"Garcia" Hotch said warningly.

"Sorry sir, back to impartial, I promise." Garcia sighed, "so the kids parents tried to sue her, but she was underage, it was a huge messy legal battle. It ended up being thrown out of court, and after that she disappeared from Virginia, and next time she reappeared it was in South Carolina."

"How bad was the fight she was involved in?" Tara questioned.

"Pretty bad, she ripped the guys lip ring, punched him a few times, and kicked him repeatedly. There were no serious injuries, no concussions or anything. He got a few licks in too, she ended up with a concussion, but nothing too serious."

Rossi's phone began to buzz on the table, he snatched it up and stood. "I've got to take this."

As Rossi walked away Tara took his spot next to JJ. Spencer leaned forward to join the huddle.

"Why wouldn't she show the counselor the bruises?" JJ questioned.

"She could have been sexually abused, it would explain why she wanted help but she couldn't bare to have someone look at her skin." Tara explained carefully.

"She's never mentioned sexual assault before." Emily said sounding confident that it was not the right answer.

"She might not have been ready," Hotch said from his spot beside the brunette.

"Well, she's out now. Before I could go try to get her Paul Strauss bailed her out."

"She called Strauss?" Emily asked sounding offended.

"I don't think so, I checked the security cameras, looks like they just hauled her into the interrogation room. He came in and chewed out a few people before he got her out." Garcia frowned at the computer screen. "The report still hasn't been filed."

"Let us know as soon as it comes in" Hotch said as Rossi returned.

"Holla back" Garcia said before hanging up.

"So Allyson is at Paul Strauss' house. He got her out, he's not saying anything other than she's dead tired, and that he's got one of his employees at Quantico trying to get more information, and making sure they don't come bother Allyson again." Rossi purposefully avoided looking at Emily.

"I thought Paul wanted nothing to do with Allyson when he found out she was alive?" Hotch questioned.

"He changed his mind." Rossi said with a sour tone. Everyone drifted back to their original spots, and all began to do their own thing, using their tablets to get as much information as they could. Emily fruitlessly texted Allyson's phone, unaware that it was currently at home still on the charger. She was tempted to ask for Paul's number, however Rossi was not in a forgiving mood, and she couldn't blame him. It was a huge shock, and it hadn't been delivered gently.

* * *

Allyson woke as a crack of lightning flashed near Pauls' house, and thunder rumbled through the sky. She immediately noticed that there was a small body curled up against her. A mop of dark hair immediately clued her in that it was Nikki. Allyson felt fully rested, but still lethargic, and confused as to what had happened earlier in the day. Paul's house was actually a nice place to crash, Nikki had showed her the guest room, where she had laid out some clothes for her. Allyson took a pair of white leggings and a soft purple sweater, Nikki asked if she was okay, Allyson lied and said she was. Nikki told her if she needed anything her room was right next door, an with that she left Allyson alone. After a quick change Allyson curled up on the full sized bed. She grabbed the house phone off of the base, but couldn't remember Emily's number, much less Rossi's. After a few minutes of debating going home Allyson had drifted off.

Nikki stirred and nuzzled against Allyson. It was late in the night, it looked like Nikki had just wandered in and accidentally fallen asleep. She wasn't wearing pajamas, and she still had her makeup on. Allyson briefly debated waking Nikki up, she would have school the next day, and if she had fallen asleep too early she ran the risk of waking up far too early and not being tired enough to go back to sleep before school would start. Before Allyson could fully contemplate the internal clock of her half sibling a gentle knock on the door woke Nikki up with a snort. She saw Allyson watching her and smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure you were all settled in."

"I am, thank you" Allyson said with a smile. Another light knock sounded, "come in," Allyson called.

The door opened and Allyson's younger half brother Joshua peeked his head in. "Hi, sorry, I was just looking for Nikki."

"Allyson, this is Josh, Josh this is Allyson," Nikki said sounding bored as she slid out of bed and exited the room.

"Nice to meet you, sorry it's not under better circumstances." Allyson said awkwardly as Nikki thundered down the stairs.

"It's okay, can I come in?" Josh asked.

"Sure" Allyson said and nodded. As Josh entered the room he left the door open allowing the hallway light to shine in and illuminate the room. Josh sat at the end of the bed as Allyson sat up. He was blonde, he had his father's eyes, but skin similar to Allyson's, almost a warm glowing tan color. He was obviously well built, and he took great care in his appearance.

"You look like our mom" Josh said as he stared at her.

"Sorry," Allyson said apologetically.

Josh chuckled, "it's fine, it's just weird. Maggie looks a lot like her too, it's almost like she's back." Allyson gave him a look of pity which he shrugged off. "So are you okay? Nikki said you looked pretty rough when you showed up."

"I'm fine." Allyson gave a dry chuckle and shook her head, "I'm not fine, they think I killed someone."

"Did you?" Josh asked curiously.

Allyson's stare practically froze him in his spot, it was eerily similar to his mothers own death glare. "No, I didn't," she answered tersely.

"Just trying to make sure we're all on the same page" Josh said with a gentle smile. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and shrugged. "Just trying to look out for my family."

Allyson's expression softened, she nodded understandingly. "So is the other sister still here?"

"Maggie? No, she took off as soon as she heard you were here." At Allyson's puzzled and slightly offended expression he continued. "She always had a hard time with our mom being away, and now that you're here, it's like there's another part of our mom she never got close to." Josh reached out and placed his hand on Allyson's blanket covered calf. "She'll come around, it might just take her a little while." Allyson nodded, a comfortable silence settled over the pair. As Allyson opened her mouth to excuse herself she heard a familiar voice coming from down stairs. Josh grimaced, "Rossi doesn't sound happy. There's a bathroom down the hall, I'll be down stairs with them when you're ready."

With that Josh took off. Allyson climbed out of bed, and quietly padded down the hallway. The bathroom had makeup supplies and girls clothes everywhere, apparently Nikki had dominated the bathroom. Allyson quickly used the facilities, washed her hands and padded down the stairs. In the kitchen Rossi and Paul were in a terse stand off, Nikki and Josh were standing nearby wide eyed.

Paul glanced at Allyson as she entered, Rossi turned and stared at his daughter. As his eyes narrowed she felt a coldness grip her heart. He knew, and he was not at all happy. "Guys could you please excuse us for a few minutes?" Paul asked.

Josh and Nikki looked to Allyson, and then their father. They slowly made their way out of the kitchen and into the den. Allyson inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before speaking, "I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't. You don't have it in you to kill someone, but why did you lie to me?" Rossi demanded.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you. I'm entitled to my privacy."

"Allyson, I went up to bat for you with false information." Rossi said pointedly.

"Rossi, how could I have told you something like that? If this whole fuck up hadn't happened by the FBI, you would have never known and it would have been fine." Allyson folded her arms over her chest and looked at him pointedly. Neither one heard a light knock on the door, and neither one noticed Paul slip out of the kitchen.

Allyson had a point, but Rossi wasn't ready to concede to it yet. "Allyson how can I trust you again? How could you do that?"

Allyson tossed her hands up and looked at him absolutely bewildered. "Rossi, it was my business. I had every right not to tell you."

"No, I mean how could you do that? You should know better," Rossi said angrily. "Do you know how many strippers and prostitutes get murdered each year?"

Allyson's head had jerked back and her jaw had dropped. "I did what I needed to and I-" Allyson jumped as a hand brushed her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Emily standing there. Instead of wrapping herself around the brunette, like Emily had hoped, she turned back to Rossi. "I won't have you stand here and criticize my choices."

"Fine, don't expect me to help with this mess." Rossi snapped and stormed out.

Allyson and Emily watched him leave, as soon as they heard the slam of the front door they turned to each other. Allyson folded her arms over her chest defensively, Emily could hear her uneasy breathing. "Do you want to yell at me too?" Allyson asked.

"No," Emily said softly. She stepped forward and stretched out her arms, gently pulling the blonde into her embrace. Allyson sniffled quietly but after a few seconds she straightened up. She glanced at the clock on the stove, it was just past midnight.

"I need a ride to your apartment, I'm gonna change and go to work."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Emily said softly.

Allyson looked ready to debate that fact, but Paul cut in. "I spoke to someone named Cruz, he said you could take off as much time as you needed."

Allyson pursed her lips, there was no way Cruz would allow her to go into the hospital after the day she had. Chances were he was already all caught up on everything, gossip was the only thing that spread quicker than disease. Emily happened to live in a building with another RN, and one of the doctors at the hospital, there was no way anything would be kept under wraps. "Come home with me?" Emily asked.

Allyson bit her lower lip, with Emily there she would feel a lot safer. However, she didn't want to just go to bed, she wanted to leave, cry, vent her demons, save a life or two, and then she would feel better about herself. However, Emily looked like she hadn't slept in a long while, and she looked desperate to be with Allyson. After quickly doing the math Allyson realized they had flown out for the case, stayed for several hours and then flown back. Not many people would do that. "Okay," Allyson agreed, she turned to Paul. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"Of course," Paul said and nodded. "If you need anything just call or drop by."

"I will, thanks." Allyson gave him a quick hug before she turned back to Emily. "I'm ready."

"Wait, we haven't said good bye" Josh said as he entered the kitchen. He had a beautiful smile, he gave Allyson a tight squeeze and held on. "Come see us again" Josh said as he pulled back.

"Sure," Allyson said, she turned to Nikki and gave a small smile. "It was good to see you" Allyson said, Nikki nodded and gave her a quick hug.

"See you later," Nikki said and released her sister.

Allyson and Emily left in silence. Allyson took the keys from Emily and went to the drivers side, earning a grateful smile from the brunette. The silence was filled with music from the radio, and as they got closer to home it started to pour. When they got to their apartment Emily excused herself to go get the cats. She explained the person she normally had look after Sergio saw what happened and went in to get the cats, unsure when anyone would return. Allyson wordlessly nodded, as Emily left Allyson headed to her room. Her phone had multiple missed calls, voicemails, and text messages, from Zach, Cruz, Emily, Rossi, and Garcia.

Allyson sent a quick text to Zach, Cruz, and Garcia, saying she was fine and she would contact them later to explain everything. Allyson heard the front door close and she exited her room. Emily was setting the cats down in front of the full bowls. "I don't want to stay in my room tonight." Allyson's quiet voice made Emily look up.

"We can get a hotel if you'd prefer?" Emily asked.

Allyson stared at the dark circles under Emily's eyes, and her exhausted posture. "I'm fine with your room, so long as you're okay with it."

"Always." Emily said and walked over to her lover. She wrapped herself around Allyson, there was brief hesitation but Allyson snuck her arms around Emily's midsection. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," Emily whispered hoarsely.

"Never" Allyson murmured as she pressed a gentle kiss to Emily's neck. Emily squeezed her tighter, Allyson hummed and pulled back. "I want to shower, you don't have to stay up."

"I will," Emily said and kissed Allyson lightly on the lips.

In silence the pair headed towards Emily's bedroom. Allyson grabbed a pair of leggings and a sweater from Emily's closet. Allyson had every intent of showering quickly. However as she allowed the scalding water to cleanse her skin of the rough day, she broke down into tears. A woman was dead, somehow they thought she was responsible. Her father had reacted just as poorly as she had feared he would. And Emily looked like she was close to a breaking point. Allyson sat down in the tub and let the tap water fall on her like rain. She focused on her breathing and did some light stretching before standing up. After a quick final rinse Allyson left the shower and dressed quickly. As she walked into the bedroom Allyson saw the cats curled up at the foot of the bed. Emily was passed out under the covers. Allyson turned out the bedside light and slid into bed, accidentally waking Emily.

The brunette slid on top of her lover and kissed her deeply. Allyson made a disgruntled noise and pulled away, "what are you doing?" Allyson asked curiously.

"I need to know you're really here with me." Emily explained, she dipped down and pressed gentle kisses to Allyson's neck. "I need to feel you beneath me, and I need to know you're going to be okay."

Allyson slid her fingers into Emily's hair and gently pulled her up, "always." Allyson's echo of the agent's earlier statement earned a sad smile from Emily.

That night Emily was possessive, dominant, and desperate for her lover. When both were sated Emily pulled Allyson into her embrace and kissed the bite mark she had left on Allyson's shoulder. "I love you so much, and I won't let this happen again." Allyson briefly debated questioning what she meant however sleep over took her, as she finally felt safe again in Emily's warm embrace.

Allyson woke a few hours later, Emily's arms were still wrapped around her. However the embrace was now loose enough that Allyson could roll over and watch her protector. Emily was a bad ass for the FBI, and she could probably kill someone with a staple. Allyson felt no fear except for losing her. Allyson slid down and cuddled against Emily. It was strange being so close to someone's face while they were asleep. It felt intrusive, but every single detail of Emily managed to capture Allyson even more. A few hours passed and Emily was still in a deep sleep. Allyson had nodded off a few times, but Emily's phone began to silently buzz on the bedside table immediately alerting her to the outside world. Allyson reached over her lover and grabbed the phone, it was Garcia. Allyson grimaced, if it was important and Emily missed the call that wouldn't be good. However, if it was just Garcia being considerate and checking up on Emily, she could wait. Allyson sighed and decided to answer it, she slipped out of the bed and kept one of the throw blankets wrapped around her. "Hello?" Allyson asked as she answered the phone in the hallway.

"Emily?" Garcia questioned.

"No, it's Allyson, Emily's still asleep."

"Oh hey, how do you feel?" Garcia asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I feel like a smashed bag of assholes, but I'm all right, how are you?" Allyson questioned.

"I'm good. I just wanted to call and let Emily know the team has today off, and they are officially not welcome on the case. Your case" Garcia clarified.

"Am I still a suspect?" Allyson asked as she wandered into the living room and dropped onto the couch.

"Officially yes, but we'll get this cleared up, I promise."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Of course." There was a brief pause before Garcia continued. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Allyson said as she tucked the blanket around her body.

"I knew. Before any of this happened, I knew about your employment history." Allyson opened her mouth, but no words came out, Garcia continued. "I always check up on the teams new romantic partners, and it wasn't just you I promise. I've done it to everyone. It's just, you were new, and your family now, so I wanted to be honest. I knew earlier on, and as far as I'm concerned you're still the same lovely person you've always been."

Allyson smiled and felt tears sting her eyes, "thank you Garcia, I really appreciate that."

"Of course, and if you need anything you can always get ahold of me. Seriously, family sticks together." Allyson thought of Rossi and scoffed, "what?" Garcia prompted.

"Rossi did not take the news well. At all."

Garcia sighed, "Rossi is just hurt. He doesn't express being hurt well. Not only did he not save you from growing up in foster care, but he also couldn't save you from doing something dangerous."

"It was either that or live on the streets. He needs to understand that he can either accept who I am and be a part of my life, or he can leave. I've gone my whole life without a father, I don't need one to be happy." Allyson felt a lump in her throat. She was being honest, but she left out the detail that if Rossi did chose that path he was going to break her heart.

"He'll get there, I promise. Just don't give up on him, he's a stupid, stubborn man sometimes."

Allyson chuckled dryly, "amen."

"Go get some sleep, if you or Emily need anything just call."

"Okay, thanks Garcia, bye." As Allyson hung up Emily entered the living room. She had a robe draped over her. "Garcia wanted to tell you that you've got the day off" Allyson said as Emily stalked over.

Emily squatted beside her lover and kissed her gently, "I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry," Allyson said and kissed Emily. She noticed Emily still looked tired, better, but tired. "Come on, back to bed. I'll lay down with you." Allyson got up and returned to the bedroom with Emily. Both slid under the blankets and cuddled together. "You know we need to talk about it," Allyson murmured quietly as Emily snaked her arm around the blonde.

"What?" Emily questioned.

"My past," Allyson said quietly as she turned over.

Emily smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Allyson's face. "When I told you I was okay with you being a dancer, I meant it. You did what you needed to, and I cannot be more proud of who you are now." Emily kissed Allyson on the forehead and laid down. "Go to sleep, when I wake up I want pancakes." Allyson scolded Emily but laid down beside her.

"Brat," Allyson accused earning a sleepy grin from Emily. Within a few minutes both were asleep, neither one aware of how much worse things were about to get.

* * *

Hey, quick update for you guys. I just had a week of vacation, so I did some serious writing. Previously Allyson really was not involved with the FBI, BAU, or cases they were involved with. However she will be involved in this case, I really hope you guys enjoy it. I will dive deeper into Rossi dealing with Allyson's past, and her dealing with his reactions to the situations they find themselves in. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review if you have time. Thank you!


	14. A Hard Day's Night

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, enjoy!

Disclaimer, I don't own Criminal Minds, and I'm making no profit from this story.

* * *

Emily woke up to the smell of bacon. She looked to her left and found Allyson was gone and the bed was cold. Emily slid out of bed and pulled on her black silk robe, pocketing her cell phone along the way. She wandered into the kitchen and found Allyson plating pancakes and bacon. Emily made sure to shuffle her feet as she approached, Allyson jumped slightly but smiled at her. "Morning," Allyson said as Emily wrapped around her.

"Morning" Emily said quietly as she nuzzled her lover.

"Go eat," Allyson said as she picked up a plate and offered it to her. Emily kissed Allyson's cheek and sat at the island. Watching as the blonde drank some coffee and made her own plate. Allyson sat beside Emily and picked at her food.

"You okay?" Emily questioned.

Allyson lowered her fork and looked at Emily. "I never called her. I was supposed to call Amy after she made it out of surgery, I never did." Allyson looked down at her plate and cleared her throat before looking back up. "She died saying my name, she was looking for me."

Emily nodded, "sweetheart, you forgot to call her. It happens. She was there wanting you to treat her, she didn't care that you hadn't called. She knew you were the best Copley had to offer and she wanted you to help her. Don't feel guilty about one phone call."

Allyson turned to Emily looking a bit lost. "They showed me the pictures. Someone butchered her, they wanted her to suffer."

Emily nodded, "homicide is on it, they're gonna catch who did it."

Allyson scoffed and shook her head, "yeah, they've done a bang up job so far."

"They're short a few people, and they have no leader. The BAU isn't welcome on the case, but I'm sure after what happened Hotch is getting them straightened up through the official channels." Allyson nodded and began to cut up her pancakes silently. The meal was uncomfortably silent, when both were done Allyson excused herself to the bathroom for a shower.

Emily began to clean up and do dishes. As she finished her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Without checking the caller ID she answered, "hello?"

"We're being welcomed on the case" Hotch said solemnly.

"Why?" Emily asked as she shut off the tap.

"There have been more victims. Four bodies were found posed this morning in 'The Gentlemen's Club.'"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Emily asked cautiously.

"It's where your girlfriend used to work," Hotch said carefully. "I'm calling everyone in, Garcia will send the address to your phone."

"What do I tell Allyson?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Hotch said before hanging up.

Emily sighed and leaned against the counter. She heard Allyson shuffle from the bathroom to her bedroom, most likely forgetting to bring clean clothes with her. Emily headed for the bathroom. She grabbed some clothes along the way and barricaded herself in. She showered and dressed quickly, as she emerged, she headed into her bedroom for a quick spritz of perfume. She was surprised to find Allyson curled up talking on the phone with someone. "Hang on," Allyson said as she saw Emily. She lowered the phone and sat up on her knees as Emily spritzed herself and walked over.

"I got called in to the office, my day off has been redacted." Emily cupped Allyson's face as she explained. Allyson looked alarmed but Emily shook her head, "it's nothing big, promise."

"Okay, be safe," Allyson said quietly.

Emily smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Allyson's mouth before leaving. As she left Emily felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She ignored it and began the journey to 'The Gentlemen's Club,' unaware that her lover was planning a trip over as well.

Allyson laid down on Emily's pillow, partially burying her face in it. "Cruz will give me as much time off as I need. I owe it to her to find her killer."

"Girl, you're insane. If someone killed a girl who works at the same club you used to, what's to say they won't keep killing? And what's to say they won't go after you if you try to interfere?" Zach questioned.

"Well, someone has to do something. Besides, she died asking for me. What if she wanted to tell me who did it, or what if she knew I would know who did it?" Allyson asked.

"Or what if she was just bleeding to death and knew you would stay with her, cause you're a big softie?" Zach asked sassily. Allyson scolded him, but he continued, "sweetheart, you don't need to do this."

"Yeah I do, I couldn't be bothered to call her. One simple freakin phone call, and I couldn't be bothered. I owe her this, besides the FBI are fucking clueless."

"Does Emily know you feel that way?"

"She knows I feel that way about most of the government, not the FBI specifically."

"Mhm, and does she know you're planning on going all "iZombie" and tracking down the killer?"

"She knows I feel guilty, and she knows I blow things out of proportion, so hopefully she'll figure it out sometime after I expose whoever it was." Zach sighed deeply, Allyson continued, "if you don't want to help you don't have to."

"No no," Zach said quickly. "If I leave you alone you'll probably end up getting yourself killed."

Allyson smirked but dryly said "I appreciate your faith in me."

"Anytime, sugar. I gotta go finish up my shift. Don't be a bitch and forget about us, you gotta come visit."

Allyson smirked, "I'll come in and visit sometime, I promise."

"Good, bye bitch, see you later." With that Zach made a kissing noise and hung up. Allyson smirked and tossed her phone back on the beside table. Allyson rolled over and buried her face in the pillow that smelled so much like Emily. She smiled as she thought of Emily's level of dedication. She had stayed up for so long just to make sure Allyson was okay, there was no way that she could try and deny Emily's dedication. Every day seemed like Allyson was falling more and more in love with her. She felt better about living together, Emily had the uncanny ability to make Allyson feel completely at ease. With Emily, with their love, their living situation, and even herself. Allyson grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Emily, thanking her for coming home to her.

As Allyson hit send she heard a light knock on the door. Allyson frowned, she slid her phone into her jeans pocket. She slowly made her way to the front door and checked the peep hole. The blonde man that worked with Paul was standing outside looking annoyed. Allyson cracked the door and peered out. "Can I help you?" she asked.

He smirked, "good to see you're more cautious about who you open the door for. I'm Alex, I work with your dad. Step dad." He grimaced, "I work with Paul Strauss" he corrected.

"How can I help you?" Allyson asked.

"Paul wanted me to come over and see if you have any marks from when they took you in. He reviewed the security tapes and saw they handled you with unnecessary force. If you have any bruises we's like to get pictures for evidence."

"Come on in," Allyson said and opened the door fully.

"Thanks" Alex said as he walked in. Allyson smelled a hint of his cologne as he walked by, she smirked, it was the same one that Fitch used when they had first started dating. "Nice place" Alex commented as he looked around appreciatively.

"Thanks, it's my girlfriends place." Allyson said as she closed the door and brought him into the living room.

"Agent Prentiss, right?" Alex asked. Allyson nodded and Alex pulled out his phone. "Okay, so any bruises or marks they left while they were handling you."

Allyson lifted her sleeve and searched for the bruises she had noticed when she was changing at Pauls house. Allyson showed her arms and allowed Alex to take pictures. "I bruise really easily" Allyson said as he snapped pictures.

"Well don't tell them that if this goes to court." Allyson rolled her eyes at Alex's answer. "What about that one?" Alex asked as he nodded to Allyson's face. Allyson patted her cheek that had been pushed against the wall, Alex shook his head. "Nope, on your neck," he said and pointed to his neck.

Allyson allowed her fingers to roam on her flesh, she felt her cheeks warm as she realized that it was from Emily. "Oh that's not," Allyson cleared her throat. "That wasn't from the FBI."

Allyson flushed as Alex smirked, "well, maybe not from homicide, but it certainly was the FBI." Alex chuckled, "no worries. I'll send these to Paul, and I'll hit the road."

"Thanks" Allyson said and nodded. As Alex fiddled with his phone a question popped into Allyson's mind. "Any leads on the killer?"

Alex frowned and shook his head, "no, but I guess they found a few more bodies this morning." Allyson frowned and looked blanched, she gave him a puzzled expression and he continued. "Yeah, I don't know much, but apparently they found some bodies this morning at 'The Gentlemen's Club.' FBI's on it right now."

"What?" Allyson questioned. Alex nodded unsure of what to say, "I've got to go" Allyson said and practically flew to the door.

"They're not going to let you in" Alex said as he followed.

"I have friends that work there, I need to make sure they're okay." Allyson explained as she pulled on her sneakers, sans socks.

"So call them?" Alex suggested.

Allyson gave him a pointed look and he quickly shut up. As she exited the apartment Alex followed. Allyson grabbed his arm as he tried to pass him. "They won't let me in, but they'll let you in right?" Allyson asked.

"I don't know," Alex said.

"Well, I can't think of a better time to find out." Allyson said and gave him a hopeful look.

"No," Alex said as Allyson took his hand and pulled him down the hallway. "Paul wants me to go back to Quantico to get more information."

Allyson sighed, "fine, any tips on getting in?"

"It would probably be better if you were someone else."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to get right on it." Allyson said dryly. The duo shared an elevator, as soon as the doors opened on the ground floor both took off after a quick goodbye.

The drive was a familiar one, yet it was still uncomfortable. Anxiety raced through Allyson, she felt sweaty and nauseous, faces and names raced in her mind of her old co-workers. They were all good people, despite many peoples judgements based on their careers. As Allyson got closer to her destination she debated calling Emily and letting her know where she was headed. However, a chill ran up her spine as Allyson realized that was probably why Emily had been called in. She said she had been called into the office, not the field, so maybe she was sitting at Quantico, completely unaware of the murders?

Allyson smacked the power button on her radio and let loud music wash over her, helping to block any more thoughts. The private parking lot out back of The Gentleman's Club was fairly empty, as it usually was in the morning hours. She parked and headed around the building, frowning when she came up to police tape and a disgruntled looking officer.

"Move along please," he said as he noticed Allyson.

"Um, no." Allyson said questioningly. "My name is Allyson Pierce, I work here, I need to know who was involved last night."

"I don't think so ma'am, please move along" the officer said sounding annoyed.

Allyson pursed her lips and sighed. "Sir, I respect you, and the job you do. These people are my friends and I need to make sure everyone is okay."

As the officer opened his mouth to argue, a new voice cut in. "You can let her through" Allyson's ears practically perked up as she heard the familiar voice. The police officer stepped aside and Allyson saw JR. approaching. "Come with me," JR offered his hand. Allyson took it and crouched under the yellow tape to join him. "What are you doing here?" JR asked. His green eyes seemed concerned, since she had last seen him he had aged a little. He had frown lines, and he appeared stressed, but he still looked chiseled beneath his button up black shirt.

"I uh," Allyson faltered. "I heard a few people were murdered, I wanted to know who it was," Allyson admitted.

JR gave her a sad smile, "they just took the bodies away. It was Carly, Amber, Julie, and my father." Allyson felt fear grip her heart, the women were all friends of hers. They hadn't hung out since New Years, but that was their type of friendship. They could spend a year apart, and then the one night together it would be just like old times. JR's father however, would most likely not be missed, by anyone.

"JR, I am so sorry" Allyson said, she automatically drew him into a hug. JR held her close, and Allyson did not miss him smelling her hair. When they separated Allyson saw his eyes were brimmed with tears. "He was so proud of you," Allyson said as she cupped his cheek.

JR chuckled and shook his head, "he would yell at me for acting like a girl."

"And I would yell at him for insulting girls" Allyson said teasingly before punching him in the shoulder lightly. "He was a good man," Allyson lied.

"He was a dirtbag," JR said pointedly.

"But he was your dad," Allyson said and wrapped an arm around him to rub his back. "Can I do anything to help?" Allyson questioned.

"No, stopping by was plenty. I've got it from here," JR nodded. "I'd offer to have you come in for a drink, and a toast to everyone, but it's pretty bad in there. The FBI is in there looking around."

Allyson nodded absent mindedly until she realized what he had said. "Which division?" Allyson questioned, JR shrugged. "Is there an older Italian looking guy, smoking hot tall brunette, nerdy looking guy-"

"Yeah they're in there, and a few others." Allyson frowned, Emily had said she was being called into the office, she had lied. Or maybe she was called in, and then they got called away? Allyson tried to reason with herself while JR stared at her absolutely puzzled. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I shouldn't. I should go check on Julie's kids and make sure they're okay."

"I think they sent a police officer to go get them from school." JR said sounding unsure.

As Allyson opened her mouth to explain why that was such a shitty thing to do, someone cut her off. "Miss Pierce," Allyson spun around and found Agent Gacy coming out of the club. "Any reason you're at my crime scene?"

"Because those people were my friends."

"So you knew who the victims were?" Gacy asked.

Allyson scoffed and sputtered, she had caught her there. "Everyone here is my friend, it wouldn't matter who died, it would have been shit either way. I just wanted to know who, and why."

"So you don't know why?" Gacy asked.

"Back off, she doesn't know anything" JR said cutting in between the blondes. "About the crime I mean," JR added as Allyson quirked a brow.

"What makes you so certain?" Gacy asked.

"I mean," JR glanced at Allyson, "it's Allyson. She wouldn't even put eye drops in the drinks of people who would stiff on tips. She's not likely to full on murder people."

Before Allyson or Gacy could comment, Rossi, Emily, and Hotch emerged, each on had a determined look on their face. Rossi and Emily's faced briefly took a surprised expression, Hotch's remained perfectly neutral. "Allyson," Emily said sounding surprised.

"Emily," Allyson greeted cooly.

"What are you doing here?" Rossi asked.

"People I used to work with get murdered and you didn't think I would come to make sure my friends were okay?" Allyson questioned.

"A lot of killers will return to their crime scenes to relive the moment." Gacy said pointedly.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off" Allyson said angrily as she turned to Gacy.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, but would you like me to make it one?" Allyson challenged.

"Enough, Allyson, you shouldn't be behind the tape." Hotch said.

"Right well, see you later." Allyson said and turned to JR. "Call me if you need anything," with that Allyson gave JR a tight hug. She turned around, went under the tape and headed for her car.

Emily debated following, but she knew she had a job to do, and she couldn't let her personal life get mixed in with work. However it seemed that it had already happened, and it would probably continue to do so. "Allyson wait," Emily called as she followed the blonde. Allyson had already reached her car, she grabbed the handle but didn't open the car, instead she waited for Emily. "What were you doing here?" Emily asked when she reached her.

"I came to see who died. I know the girls that work here, and they're all good people" Allyson said defensively.

"Woah, no one is trying to argue that" Emily said holding up her hands.

"Oh yeah, what about Gacy, and Rossi? We're just victims in a new novel for him." Allyson said before opening her door and getting in.

Before she could close the door Emily blocked it. "Rossi feels terrible, and if he heard you say that, it would kill him. And you're not one of them anymore."

Allyson realized she had said we're instead of they're. She pursed her lips, "Emily, it doesn't matter what I am now. I was a stripper. We can dress that up, call it exotic dancing, but it is what it is. And that will always be a part of my history. So yeah, I am one of them, and that is always going to be a part of who I am." With that Allyson closed the car door, buckled up and took off. As she drove away she saw Emily rejoin the group looking a little rattled. Guilt wracked Allyson's mind, but she pushed it away, instead focusing on getting to Julie's kids.

The drive to Julie's apartment wasn't far, just across town. When she got there Allyson saw a black unmarked car outside the apartment building. Definitely a federal vehicle, Allyson parked and made her way up to Julie's apartment. When she got there two young hispanic men were standing outside her door.

"Yo'" the skinny one said as he clapped the other larger man on in the arm. "The legend returns."

"Hey Romeo," Allyson said with a smile, she looked at the other man, "hey Theo."

"So you heard?" Theo asked, his deep voice unwavering.

"I did, how are the babies?" Allyson asked.

"They're in there with Cindy and Karma. They're pretty shook up, Jemma's asking questions but Jasper's gone silent." Romeo said and shrugged, "maybe you can get him to open up?"

Allyson nodded, "I'll do my best." With that Romeo knocked on the door in a pattern that Allyson didn't recognize. A few seconds later the door opened and Cindy peered out.

"Hey you" Cindy said sweetly.

"Hey," Allyson said with a small smile as she stepped forward and embraced her friend. Cindy looked gorgeous as always, her face was plastered in heavy makeup, and her blonde hair was curled perfectly. Although the makeup was good, Cindy still had tear streaks on her face, and her eyes were puffy. Allyson notice Cindy hugged her tighter than she ever had before. As Cindy pulled back she pulled Allyson into the apartment and closed the door. "You okay?" Allyson asked.

"Julie, Amber, and Carly are dead. I'm actually pretty far from it." Cindy said and nodded to the living room, "the kids are in there with Karma."

"Thanks" Allyson said with a small nod. She walked quietly into the living room. Jemma was curled up in Karma's lap, while Jasper was seated alone on a recliner across from the couch. As soon as Jaspers gray eyes wandered up far enough to see Allyson he bolted from his spot and ran for Allyson. She leaned down and scooped him up, embracing him tightly. He cried loudly and Allyson felt tears on her neck. "It's okay," Allyson cooed as she rocked him back and forth. Jemma scrambled out of Karma's lap and wandered over before wrapping herself around Allyson's right leg. Allyson rubbed Jemma's back while giving Karma a small nod.

"Good to see you," Karma said and gave Allyson a small smile. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and stood. Allyson envied the grace and beauty that her dark skinned friend had. "I'm gonna go check on Cindy, if you need us just yell" Karma said quietly. As she got close enough to Allyson she pressed a quick kiss to her friends cheek and gave her a quick hug. Allyson bumped her head lightly against Karma's. When Karma smiled and walked away Allyson began to shuffle her way over to the couch. It was hard carrying a six year old in her arms, and having one attached to her leg.

"Jem, can you get on the couch?" Allyson asked.

Jemma peered up, her gray eyes were filled with tears, but she nodded and sat on the couch. Allyson dropped down beside her and allowed Jemma to fill the remaining spot in her lap. Allyson sat with the twins humming and rocking them back and forth for a few minutes. It wasn't until there was another coded knock on the door that the twins pulled away from Allyson. They looked at each other and faced the door. Jasper and Jemma looked back towards Allyson. "It's okay," she reassured them. Jasper and Jemma fell back into Allyson's embrace, Allyson smiled at the kids. They were fraternal twins, but they still looked so similar. Both had curly hair, Jaspers was cut shorter, and his was blonde. Jemma had even curlier, crazy hair, hers was a deep warm brown color. They both had their mothers gray eyes though, Allyson sighed as she thought of Julie. She was going to miss her babies growing up, and there was nothing Allyson could do to fix it.

"Jemma, Jasper, there's some people here who would like to talk to you," Allyson looked up as soon as Karma began to speak. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on Hotch, and Emily, both seemed surprised to see her there. Jemma and Jasper looked up, but Allyson managed to smooth her face out before they turned to her. Karma raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead she returned to the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the kitchen, I'll be right there if you need anything. Okay?" Allyson asked.

"I don't want you to go," Jemma pouted. Hotch and Emily both looked at each other, neither wanted Allyson to be present.

Jasper sighed and shoved Jemma off Allyson's lap. "Jasper," Allyson said warningly catching his hand as he tried to withdraw. Jemma launched herself at Jasper but Allyson quickly caught her and sat her down on the couch.

"Ass face!" Jemma yelled to Jasper and stuck out her tongue.

"Jemma Lee!" Cindy yelled from the kitchen.

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Jasper did the same. Allyson rolled her eyes and slid Jasper off of her lap, away from his sister. "No hitting, shoving, cussing, or being mean to each other. This is Agent Hotchner, and this is Agent Prentiss," Allyson said as she pointed to each agent.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Because we've met before" Allyson said ran her hand through his hair. "They're gonna ask you some questions, answer them if you can. If not, that's okay, I'll be right out there if you need me." Allyson pressed a quick kiss to each child's head and stood. She nodded to Hotch and Emily before leaving for the kitchen.

Karma and Cindy were leaning against a counter talking quietly. As soon as Allyson joined them Karma began her interrogation. "How did you know who they are? Are you in trouble with the feds? Have you been doing your taxes? Is Fitch coming after you for money or something?"

Allyson rolled her eyes, "Fitch is not coming after me. I've been doing my taxes, and no I'm not in trouble. Well, sort of not in trouble, I don't know." Allyson shrugged. Both girls gave her pointed looks, Allyson checked the doorway and leaned forward. "They think I had something to do with another girl being murdered. Did anyone named Amy work with you guys?" As soon as she said Amy realization dawned over both girls faces.

"Fuck," Karma swore loudly.

"Karma!" Cindy hissed.

"Well shit I though she had just gone off on a bender or something" Karma hissed back.

"Why do they think you did it?" Cindy asked.

"Because she was asking for me at Copley. I treated her there once before, all she was saying was my name, and when they asked her who did it," Allyson trained off and nodded her head.

"Fuck," Karma sighed, she pulled a pack of smokes out and lit up. "Mother fucking, cock sucking, sons of-" Karma instantly stopped as soon as Jemma flew out of the living room.

She ran to Allyson who immediately scooped her up. "Can I have some juice?" Jemma asked as she snuggled up to Allyson.

"What kind of juice?" Allyson asked as she wandered over to the fridge.

"Orange," Jemma mumbled quietly.

Allyson yanked open the fridge and quickly found small Sunny D bottles, she grabbed one and handed it to Jemma, who opened it and took a small sip. "You ready to go back?" Allyson asked. Jemma shook her head no. "Do you wanna stay out here with us for a little while?" Jemma nodded. "Okay," Allyson said and nodded.

She rejoined her friends at the counter and gave Karma a pointed look. "What?" Karma questioned, Allyson glared at the cigarette. Karma sighed and put it out, "don't become a nurse Jem."

"Why not?" Jemma asked.

"Because you lose all your fun," Karma said with a sigh.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous that I get to wear comfier shoes than she does." Allyson said when Jemma looked at her with concern.

Emily walked into the kitchen and it became silent. "Jemma, I wanna talk with you alone, would that be okay?" Emily asked.

Jemma looked to Allyson. "I trust her," Allyson said and gave a small smile.

"Okay" Jemma said and began to wriggle free. Allyson set her down and watched as she walked over to Emily. Jemma stuck out her hand and Emily immediately captured it. They wandered to the twins bedroom, Allyson kept an eye on them until they were out of sight.

"So," Cindy began. "You trust her, how much?"

Allyson blushed, "a lot," she admitted.

"Girl," Karma said pointedly. "I want details. Are FBI agents into kinky shit? Like do they use their cuffs at home?" Allyson glared at her friend, and remained silent. Karma opened her mouth to inquire further but Cindy gave her a dirty look, keeping her silent.

"So who takes the kids?" Allyson inquired quietly.

"None of us can take them, they're going to live with their grandmother in Florida." Cindy said quietly.

Allyson nodded stiffly, "when is she getting here?"

"Not sure, she said she'd call back and let us know." Cindy sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "I don't think I can stay with the kids tonight."

"I'll stay with them," Allyson said after a brief pause. She didn't want to, but she also didn't want to leave them in custody with the state. It was a little while before Jasper and Hotch were done. Jasper emerged and wrapped himself around Allyson's leg.

"Hey bud, you okay?" Allyson questioned, Jasper looked up and nodded silently.

"Someone from social services should be arriving shortly. The kids will need to stay with the state until their grandmother can get them." Hotch said quietly.

"That's not necessary, I'll stay with them." Allyson said quickly.

"Do you have a fostering license?" Hotch asked.

"No, but if we get permission from the grandmother I can stay with them." Allyson wasn't exactly sure how true it was, but it sounded believable.

"I have one," Emily piped up from the doorway of the bedroom. "If the grandmother doesn't give you permission, I can take them."

"I wanna stay with you" Jasper said as he tightened his grip around Allyson's leg.

"We'll figure out something, I promise," Allyson assured sending him a small smile.

* * *

Allyson swept into the bullpen in a fit of rage just after nine PM. Emily was busy staring at a file on her desk, it wasn't until Spencer cleared his throat that she looked up. As soon as he nodded towards Allyson, and Emily's eyes landed on her, she stood. "Not now" Allyson said not even looking at Emily. She went up the steps and headed for her fathers office. Everyone saw Rossi look up as she entered, Allyson closed the door behind her loudly.

"I'll call you back" Rossi said gruffly before hanging up the phone.

"What did you do?" Allyson demanded.

"I did what I thought was best" Rossi said pointedly.

"You lied."

"I did not, the grandmother asked if I thought you were fit to watch the children until she arrived, and I don't."

Allyson chuckled and shook her head, "right, because you've always been so fucking smart about your own kids."

"I didn't know about you," Rossi said sharply. "And don't you ever think that if I had been involved any of this would have happened."

"Bullshit, you would have run if Erin had told you she was expecting."

"I would have stayed," Rossi lied.

"Oh my God!" Allyson laughed. "You can't even be honest with your-fucking-self!"

The door opened and Emily slid in looking concerned. "What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Dickless here told the twin's grandmothers that I was unfit to watch over them until she got here. They were just taken into state custody."

"And you think calling me names proves you a fit guardian?" Rossi asked angrily.

"I think you taking out your own insecurities on me and those kids shows just how much you know." Allyson snapped loudly.

"Allyson calm down, the kids are going to be fine." Emily said in a brisk tone.

"Yeah," Allyson agreed nodding her head. "Those kids will be fine because they're good kids, and they're smart enough to know right from wrong."

"And you think that you having them wouldn't be detrimental to that?" Rossi asked angrily.

"I made a choice and it kept me fed, clothed, and sheltered for years."

"Mostly clothed," Rossi spat angrily. "The rest of the time you were selling yourself for other peoples amusement, instead of getting a real job!"

Before Emily could react Allyson spun around and grabbed a coffee mug off the table behind her. She threw it as hard as she could, it smashed against the wall behind Rossi, leaving small glass pieces everywhere. "Just because you couldn't hack being a parent, don't put it on me. I never want to see you, or hear from you again!" With that seething message Allyson stormed out nearly hitting Hotch with the door as he approached with worry.

"Great job" Emily said to Rossi, who looked absolutely haunted by what Allyson had said. Emily breezed out past Hotch, she headed for the elevator and growled in frustration when the doors closed, sealing her off from the blonde. Emily rushed down the stairs, but she had no idea where Allyson was parked. She made her way out to the front of the building, she could just barely see Allyson's car speeding away.

"Fuck!" Emily exclaimed angrily. She rushed back inside and took the elevator back upstairs. She rushed into the bullpen and began to collect her things.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked as she walked over ready to comfort her friend.

"I've gotta find her." Emily said shaking her head.

"Okay, let us know if you need anything" Tara said with a small smile.

Spencer walked over and gave Emily a tentative hug, she gave him a grateful smile and turned to leave. "Prentiss" Hotch called unhappily. Emily groaned and turned back, he nodded her into Rossi's office, Emily dropped her bag in her seat and made her way up to the office.

"I'm gonna head out," Emily said shortly.

"We need to talk, close the door." Hotch said sounding displeased. Emily stepped in and closed the door. Hotch was leaning against Rossi's desk while Rossi sat in his chair looking pensive. "Homicide is worried you're too close to one of their suspects. You're being pulled off the case, both of you." Hotch said as he turned to Rossi.

"What?" Both exclaimed sounding shocked.

"It wasn't my choice, but it was the only way to keep the rest of this team involved. We all care about Allyson and her well being, but we need to make sure this case isn't compromised."

"Really?" Rossi asked pointedly. "When The Reaper went after your family you never stopped."

"This is different," Hotch argued. "Allyson is willingly inserting herself into this investigation."

"Well, I think her being arrested by the FBI has something to do with it as well," Emily argued back.

As Emily and Rossi both argued with Hotch Allyson laid curled up in her bed crying loudly. She cursed herself for allowing herself to get close enough to Rossi to be hurt by his words. Allyson cried for her dead friends, for the twins, and for herself. After twenty minutes she began to feel sleepy, a few minutes after that she passed out utterly exhausted. When Emily walked into the bedroom later that night Allyson stirred but didn't wake. Sergio and Marie were both curled up beside Allyson, pressed against her stomach. Emily approached her lover and saw her tear stained face. Emily sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She was officially off the case, it was hard not to hold Allyson responsible. She was too rash, too emotional. Hotch had been allowed to stay on the case when his family was in danger, Emily was being kicked off for being too close. It wasn't fair, but life never was. Emily went to her bedroom to change into her pajama's. When she finished she debated returning to Allyson room, however space seemed to be much needed to quell the frustration in Emily. She curled up alone in her bed, hoping the next day would be better.

* * *

Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a lot of dialog, a lot of new characters, and some serious angst, and I cannot wait to keep going with this part of the story. What do we think of JR? What about Rossi, and Allyson's behavior? Who do you think killed all these women? Also, if you have any songs, or bands, you think of when you read this, let me know. I'm really curious to see how everyone's views differ for this story. If you have time please leave a review, it fuels my writing. Thank you for all of your enthusiasm and support!


	15. Frozen

I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Allyson stared at the dresses on the bed in front of her. All were classy enough for the funerals the next morning. None of the girls killed had enough money set aside for a funeral, JR generously offered to pay for all of the women's funerals. He had offered before Seamus Torres came forward confessing to the crime. Seamus and his crew had been paid to go in and scare Adam. Originally they planned on just scaring one of the girls, but when they got ahold of Amy she fought back, and things got out of hand quickly. They dumped the body, and decided to go inform Adam, if he didn't pay back money he had borrowed, he would end up the same way. Adam tried to fight the men, and when one of the crew delivered a killing blow to Adam's head, they had to get rid of any possible witnesses. All of the girls had been in the club working on a new routine, they hadn't seen them come in, and supposedly Seamus begged to leave, however he was forced to stay as the carnage began.

Allyson scoffed and shook her head, Seamus Torres was a rat, and there was no hard evidence other than his word, and a few threatening emails sent to Adam from one of the crew. As far as Allyson was concerned, he was a willing participant that got scared, and turned in his crew to save his own ass. Allyson picked up her glass and took a large swig of vodka. As she set it down she wiped away a few tears that had fallen. At first Allyson thought she couldn't stop crying simply because a few of her friends had died. That was still a part of it, but she also realized that she was crying because those kids had someone they loved, and it was ripped away from them. Allyson could identify with that, however, there was still time for her and Rossi to reconnect. Jasper and Jemma would never be able to see their mother again, and there would be so many questions they would never have answered. It had opened up Allyson to her own thoughts of her parents. Over the last week she hadn't been eating as much, and she was always busy running around. Her figure had slimmed down considerably. Allyson knew she had to get her shit together soon. She was wasting away in grief.

A knock at the door pulled Allyson from her thoughts, she glanced at the doorway and saw Emily. "Hey" Allyson said and wiped her face with her sleeve as she turned back to her outfit choices.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I was home." Emily said gently.

"Thanks" Allyson said and nodded, she heard Emily's heels click on the floor, and the brunette appeared beside her.

"The case is closed, everything Seamus said was true. You can tell the kids that we caught him." Allyson chuckled and shook her head, Emily cocked her head to the side, "what?" She questioned quietly.

"It doesn't help." Allyson turned to Emily and shook her head. "Nothing will help the fact that the sole person in the world they could count on was taken from them."

"At least they'll know Seamus' crew won't hurt anyone else, including them." Emily said softly. She reached out and took Allyson's hand. Allyson folded her arms over her chest and sniffled.

"They're never gonna know who their mom was as a person. And they're never going to see if she was proud of them, all they'll have is someone else's word." Allyson broke down into full on sobs and she turned to Emily. Emily immediately wrapped herself around the blonde. She held her as she wept, Emily rubbed her back, swayed her back and forth, and she nuzzled her neck. By the time Allyson had calmed down she made no move to leave Emily's embrace. Both had kept their distance from each other the last few days. They had one conversation, and it was just Emily informing Allyson about Seamus' confession. Allyson expressed her doubts, but she had no time to discuss it as she was headed out to meet Karma to go over funeral arrangements. "I miss you," Allyson murmured.

"I miss you too," Emily said clearly. She smiled as Allyson buried her face in her neck and breathed in her scent. Emily pressed a kiss to Allyson's exposed neck. "Come on, you're spending the night in my room."

"I can't I still have to chose an outfit for the funeral tomorrow."

"I'll pick for you tomorrow," Emily said gently. "Come on, bedtime." Emily took Allyson's hand and pulled her into the hallway, then into Emily's room. Allyson shed her sweatpants and tee shirt, while Emily shed her work clothes. Allyson slid into bed wearing only panties, Emily followed shortly after, completely naked.

"Goodnight" Allyson whispered quietly.

"Goodnight," Emily echoed before kissing Allyson, and threading her fingers through her blonde waves. Both lost themselves in the kisses they shared, their hands roamed, but nothing progressed further than exploring each others skin. When they each pulled apart Allyson immediately curled up beside Emily. Emily pressed one last kiss to Allyson's forehead before laying down. It was the best sleep either had in over a week.

* * *

Allyson, Karma, Cindy, and JR all sat around the table furthest in the back of the bar. It had been a long day, all of the funerals were held together, back to back. Each person was nursing a drink silently. Allyson's phone buzzed in her purse, she pulled it out and glared at the message from her father.

 _Are you okay?_

Allyson quickly typed a reply that consisted of " _none of your fucking business."_

"Something's wrong with my Uncle Stuart." JR mused quietly before taking a long drink.

"Well it could be the fact that his brother was murdered. Or maybe the fact that he who is more wholesome than Mr. Rogers just received a stripping business." Karma's suggested was slightly slurred, but it was spot on.

"He's shutting it down and taking all the money he can." JR said sounding puzzled. "I don't understand why my dad would leave the club to him. All Stuart ever said was how much he wanted to close the place down."

"Maybe he thought if he passed first Stuart would want to leave it open in his memory?" Allyson suggested quietly.

"It doesn't make sense." JR said and shook his head again.

"Here's to those we've lost," Cindy said lifting her drink. Everyone raised their glasses and clinked before finishing their drinks.

"Ugh" Allyson groaned as a shudder wracked her body. Absinthe was one of her favorite 'fuck today' drink. However the weight loss she had made her far less tolerant to alcohol.

"You don't think Stuart was involved do you?" JR asked the group.

"What?" Each girl said sounding personally insulted.

"JR, Stuart doesn't have a mean bone in his body, I doubt he could concoct some crazy scheme to kill your dad and a bunch of strippers." Allyson said pointedly. She had never cared much for Stuart, he was always very polite, and kind, but the sad looks he gave Allyson whenever he saw her made her feel so guilty.

"He's been acting really weird," JR said sounding absolutely convinced.

"JR, he just lost his brother, of course he's acting weird." Cindy said with conviction.

"Yeah, besides I think he's just now realizing how dangerous your dad played things." Karma said quietly. "Why did he borrow so much money from loan sharks? He could have just sold the business and paid his debts."

Allyson scoffed, "he would have rather died than part with his club." Allyson blanched as she realized what she said "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," JR said and waved his hand, "you're right. Maybe I am overreacting." After a brief pause he continued, "I think I'm gonna go see the guys they put away."

"Why?" Cindy asked sounding alarmed.

"They're not going to trial for a while, I want to hear what they have to say. Allyson's right, nothing seems plausible in their story."

JR's comment earned a snort from Allyson, "Emily is convinced they have the full story. She says her team spoke to the gang members, they denied everything, but the emails, and the money trail, it all points right back to them. Maybe we're just batshit." Allyson suggested.

"I'll second that" Cindy said dryly while holding up her glass.

Allyson, Karma, and Cindy all drank, but JR didn't. "I think you're right, and I'm going to find out." JR said and stood, he wobbled briefly, but straightened himself up. "I'll see you guys around, drinks are on me," he added as he dropped a few hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Thanks boss," Karma said with a small smile.

"Of course, have a good night you guys."

"Stay safe," Allyson cautioned him.

"I always am," JR agreed with a nod before leaving.

"He's not driving is he?" Karma asked quietly as he exited the bar.

"I'll go make sure he's getting a cab, you guys stay put." Cindy said as she stood. She instantly fell back in the chair and snorted. "Okay, seriously, I'll be back," Cindy said and stood slowly. She made her way outside leaving Karma and Allyson to their thoughts.

As soon as the bartender saw the money that had been dropped on the table, he quickly made his way over refilling the girls drinks. The silence between Karma and Allyson was peaceful. They each sipped their drinks and thought about the last week. Allyson's mind kept drifting to Jemma and Jasper. After their mothers funeral had wrapped up, the grandmother had taken them to the airport. The twins looked so sad as they waved goodbye from the back of her rental car.

Cindy made her way back to the table and sat down heavily. "I didn't see him, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"This sucks" Karma said quietly.

"You want me to take you home?" Cindy asked quietly.

"Yeah, that would be great" Karma said and nodded. She looked to Allyson, but before she could ask the blonde shook her head. "I'll see you around," Karma promised before standing slowly. She wobbled, but didn't fall. As the women left they each hugged Allyson, and left her to her drinking. After a few more drinks Allyson felt truly smashed. She hadn't felt that way since she had been partying in South Carolina.

After an hour of just sitting, sipping water, Allyson finally left the bar. She had the bartender call her a cab, and left him all of the hundred dollar bills that JR had left. It was by far enough to cover their drinks for the evening. Allyson drifted in and out during the cab ride, when she finally got home, and made her way to Emily's room the brunette was seated on the bed reading a book waiting for her.

"You okay?" Emily asked as Allyson shed her black dress.

"No," Allyson admitted before crawling into bed. She laid beside her lover and was thrilled when Emily's arms wrapped around Allyson protectively.

"I love you," Emily said quietly.

"I love you too," Allyson said, and pressed herself as close against Emily as she could.

As Allyson slept deeply that night, she woke the next day and was upset to find Emily's side of the bed cold and vacant, however hushed voices from the front door made Allyson realize she was still in the apartment. She slid out of bed and yanked on a sweater, and a pair of small shorts before heading down the hallway. Allyson gave a weak smile as she saw Reid and Garcia standing with Emily.

"…it's also found in peas, but we though chocolate might be better."

"Guys this is great, she's gonna love it, thank you." Emily said with a warm smile as she shifted the heavy gift basket.

Allyson cleared her throat and smiled when everyone's eyes landed on her. "Hey guys," Allyson said quietly.

"Hey you" Garcia said with a smile, she pushed past Emily and quickly enveloped Allyson in a hug. "We've been worried." Garcia murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm doing all right, and thank you for the basket" Allyson said and nodded. Spencer wandered over and smiled warmly at Allyson when Garcia finally released her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Spencer asked carefully.

"I might not be one hundred percent right now, but I will be." Allyson said and nodded.

"Well, we'll let you get back to sleep, we just wanted to stop by" Garcia said and stole another hug. "Call if you need anything," Garcia said sweetly.

"Of course, thanks again" Allyson said, she smiled at the pair as they left. Emily closed the door and brought the oversized gift basket into the living room. "Are you going into work today?" Allyson asked quietly as she followed Emily.

"I was planning on it, but I can stay if you want me to," Emily said as she set down the basket.

"No, it's okay, I just want to talk to you for a little bit." Allyson said and took a seat on the couch. Emily sat beside her and looked at her waiting to hear what was wrong. Allyson took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. "I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. This whole thing has brought back a lot of thoughts, and memories that I'd buried so deep."

"Like what?" Emily prompted.

"Like when I was growing up in foster care. You know how I was abused by my foster parents, right?" Emily nodded and Allyson continued. "Well, I remember thinking that it was because I was a bad kid. It wasn't that they were insane, or corrupt, it was just me. I remember thinking I was given up because I was a bad kid, not because the couple that thought they were my parents were young and inexperienced. I hated myself for years and years. Hearing Rossi make those comments." Allyson sighed and shook her head. "It hasn't been you, you've been wonderful. This just brings back a lot, and I think I have a lot of demons I've never confronted."

"So we'll face them together," Emily said gently. She reached out and took Allyson's hands. "I love you, and I will stand by you while you face anything. But you need to let me in." Emily said while staring into Allyson's emerald eyes.

"I let Rossi in, and he hurt me so badly." Allyson said softly.

"I would never, and I know a lot of people have said it, but I mean it." At Emily's words Allyson smiled weakly and climbed into her lovers lap, the couple embraced and remained still for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"I still don't think you've got your unsub." Allyson murmured quietly. Emily sighed and Allyson detached herself from the brunette. "I know, it just seems so wrong." Allyson said quietly.

"Tell you what, today I'll go over everything from the case, seeing as how it's officially closed, it shouldn't be a problem. If I see any red flags I'll bring them to the team."

"Promise?" Allyson questioned.

"Promise." Emily said and leaned forward to kiss her lover. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Not today" Allyson said and shook her head.

"Okay, call me if you need anything, all right?" Emily asked.

"Sure, see you tonight." Allyson said and gave Emily a gentle kiss. Emily deepened the kiss and pushed her lover until she was laying down on the couch, with Emily on top of her. As Emily pulled back Allyson reached out and cupped her face. "I love you so much. Please don't ever hurt me." Allyson said quietly.

"I will never hurt you intentionally," Emily said before giving her lover one last kiss. "See you tonight" Emily echoed her earlier sentiment before standing. Allyson stood and walked her lover to the door.

The blonde embraced Emily tightly, "thank you for understanding everything."

Her murmur pulled a smile from Emily, "you're welcome" Emily said quietly.

After Emily left Allyson went to the bathroom, and then headed back to bed. She picked up her purse and fished out her phone, she plugged it into the charger and set an alarm for 1pm before going back to sleep. In what felt like a second the alarm was going off and Allyson woke up again. She sighed and got up. Allyson showered, ate brunch and began to read a medical journal before her phone went off.

"Hello?" Allyson asked as she answered the private call.

"Allyson, it's Stuart." Before Allyson could get a word in he continued. "I know we've had our differences, but I need your help. JR's here and he's accusing me of murder. He reeks of alcohol, and he's nearly hysterical."

"Let me talk to him," Allyson sighed.

"I've locked myself in the office, I'm not going out there." Stuart said sounding frightened.

Allyson groaned, "okay I'll be there in a bit, just try to keep him calm" Allyson sighed and hung up. She quickly made her way to her vehicle and headed out. The drive to the club was one she had made far too many times in the past week or so. Allyson pulled up and headed in, the club was dead silent. "Hello?" Allyson asked loudly.

"Allyson!" JR yelled from upstairs. Allyson stepped forward, but JR yelling "run," froze her in her spot.

"JR?" Allyson asked, Allyson heard something behind her, but before she could react, a sharp pain consumed the back of her head, and she hit the ground.

* * *

"Did she like the gift basket?" Garcia asked as she walked into the conference room.

"I'm not sure, I left for work shortly after. I'm sure she loves it though," Emily said with a tired smile.

"You look exhausted, what are you still doing here?" Garcia said as she walked closer to the table.

"I told Allyson I'd look over the case again and let her know if I found anything out of the ordinary. I can't find anything," Emily sighed.

"That's good though, right?" Garcia questioned.

"In a way. It's good that nothing strange is popping up, it's bad because I have to go home and tell Allyson I couldn't find anything wrong. She's gonna keep thinking about this and it's gonna keep eating away at her."

"She was looking kind of skinny" Garcia commented.

"She hasn't been eating and she's just running around all of the time. I think being busy was giving her the excuse to not confront her emotions. She did cry the other day though, and we actually shared a bed again."

"That's great" Garcia said with a warm smile. Emily and Garcia looked up as Rossi and Spencer joined them.

"Did she like it?" Spencer asked as he walked over and stood beside Garcia.

"We don't know yet, but the outlook is good" Garcia said with a nod.

"How's she doing?" Rossi asked as he approached Emily.

"Better, I think anyway. We talked yesterday, and today. I think we're gonna be okay" Emily said and nodded.

"Has she mentioned me?" Rossi asked. Emily shot him a dirty look, but before she could say anything Spencer began to flip through one of the autopsy reports.

"What is it boy wonder?" Garcia questioned.

"Missing appendix." Spencer said quietly.

"Reid," Rossi prompted.

"It says on here, Adam, the owner, he had his appendix removed. But when we were asking the son about his health he never mentioned it."

"Maybe he didn't know?" Garcia suggested.

"No, he knew everything about his dad, he knew he was an asshole, but he loved him." Emily's words brought on a momentary silence from the group.

"So what does this mean?" Garcia asked.

"He has a twin brother," Emily said with sudden realization. "Garcia, check and see if Stuart Chandler had his appendix removed."

"Right," Garcia said and scurried off. Emily whipped out her phone and tried to dial Allyson.

"What are you doing?" Rossi asked.

"Allyson kept digging, and I'm sure the FBI weren't the only ones who noticed."

"The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service-" Emily turned off her phone ending the automated message.

"Maybe she let her phone die?" Spencer asked.

"She doesn't have a smart phone, it's not likely." Emily shook her head, she glanced at the clock and sighed. "We need to call Hotch in, and JJ as well."

"I'm here already." JJ said as she walked in, Tara was following looking apprehensive. "A car matching Allyson's was found at the bottom of Lake George. The plates and stickers were removed, and any identifying numbers were scratched off, Will is convinced it's hers though. He said rust was in all the same places as on her car."

"Jesus" Emily said and headed for the door. Garcia met her in the doorway. "Stuart Chandler had his appendix removed, and this last year he was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's."

"He wasn't displaying any of the characteristics of someone with Alzheimer's." Spencer said sounding worried.

"I'm going to my apartment, Rossi, with me. Spencer, Tara, go check the club, JJ can you please get ahold of Hotch, and then find Adam. Garcia, I need you to check any hospital reports, any women matching Allyson's description since nine this morning."

"Of course." Garcia said and scurried off.

* * *

*Earlier*

Allyson whimpered as she woke. She could see someone dragging her by her ankle. She stretched out her arm and grabbed the door frame as he pulled her along. A sharp kick to the tailbone made Allyson yelp and release her anchor. "Bout time you woke up. Was beginning to think you were going to miss all the fun." Seamus Torres' voice sent a cold chill down Allyson's spine. Allyson clumsily patted down her body, but she couldn't find her phone.

"You didn't really think I was that dumb did you?" Seamus asked sounding amused. Allyson looked around the room she was in. It was some sort of hunting lodge, there was a twin bed against one wall, a TV over the fire place, and a dining room table. Allyson looked towards Seamus and saw what he was dragging her toward. It was a large chest freezer. Allyson began to kick her feet, it held little effect, but Seamus dropped her feet. "You'd better fucking stop, because if you make this difficult for me, I promise I will go after your little girlfriend."

Allyson immediately tried to get up, she was ready to fight for Emily's safety. However she was still moving slugishly. Seamus easily knocked her back down. "Looks like our sedative is wearing off. Let's get you another dose." Seamus pinned her and pulled out a capped needle from his pants. Allyson squirmed and tried to fight him off but he hushed her. "None of that, you're a nurse, you should know how important it is to remain still during an injection." After the injection he stood and sighed.

"Why?" Allyson whimpered as she felt the world grow hazy.

"Because, you've been snooping, and seeing as how no one believes you, we'll be able to just hide you here until the heat comes off of Adam."

"Wha?" Allyson trailed off.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Seamus asked tauntingly. "You were right, Adam owed my crew some serious money. He made a very promising offer though, we kill Stuart, make everyone think it's Adam. Then Adam can't pay back the illegal loan, and he gets to sell the club. He makes twice as much money, and now he can go reopen the club anywhere else."

"Why did you kill everyone?" Allyson asked.

"That was just Adam's preference as to who would die. It was mostly people he owed money, or that knew he was in deep. That lil' mamma we killed, her screams were so sweet. She had threatened to expose Adam for sexual harassment, not very smart." Seamus commented. Allyson felt tears run down her face, Seamus sighed. "Oh come on, enough of that." Seamus picked up Allyson and lifted the lid to the freezer. He dropped Allyson in, she landed on top of another body. Allyson lifted her head and looked down, she was face to face with JR, who was breathing shallowly. As the freezer shut Allyson turned over and heard a click. She tried the door, it was locked. Allyson curled up into a ball and tried to slow down her breathing. Limited oxygen would get through, but probably not enough for the both of them. That was if they could survive the cold. Allyson began to pray that Emily was looking for her.

* * *

"He's not budging" Hotch said as he entered Garcia's lair. "As far as he's concerned, he's Stuart Chandler, and he has no idea what we're talking about. We took his prints, that should prove otherwise, but he might still stay quiet."

"What about making a deal?" Garcia asked.

"We're not making a deal with him" Hotch said darkly.

"If it's the only way to save Allyson, then maybe you should." Garcia said pointedly.

"We don't even know if she's alive," Hotch sighed deeply. "Any hits on additional property owned by Adam or Stuart?"

"They're all clear," Garcia said sounding dejected. She turned back to her screen and sighed, "I even ran Seamus Torres' prints, nothing."

"Wait, what about his crew? If they're all incarcerated than their not around to guard their homes."

Garcia's fingers flew over the keyboard, Hotch watched over her shoulder. Both admired how the other smelled, but neither felt it was a good time to bring it up. "This is way too many" Garcia sighed. "We need to narrow it down."

"Look for something remote, they wouldn't be holding her somewhere that someone could see them with her." Garcia's fingers once again flew across the keyboard. Three results popped up.

"Call Dave and Emily, they're closer to the abandoned apartment building, Tara and Spencer can take the house near crick meadow, and JJ and I will take the hunting lodge."

"Yes sir" Garcia said quickly and began to dial her friends.

Hotch took off and grabbed JJ from the bullpen. Within minutes they were headed for the hunting camp. After fifteen minutes Emily and Rossi called in saying the abandoned building was clear. Five minutes later Reid and Tara had cleared the house.

"We're pulling up now, we'll let you know if we find anything." JJ said before hanging up. "If she's not here what do we do?"

"We start again from square one" Hotch said as he pulled up to the dark hunting cabin. Hotch took lead as they went in, they turned on the lights and saw a perfectly clean, well maintained hunting cabin. "Check the closets, I'll check outside." Hotch said as he took off outdoors.

JJ checked every cabinet, closet, and crack she could find and there was no sign of Allyson. As JJ made her way back into the main room she spotted the freezer. She walked over and tried to open it, no luck.

"Hotch I need some help" JJ yelled as she tried to force the door open. Hotch was beside her in under half a minute. As he strained and lifted a corner of the door, JJ aimed her flashlight in and gasped. "She's in here" JJ said.

"Go grab the tire iron, and call for help, I'm gonna unplug it" Hotch ordered quickly. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to pull the freezer just far enough away from the wall to unplug it. JJ returned with a tire iron quickly.

"Garcia's sending paramedics" JJ said and wedged the tire iron in as Hotch resumed lifting the door. Both began to press their weight on the iron but the door was latched firmly. With great effort from the both of them managed to break the lock. The door flew open and slammed shut as JJ and Hotch hit the floor. Hotch was instantly back up, he opened the freezer door and grabbed Allyson's legs. JJ grabbed Allyson's arms and helped Hotch to pull her out. They set Allyson down and Hotch pressed an ear to her chest.

"She's got a faint heartbeat" Hotch said and placed his blazer on top of her. He stood and reopened the freezer. "Come on, we've gotta get him out too." Hotch said as JJ tried to warm up Allyson's frost burnt face with her warm hands.

After they pulled JR out of the freezer, they checked him and he also had a faint heartbeat. "We've got to try and warm them up" Hotch said as he yanked the blankets off the twin bed. He threw one to JJ and she covered Allyson with it. As they heard sirens Hotch stood and headed for the door.

"We've got two in here" Hotch yelled as the ambulance stopped outside.

* * *

"Pull over" Rossi urged as an ambulance approached. Emily pulled off, and was surprised to see Hotch and JJ in a car behind them, speeding just as quickly as the ambulance.

"Shit" Emily swore, she backed up the car and turned around following the chain of vehicles. "I swear if anything has happened to her I will kill him." Emily swore.

"I'll kill him anyway" Rossi grumbled.

As the duo made their way to the hospital both had terrified thoughts running through their heads. Emily began to wonder if the last kiss she had shared with her lover would truly be the last they would share. Rossi wondered if his child would die hating him, and believing Rossi hadn't loved her because of her past. Rossi prayed to any God that would listen, Carolyn, Erin, and his infant son that had passed. He prayed if she passed they would guide her into heaven. As they pulled up to the hospital Rossi noticed the silent tears that had streamed down Emily's face.

"She's a survivor," Rossi whispered hoarsely.

"She was right and we didn't listen to her." Emily said quietly as they parked. The pair headed into the emergency room fearing what news they would get.

* * *

Hey guys, so there was a huge decline in reviews, which I took to mean you guys weren't entirely keen on where the story was headed. That's totally fine, and I've reworked a few things so this story line will end a bit quicker. That's why things are choppy, and there are so many time jumps/pov changes. I really hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review of where you want this story to go. If you have any predictions, really anything would be great. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and happy holidays to everyone if I don't update before the holidays commence!


	16. I Guess Thats Why They Call It The Blues

I own nothing except my OC, and I am making no profit from this story!

* * *

Rossi and Emily had been seated beside Allyson all night, and even though the sun was rising neither one dared to move. Allyson was covered in heated blankets that got switched every hour. Some skin on her legs had been scrapped off, the frost bite hadn't turned black, but it had been severe enough that they would rather not risk her losing the legs. Garcia showed up with danishes, coffee, and breakfast sandwiches. Later during the day Reid and Hotch showed up with sandwiches and soda. Neither one ate very much, they both just watched Allyson waiting for any sign that she would be okay.

Just before four thirty rolled around the beeping of the heart monitor attached to Allyson began to speed up. Rossi and Emily looked at each other before casting their gazes' to Allyson's face. "Allyson?" Emily questioned quietly.

A sob wracked through Allyson's body, her eyes fluttered open and tears immediately began to fall. "What do you need?" Rossi asked as he took one of his daughters hands in his own.

"So scared" Allyson whispered as tears continued to fall. "I was so scared" she said a bit louder while trying to stop the sobs from rocking her body.

"It's okay, we've got you" Emily said before leaning forward and hugging her lover.

"Dad" Allyson said and reached for Rossi's hand. "I'm so sorry" Allyson sobbed while she clung to Emily, and squeezed her father's hand.

"Don't be sorry belle," Rossi sniffled, he leaned forward and kissed his daughters forehead.

"So scared" Allyson reiterated as she buried her face in Emily's neck.

"I love you so much" Emily said as tears began to fall.

"Don't leave me" Allyson begged, holding her lover tighter as Emily tried to pull away.

"Okay," Emily said and relaxed her weight back on Allyson. "I'm here, I'm not leaving, I promise."

Emily stayed locked in her lovers embrace for a few minutes, until Allyson dozed off and released her grip on Emily. Emily pulled back and sat down heavily. Rossi was staring at his daughter with tears running down his face. "I've never seen her this terrified before."

"Whoever did this, we're going to find, and we're going to make them suffer." Rossi's promise earned a nod from Emily. "I'm gonna go tell the team she woke up. I need to call Hayden and let her know what's going on. Anyone you want me to call?"

"No, I don't want anyone else knowing she's here. It should keep her safe. Just tell the nurses she was awake briefly, and see if we have any instructions." Emily smiled and gave a small nod as Rossi stood and left. Emily leaned forward and brushed a trail of tears on Allyson's face away. Emily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lovers cheek.

A half hour later Allyson woke, she immediately looked to Emily. She looked exhausted, she had her head propped up on her curled fist while her elbow rested on the uncomfortable arm rest. As soon as Emily's eyes landed on Allyson's she sat up quickly. "Hey" Emily said quietly as she scooted forward to the edge of her seat.

"You stayed" Allyson said quietly.

"Always," Emily said just as quietly. Allyson looked around for her father but saw him nowhere. "He's in the bathroom, he'll be out in a second." Allyson's eyes roamed back to Emily's face, she lifted her head a little and felt the back of her head where she had been hit earlier. A massive amount of her hair had been cut very short to give better access to the cut skin, which was now stitched up.

"My head hurts" Allyson commented as the dull throbbing became apparent.

"Okay, we'll get you some medicine," Emily said and pressed the call button on the bed rail.

Rossi exited the bathroom drying his hands on a paper towel. As soon as he saw his daughter he smiled, Allyson returned a watery smile before stretching out her arms. Rossi immediately made his way over and took his daughter into his arms.

"Dad" Allyson croaked as she fought back tears.

Rossi kissed his daughter's cheek and held her even tighter. "I am so sorry, I just felt guilty for not being there, I know you would have been great to those kids" Rossi's babbling brought on tears from Allyson.

"It's okay," Allyson sniffed. A nurse entered the room, and Emily walked over to her to speak quietly so as not to disturb the happy reunion. Allyson buried her nose into Rossi's neck, and even though the room was sweltering her nose still felt cold. Her father was almost like a safe haven, in his arms Allyson actually felt like she was safe again.

Emily sat back down beside the duo as the nurse wandered off. Rossi released his child and Allyson looked to Emily. "They said you can have painkillers in an hour."

Allyson nodded, she laid back down and reached for her lover. Allyson threaded her fingers with Emily's. A look of panic washed over her face. "Where's JR? Is he okay?"

"JR's in the hospital, he's still asleep only three doors down from you. He lost the tip of his left pinky finger from the cold, but he's going to be all right." Allyson's eyes widened and she stared at her own hands, after seeing all of her fingers still in the correct place she yanked up her blankets. Her toes were all accounted for, but she could see bandages on her legs. Allyson pulled the blanket up slowly revealing different patches of bandages.

"They had to take a few pieces of the frost burned skin, but it should heal with no complications." Rossi's words did nothing to soothe Allyson, she began to cry, Emily immediately gathered her lover in her arms.

"It's fine, you're fine" Emily said. "We've got you," Emily cooed.

"Why? Why did he do it?" Allyson questioned as she gently pushed Emily off.

"Who?" Rossi asked.

"Seamus, he's the one that stuck us in there." Allyson said as she turned to her dad.

"We don't know yet, we haven't found him." Rossi paused as Allyson nodded and looked at her legs. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Sort of" Allyson said quietly. "It's a bit jumbled."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Emily asked.

Allyson nodded. "I got a call from Stuart, he needed me to come to the club, it was something about JR." Allyson shook her head, "I can't really remember, but when I got there JR told me to run, and before I could do anything someone hit me over the head."

"Seamus?" Rossi questioned.

"I don't know, I never got a good look at who it was. I woke up before he put me in the freezer, we talked." Allyson grew silent as she reflected on the conversation.

"It's okay if you can't remember," Emily said softly as she squeezed Allyson's closest hand.

"I remember" Allyson said quietly. "Adam killed Stuart in his place so he could get more money."

Emily bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Allyson mirrored her girlfriend and looked at her dad. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep all night and most of the day." Allyson didn't reply to her father, instead she just nodded and laid down. "Do you want something to eat, or drink?" Rossi asked. Allyson shook her head and remained silent. "Can I do anything to help?"

Allyson shook her head, Rossi and Emily glanced at each other before looking back to Allyson. "Can I just be alone for a few minutes?" Allyson asked.

"Of course, we'll be right outside" Emily said and stood. She and Rossi walked out of the room and shut the door. Neither were surprised to hear soft sobs a few seconds later. Rossi and Emily looked at each other and sighed. "What do we do?" Emily questioned.

"I have no idea, all I know is that we need to be there for her." Rossi's answer did nothing to reassure Emily. She looked at the floor. A few minutes passed and Garcia rounded the corner looking exhausted, when she saw Rossi and Emily standing outside the door a panicked look crossed her face. "She just wanted to be alone," Rossi said as Garcia approached.

"Oh thank God. So she's awake, and someone's crying because they're so happy she's awake?" Garcia asked with a grimace.

"Not exactly." Emily said dryly. Emily heard Allyson call for her, she cracked open the door and peaked her head in. Allyson was an absolute wreck.

"I don't want to be alone anymore" Allyson croaked. Emily gave Rossi a small nod before slipping in the room and closing the door. Emily walked over, put down the railing, and sat on the edge of the bed. Allyson practically flung herself on top of the brunette. "I was so scared" Allyson choked out as she gripped Emily's clothes tightly.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Emily apologized as she held her lover tightly.

"Someone actually tried to kill me" Allyson sobbed. Emily continued to whisper reassurances to her lover as the blonde sobbed. Allyson slowly began to calm down, eventually she got to the point where she was just sniffling and clinging to Emily. "Lay down with me," Allyson said quietly.

"I don't think I'm supposed to" Emily admitted, Allyson gave her a pointed look and Emily nodded. She stood and walked around to the other side of the bed, before climbing in behind Allyson. "So I can watch the door" Emily explained. Allyson nodded and covered her lover in some of her blankets. As Emily held Allyson the blonde cried on and off quietly. Eventually Allyson's breathing evened out, and she was asleep. Emily thought about going and grabbing Rossi, however she didn't want to leave Allyson. Before Emily knew it, she was asleep, dreaming of better days.

When Allyson woke a few hours later she was in pain. Allyson began to sit up and she heard her father behind her. "What do you need?" Rossi asked.

"Pain killers, my legs, my head, and my back hurts from where I got kicked." Allyson looked at her father who was up instantly. Within a minute he returned with a nurse. The elder woman pursed her lips at Emily in the bed, but said nothing. Instead she simply administered Allyson's pain killers and walked away. "Dad, I'm tired," Allyson mumbled as her father took Emily's chair.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Rossi spoke in a light tone, he didn't need his daughter to know he was worried that Seamus would come after her.

"What if he comes back for me?" Allyson asked quietly.

"Don't worry about that, I'm here. I'll keep an eye out." Allyson smiled drowsily at her fathers response and laid her head down. She stayed awake for twenty minutes keeping her eye on the door. When she finally did fall asleep Rossi stayed up the entire night, until Emily woke around four the next morning. At that point Rossi gratefully dozed off, and Emily switched back to a chair. She smiled slightly as Allyson whined in her sleep and rolled over to face her. Her eyes remained closed but she made a sad noise in her throat. Emily stood and leaned over the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her lovers temple. Once Allyson was back in a deep sleep Emily sat down. She thumbed through a few magazines, and by the time Garcia arrived with breakfast both Allyson and Rossi were waking up.

"Oh, look at you! You have never looked so good before" Garcia gushed as she saw Allyson. Allyson smiled weakly and shrugged. "Can I hug you?" Garcia asked.

Allyson nodded and the bubbly blonde threw herself on her fellow blonde. "Missed you," Allyson murmured quietly.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Garcia said before pulling back, kissing her cheek, and hugging her again.

"I won't, I promise." Allyson said honestly as she clung to her friend. After a quick breakfast, a quick check in with the doctor, and a lengthy goodbye from Garcia, Allyson, Emily, and Rossi were alone. "You guys should go home, get some rest."

"We're not leaving you" Rossi said adamantly.

"Guys, it's broad daylight, and I am wide awake. Go sleep in your own beds, shower, change, do whatever you need to do." Allyson sighed at the dubious looks she was receiving. "Guys come on, I'll be fine, if I need anything I'll call."

"Your phone is MIA, not a chance" Emily said pointedly.

"I'm gonna have one of the nurses give me a sponge bath, so you guys have got to leave anyway. Go sleep, eat, relax, I'll be fine."

"Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Emily questioned.

"I gotta poop and I don't want to ruin the illusion that I'm perfect." Allyson's blatant truth brought a smirk to Emily and Rossi's face. "Seriously, I'll be okay, I just need to regroup."

After much pleading from Allyson, Rossi, and Emily both agreed to leave for a brief while. Allyson used the bathroom, and was actually allowed to take a shower once her leg had been wrapped in plastic. She cried in the shower, and when she came back out she felt exhausted. However, a smile was brought to her face when she saw Emily waiting with a duffel bag full of clothes. "I did go home, I fed the babies, and I brought you some of your own clothes. There's some shorts, and tee shirts, and a few sports bras."

"Can you bring it here?" Allyson asked as she leaned against the doorway. Even though her shower had been brief, her legs still felt wobbly and weak. Emily was immediately up, helping her lover into the bathroom again. "I can change myself" Allyson protested weakly as Emily began to pull out some clothes.

"I just want to help" Emily said softly as she smiled at her lover. Allyson leaned against the rail attached to the wall, Emily selected an outfit and walked over. She stood behind Allyson and undid each of the small bows Allyson had tied on her hospital gown. Allyson stood absolutely rigid as she was exposed to the cold air in the bathroom. She practically jumped when Emily's hand ghosted over her hip, and came around to the front. Emily stood up straight behind Allyson and pulled the blonde up against her. "I was so scared, I thought I had lost you," Emily said as she held her lover tightly. Allyson gently shrugged off Emily's embrace. At first fear ran through the FBI agent's mind. She was worried her lover would seal herself off, or that the near death experience had made her realize she wanted something other than Emily. Her fears were banished when Allyson turned around and fully embrace Emily. The blonde tucked her head under Emily's chin and made a soft whimper, she held Emily tightly, and Emily returned the gesture.

"Did they find him yet?" Allyson murmured quietly.

"Not yet," Emily admitted.

Allyson sighed and held her lover tighter, she pulled back briefly and pressed a kiss to her lovers mouth. "I need to get dressed," Allyson sighed as she released Emily. Within a minute Allyson was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and an oversized black tee shirt. The couple made their way back into the room, and Allyson crawled into bed, while Emily took one of the vacant chairs. "So what happens next?" Allyson questioned.

"What?" Emily asked, puzzled as to what her lover meant.

"All I can think about is being in that freezer. Every second felt like an eternity passed. How do I get past this?"

Emily gave Allyson a sad smile, "we find reasons to go on. Eventually our scars hurt less, and eventually that's really all they are. Just a piece of who we are, not who we are."

Allyson stretched her arm out and her fingers threaded with Emily's. "We should get married," at Emily's wide eyes Allyson explained. "Not right now, I respect that, but I need you in my life. I would carry the weight of the world for you, and I want everyone to know that."

Emily smiled and scooted forward, she took her hand and ran her fingers through her lovers hair. "Baby, everyone already knows that."

"But I mean it, you are my end game. I don't want anything else, we could live in a cardboard box, and so long as we were together, I'd be happy." Allyson's green eyes searched Emily's dark brown ones. "Just think about it, I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I really want this. I want you." Allyson leaned forward and captured Emily's lips. Allyson was surprised to feel a desperation in Emily's kisses. Apparently she had been even more worried than she had let on. Emily's ringtone for Garcia cut through the sound of rough kisses being exchanged. "Do you need to get that?" Allyson asked as she pulled away.

"Later" Emily said quietly before leaning forward and capturing her lovers lips again. As soon as the ringing stopped it began again, Emily pulled back and frowned. She grabbed her phone and answered it with a breathless "hello?" Allyson watched as Emily's expression became puzzled and then hardened. "Well do we have any idea who?" Emily nodded mutely as Garcia went on. Eventually Emily sighed, "I'm staying here, I'll let security know. Call me back if you find out anything else." As soon as Emily hung up she looked at her lover. "Seamus was found murdered about twenty minutes ago."

"What happened to him?"

"Shot, multiple times apparently."

"So was it revenge for him killing the girls, or trying to kill JR and I?" Allyson questioned.

"I don't know, but you need to stay right here, I need to go alert the hospital they need to be keeping an eye out."

Emily stood and Allyson grasped her hand. "Hey, be safe."

"Always," Emily promised. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Allyson nodded and Emily took off. The blonde raked her fingers through her hair and sighed, she felt her heart pounding, but she tried to remind herself that she was fine. She had the entire BAU looking out for her. Allyson frowned as she realized that JR had no one looking out for him. Allyson slid out of bed, she made it to the doorway and peeked out. Emily was nowhere to be seen, in fact everyone seemed to be busy doing their own thing. Allyson shuffled down the hallway, as she reached the third doorway she ducked in. JR was laying peacefully in his bed, beside him stood Cindy looking upset. Allyson opened her mouth and inhaled, ready to greet her friend. As Cindy heard her and turned Allyson saw a needle in her hand. The plunger was drawn back, it was filled with air, but that could be lethal enough in an IV. "What are you doing?" Allyson questioned.

"It was on the floor, I was just picking it up" Cindy said quickly. She had tear streaks on her face and she seemed frazzled.

"Okay, give it to me and I'll get rid of it." Allyson said as she stretched out her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll give it to the next nurse that comes in. You should go get some rest."

"I'm fine, I'll wait here." Allyson said, she walked in and leaned against the end of JR's bed. She looked at him, he was pale, but he looked all right. His arm was turned up exposing his IV.

"How have things been?" Allyson questioned quietly.

"Fine, just been worried about the two of you." Cindy sounded nervous, she sat in the chair beside JR's bed and watched Allyson closely.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry though, it takes a lot to kill us." Allyson folded her arms over her chest. "So who told you we were here?"

"Sorry?" Cindy asked.

"Who told you JR and I were in the hospital?" Allyson saw Emily appear in the doorway out of the corner of her eye. "I mean last time I knew no body knew except for the FBI, and the first responders."

"JR called me the last time he woke up."

"Why did he call you?" Allyson asked.

"Why not call me?" Cindy asked.

Allyson remained silent, Emily entered the room and nodded to Cindy. "Can I speak to you outside?" Emily asked Cindy.

Cindy nodded and stood, she cast a weary glance at JR, as she turned to leave she picked up her arm and slammed the needle down into his chest. Emily lunged forward and grabbed Cindy as JR sat up and screamed. Allyson leapt on the bed and yanked out the needle as Cindy tried to smack down the plunger. Cindy managed to wriggle out of Emily's grasp, get behind her, and shove her on the ground. Emily's head cracked the edge of the beside table before she hit the floor. As Cindy exited the room, Allyson jumped down and chased her into the hallway. A few quick strides and Allyson tackled Cindy to the floor just as Spencer and Rossi rounded the corner. Allyson felt a sharp pain in her arm as the weight of the two women came down on it fully. Allyson grabbed Cindy's hair as she tried to scramble away. With one forceful shove Allyson slammed her friends face into the ground. Allyson briefly thought of Emily, and how badly she could have been injured. Allyson slammed her face down on the ground again. It wasn't long before Reid was cuffing Cindy and hauling her off as she cried. Rossi knelt beside his daughter who was clutching her arm crying.

"What happened? Did it break?" Rossi asked, he tried to touch her but Allyson turned away, sheltering her arm. Emily emerged and looked around, she rushed over and knelt on the other side of Allyson. Allyson could see through her tear filled eyes that Emily had a large welt on her head, it was already starting to bruise. Emily went to touch her but Allyson scooted back, right against Rossi. Allyson curled up and sobbed loudly clutching her arm. A few nurses and a doctor rushed over, the moved Rossi and Emily away and tried to talk to Allyson, she was far too hysterical however. Rossi held onto Emily as they stood only two feet away watching as Allyson was sedated. By the time she had calmed down enough to move her, she was whisked away. Emily turned to Rossi and hugged him tightly, a nurse came over and began to check Emily's forehead, but she just clung to Rossi. In that moment Emily had seen all of the exhaustion, fear, anger, and pain well up in Allyson. She had finally broken, and it meant she could begin to heal, but watching her reach that point had been painful for Emily, and Rossi.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, and favorited, please keep it up, this story is far from over! I was also thinking of doing a few stand alone one shots, or maybe a fantasy spinoff with our favorite ladies. Let me know if you're interested, and I hope you're all having a great day!


	17. The X-Files

I do not own CM and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Rossi sat alone in the waiting room near the X-ray room. Emily was being examined by doctors for a severe concussion, and Allyson was having her arm X-rayed. A nurse came out and looked around, "David Rossi?" She asked.

"I'm David Rossi" Rossi said as he stood and walked forward.

"Hi, your daughters awake, and she's just a little upset, could you come in with us for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course," Rossi said with a nod. He was lead back to Allyson's X-ray room, she was sitting up, cradling her arm and crying softly. "Hey honey," Allyson looked up and immediately reached for her father with her good arm. "It's okay," Rossi said as he embraced his daughter.

"I wanna go home. Where's Emily?" Allyson sniffled.

"Emily's getting examined, and you can't go home. Not yet anyway, come on, we'll do the X-ray, and get you settled back into bed." Rossi smirked as he heard a small whine from Allyson throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "It's okay, she's gone, no one's coming after you again, I promise."

"You were supposed to be home sleeping," Allyson mumbled into her fathers neck.

"Well, I was headed there to shower and change, but I heard about Seamus so I turned around." Allyson sighed and Rossi just gave her a light hug. "I'm so proud of you." Allyson whined again but said nothing. "Come on, let's get the X-ray done."

Within ten minutes the X-rays had been completed, Allyson was brought back into her room, and after the gurney transfer Rossi joined her. "Is JR okay?" Allyson asked.

"He's being examined right now." Rossi said, Allyson stretched out her good arm and he grasped her hand. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Rossi's soft words brought a smile to Allyson's face.

"It's fine, I sent you away. I had it under control anyway," Allyson said and gave a small shrug. Rossi smiled and kissed his daughters hand.

"Of course you did," Rossi said and smiled.

"Can you go check on Emily?" Allyson asked.

"Nope, I'm not leaving your side."

"But what if-" Allyson silenced herself as Emily came in, she had an ice pack for her head, but she didn't look too unwell. "Are you okay?" Allyson asked softly.

"Concussion, a good egg on my head, and a killer headache, but I'm fine." Emily walked over, leaned down and kissed her lover. "I love you so much," Emily murmured quietly.

"I love you too" Allyson said and nuzzled her lover. Rossi smirked and politely looked away, Emily made her way over to her seat and plopped down, resting her feet on the edge of Allyson's bed. Allyson opened her mouth to speak but a doctor came in with the X-rays.

"It's a clean break, and we'll have you in a cast in no time." True to the doctors words within the next hour Allyson had received a lovely neon green cast on her arm. Allyson had also been given enough pain killers to get her to sleep. Before she nodded off Rossi could have sworn she said something about Jack signing the cast first.

* * *

Emily walked into Allyson's hospital room and frowned. The blonde was staring out the window of her room. Tears were streaming down her face but Allyson remained stoic. The room was littered in flowers, balloons, candies, and other gifts from concerned family and friends. It had only been two days since Cindy had been taken down. JR had made a full recovery and had left the hospital grateful for his friends help. After Allyson woke up from her drug induced sleep she seemed different, almost hollow. No one had been able to get through, not even Emily. That didn't stop her from trying though.

"Hey," Emily said quietly, Allyson looked over and smiled at her lover.

"Hey you," Allyson said and sniffled before wiping her face with her sleeve.

"You wanna talk about it?" Emily asked as she walked in and sat on the edge of Allyson's bed.

"Someone tried to kill me. One of my friends knew and she was fine with it." Allyson shook her head, "I nearly died. If I had been in that freezer by myself, or if JR and I had been in there longer." Allyson trailed off, she bit her lower lip and slowly released it. "I know I'm not invincible, but I didn't think I would nearly die that way." Allyson shook her head again. "I just realized how much I've wasted my life. I work, I come home and that's it. I've never traveled, I've never done anything really."

"Where do you want to go?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess wherever you are." Allyson's smirk earned a chuckle from Emily.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me." Emily stretched out her hand, Allyson grasped it tightly. "Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I think I wanna go with the Cruz's to South Carolina, I'm not really sure when they're headed there next, but they said they would do anything to help, so maybe a road trip isn't too far fetched." Emily nodded and Allyson continued, "I know you're busy, but I want you to come with us. I mean they might not even go, it might just be us."

"I'll be there, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, they might need you here."

"I'll be there." Emily said solemnly. Allyson smiled, but she didn't believe Emily. There was no anger about it, Emily just happened to be a very important person to the FBI, and Allyson knew she would be busy helping others. "So I spoke to the doctor and he said if your temperature stays down you'll be free to go tomorrow afternoon."

Allyson's smile turned to one of real cheer. "I just wanna go home, eat take out, curl up on the couch with you and the babies, and watch Netflix."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Emily said with a smile. Allyson looked at Emily quizzically. "What?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing, it was stupid" Allyson said and shook her head.

"No tell me," Emily pressed as she scooted closer to her lover.

"I know what I wanna do. I wanna marry you," Emily felt her head jerk back in shock. "I know, I know, not now, I get it. But I'm serious, I want to marry you. I want the government, the church, and the whole world to know we're together."

"Allyson we haven't even been together for a year," Emily's reasoning wasn't wrong.

"I know, and I totally get that we need to wait. But just know, I'm ready whenever you are." Allyson smiled at her lover, she leaned forward and kissed Emily on the cheek. "I love you, and I know you love me, and that's all we need. Don't worry about it."

"What makes you think I love you?" Emily asked teasingly as she turned to Allyson and kissed her gently.

"Oh shut up" Allyson murmured before kissing her lover again. Emily allowed Allyson to pull her down. Even though Emily was still concerned with what Allyson had said, she couldn't deny the warm feeling in her stomach from the thought of marrying Allyson. A part of Emily was afraid that it was just a knee jerk reaction from her near death experience, another part was firmly convinced that it didn't matter. Emily slid the hand that wasn't busy propping her up, against Allyson's body. She hummed as Allyson wrapped her legs around Emily's. Allyson arched back, pulling her mouth away from Emily's to inhale deeply. Emily took the opportunity to kiss Allyson's neck, she grinned wolfishly as Allyson giggle at the tickling sensation. "We should stop," Allyson chuckled as she threaded her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Mhm" Emily murmured, completely uninterested. As Allyson laid back down she captured Emily's lips hungrily. Emily groaned as Allyson's hands began to roam.

"Kindly stop defiling my daughter." Rossi's dry comment caused both women to freeze. Allyson dropped her head back down on the pillow and she smiled at Emily before mouthing 'sorry.'

Emily groaned and climbed off the bed, Rossi was standing in the doorway looking highly amused. Garcia was standing beside him looking a little embarrassed, but also there was a look of adoration. "Thanks," Rossi said as he and Garcia walked in.

"I assume there's a reason you're here, other than just ruining a good time." Allyson said as her father approached the end of her bed.

"Actually he's here to ruin a good time," Garcia said with a grin. "I brought you a present!" With that Garcia reached into her purse and pulled out a glittery black box, with a gold ribbon tied in a bow on top.

"Garcia, I don't need any more stuff" Allyson sighed.

"Take it, and love it. It's from Emily, and your dad, oh and I worked on it, so of course it's perfect," Garcia's chirp had Allyson turning to glare at Emily.

"Just open it, it's something practical, I swear," Emily vowed.

Allyson sighed and pulled off the ribbon with care. She pulled off the lid and frowned, "I can't take this."

"It's already yours, you're on my phone plan, and there's no returns." Emily smirked at Allyson as the blonde glared. She pulled out the smart phone and smiled at it. It had an otter box on it that was black and pink.

"It's lovely thank you," Allyson leaned over and kissed Emily. "And thanks to you two as well," Allyson said as she smiled at Garcia and Rossi.

"It was no problem," Rossi said with a small smile.

"Agreed," Garcia said happily. "So I've downloaded a few apps I think you'd like, I've put in all of our phone numbers, and I managed to get numbers from most of your visitors from the last few days, so they're in there as well."

"This is great, really thank you so much," Allyson said as she stared at the phone in awe.

"Well, we figured since your phone hasn't been found it was time for an upgrade." Rossi sat in the vacant chair beside Allyson. "Besides, Emily and I didn't get you a car" he said pointedly.

"And I am very appreciative of that" Allyson said with a small smile.

"It's not from lack of trying, we just couldn't agree on a car." Emily commented from her chair.

"Alvez suggested a fuel efficient SUV, but Penelope shot it down." Rossi commented with a smirk.

"Who's Alvez?" Allyson asked as she turned to Garcia.

"New recruit for the BAU, he's all macho and big headed," Garcia said sounding annoyed as she sat at the edge of Allyson's bed.

"Well so is she" Emily said and nodded to Allyson.

"Hey, I can back it up, I'm perfect," Allyson defended herself earning a smirk from the brunette. "So do you like him?" Allyson questioned.

"Pft, no." Garcia said sounding disgusted.

"That's a yes if I ever heard one," Allyson said pointedly.

There was a quick knock on the door and everyone looked up. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, I just want to go over some of the post hospital stay care with whoever is going to be looking out for you, and there's some paperwork out at the nurses station" a smiling blonde nurse said happily. Both Emily and Rossi rose, Emily looked at Rossi pointedly and he shrugged.

"You never know," Rossi said and followed Emily and the nurse out. As soon as they were gone Garcia began to discuss her new colleague, while Allyson listened, amused by her friends antics.

In the hallway, the nurse who had pulled Rossi and Emily aside leaned against the nurses station while Emily signed paperwork. "So, has Allyson mentioned her sleeping patterns while she's been here?" the nurse asked.

"No, should she have?" Rossi questioned.

"We notice she's not sleeping as much as she should be, and when she does sleep, she tends to exhibit signs of night terrors." The nurse held up her hands in surrender as Rossi and Emily gazes hardened. "All I'm saying is keep an eye on her, make sure she gets enough sleep, and make sure she isn't behaving erratically. After what she went through, she'll probably be made to complete a psychiatric evaluation before returning to work. Maybe getting her in for a few sessions would help." The nurse gave a tight smile, "if you need anything, just let us know." With that the nurse walked away, Rossi turned to Emily and raised a brow. Emily shook her head and Rossi sighed, if the two people she was closest to hadn't heard about the nightmares, what were the chances she would be willing to tell a complete stranger?

* * *

The next afternoon Allyson and Emily walked into their apartment hand in hand. Allyson immediately called for Marie, and instantly the white cat came running into the front room meowing loudly. "Hello my beautiful baby" Allyson cooed as she swooped up the kitty into her arms. "My lil' ray of sunshine, mummy missed you so much" Allyson said as she snuggled her baby. Emily chuckled, and kissed her lovers cheek. She was surprised when Allyson turned to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you," Allyson murmured.

"I love you too," Emily said with a smile. The drive back had been a quiet one, Allyson seemed happy to just recline her car seat and relax while Emily drove. Even though the drive was silent, Allyson kept her hand on Emily's lap the entire ride. Whenever Emily didn't need both hands to drive she took her lovers hand, and it brought on a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She kissed Allyson again and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Do you want to shower while I cook dinner?"

"If by cooking dinner you mean ordering take out, than yes."

"Smartass" Emily murmured before stealing another kiss. "Go shower, there's plastic wrap in there for your cast, I'll order Chinese."

"I'm your smartass though" Allyson said with a smile.

"Always," Emily agreed. Allyson smiled even brighter and headed for the bedroom to select clothes for after her shower. Allyson placed Marie on the bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet. A pair of black leggings and a baby pink sweater sounded like a good plan. Allyson headed for the bathroom, Marie followed meowing all the way. Allyson could hear Emily flipping through the take out menus. A bottle of lavender bubble bath was placed on the bathroom shelf, and it looked extremely tempting. Allyson bit her lip and debated taking a bath. It was icky sitting in your own filth, but a quick shower afterwards would rectify that. Within a few minutes the tub was filled with hot water, and large foamy bubbles. Allyson glanced at the doorway and stripped quickly before climbing into the tub. A happy sigh escaped her as she leaned back. Sweat began to bead on her forehead, but she could feel tension draining from her back. Besides, after being locked in a freezer Allyson was beginning to appreciate the heat a little more. Allyson sighed happily as her head lolled back. Allyson stuck an arm out of the tub and let it hang down, allowing Marie to rub against her hand and purr happily.

"I missed having you here."

Allyson looked over to the doorway and smiled at Emily. "I missed being here."

Emily walked in and crouched beside the tub. "You want a drink?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks though" Allyson said as she smiled at her lover. Allyson stopped petting Marie and instead threaded her fingers through Emily's hair. "What did you decide on?"

"A pupu platter and an order of General Tso's, I figure tomorrow you can have leftovers while I'm at work." Allyson nodded and laid her head back. "So did you want to talk about the nightmares?" Emily asked cautiously.

"No," Allyson said with no hesitation. She wasn't sure how Emily had found out about the nightmares, but she didn't want to acknowledge them too much. Ignoring it seemed to be a safer bet. "I just want to be done and over with this." Allyson raised her left leg and stared at her calf, the skin was still healing, but it had become red after being exposed to the hot water. "JR made out far worse than I did, but I still feel like crap."

"It could have been a lot worse," Emily agreed. "You made it though, and you're going to make a full recovery." Allyson hummed but remained silent. She lowered her leg and made a sound of bliss as she sank further down in the tub. "Do you want me to wrap your cast, so when you shower it's ready?"

"Yes please" Allyson said and smiled at her lover. Within a few minutes Emily had wrapped Allyson's cast in plastic wrap. Although the cast was waterproof, Allyson said it was best to keep it as dry as possible anyway. Allyson remained vigilant as her lover wrapped her arm tenderly. She smiled as the brunettes brow furrowed as she struggled wrapping the hand. As Emily finished, she looked up, ready to ask for Allyson's approval, however the blonde was staring at her with a tender expression. "You know I love you, right?" Allyson asked.

"I would hope so, cause I love you," Emily said as she leaned on the edge of the tub and smiled at Allyson. Allyson smiled and sat up, allowing her upper half to become uncovered. She leaned forward and kissed Emily delicately.

"I'm not the easiest person to be with, so thank you for always sticking around and being there for me."

"Of course," Emily murmured, she leaned forward and stole another kiss from her lover. "You're worth it all," Emily sighed deeply, she leaned back and ran her fingers through Allyson's hair. "Want me to do your hair?"

"Yes please." It made Allyson feel extremely vulnerable that she couldn't wash her own hair. Emily was gentle, but thorough in washing Allyson's hair. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering along Allyson's body. Her thinned out frame was finally starting to fill back in, it was most likely from Rossi and Emily pushing every food they knew she liked on her. As Emily finished putting conditioner through Allyson's hair she heard the doorbell ring. "Go ahead, I'll shower real quick and be right out" Allyson promised.

"See you in a minute" Emily said and kissed Allyson before rinsing her hands in the tub and heading for the door. Ten minutes later when Allyson emerged, feeling refreshed and relaxed she found Emily doling out the food on their plates. "What do you want to drink?"

"Do we have any Pepsi Max?" Allyson inquired as she headed for the fridge.

"No, but there is a diet Coke in there," Emily answered on autopilot. As soon as Allyson opened the fridge she frowned and turned to her lover. "I've been busy," Emily said weakly as Allyson gave her a pointed look.

"Emily, all there is in here is drinks."

"Well, a lot of the food had gone bad, and I had been eating at the hospital with you mostly, so I figured I could save the shopping until after you were out, and you could tell me what to get." Emily smiled at Allyson as she gave her a pointed look.

"You can't survive solely on take out," Allyson commented as she grabbed her drink and joined her lover at the island.

"I also had hospital food" Emily defended herself as she handed Allyson a plate. "Go get comfy on the couch, I'll be there in a second." Emily kissed Allyson quickly and shooed her away. When Emily made her own plate, and grabbed a soda of her own she made her way into the living room and smiled at Allyson struggling to keep her plate away from Marie and Sergio.

"Bad kitties," Allyson whined as she sheltered her plate by sticking it high above her head.

"They missed you" Emily said as she sat beside Allyson.

"Marie did, Sergio is just hungry" Allyson said as the dark cat climbed onto his mothers lap.

"No, he missed you too," Emily protested as she pet her cat, while Marie meowed unhappily. Allyson sighed and lowered her plate, she cracked open a crab rangoon and dropped the stuffing on the floor. Marie instantly pounced on the deliciousness that was awaiting her on the floor. "Aw" Emily said as she watched Marie devour her mothers favorite part of Chinese food.

"I figure she was left alone long enough she deserves a special treat."

"What about me?" Emily prompted and smiled.

Allyson smirked and her cheeks flushed, "I'll deal with you later," Allyson promised. Emily chuckled and leaned back, Allyson immediately leaned against her. They flipped through Netflix for a few minutes before settling on The X-Files. As they ate and drank to their fill, both cats settled down on their respective owners. Emily noticed that even though Sergio had taken her lap, his paw was stretched out, resting on Allyson's leg. After a few episodes Emily suggested they go to bed.

The couple made their way to the kitchen, Allyson washed the dishes and Emily put away the leftovers. When she finished the brunette walked up behind the blonde and snuck her arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" Allyson chuckled as she shut off the tap and turned to face Emily.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Emily said quietly. Her dark eyes searched Allyson's deep green eyes and saw exhaustion. Emily cupped Allyson's face and kissed her gently. The kiss deepened quickly, Allyson placed her arms on Emily's shoulders and hummed as the brunette's hands roamed up and down her sides. Emily's hands snuck under the edge of Allyson's sweater, Allyson moaned as Emily cupped her breasts and flicked her thumbs over her rapidly stiffening nipples. Allyson gently tugged Emily's hair as they split apart for air.

"Make love to me," Allyson murmured quietly. Emily nodded and kiss her lover with dominance, and passion. Emily and Allyson slowly made their way back to the bedroom, each one shedding articles of clothing along the way. When they got to Emily's bed Allyson pulled away and climbed on the bed, she sat against the headboard and looked at Emily hungrily. "Take me," Allyson said quietly. Emily got on the bed and moved forward on her hands and knees.

Emily licked her lips as she felt a wave of remorse run through her. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Allyson smiled sadly, "you can't stop me from getting hurt, babe. All you can do is promise to be there to help me afterwards."

"Always," Emily said quietly before kissing Allyson gently. Allyson's hands began to roam Emily's body, and the brunette realized with every touch it cemented the thought in her head that Allyson had made it. She had lived, and she wanted to make the most of every second of her life, and she didn't want to do it without Emily.

"What's wrong?" Allyson asked as Emily pulled back and sat up on her knees.

"Nothing, but if we want to get married, we need to make it to the justice of the peace fairly early tomorrow morning." Allyson smiled warmly and Emily mirrored her. She would do anything to see that beautiful smile.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you're having a great new year, and I hope your holidays were fantastic. Sorry this took so long, it's been crazy, and I've been going through some things, but my goal is to update maybe once or twice a month? When summer hits, if I still haven't finished hopefully I'll power through then. I hope you liked it, please leave a review if you have time, it means the world to me!


End file.
